Paradise
by tracelynn
Summary: In a post apocalyptic world, the TV game show Survivor has been reinvented to help members of the industrial leftovers of civilization get the chance to live in heaven! A bimonthly competition called PARADISE has been instituted by the government. Each winner receives a tropical island and a million dollars to call their own, while the others return to their lives. Who will win?
1. Ka Lani Mai (Season 1)

After the show SURVIVOR ended after its landmark 40th season in 2020, it stayed off the air for decades as the world underwent severe changes from global warming. Seven eighths of the population perished, and civilization was mostly crushed to a ruin as the seas rose. However, several million survived in the United States, which has become a spangled collection of thousands of tropical islands. All the people have been concentrated in big industrial cities on the mainland of the US, a stretch of the Great Plains aptly named the Flat, and they are aching to get out. However, the thousands upon thousands of tropical islands, government property, are millions, sometimes even billions, of dollars. The government has instituted a bimonthly competition mimicking Survivor called PARADISE! Each winner will receive the island they win on sans taxes along with a million dollars to build the property of their dreams! With so much to win for, who will take home the prize?

* * *

Parts of the Flat

(Six provinces, ordered from smallest to largest)

Pointe (Capital, Main cities: Pointe)

Stevenson (Main cities: New Des Moines and Jaccardy)

Platte (Main cities: Commugher, Galla, and Khiose)

Aschund (Main cities: Janson, Westyn, Questers, and New Madison)

Frigmund (Main cities: Ellistere, Roberts, Cuyahoga, Mische, Ardenelle, Gwinnett, and Eastern Oesterle)

Jakely (Main cities: Josephsburg, Cumberland, Penn, Gaspee, North Allouette, Harriott, Button, Corsican, Flaire, Double Sexton, and Upper Jainatown)

* * *

 _ **PARADISE: KA LANI MAI (SEASON ONE)**_

 **ORANGE TRIBE: O KA WEPA**

Rickardo Alvarez, 32 - Factory Worker - Married with 2 children (Double Sexton, Jakely)

Astorya Chamberlain, 28 - Lab Technician - Engaged (New Des Moines, Stevenson)

Sid Voorhies, 23 - Medical Student - Single - (Janson, Aschund)

Elinore Gannon, 44 - Factory Supervisor - Married with 6 children (Cuyahoga, Frigmund)

Llewyn Camis, 52 - Winery Owner - Married with 1 child (rural suburb of Josephsburg, Jakely)

Thanh Drager, 26 - Seamstress - Single with twins (New Madison, Aschund)

Zachariah Brambs, 30 - Political Finance Assistant - Dating (Pointe, Pointe)

Criselda Thielemann, 34 - Prototype Designer - Married (Commugher, Platte)

 **BLUE TRIBE: NIUHI**

Yule Shusterman, 35 - Bookstore worker - Single (Questers, Aschund)

Lakshima Hariss, 47 - Salon owner - Engaged with 1 child (Upper Jainatown, Jakely)

Trinidad Feuer, 24 - Forensic scientist - Dating (Pointe, Pointe)

Iyla Hutchings, 31 - Ex-pro gymnast and attorney - Married with 1 child (Harriott, Jakely)

Jeorge Carmine, 25 - Unemployed - Single (Ellistere, Frigmund)

Louetta Cartwright, 26 - Journalist - Dating (North Allouette, Jakely)

Franciscan "Franci" Kunder, 38 - Pastor - Married with 4 children (Jaccardy, Stevenson)

Ozelle Maffa, 34 - Secretary - Engaged (Flaire, Jakely)

* * *

 **EPISODE ONE: WELCOME TO THE ISLAND**

 **Reward Challenge:** O Ka Wepa wins an extra of rice! The challenge is one where the tribe has to cross two balance beams and then three members have to put together a puzzle of the season's logo. The O Ka Wepa tribe gets across the first balance beam just after the Niuhi tribe, but they pass the Niuhi tribe on the second balance beam. They both reach the puzzle table at around the same time. Elinore, Thanh, and Zachariah work on the puzzle for O Ka Wepa, while Lakshima, Louetta, and Trinidad work on the puzzle for Niuhi. O Ka Wepa finishes just before Niuhi and wins the puzzles!

 **Immunity Challenge:** Niuhi wins flint and immunity! O Ka Wepa is going to Tribal Council! The challenge is where tribe members have to swim out in pairs of two to retrieve puzzle pieces underwater, and then build four puzzles that fit together to create a giant chevron pattern. The pairs for O Ka Wepa are Rickardo and Llewyn, Astorya and Thanh, Elinore and Zachariah, and Criselda and Sid. The pairs for Niuhi are Ozelle and Louetta, Lakshima and Yule, Jeorge and Trinidad, and Franci and Iyla. Niuhi is out with an early lead in the water the entire time, and they maintain their lead for the entire challenge, finishing far ahead of O Ka Wepa.

 **O Ka Wepa Events:**

Astorya has a large outburst after the visually impaired Llewyn asks if she's Asian or mixed that puts off most of the tribe. Astorya campaigns to have Llewyn go home for his weakness and insensitivities, while Llewyn and sidekick Sid champion the idea of Astorya going home due to her abrasiveness and unpredictability, along with her weak work ethic around camp. Both options are viable, and only time will tell which way the tribe will be swayed.

 **Niuhi Events:**

The tribe is mostly unified. An all female alliance is organized by the confident Lakshima, while Trinidad starts working everyone to his side, and closely aligns himself with Ozelle and Louetta. Everyone gets along decently, and they build a good shelter and enjoy the flint, building a fire.

 **First Tribal Council -** _O Ka Wepa_

Astorya immediately attacks Llewyn, making rude, harsh comments about his weaknesses. Llewyn retaliates with an offensive term that would offend someone of another race, of a race that Astorya is not. The two squabble until Sid calms Llewyn down, and nothing else much happens before the voting.

Thanh - "I vote Astorya."

Llewyn - "I vote Astorya."

Criselda - "I vote Llewyn."

Zachariah - "I vote Astorya."

Elinore - "I vote Astorya."

Rickardo - "I vote Llewyn."

Sid - "I vote Astorya."

Astorya - "I vote Llewyn."

 **"Astorya, the tribe has spoken."**

 _By a vote 5-3, Astorya Chamberlain is voted off._

 **EPISODE TWO: WATCH YOUR MOUTH!**

 **Reward Challenge:** Niuhi wins comfort items like pillows, blankets, a tarp, and a hammock! The challenge is completing a giant puzzle of a hibiscus flower with rolling pieces. Lakshima sits out for Niuhi. The puzzle is a close competition, and O Ka Wepa thinks they have it before Niuhi is done. However, they have mixed up three pieces, and Niuhi finishes correctly before they can fix their mistake.

 **Immunity Challenge:** Niuhi wins! O Ka Wepa is going to Tribal Council for the second time! The challenge is one where all of the tribe members, one by one, must cross obstacles in the water, and then one castaways must knock over ten bottles with beanbags on pedestals out on the water. Elinore falls off of an obstacle for O Ka Wepa, sending them back to the start after an early lead, letting Niuhi take the lead and keep it. O Ka Wepa is just finishing the obstacle course when Yule knocks over the last bottle for Niuhi! Trinidad sits out for Niuhi.

 **O Ka Wepa Events:**

After Elinore's blunder in the Immunity challenge, which cost them their early lead and the win, Sid and Llewyn immediately target her. The feeble-seeming woman is strong and unwilling to leave this early, however, and she does not sit down and accept her fate. She exposes how rude and controlling and supremacist Llewyn acts towards her, and proposes to the others that they get him out. Criselda finds the idol clue where it's hidden by the well on accident, and she begins looking but finds nothing. It's actually hidden beneath the tribe flag!

 **Niuhi Events:**

Lakshima strengthened her all-women's alliance, although Trinidad tried to undermine it. She noticed, and incorporated him as well to prevent her early downfall. The three on the outside (Yule, Jeorge, and Franci) are all dejected and exasperated with being on the outs except Franci, who works hard and is kind and funny in hopes that it'll let him stay longer. Franci finds the idol clue while messing around by the well. He follows to clue, and while everyone is distracted, looking for coconuts, he digs up around the flag and finds the idol!

 **Second Tribal Council -** _O Ka Wepa_

At the Tribal Council, Llewyn thinks he has Elinore out for sure, and he acts haughty and overconfident. Elinore makes several careful, concise, vague comments that spur Llewyn on and prove her point rather well. Rickardo makes a plea to help out Elinore that sets off Sid, but nothing can be done by Sid as voting then immediately begins.

Sid - "I vote Elinore."

Rickardo - "I vote Llewyn."

Elinore - "I vote Llewyn."

Thanh - "I vote Llewyn."

Llewyn - "I vote Elinore."

Criselda - "I vote Llewyn."

Zachariah - "I vote Llewyn."

 **"Llewyn, the tribe has spoken."**

 _By a vote of 5-2, Llewyn Camis is voted off._

 **EPISODE THREE: THE FIRST CUT IS THE DEEPEST**

 **Reward Challenge:** Niuhi wins the reward of a meal of hotdogs and hamburgers! The challenge is where all six competing castaways must retrieve a puzzle piece bag from where it's hidden somewhere in a giant obstacle course, and then work together to build a large puzzle of a shark. O Ka Wepa gets all of their puzzle bags first, but they struggle with the 3D puzzle and get in one another's way, not working well as a team, which lets Niuhi win once again. Iyla and Jeorge sat out for Niuhi.

 **Immunity Challenge:** O Ka Wepa wins their first Immunity challenge! Niuhi will be going to it's first Tribal Council! The challenge is one where three castaways must climb up several obstacles and retrieve three different keys. A fourth castaway uses the keys to unlock chests and carry puzzle pieces to the final two castaways doing a puzzle of their tribe's logo. Zachariah, Criselda, and Thanh retrieve the keys, Rickardo does the chest, and both Elinore and Sid work on the puzzle for O Ka Wepa. Meanwhile, Jeorge, Trinidad, and Iyla retrieve the keys, Ozelle does the chest, and Louetta and Franci work on the puzzle for Niuhi. Lakshima and Yule sit out for Niuhi. Jeorge struggles to retrieve his key, slowing down his tribe and resulting in their eventual loss.

 **O Ka Wepa Events:**

Happy to be safe for the first time in the game, everyone enjoys the couple of days off from the stress of their lives on the line excepting Sid. Now public enemy number one and the total outsider on his tribe, he works incessantly to worm his way into an alliance. His efforts are futile, as his people skills aren't the best. He becomes so annoyed that he becomes reclusive and rude. Elinore forms a core alliance with herself, Criselda, and Rickardo, as the three have become good friends thus far.

 **Niuhu Events:**

The tribe is a little weirded out to experience it's first Tribal Council. Lakshima and her alliance talk it over, and they all decide that Jeorge is the most worthless of the three outsiders, and that he should go. Franci overhears their conversation, and he campaigns to get Trinidad to flip to their side and vote Lakshima, which would force a tie. Trinidad, stuck in the middle, doesn't make his decision until Tribal Council.

 **Third Tribal Council -** _Niuhi_

Upon arrival, everything is civil for the most part. Franci makes a very persuasive argument that vaguely tells the others that Lakshima is being overbearing and controlling with their alliance, and that they need to eliminate weaker players like the oldest castaway on their tribe, Lakshima. The woman gets the message and fires back, noting that all three outsiders aren't the most useful either. Even despite Franci's efforts, he isn't that great with the skills, so he's more of a nuisance. No one is exactly sure what will happen!

Iyla - "I vote Jeorge."

Lakshima - "I vote Jeorge."

Franci - "I vote Lakshima."

Jeorge - "I vote Lakshima."

Ozelle - "I vote Jeorge."

Yule - "I vote Lakshima."

Louetta - "I vote Jeorge."

Trinidad - "I vote Jeorge."

 **"Jeorge, the tribe has spoken."**

 _By a vote of 5-3, Jeorge Carmine has been voted off._

 **EPISODE FOUR: THIS IS GETTING COMPLICATED, AIN'T IT?**

 **Reward Challenge:** Niuhi wins the reward of an extra bags of beans along with a rack of spices! The challenge is where the tribes all have to balance together on a tilting beam. The first tribe to have no members left on the beam lose. Franci sits out for Niuhu. O Ka Wepa quickly loses. Criselda loses her balance early, and knocks off everyone else excepting Elinore and Thanh in her fall. Niuhi wins by just having more people to outlast Elinore and Thanh.

 **Immunity Challenge:** O Ka Wepa wins their second immunity in a row! Niuhi is going to their second Tribal! The challenge is where four castaways have to dive off of the platform and get bags of balls from underwater and then bring them to two castaways on the shore, who have to throw all twenty balls into twenty slots on a wall. Elinore, Sid, Zachariah, and Thanh get the bags of balls, while Rickardo and Criselda throw for O Ka Wepa. Iyla, Louetta, Yule, and Trinidad get the bags, while Lakshima and Franci throw. Ozelle sits out for Niuhu. Niuhu fell back early on as Louetta struggled somewhat in the water. Franci and Lakshima tried to catch up, but to no avail!

 **O Ka Wepa Events:**

Surprised by their near beat out of Niuhi by only two balls, the tribe celebrates. They all become closer, and the rifts between the groups start to heal a little. They all get a long well. Criselda, however, wants to be safe. She shares the idol clue with her allies, Elinore and Rickardo, and at night Rickardo and Criselda dig up the idol from under the sand, and Criselda takes it as her own!

 **Niuhi Events:**

A lot happened in the few hours between the Immunity loss and the Tribal Council at the Niuhi camp. Lakshima quickly plotted with her super alliance, and they agreed that they needed to get the scheming Franci out. He overheard them as he was spying, and he dug up his idol and showed it to Yule and told him to vote one of the members of Lakshima's alliance. As Franci was putting the idol in his bag, Trinidad spotted his movements and saw a glimpse of the idol. He plotted to have his alliance split the votes, but he saw the idol a mere three minutes before they had to depart for Tribal; had he stated his plan fast and clearly enough? And would it even matter?

 **Fourth Tribal Council -** _Niuhi_

The Tribal Council was very tame for all the drama and insanity and scrambling that had been going on at camp. They were all calm, assuring their allies and friends of their moves in the game and that they should stick to the plan. It was pretty boring, the only highlight an eerie message from Yule that perplexed the majority a little. No one was fully sure what would occur, especially if an idol was in play.

Franci - "I vote Iyla."

Ozelle - "I vote Franci."

Louetta - "I vote Yule."

Yule - "I vote Iyla."

Trinidad - "I vote Yule."

Iyla - "I vote Franci."

Lakshima - "I vote Franci."

Before the votes were read that would send Franci home in a 3-2-2 vote, Franci played his idol. That left only four votes on the table, and it was a 2-2 tie then between Iyla and Yule. Everyone except Iyla and Yule would have to vote for one or the other.

Louetta - "I vote Yule."

Lakshima - "I vote Yule."

Franci - "I vote Iyla."

Trinidad - "I vote Yule."

Ozelle - "I vote Yule."

 **"Yule, the tribe has spoken."**

 _By a vote of 2-2, and then 4-1, Yule Shusterman has been voted off._

 **EPISODE FIVE: SWITCHEROO!**

 **Tribe Swap!:** Before the reward challenge, a tribe swap is announced! The remaining 12 castaways will randomly be broken up into three tribes: O Ka Wepa, Niuhi, and the new tribe, I'a. The twelve castaways randomly pick out their buffs, and then unwrap them, organizing into their new tribes!

 **(THE NEW) O KA WEPA**

Elinore (O Ka Wepa)

Franci (Niuhi)

Trinidad (Niuhi)

Criselda (O Ka Wepa)

 **(THE NEW) NIUHI**

Louetta (Niuhi)

Zachariah (O Ka Wepa)

Ozelle (Niuhi)

Rickardo (O Ka Wepa)

 **RED TRIBE: I'A**

Iyla (Niuhi)

Lakshima (Niuhi)

Sid (O Ka Wepa)

Thanh (O Ka Wepa)

 **Reward Challenge:** O Ka Wepa wins the big reward, four boxes of pizza and a cooler full of beer, while Niuhi wins the small reward of one box of pizza and four cocktails. I'a wins nothing. The challenge is where all four castaways have to work together to navigate three marbles to the center of a giant suspended table maze. O Ka Wepa works together best and gets done very early, while Niuhi and I'a both fumble around helplessly for a long while. After an hour, Niuhi barely manages to get their third ball in and beat out I'a.

 **Immunity Challenge:** O Ka Wepa and Niuhi both win Immunity! I'a is heading to their very first Tribal Council! The challenge was where three people, one from each tribe, went into a pen with statues balanced on handles. The last person holding a statue on their pedestal won a point for their team. The first two teams to 3 points were safe from Tribal Council. At the end, it was 3 points O Ka Wepa, who got all three first, then 3 points Niuhi, and 2 points I'a. These were the matchups and results:

Elinore vs. Louetta vs. Lakshima - Louetta wins, 0-1-0 (O Ka Wepa - Niuhi - I'a)

Franci vs. Rickardo vs. Thanh - Thanh wins, 0-1-1

Criselda vs. Ozelle vs. Iyla - Criselda wins, 1-1-1

Trinidad vs. Zachariah vs. Sid - Trinidad wins 2-1-1

Elinore vs. Ozelle vs. Lakshima - Elinore wins (O Ka Wepa done) 3-1-1

Zachariah vs. Iyla - Zachariah wins 3-2-1

Louetta vs. Sid - Sid wins 3-2-2

Rickardo vs. Lakshima - Rickardo wins (Niuhi done) 3-3-2

 **O Ka Wepa Events:**

With the curiously even split of two original O Ka Wepa and two original Niuhu on every single tribe, people need to pull one over to their side. Trinidad and Franci both vie to join Criselda and Elinore's tight knit duo. They've been doing amazingly in competitions, but they want to make sure in case they lose that they're alright. Criselda and Elinore don't make a decision, taking advantage of the power to make the men work harder around camp and treat them nicely. Criselda still has her idol, and the original Niuhu girls seem to be in a good position.

 **Niuhi Events:**

Not much happens on this tribe. Zachariah and Rickardo quickly side with one another, while Ozelle and Louetta band together, as they're already really close allies along with Trinidad. Neither group interacts with each other more than necessary, and they don't try to convert one another to anyone's side. It's rather boring, really.

 **I'a Events:**

Everyone is rushing around at I'a. Iyla and Lakshima quickly set about trying to recruit either Thanh or Sid. They quickly see that Thanh and Sid have been on the opposite sides for most of the game, and both are eager to get the other out. Iyla and Lakshima are in power here, and they will have to decide which original O Ka Wepa member they will send out at this Tribal Council!

 **Fifth Tribal Council -** _I'a_

At the Tribal Council, Iyla and Lakshima are still not one hundred percent sure on who they're going to vote out, and they listen openly to the pleas of both Sid and Thanh. Sid says he's a better strategic player and brings up the point that he has no connections to his old tribe, while Thanh does. Thanh presents that she's better physically, and that Sid is a scheming, untrustworthy backstabber, and that they can trust her better. What will the two girls value: physicality or mental strength? Are strong connections to an old tribe or a possibly untrustworthy schemer more threatening?

Sid - "I vote Thanh."

Thanh - "I vote Sid."

Lakshima - "I vote Thanh."

Iyla - "I vote Thanh."

 **"Thanh, the tribe has spoken."**

 _By a vote of 3-1, Thanh Drager has been voted off._

 **EPISODE SIX: ONE LAST TIME, TEAM!**

 **Reward Challenge:** I'a wins the big reward of a brunch cookout at their campsite, while O Ka Wepa wins the small reward of some uncooked bacon, just eight strips for four people. The challenge is where three castaways have to build a pyramid out of three hundred wooden blocks. Every member has to place exactly a hundred blocks. O Ka Wepa sat out Franci, while Niuhi sat out Zachariah. Sid works well and I'a surprisingly wins in a landslide! O Ka Wepa finishes several minutes later, beating Niuhi out by a few blocks.

 **Immunity Challenge:** I'a and Niuhi win the Immunity challenge! Meanwhile, O Ka Wepa will be heading to their first Tribal Council as a new tribe of four. The challenge was where two castaways had to swim out to a series of buoys to retrieve puzzle pieces, and carry them back to a third person, who would build a 3D model of the island from the pieces. O Ka Wepa sat out Elinore, while Niuhu sat out Louetta. Trinidad and Criselda swam and Franci puzzled for O Ka Wepa. Ozelle and Zachariah swam and Rickardo puzzled for Niuhi. Sid and Iyla swam and Lakshima puzzled for I'a. I'a finished first, their new unity shown obviously, and Niuhu merely beat out O Ka Wepa.

 **O Ka Wepa Events:**

Having to face a tribal council, Criselda and Elinore watched rather smugly almost as Franci and Trinidad both groveled almost, trying to show why they were better than the other. The whole time was them kissing up to the women of the tribe, embellishing their positives, and berating their opponent's weaknesses. Trinidad did it in a more dignified, quiet way, while Franci was loud and pleading and rather annoying, in fact. But Criselda and Elinore only cared about who would be better to have in the merge.

 **Niuhi Events:**

Again, Niuhi was rather boring. Zachariah tried to breach the idea that their block of four could stick together and wipe out the other threes, but the idea was quickly dismissed, the two duos stayed apart from each other pretty much. Zachariah continued to try and make connections, but his attempts were futile, and he gave up after a while.

 **I'a Events:**

Sid was rather thankful to have been saved, and he worked extra hard in the challenges, which resulted in I'a finishing both challenges first! Lakshima and Iyla were both please with their decision; anyway, it would be easy to discard Sid in the future in their eyes. However, they strengthened the bond with him just in case they would need his vote in the future, and Sid felt happy to finally have some allies.

 **Sixth Tribal Council -** _O Ka Wepa_

The boys were making their cases until the very last minute. Franci got frantic and loud, cutting off Trinidad often times to keep bleating his case. Trinidad got fussy and the two bickered a little, and the girls both became rather exasperated. When it was time to vote, Elinore whispered to Criselda, "I wish we could send them both home!"

Trinidad - "I vote Franci."

Franci - "I vote Trinidad."

Elinore - "I vote Franci."

Criselda - "I vote Franci."

 **"Franci, the tribe has spoken."**

 _By a vote of 3-1, Franciscan "Franci" Kunder has been voted off._

 **EPISODE SEVEN: COME TOGETHER NOW!**

 **Merge!:** Before the Reward challenge, the tribes found out that they were merging into a single tribe of ten! There would be no reward challenge, and a merge feast would be waiting for them at the site of their merge tribe, the old O Ka Wepa campsite! The ten castaways tromped over there together and feasted, stocking up food in their starved bodies. Then they organized their campsite, and painted their tribe flag. The merged tribe's color was purple! They decided to name their tribe after a part of the island's name. The island was named Ka Lani Mai, and they named the tribe Lani!

 **Immunity Challenge:** The challenge was where all ten castaways had to cling to a pole for as long as possible. The last remaining castaway would win immunity and would be safe at the first Tribal Council after the merge! Lakshima, Louetta, and Sid were all off quickly. Rickardo and Zachariah fell soon after, leaving Criselda, Elinore, Ozelle, Trinidad, and Iyla to battle it out. A half hour passed since the start of the challenge, and it started to drizzle. Elinore lost her grip on the slippery pole and slid to the ground. She was soon followed by Trinidad, leaving three women, sopping wet, clinging to a slippery wooden pole. The rain eased off and left, and the sun shone out, but the poles were still slick for a while. All three women hung on for another half hour at least, and Criselda finally fell an hour and six minutes in, leaving Ozelle and Iyla to battle it out. The battle waged on, and both women were soon grunting in pain and sliding down little by little. Finally, at two hours and fourteen minutes, Ozelle, wrapped around the very lowest part of the pole, gave out and collapsed on the ground. Iyla slid down her pole and shuffled over to receive the Immunity necklace, celebrating and excited to be safe!

 **Lani Events:**

The old O Ka Wepa alliance, headed by Lakshima, quickly reformed, along with addition Sid. Its members were Lakshima, the safe Iyla, Ozelle, Louetta, Trinidad, and Sid. With a 6 to 4 majority, they ruled over the camp. Their choices were from the minority alliance: Elinore, Criselda, Rickardo, and Zachariah. The choice was between Zachariah and Elinore. Zachariah was the strongest physically, while Elinore had some good moves on her side. The minority tried to pull Sid back onto their side, and when he refused, spitting profanities, they approached the other bottom members of the alliance (Louetta and Ozelle). Ozelle refused to listen, but Louetta was attentive and weighed her options carefully. The minority had their sights focused in on Lakshima. Only time would tell who would go home!

 **Seventh Tribal Council -** _Lani_

The Tribal Council was rather crazy. A few castaways checked with others that their plans were still intact, and everyone was making claims and pleas to better their side of the cause. The majority was pretty confident things would turn out in their favor, but one could not always be sure.

Iyla - "I vote Elinore."

Elinore - "I vote Lakshima."

Zachariah - "I vote Lakshima."

Ozelle - "I vote Elinore."

Rickardo - "I vote Lakshima."

Trinidad - "I vote Elinore."

Lakshima - "I vote Elinore."

Sid - "I vote Elinore."

Criselda - "I vote Lakshima."

Louetta - "I vote Elinore."

Before the votes were read, Criselda pulled out her idol and gave it to Elinore, knowing this would be the only way she could survive to the end. The majority watched, appalled, as Elinore smugly played an idol for herself. They found out that she would have been going home in a 6-4 vote, as planned. The woman they had chosen as their target, the ringleader Lakshima, took the hit.

 **"Lakshima, the tribe has spoken."**

 _By a vote of 0-4, Lakshima Hariss has been voted off._

 **EPISODE EIGHT: TIPSY TURVY**

 **Reward Challenge:** The castaways divided into teams of four by a schoolyard pick. One person would be left out and would not compete. That person turned out to be Sid. Pouting, he sat down on the bench. One team was Zachariah, Ozelle, Criselda, and Louetta, while the other was Rickardo, Elinore, Trinidad, and Iyla. The challenge was to spin a huge wheel five hundred times. Every 100 spins, the wheel would stop, and you would have to do a quick, six piece puzzle to keep it going again. The first team to do it would get a reward of a helicopter flight over the islands and a nice beach lunch with sandwiches, coleslaw, and salad, along with cupcakes. The team of Rickardo, Elinore, Trinidad, and Iyla won when the other team was still at 385, beating them by a ton.

 **I** **mmunity Challenge:** The nine castaways sat onto platforms that were rising and falling on a spinning wheel. The challenge was simple. The last person to remain standing on their pedestal would get immunity. If one sat or fell or did anything besides standing or crouching, they would be eliminated. The wheel began spinning, and Criselda lost her balance immediately along with Sid and Louetta. All three fell off, and the other six managed to hold on past the first seconds. Sid's falling jostled Iyla's platform, and she pinwheeled around for a minute and actually lost her balance, surprisingly. After two more minutes, the wheel spun faster and the platforms rose and fell faster. Rickardo was caught off guard and he fell. Zachariah randomly fell a minute later, just losing his balance. They went through two more increases, and Elinore, Ozelle, and Trinidad all managed to stay standing. The final increase was violent, and Elinore was thrown off immediately. Ozelle and Trinidad both struggled to remain standing, and Ozelle fell off two seconds before Trinidad. The man stood up, cheering, accepting his necklace with a big grin.

 **Lani Events:**

Upon returning from the Immunity Challenge, things were clearly drawn out in the sand. Ozelle, Trinidad, Iyla, and Sid were on one side, while Elinore, Criselda, Rickardo, and Zachariah were on the other. And Louetta was in the middle. While she'd pledged her allegiance to the alliance that contained Ozelle and Trinidad, she was a pliable character, and she was good friends with some on the other side. Louetta had no clue what to do, so she told both alliances what they wanted to hear and waited for Tribal Council to make her decision. It was an interesting situation that intrigued the viewers.

 **Eighth Tribal Council -** _Lani_

Lakshima was the first member of the jury, and she attended the Tribal. The Tribal Council was full of loud declarations and superfluous promises, all directed at Louetta. It was obvious that she was the center of all of the attention. She sat in the middle, and everyone was turned towards her, talking to her at once. She didn't pick out much from the conversation, and was really lost with what to do. So she decided to go with her gut.

Ozelle - "I vote Zachariah."

Zachariah - "I vote Iyla."

Elinore - "I vote Iyla."

Trinidad - "I vote Zachariah."

Iyla - "I vote Zachariah."

Criselda - "I vote Iyla."

Sid - "I vote Zachariah."

Rickardo - "I vote Iyla."

Louetta - "I vote Iyla."

 **"Iyla, the tribe has spoken."**

 _By a vote of 5-4, Iyla Hutchings has been voted off._

 **EPISODE NINE: KEEP IT GOING**

 **Reward Challenge:** The eight castaways split into two groups of four. They would be competing for a spa day complete with showers, massages, pasta, and alcohol! The division was by random selection, like the tribe swap. One group was Elinore, Trinidad, Criselda, and Louetta, while the other was Rickardo, Sid, Zachariah, and Ozelle. The second group easily pulled out the wind in a simple challenge: they had to swim through a series of water obstacles, and then build a statue of the Lani tribe emblem, a jumping dolphin. They finished the puzzle about three pieces ahead of the other group, and enjoyed their spa retreat.

 **Immunity Challenge:** The final eight Immunity Challenge had two parts. The first part was an obstacle course, where three bags of puzzle pieces had to be collected. The first three people to reach the finish line would move onto the second round, where they would have to build a large table puzzle of the four mascots of the tribes this season: a shark, a seal, a fish, and a dolphin. The first three to finish the first phase, in order, were Sid, Elinore, and Zachariah. Those three advanced to the final round. Sid quickly fell out of it, perplexed by the complex puzzle. Meanwhile, both Elinore and Zachariah really got the hang of it quickly, and it was close the whole time. In the end, Zachariah lost to Elinore by a mere two of one hundred pieces! Elinore celebrated her wind, taking the immunity necklace and hugging Criselda, Rickardo, Zachariah, and Louetta. As they were leaving the challenge, Ozelle spotted something on the sit out bench on the underside. She picked it up. It was a small scroll, and when she unrolled it she saw that it was an idol clue! Excited, she stuffed it in her bra and walked off with the rest.

 **Lani Events:**

Ozelle went off in search of the idol all day to no avail, while Sid and Trinidad worked hard to sway the other side into saving them. The other side talked to them, but they obviously were not taking their proposals seriously. Who would flip on the majority?! It wasn't a good move, especially in this game. Sid got angry and yelled at the timid Louetta, and meanwhile, Ozelle, a physical threat, didn't even try to negotiate. She just looked for the idol the entire time. The majority had their work cut out for them making a decision of which outsider to cut off.

 **Ninth Tribal Council -** _Lani_

The Tribal Council was rather dull. Lakshima and Iyla marched in as the jury. Sid got pouty and refused to talk much, and Ozelle was spacey. Only Trinidad conversed with the opposite side effectively, as was his skill, and that ensured that he would not be leaving because he had handled his opponents correctly. However, both Ozelle and Sid were on the chopping block for neglecting to communicate properly, and only the vote would tell which target the majority had chosen to sink their arrows into.

Ozelle - "I vote Rickardo."

Rickardo - "I vote Ozelle."

Louetta - "I vote Ozelle."

Trinidad -"I vote Ozelle."

Elinore - "I vote Ozelle."

Sid - "I vote Rickardo."

Criselda - "I vote Ozelle."

Zachariah - "I vote Ozelle."

 **"Ozelle, the tribe has spoken."**

 _By a vote of 6-2, Ozelle Maffa has been voted off._

 **EPISODE TEN: CAN YOU STAND IT?**

 **Reward Challenge:** The castaways divided into two groups of three by random draw out of a bag. Zachariah sat out, as his name was not drawn. One group was Criselda, Trinidad, and Sid. The other group was Rickardo, Elinore, and Louetta. The challenge was rather simple: all you had to do was answer the questions about the season thus far presented as a team. The first team to answer correctly got the point. The first team to 5 points would win the reward, a visit to a beautiful waterfall where they'd enjoy a lavish picnic. The group of Rickardo, Elinore, and Louetta won the challenge 5-3, and enjoyed their hearty reward!

 **Immunity Challenge:** The castaways had to stand in a wooden frame on their tippy toes, holding a block between their head and the top beam. If the castaway or the block fell, they were eliminated. The last castaway left standing would win Immunity. Everyone lasted around ten minutes. The first to fall was Rickardo, who lost his balance when a gust of wind blew through. That same gust unnerved Elinore, and she teetered around for half a minute before her block fell. Within the next hour, Zachariah, Louetta, and Criselda were eliminated, leaving the two bottom feeders, Sid and Trinidad, to battle it out. Eventually, after two hours and forty three minutes, Sid's legs gave out, and Trinidad won Immunity.

 **Lani Events:**

Everything seemed calm at camp at first. The majority alliance didn't even need to talk to one another; with Trinidad safe from the vote with his Immunity necklace, the brash Sid was their only option. However, Elinore saw the strength of most of her majority allies. Zachariah could easily go on an Immunity run; in fact, he'd bragged that he'd hardly been trying in Immunity challenges as of late, and it seemed true, even though he still did well. Criselda had played a good strategic game thus far, and Louetta had made the flip that had morphed the entire game. Elinore had made moves herself, but she was scared to sit next to any of them at the nearing Final Tribal Council. She secretly talked to Trinidad and Sid together, and told them to vote for a certain person. It was their only hope, and they agreed, as they had been unable to find the idol that corresponded to the clue Ozelle had given them before her leaving. Then Elinore went to Rickardo, who was clearly at the bottom of the majority alliance, and she tried to persuade him throughout the evening as Tribal approached. Would Elinore's blindside be successful, or would she ruin her game off of a poor gambit?

 **Tenth Tribal Council -** _Lani_

At Tribal Council, Trinidad sat smugly and Sid pouted, both acting as if neither had a chance in the world to shake things up. The jury of Lakshima, Iyla, and Ozelle watched, a little perplexed. Elinore recited a perfect speech about alliance unity and the like that frightened Trinidad and Sid; had she decided to abandon them? Rickardo watched everything with a careful eye, completely sure of how he was voting. It wasn't a very extraordinary Tribal Council before the voting, really.

Louetta - "I vote Sid."

Sid - "I vote Zachariah."

Trinidad - "I vote Zachariah."

Zachariah - "I vote Sid."

Criselda - "I vote Sid."

Elinore - "I vote Zachariah."

Rickardo - "I vote Zachariah."

 **"Zachariah, the tribe has spoken."**

 _By a vote of 4-3, Zachariah Brambs has been voted off._

 **EPISODE ELEVEN: RISING TIDES**

 **Reward Challenge:** The six castaways found themselves at the Paradise Auction! Each with three hundred dollars, they waged their money on food and advantages! In the end, only Trinidad left with nothing. Everyone except Trinidad and Criselda went for the food, and those two waited until the end for the only advantage presented. They both put all three hundred on the advantage, and they drew rocks to see who would get it. Criselda pulled the right rock and got the advantage, which she discovered to be an advantage in the next Immunity Challenge.

 **Immunity Challenge:** The six castaways discovered that the Immunity Challenge would be happening in the water. There were six grates in the water. The castaways would have to keep their head above water underneath the grate. If their head floated out of the grate or they swam out to breathe, they would be eliminated. Criselda's advantage was that her grate was an inch higher than everyone else's, meaning she would have more room to breathe. Criselda's advantage helped immensely. Everyone was alright for the first twenty minutes, but then the tides began to swell drastically, and they quickly rose. A fish scuttled across Louetta's foot, and she freaked and kicked away, eliminating herself. Over the next hour, Rickardo and Elinore both freaked and left. It was a stalemate for three more hours, until all three had their faces pressed to the bars. Criselda did so comfortably, but Trinidad and Sid were smashing their faces into the grate so they could breathe. Trinidad finally gave up at four hours and thirty seven minutes, leaving Sid and Criselda. Criselda began to freak out as the tide rose and pushed her tight against the grate. She tried to hold still, but her instincts took over and she fled. Sid won Immunity! He kicked away from his grate and collapsed on the shore, coughing up seawater. It was worth it.

 **Lani Events:**

After the blindside of Zachariah at the last Tribal Council, things were a mess as everyone tried to figure out what was happening. Some people told some people one thing, others another thing. No one was exactly sure what was going to happen, and they were just clinging to the hope that they'd be safe, and the almost random vote would fall on someone else. With so many fissures and issues between everyone, there were no clear alliances. Sid and Trinidad had only been with Elinore for that vote, and Elinore's old majority alliance was fracturing under the pressure. Sid and Trinidad searched religiously for the idol to no avail, and everyone was still talking to one another on the walk to Tribal Council. No one had any clue what was going to happen!

 **Eleventh Tribal Council -** _Lani_

It was immediately obvious of the disarray and such that was going on at camp. There was no consistent line to the conversation, and over half of the castaways seemed to be making helpless pleas for their lives in the game. The jury of Lakshima, Iyla, Ozelle, and Zachariah seemed just as confused as the castaways still int he game. People talked over one another and whispered to one another to check things, and the entire process was chaotic. It was pretty hilarious to watch, but soon become tiresome, and the voting quickly came to cut off the insanity of this Tribal Council.

Trinidad - "I vote Criselda."

Criselda - "I vote Trinidad."

Rickardo - "I vote Trinidad."

Sid - "I vote Criselda."

Elinore - "I vote Trinidad."

Louetta - "I vote Rickardo."

 **"Trinidad, the tribe has spoken."**

 _By a vote of 3-2-1, Trinidad Feuer has been voted off._

 **EPISODE TWELVE: CLOSE BUT NO CIGAR**

 **Reward Challenge:** Everyone was competing on their own this time for the prize: a trip to a nearby island plantation the grew tobacco and cash crops. There they would have a lavish dinner and spend the night in a large, fluffy king bed. The challenge was simple: a series of symbols would be shown, and the castaways would have to place a series of blocks containing the symbols in the right order. If the order was wrong, the castaway would be eliminated. The remaining castaway would win the trip! Louetta and Sid both messed up on the first sequence of six, while the other three all survived the first sequence and the following three. The fifth sequence, a long, confusing one with ten blocks, confused Elinore and eliminated her. Rickardo and Criselda both did well, and they went through four more sequences until Rickardo messed up, leaving Criselda to win the trip! She was instructed to choose two people to bring with her, and she chose Rickardo and Louetta in hopes to persuade them to make a Final Three with her.

 **Immunity Challenge:** The second to last Immunity challenge was high stakes. In the competition, each castaway had to navigate a tricky obstacle course to retrieve three plaques with numbers on them. They would then have to use the numbers to turn a number lock and unlock a chest. They then had to swim out to a platform floating on the water WITH the heavy chest and puzzle pieces inside, where they would have to build a statue of a lighthouse. Sid and Louetta fell out of it early, leaving Criselda, Elinore, and Rickardo to race against one another. It was rather close; they all arrived at their chests within the same minute. Criselda was the first to unlock hers, and Elinore was close behind. Both women struggled to pull the chests through the water, however, and Rickardo passed them with his chest, reaching his platform a minute before them. Rickardo spilled out the pieces and quickly started assembling the puzzle. He finished when Elinore only had two of the twelve pieces down, and Criselda was still pouring out her pieces. At that point, Sid had been in the water with his crate, and Louetta was trying to open her chest. Rickardo celebrated and accepted the Immunity necklace, happy to have a guaranteed spot in the Final Four!

 **Lani Events:**

It was obvious who was going to be leaving the island once they returned from Immunity. Everyone shunned Elinore, and the now majority of Criselda, Louetta, and Rickardo even brought Sid in the fold to thwart the scheming woman who seemed to have played the best strategic game thus far. However, as they were all relaxing in the ocean, Elinore rooted through their bags, and she discovered Sid's Immunity Idol clue tucked inside one of his socks. She memorized it and then began searching, convinced that she knew where it was. She searched the coconut grove for hours, and as night fell, she finally discovered the idol in the branches of one of the trees! This Tribal Council was the last time she could use it! She hid it in her bag and returned to camp moments before they had to leave for Tribal Council. The majority was a little suspicious, but Elinore's downtrodden acting led them to believe that she had no idol or hope.

 **Twelfth Tribal Council -** _Lani_

Criselda preached alliance unity the entire Tribal Council, concisely and correctly noting how Elinore had played a good game thus far, and was a major threat that needed to be taken out. The jury of Lakshima, Iyla, Ozelle, Zachariah, and Trinidad agreed with her points. The decision seemed unanimous among everyone except Elinore, and Elinore barely talked, acting dejected and hopeless. The Tribal Council didn't last long, as there wasn't much to talked about: it seemed as if Elinore was going home, and that was that.

Sid - "I vote Elinore."

Louetta - "I vote Elinore."

Criselda - "I vote Elinore."

Elinore - "I vote Criselda."

Rickardo - "I vote Elinore."

Before the votes were read, Elinore smugly stood and played her Immunity Idol. Everyone was aghast as the votes were read that would have sent Elinore home, 4-1. But her votes did not count, and her single vote for Criselda sent her once best friend in the game packing.

 **"Criselda, the tribe has spoken."**

 _By a vote of 1-0, Criselda Thielemann has been voted off._

 **EPISODE THIRTEEN: THE FINALE**

 _The final episode of this inaugural season of PARADISE, called PARADISE: KA LANI MAI, has arrived! We have four castaways remaining._  
 _Louetta Cartwright has played a lowkey game, struggling in Immunities but being kind and quiet. However, it was her flip that shook up the entire game and destroyed the original-Niuhi majority alliance. That big move could be enough to win her the game, but will it be enough? And will some see her as untrustworthy and undeserving due to the flipping?_

 _Rickardo Alvarez has played a normal game. He's won an Immunity and has been on the right side of the vote most times. He hasn't made any significant moves that are solely his like the others besides flipping and getting Zachariah out, but even then it was Elinore that persuaded him. But he is the most likable of the group, and possibly the one that needs the money the most. Will that help him win, or will the jury decide that he didn't play well enough to deserve the island-money prize?_

 _Elinore Gannon has been this season's villain it seems, loud and clear. She's orchestrated blindsides and flips galore, and has even played two Immunity idols to save herself! She is a strategic mastermind and has been noted by viewers and fellow castaways alike to be playing the best strategic game. But she has backstabbed and betrayed many members of the jury, and her personality is not always agreeable. Will the jury be willing to possibly give money and an island to a woman they've come to despise because of her awesome gameplay, and will they push past their emotions?_

 _Sid Voorhies has played an erratic game thus far. He's flipped and flopped between alliances and is emotionally unstable, and has had fights with several members of the jury. His unpredictable behavior is a weakness, but he has helped bring about some of the biggest changes in the game, and has flipped when necessary, often staying on the right side of the vote. He has been willing to do whatever it takes, even winning an Immunity, but has he done enough? And will the jury be able to look past his fiery, unlikable disposition that has dominated his gameplay?_

 **Reward Challenge:** It was a loved ones challenge! The castaways would be playing for an advantage in the Final Immunity Challenge! The challenge was where the castaways would have to climb up a single rockwall all at once. The first two to the top would advance to the second phase, where they would have to untie two bags of puzzle pieces, carry them over a balance beam, and assemble a 3D puzzle of a seal. The first castaway to finish would get to travel to the next Immunity Challenge with their loved one for fifteen minutes to study it, and then their loved one would come back to camp with them for the night. The first to come out was Elinore's husband, Vinny. They embraced and cried a little and then split. Sid was the next up. His little sister, Geraldine, sprinted out and jumped into his arms, and they both were laughing and trying not to cry. Rickardo was up next, and he kept the tears at bay as his husband Lionel staggered out, weeping uncontrollably. They embraced and kissed several times until they were split. Finally, Louetta stepped up, and she was already crying before her Aunt Charmaine, who had raised her, jogged out. They both were sobbing, and they fell to the ground, embracing until the challenge began.

The four sped off once the challenge started, all moving faster and more agilely than they had in weeks due to the sight of their beloved family members. Rickardo was at the head, moving like a spider monkey, but halfway up he slipped and plummeted to the ground because he was moving so fast, he was almost reckless. The line saved him from being hurt, but he had to start over while everyone else was rushing to the top.

Elinore was lithe, and she reached the top first, jangling one of the bells and sitting down, panting. Sid and Louetta were racing up. Louetta was a little ahead of Sid, and he tugged on her shoe to slow her down. Suddenly the challenge was paused. No interference was allowed. Sid was disqualified, and the two remaining females would be advancing to the final stage of the last Reward challenge of the season.

When it started, they both slid down the ramp that was on the other side of the climbing wall. Two bags of puzzle pieces each were tied to two stakes. Elinore leaped at one, Louetta at the other. Elinore's thin, nimble fingers tore through the knots, while Louetta was a little slower. Elinore untied the second bag and slung both over her shoulders before sprinting to the balance beam. She tottered across and barely made it. Louetta wasn't far behind, and as Elinore spilled her puzzle pieces on the ground in front of the 3D puzzle's frame, Louetta was almost down with the balance beam. Soon Louetta had spilled out her puzzle pieces as well, and it was up to who would be the faster puzzle solver. They were both decent at puzzles, but eventually Elinore won out, placing the last of eighty pieces while Louetta still had six left. She celebrated, and her husband rushed out and embraced her tightly. Then they were carted off to the Immunity Challenge spot, where they discovered a giant maze in the shape of a hibiscus flower. They had fifteen minutes to explore it, and when that time was up they went back to the camp for the night.

 **Final Immunity Challenge:** The final immunity was very complex. It was a huge maze modeled in the shape of a hibiscus flower. Scattered throughout the maze were six stations that each held four bags of puzzle pieces. Each castaway would have to navigate through the maze and retrieve all six bags, bringing them back one at a time to their puzzle tables in the center of the maze. That was why Elinore's advantage was so great; she knew the layout of the maze partially already. After they retrieved all six bags of puzzle pieces, they would have to make a huge table puzzle of two hundred pieces that would build a picture of the Tribal Council set up with the words "To the Final Tribal Council" on the bottom and top.

The challenge began. Elinore was off like a shot. She'd discovered how to get to two of the six platforms with puzzle bags in her fifteen minutes, and she moved fast so others would struggle to follow her. Sid attempted to follow her, but soon became lost as Elinore followed the path she'd memorized. Barely a minute in, Elinore arrived at the first puzzle platform and ripped through the knots before carrying her bag of puzzle pieces back to her station. She then quickly reached a second station a minute and a half later and brought back the bag, establishing an early lead.

Meanwhile, Louetta, Rickardo, and Sid stumbled through the maze, not accustomed to how the maze worked like Elinore. They moved slowly. Louetta got lucky and found the entrance to one of the puzzle platforms. As she untied her bag, Elinore sprinted over, winded but knowing that she needed to win this challenge if she wanted a chance at going to the Final Tribal Council. They both deposited their bags at their puzzle tables and continued to search.

Over the next hour, Rickardo and Sid found two bags, while Louetta also found two more bags. Elinore had all of hers excepting a single one that she couldn't get to. Finally, after an hour a six minutes since the challenge started, Elinore reached the final bag.

After that, there wasn't much chance for the others. Elinore had quickly become better at puzzles, and she excelled with this jigsaw-like puzzle. By the time Louetta had gotten her sixth bag, Elinore was sliding the final pieces into place and was declared the winner of the Final Immunity!

 **Lani Events:**

The castaways returned to camp, all a little downcast excepting Elinore. They had been plotting to get the dangerous woman out of the game, but she was now safe with Immunity and would be coasting to the Final Tribal Council. The majority of three now would have to turn on one another, and they all came to Elinore to see who she would like out. The woman was absolutely delighted and she knew exactly who she felt was the biggest threat to her getting the money and the island at the Final Tribal Council. She told the three separately who to vote for, and walked to the Tribal Council smug and excited to see the results of her careful planning.

 **Thirteenth Tribal Council -** _Lani_

The Tribal Council was rather uneventful. It became obvious that Elinore held all of the power in her hands. The jury of Lakshima, Iyla, Ozelle, Zachariah, Trinidad, and Criselda watched as the woman that many of them despised worked all three other remaining castaways and made several bold declarations, but she was safe due to the necklace that hung around her neck. The voting came rather quickly after Rickardo, Louetta, and Sid made some comments and pleas.

Sid - "I vote Rickardo."

Rickardo - "I vote Louetta."

Louetta - "I vote Rickardo."

Elinore - "I vote Rickardo."

 **"Rickardo, the tribe has spoken."**

 _By a vote of 3-1, Rickardo Alvarez has been voted off._

 **THE FINAL TRIBAL COUNCIL**

The three finalists walk in with their torches in tow. They've made it as far as one can get in this game; now it's up to the jury of seven to decide which one of them will win the game. They process in in the order they were voted off once Louetta, Sid, and Elinore have sat down on the three stumps on one side of the fire. Lakshima, Iyla, Ozelle, Zachariah, Trinidad, Criselda, and Rickardo all march in and sit down on the two benches, one higher than the other, of the jury section on the other side of the fire. The process is initiated, and each finalist gives a quick opening statement.

Louetta stands first. "Hey guys. I know that I haven't played the flashiest game or taken a ton of risks like the others beside me. I've laid low and been quiet and all that. But I've been a nice person to everyone that's here tonight, and I also flipped the entire game when I decided to ditch my old Niuhi alliance and boost Elinore's alliance to the majority, and I think that was the moment when the game really changed, and I should win for those reasons. Thank you."

Sid stands after her. "I know you guys all probably hate me, but let's take a moment to think. How did the 'brat', as you've all called me, make it this far? Luck? No! I worked hard and played a social game, even if I did piss off more than one of you along the way. I deserve to be here, and I think I deserve the money."

Elinore is the last to rise. "As a shift supervisor back home in Cuyahoga, I see through that everything goes according to plan in the factory. I stay past the end of my shift to make sure all the machinery is off. I know each and every one of my coworkers. I make sure everything is working right and the way it should. I did that also in this game. I made sure everyone was on my side, and when you weren't, I pulled out the magic idols and showed you that I deserved to be here, and that I was not going anywhere. I've orchestrated several blindsides and flips and I've controlled the social fabric of this game far better than these two. For that alone, I should probably win. I know that I didn't always play the most fantastic personal game, but I need to win this. I need to get out of the city, for my husband and for my kids. They all have breathing issues due to the factories and their weak lungs, and it breaks my heart. So I was cutthroat and ruthless to the very end, just because I need this so bad. So I'm going to win and finish the job like I always do. Thanks, and sorry for running on so long."

After that, the jury members are asked in a random order to stand and either give a statement or ask the finalists some questions. The first up is Ozelle.

"So, Louetta. What made you think you should flip, dooming most of us here?" Ozelle hissed.

"You all were strong players, and I knew I'd have a better chance with the original O Ka Wepa. I was near the bottom of the pecking order. I would be sitting on the jury if I had stayed with you," Louetta replied.

"But we had our friendship and our final Three deal, along with Trinidad, and you just discarded it like that. I don't think you're the nice person you claim to be." Ozelle sat down sharply, and Louetta looked mortified. Rickardo was up next.

"I commend all of you on getting this far," Rickardo said, grinning kindly. "Sid, what was your biggest singular move?"

"I think my biggest move was when the tribes split into 3 tribes. I convinced Lakshima and Iyla to vote out Thanh instead of me, cementing myself in their alliance. I wouldn't have even made the merge without that move."

"Elinore, I have the same question for you."

"My biggest move was when I got out Criselda with my idol. I saved myself and sent out my biggest competitor, sorry girl. If I'd gone to the end with Criselda, I doubt that I would have much of a shot. She played a similarly strategic game, and had better social connections."

"And Louetta, the same question for you."

"My biggest move, obviously, was when I flipped the alliances and changed the entire game."

"Thank you." Rickardo sat down, and Zachariah stood.

"Hello, finalists," Zachariah sniffed. "Congrats. I have just one question for Elinore. What would ever make you think you could be so ruthless? And don't give me the excuses about your family. That still doesn't justify cruel behavior."

"I never think I was cruel," Elinore stated clearly. "I blindsided you, Zach, and I'm sorry about that, but it was a good game move. It wasn't anything personal. I played this like what it is, a game. I'm sorry that your feelings got hurt, but I played it to the best of my ability, and that involved potentially wounding some people's feelings."

Zachariah rolled his eyes and sat down. Iyla stood.

"I have a question for all of you. What is more important to you in this game and what did you play better? Social play, physical play, or strategic play?"

"Social play is much more important," Louetta started off. "And I played that the best out of everyone here, I believe, especially when I flipped and established strong new connections."

"Strategic play is the most important," Sid answered. "It's just a game, get over your hurt feelings everyone."

"Strategic play is what I think is what I'm best at and what is most important," Elinore replied. "Winning challenge after challenge and doing nothing else will not win you anything in my opinion, and just being nice and often riding on people's coattails like my fellow finalists did isn't effective either. You need cold, solid moves that are solely your own to win."

Iyla nodded and sat down as Lakshima stood and walked over in front of the finalists.

"If you weren't going to win, who do you think deserves the title the most out of the other two?" Lakshima inquired.

"I would say Elinore deserves it if I don't get it," Sid answered.

"Elinore," Louetta shortly replied.

"Elinore!" Elinore joked, laughing. "No, but I'd actually have to say Sid. It's decently remarkable that, by how ostracized he was at the beginning, that he managed to make it this far, even if it was via coattail riding." Sid growled at Elinore, and she ignored him.

Criselda stood up and marched over, hands on her hips, and she glared at Elinore.

"Hello, Criselda," Elinore murmured, bowing her head for a moment.

"Oh, don't act deferential!" Criselda snapped. "You've been a real high and mighty queen bee these past weeks, so don't go around changing how you're acting now! I thought we had a real, true friendship! And you betrayed me! How is any money worth jeopardizing a close personal relationship!?"

"Criselda, I was going home and I needed to vote out someone. You were my biggest competitor, so I voted you and then I played the idol. Take it as a compliment that I didn't want you sitting with me tonight."

"No no no, you think you can just barge through this game being rude and snappy and socially reckless! Well, no you cannot!" She turned to the jury. "Please join with me in voting for Louetta! She has played a respectable, kindly game and deserves the money more than these two brats." Criselda sat down, breathing heavily, and Trinidad calmly stood to deliver the final statement.

"I don't have any questions for the finalists," Trinidad said. "But I do have some questions for the jury. Are we really going to vote for anyone besides Elinore? We all know that she's by and far played the best game, and that she truly deserves the prizes on the line. The only reason some of us are having our doubts and such is because of our emotions. I must remind you all that this is a game, and that we need to keep our heads clear! If Elinore had been fully socially reckless, I would pause to send her home. But she has been very socially adept! How did she orchestrate all those blindsides? How did she organize those flips? It's appalling to say that she has played a terrible social game, because that's just the most untrue lie I've ever heard in my life. Vote for Elinore. She really deserves it, and we all know it. Sid has done nothing but insult people and win an Immunity, while the only accomplishment Louetta can tout is that flip that she keeps reiterating about, along with sitting still and looking pretty. Again, I beg, vote Elinore. She's the only one who truly deserves it. Thank you." Trinidad sat down, and Elinore mouthed "'thank you" as he did so.

All of the jury went in to vote, and then the urn with the votes was taken out, and all of the castaways returned to the Flat. Two days later, the finale episode aired, and then the time had come for the live finale. The votes were read off on the set as the nation watched with bated breath.

"Elinore."

"Louetta."

"Elinore."

"Louetta."

"Elinore."

"Elinore."

"Elinore! Elinore Gannon, you are the winner of Paradise: Ka Lani Mai!"

Elinore leaped up and down, screaming in joy, as the checking and the land grant were handed to her. Her husband and astounding 6 children all rushed onto the stage, crushing her in a huge group hug. The first ever winner of Paradise seemed to be loving it so far!

* * *

Lakshima, Trinidad, Rickardo, Iyla, and Ozelle voted for Elinore. Zachariah and Criselda voted for Louetta.

* * *

 **SUMMARY OF PLACEMENTS**

Winner: Elinore, Lani (originally O Ka Wepa, then O Ka Wepa) {got 5 votes at FTC}

2nd: Louetta, Lani (originally Niuhi, then Niuhi) {got 2 votes a FTC}

3rd: Sid, Lani (originally O Ka Wepa, then I'a) {got 0 votes at FTC}

4th: Rickardo, Lani (originally O Ka Wepa, then Niuhi)

5th: Criselda, Lani (originally O Ka Wepa, then O Ka Wepa)

6th: Trinidad, Lani (originally Niuhi, then O Ka Wepa)

7th: Zachariah, Lani (originally O Ka Wepa, then Niuhi)

8th: Ozelle, Lani (originally Niuhi, then Niuhi)

9th: Iyla, Lani (originally from Niuhi, then I'a)

10th: Lakshima, Lani (originally from Niuhi, then I'a)

(From this point on (10th-4th) are on jury since it is the MERGE)

11th: Franci, O Ka Wepa (from Niuhi)

12th: Thanh, I'a (from O Ka Wepa)

13th: Yule, Niuhi

14th: Jeorge, Niuhi

15th: Llewyn, O Ka Wepa

16th: Astorya, O Ka Wepa

 **STATS**

Won most Individual Immunities: Elinore & Trinidad, with two a piece

Number of idols played: 3

Number of ties broken: 1

Number of votes cast against each castaway (does not count votes for winner):

Elinore - 12

Louetta - 1

Sid - 4

Rickardo - 6

Criselda - 3

Trinidad - 4

Zachariah - 8

Ozelle - 6

Iyla - 8

Lakshima - 7

Franci - 6

Thanh - 3

Yule - 6

Jeorge - 5

Llewyn - 8

Astorya - 5

* * *

 **A/N: I started this several days ago just as a way to let loose steam. It was at first very basic and definitely not going to be 11,000 plus words long xD But it grew and I really got into it, and I want to make more! With summer here, finally!, I'll have more time to write even though I still do have lots of responsibilities. I'm going to be throwing this story into the mix, and while it won't take priority, I always write what I'm having the most fun with, and that's currently this story. I really hope you enjoyed it, and be on the lookout for more!**

 **Who did you like most? Least? Who did you think would win? Anything I should change/add/subtract format wise?**

 **Please review! This is a fledgling idea, and I'd love to get feedback about it to see what others think.**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **Tracee**


	2. Kecantikan (Season 2)

_**PARADISE: KECANTIKAN (SEASON TWO)**_

 **YELLOW TRIBE: SINGA**

Prem Guthrie, 22 - Computer Engineer - Single (Westyn, Aschund)

Alannis Mack, 26 - Barista - Dating (Khiose, Platte)

Raphael Velazquez, 28 - Literary Editor - Married (North Allouette, Jakely)

Leoni Carthage, 36 - High School History Teacher - Married with 1 child (Gwinnett, Frigmund)

Jove Partha, 33 - Chemical Engineer - Engaged (Corsican, Jakely)

Sari Glendinning, 47 - Librarian - Married with 4 children (Galla, Platte)

Treasach Church-O'Hara, 45 - Construction Worker - Married with 3 children (Commugher, Platte)

Irune Headley, 64 - Botanist - Married with 2 children (Janson, Aschund)

 **MAROON TRIBE: HARIMAU**

Jacques Verstappen, 43 - CEO - Married with 2 children (New Madison, Aschund)

Honora Rousselet, 35 - Museum Curator - Engaged (Button, Jakely)

Damien Posters, 31 - Racecar Driver - Married (New Des Moines, Stevenson)

Lola Kessern, 24 - Photographer - Dating (Roberts, Frigmund)

Jacobi Armsten, 20 - Business Student - Dating (Ardenelle, Frigmund)

Victoire Hamilton, 29 - Jeweler - Single (Gaspee, Jakely)

Rainier Grimaldi, 26 - Firefighter - Engaged with 1 child (Eastern Oesterle, Frigmund)

Arabella Fitzharley, 23 - Socialite - Single (Pointe, Pointe)

* * *

 **EPISODE ONE: ON YOUR MARKS, GET SET, GO!**

 **Reward Challenge:** The reward challenge is where, one at a time, a member from each tribe steps up to the line and sprints a one hundred yard distance to the next line. There, they get to throw three beanbags at a series of 20 targets. Every member of both tribes get a chance to throw thrice. At the end, whichever tribe knocked down more targets gets an extra machete and a water filter! If a tribe knocks down all 20 targets, they also get an advantage in the Immunity challenge. If both tribes knock down all 20 targets, its whichever tribe got all 20 down first that gets everything. The tribes quickly begin the challenge. The first match up is Treasach and Rainier. Treasach knocks down 2, while Rainier fells 4. After four more matches, the score is 9-11 in favor of Harimau. Harimau maintains their lead, finishing the challenge with an impressive 17, just a few shy of 20, while Singa fell behind, only getting 12. Harimau happily accepts their reward.

 **Immunity Challenge:** The Immunity Challenge is a pretty simple one. Five bags of puzzle pieces are floating on buoys out in the water. Five members of each tribe much go and untie a bag and bring it back, and then the next member can go. Once all five bags are collected, the other three members of the tribe can build the table puzzle, which is of the season's logo. The winner is safe from Tribal Council, and also gets flint. For Singa, Alannis, Raphael, Leoni, Jove, and Treasach are swimming to collect puzzle bags, while Prem, Sari, and Irune are building the puzzle. For Harimau, Damien, Lola, Jacobi, Rainier, and Arabella are swimming out to get the bags, while Jacques, Honora, and Victoire are working on the puzzle. The challenge is close all throughout the physical part, and Alannis and Rainier deliver the final puzzle bags only moments apart. The gap quickly widens once the challenge reaches the puzzles, however. Sari, Prem, and Irune are all adept with puzzles, and they were quickly and efficiently, while the trio for Harimau bump into one another and struggle to work as a team. That inability to work well together costs Harimau the challenge, as Singa finishes the puzzle swiftly and with a flourish. They celebrate their win as Harimau prepares to head to the first Tribal Council of the season.

 **Singa Events:**

The Yellow Tribe celebrates their accomplishments heartily, excited to have the upperhand in numbers thus far. They manage to build a decent fire and a crooked shelter that was serve them well for a couple of days at least. As they are working around camp, some start to work the others. Sari connects with the two other older members of her tribe, Irune and Treasach, while Jove and Leoni hit it off well. Raphael is a work horse around camp, while Alannis and Prem seem to be outsiders. But the tribe is pretty unified, and there aren't any major altercations or alliances truly forming yet.

 **Harimau Events:**

Upon returning to their campsite, everyone is running about, just trying to make sure that they are solid. A majority alliance quickly assembles upon returning from the Immunity Challenge just out of necessity. The core group is Lola, Rainier, Honora, and Jacobi. They've all gotten along great and decide to stick together. They also pull Victoire into the fold as their fifth number. They must choose a target from Jacques, Damien, and Arabella. However, none of those three are ready to give up. Arabella is loud and obnoxious, but makes good points to others about her decent physicality. Jacques is quiet and reserved and pleads about loyalty and intellect, while Damien just tries to be friends with them. Jacques works Victoire and Honora, telling them to go after one of their allies to possibly save himself if he is the one in danger. Things are very crazy, and heading to Tribal Council, many are still unsure of how things will go down.

 **First Tribal Council -** _Harimau_

The eight fresh castaways arrive at their first Tribal Council, all at least a little nervous and intimidated. They sit down across from a new addition this year: a host, a pretty woman named Halcyon Mauer. Previously, things were triggered by the camera crews and such, and there was no one interacting with the castaways verbally. It was a little strange, so they added a host like they had in the forefather series, Survivor. Halcyon fit the bill perfectly. She orchestrates a nice first Tribal, asking equally about the condition of the camp and of personal relationship. The core alliance of four speaks about getting in the numbers and holding them, and the outsiders talk about shaking things up and choosing weaker players to take farther. It seems that Victoire might be stuck in the middle for this vote, and the confusion clears somewhat at this Tribal Council by the time it's time to vote.

Lola - "I vote Arabella."

Rainier - "I vote Arabella."

Damien - "I vote Lola."

Honora - "I vote Arabella."

Jacques - "I vote Lola."

Jacobi - "I vote Arabella."

Arabella - "I vote Lola."

Victoire - "I vote Arabella."

 **"Arabella, the tribe has spoken."**

 _By a vote of 5-3, Arabella Fitzharley has been voted off._

* * *

 **EPISODE TWO: YOU SLITHERING SERPENT!**

 **Reward Challenge:** The reward challenge is where four members of a tribe must crawl under obstacles on a mud field to retrieve four puzzle bags all together. A bag can be untied once every member of the quartet chosen to do the obstacles reach the mat in front of the bag. Once all four bags have been retrieved, they are deposited at the puzzle frame, where the three chosen puzzlers will build a 3-D model of a pink hibiscus flower, the symbol of the Paradise show itself. For Harimau, Damien, Lola, Jacobi, and Rainier will be going through the mud, while Jacques, Honora, and Victoire will build the puzzle. For Singa, Alannis, Raphael, Jove, and Leoni will retrieve the bags, while Irune, Sari, and Prem will work on the puzzle. Treasach will be sitting out for Singa. The winner will be given comfort items (pillows, blankets, a tarp, and a hammock) for their efforts. The challenge starts out fairly even, but at the third obstacle, Singa starts to slow down a little as Leoni gets stuck. Once they get her out, Harimau is almost already past the fourth obstacle. The Harimau puzzlers start working on the puzzle at least a minute and a half before the Singa puzzlers, but no one is a match for the team of Irune, Sari, and Prem. They build the puzzle speedily, quickly passing the Harimau crew and completing the puzzle to win their team the reward!

 **Immunity Challenge:** The immunity challenge has larger components than most. It is an almost entirely physical challenge. A long, zigzagging balance beam starts on the shore and arcs out into the ocean. Then there is a gap of water, and then a partially submerged cage with a huge fake snake inside of it, tied to the ground and sides with knots of rope. The entire tribe would have to walk out across the balance beam. If someone fell off, everyone in the team would have to restart. Once they all reached the end and were in the water, they had to swim out to the cage and untie the heavy, heavy false snake. Then they would have to heave it over the cage and tow it through the water, and then carry it across the beam. If someone fell, they didn't have to restart, they just went back to where they had been or behind there. The first team to get their entire snake on the beach would win Immunity. Everyone from Harimau will be competing, and Singa quickly sits out the elderly Irune. Both teams aren't amazingly good at strength. They both navigate the balance beam rather well, and are about even upon arriving at the cage. Singa pulls into an early lead as they rip through the knots. But then both tribes struggle as they have to lift the enormous snake up the side of the cage and over into the water, and then through the water and over and onto the beam. Just due to having more youthful members, Harimau passes Singa heaving the snake over the side of the cage, and they finish the challenge fifteen minutes later while Singa is still futilely trying to lift themselves and their snake onto the beam. Harimau is safe, while Singa is heading to their first Tribal Council.

 **Singa Events:**

The older alliance knew that they were in trouble, as the youngsters probably wanted to strengthen themselves. They reached out and connected with the three outsiders who weren't in any alliance: Alannis, Raphael, and Prem. All three were rather desperate, and they listened to the instructions of the older alliance. The wise Irune imparted her words to Alannis, who reminded of a more youthful her, while Sari bonded with Prem and Treasach spent time with Raphael. Jove and Leoni noticed something amiss, and they both tried to sway the in-betweens to their cause. The trio in the middle decided to band together and make a decision about which way to go together, and their decision would send the tribe in one direction or the other.

 **Harimau Events:**

After the Tribal Council where Arabella had gone home, it was clear that there were two sides, a large majority alliance and then the small minority of two, Jacques and Damien. Both tried to get in better with their tribemates in different ways. Jacques was suave and refined, and he shared knowledge with his fellow castaways and sometimes sneaked in reasons for why they should keep someone like him around. Meanwhile, Damien was the life of the party and tried to emotionally bond with everyone so they'd have a hard time sending him home. Still, the majority remained strong, but maybe the men's efforts would have some effect in the future.

 **Second Tribal Council -** _Singa_

Halcyon quickly turned the conversation to camp life once the castaways of the Singa tribe arrived, but the castaways went through those questions quickly and feasted on those about strategy and relationships. The older alliance and the duo of Leoni and Jove both made their pitches, both in vague ways and in clearly stated ways, and the trio of Raphael, Alannis, and Prem listened quietly. They knew how they were going already, and they just listened quietly and didn't talk much. Halcyon quickly sped along the Tribal Council, declaring that it was time to vote!

Leoni - "I vote Irune."

Irune - "I vote Jove."

Alannis - "I vote Leoni."

Treasach - "I vote Leoni."

Jove - "I vote Irune."

Raphael - "I vote Jove."

Sari - "I vote Jove."

Prem - "I vote Leoni."

The votes were read, and it was a 3-3-2 tie. Those up to go home were Jove and Leoni, and the six members of the now cemented majority alliance would have their pickings. Neither had an idol as the majority had feared, so the split hadn't been necessary, but it was a good precaution. The six revoted.

Sari - "I vote Leoni."

Treasach - "I vote Leoni."

Prem - "I vote Leoni."

Raphael - "I vote Leoni."

Alannis - "I vote Leoni."

Irune - "I vote Leoni."

 **"Leoni, the tribe has spoken."**

 _By a vote of 3-3-2, and then 6-0, Leoni Carthage has been voted off._

* * *

 **EPISODE THREE: WAVE THE WHITE FLAG**

 **Reward Challenge:** For the challenge, all seven members were given two different flags that looked very similar. A sequence of flags would be shown, and the tribe would have to order itself in the right order holding up the correct flags. The first tribe to get ordered correctly, holding up the right flags, would earn a point. The first tribe to five points would win the reward! The reward was a wooden cage containing a rooster and three egg laying hens! Everyone was ready to play for this very valuable reward. It was clear who would win from the get go. Singa put themselves into order under the concise and intelligent direction of Sari and Irune, the elder women of the tribe, and they earned the first point. They took the second, third, fourth, and fifth points in speedy succession, winning the challenge with ease and sweeping Harimau under the rug in this bout. They celebrated as they carried their great reward back to their camp.

 **Immunity Challenge:** This immunity was laid out like so. There was the starting mat, and then two pairs of three poles bobbing in the ocean. And then there were two floating platforms out in the water with a table with a round spinning piece of metal jutting out. Three members of the tribe would go out and retrieve the three bags, one on each pole, and bring them to the platform. Each bag held two keys, and a fourth castaway would use all six keys to unlock the chest, which held the puzzles pieces. The final three castaways would then build a ship's wheel puzzle, and then spin the wheel to raise a flag of their tribe's color with the word "IMMUNITY" on it. The first tribe to raise their flag fully would win Immunity. For Singa, Jove, Raphael, and Alannis would be getting the bags, Treasach was the lockmaster, and Irune, Sari, and Prem would work on the puzzle. For Harimau, Damien, Lola, and Rainier would be getting the bags, Victoire would be the lockmaster, and Jacques, Honora, and Jacobi would be working on the puzzle. Singa took an early lead, getting their bags faster than Harimau, and they maintained their lead as Treasach unlocked all of the locks as Harimau was just arriving at their platform. The ship's wheel puzzle was complicated, but it was no match for the intelligent Singa team. They had one minor blunder, but they spun the wheel vigorously and rose the flag while Harimau was futilely trying to fit their pieces together. Singa was safe, and Harimau was heading to their second Tribal Council of the season.

 **Singa Events:**

Jove was a clear outsider at the tribe. The majority alliance talked and joked, while Jove fruitlessly searched for an idol without even a scrap of a clue. When he tried to talk to people, they just gave him sad looks and then went back to what they'd been doing previously. He was just hoping he could survive until the tribe swap. Raphael realized that Jove would be quick to leave if they lost again, and then they would have to cannibalize their own alliance. Acting quickly, he sealed a deal with the older members that they would get out Prem and Alannis, and then go from there if it came to that. The elders of the tribe enjoyed the boy's proactivity so they agreed whole heartedly.

 **Harimau Events:**

Battered and with a low morale after losing the series of challenges they had, Harimau was ready to strengthen themselves. Damien might be on the outs, but he was one of their strongest competitors, and they needed to keep him around at least another week. That left either the choice of fracturing the majority, or getting out Jacques. Of course everyone backed up the idea of going after Jacques, and he caught wind of this plan. He talked to Damien and what he saw as the bottom feeders in the majority: Honora and Victoire. He pleaded his case well, and hoped that the majority would split the vote and that he'd have a chance.

 **Third Tribal Council -** _Harimau_

Halcyon saw an utter underdog hoping against hope to get the vote to go his way, and she ate up the storyline. Jacques pleaded his case articulately, which also hurt him as he reminded everyone how intelligent and good at speaking he was. The conversation was mainly focused around the majority and Jacques's seemingly slim chances of getting anything done since they were "a very tight alliance" according to Lola. There wasn't a ton more after that, then, and Halcyon decided that that was the opportune moment to start the voting process for that Tribal Council.

Jacques - "I vote Jacobi."

Lola - "I vote Jacques."

Jacobi - "I vote Damien."

Damien - "I vote Jacques."

Victoire - "I vote Jacobi."

Rainier - "I vote Damien."

Honora - "I vote Jacobi."

 **"Jacobi, the tribe has spoken."**

 _By a vote of 3-2-2, Jacobi Armsten has been voted off._

* * *

 **EPISODE FOUR: UTTER CONFUSION**

 **Reward Challenge:** This reward challenge was pretty standard fare. There were three obstacles. Each one would be crossed by a member of a tribe, and at the end they would retrieve a bag of puzzle pieces. Once all three bags were collected, one after the other, then they would be carried all at once to the puzzle table, where the other three castaways would be building a puzzle of a Paradise-related word or phrase. The phrase they would have to spell out was "Immunity Idol Blindside." The first tribe to spell out the phrase would win a reward of fishing supplies. For Singa, Treasach was sitting out. Jove, Alannis, and Raphael were doing the obstacles, while Irune, Sari, and Prem worked on the puzzle. Harimau had Rainier, Lola, and Damien on the obstacle course, while Jacques, Victoire, and Honora worked on the puzzle. Harimau took the lead early, giving all of the puzzle pieces to their puzzlers a half minute before Singa's. Both groups worked quickly. The only reason Harimau did not lose was because two of the pieces accidentally got thrown into the weeds and Singa was very confused to be missing two I's. The searched for the lost pieces, and Harimau finished their puzzle, winning the reward!

 **Immunity Challenge:** The immunity challenge was very intellectually oriented. Three tribe members would have to untie bags of puzzle pieces from poles on one side of a sandy field, and then carry them over to the opposite end, where three different puzzles were set up. Three more tribe members would work the puzzles, one at each. The first puzzle was a number puzzle, organizing tiles numbered one to one hundred. The second puzzle was a 3-D puzzle of the tribe's symbol, either a lion for Singa or a tiger for Harimau, that had fifty pieces. The third and final was a normal table puzzle depicting the logo of that tribe with around eighty pieces. Jove was sitting out for this challenge for Singa. Alannis, Treasach, and Raphael would be getting the bags for Singa, while Prem would do the number puzzle, Sari the 3-D puzzle, and Irune the table puzzle for Singa. Rainier, Lola, and Damien fetched the bags for Harimau, while Jacques would do the number puzzle, Victoire would do the 3-D puzzle, and Honora would do the table puzzle for Harimau. Both tribes got their bags to their puzzlers at roughly the same time, and Singa, not missing any pieces this time, pulled away, getting the win and finishing their puzzles close together, while Harimau was only about two thirds done with each of theirs. Singa celebrated their third win, while Harimau prepared to head back to Tribal yet again.

 **Singa Events:**

On the walk back to camp, Treasach spotted a little glass bottle on the shoreline. He picked it up and tucked it into his pocket. Once they got back, he said he was going to the bathroom, and then he opened the bottle and pulled out the note. It was an idol clue! Treasach, grinning, hid the little bottle and kept his discovery to himself. Nothing else really happened around the Singa camp. Jove was still the extreme outsider, and everyone else got along well.

 **Harimau Events:**

After the blindside of Jacobi, Jacques now seemed to have control of the camp. He had Honora and Victoire on his side, and Damien quickly aligned with him as well. That left Lola and Rainier on the outs. Instead of turning on one another and clambering to stay, they went on the offensive. They spread rumors that Honora was on their side and planning to flip hours before Tribal Council. Honora was flustered and it could almost come off as if she were lying, and some suspected her of actually flipping, and they became nervous, as they didn't want to go to rocks. No one knew for sure what was happening as they headed to Tribal Council.

 **Fourth Tribal Council -** _Harimau_

The confusion was pretty apparent to Halcyon once the castaways of the losing tribe Harimau marched into the Tribal Council area, and Halcyon wanted to keep it that way. Tribal Councils where no one was exactly sure what would happen, ones that fostered paranoia and nerves, were the most fun to watch, and Halcyon wasn't ready to end that enjoyable phenomenon. She kept her questions vague, and everyone just became a little more confused, and it was rather hilarious and suspenseful to watch. Halcyon finally stopped playing with them and brought about voting time, excited to see what would happen.

Honora - "I vote Lola."

Jacques - "I vote Lola."

Damien - "I vote Rainier."

Lola - "I vote Honora."

Rainier - "I vote Honora."

Victoire - "I vote Honora."

 **"Honora, the tribe has spoken."**

 _By a vote of 3-2-1, Honora Rousselet has been voted off._

* * *

 **EPISODE FIVE: LET'S SHAKE THINGS UP**

 **Tribe Swap!:** Before the reward challenge, the tribes will be swapped about! Instead of dividing into three tribes like the previous year, there will still be two tribes of the same names, their members will just be shuffled randomly. Each castaway will draw out a buff and see which tribe they are now on.

 **(THE NEW) SINGA**

Prem (Singa)

Irune (Singa)

Jacques (Harimau)

Treasach (Singa)

Alannis (Singa)

Lola (Harimau)

 **(THE NEW) HARIMAU**

Victoire (Harimau)

Sari (Singa)

Raphael (Singa)

Rainier (Harimau)

Jove (Singa)

Damien (Harimau)

 **Reward Challenge:** The reward challenge was one that had become a classic in the forefather season, Survivor, and was sure to become a classic on Paradise. It was the local foods challenge! Tribe members would try "local delicacies" that would be revolting to anyone who was born outside of that culture. Since there wasn't any clear culture associated with every season, they just dished up some of the most disgusting dishes. Raw urchin guts, raw octopus, beetle larvae, _balut_ (duck embryo), maggots, and grasshoppers. They would all have to be eaten without anything else. Each tribe would put forward a person. The first person the eat the entire "delicacy" would earn a point for their tribe. The first tribe to three points would win a variety of fishing supplies! The first matchup was Alannis vs. Sari, eating _balut._ Alannis put some in her mouth and nearly threw up from the taste. Sari closed her eyes and swallowed the entire thing whole, slamming her fist down and earning a point for the new Harimau! The second matchup was Treasach vs. Jove, eating beetle larvae. Jove bit half of it down and choked it down, while Treasach shoved the entire wriggling thing in his mouth, mashed it up, and swallowed it. He stuck out his tongue to show it was gone and earned a point for Singa! It was now tied. The third matchup of Lola vs. Rainier eating raw octopus was won by Rainier (Harimau), while the fourth bout, Irune vs. Victoire eating grasshoppers, was won by Irune (Singa). Tied at 2-2, the fifth and final matchup would be Jacques vs. Damien, eating raw urchin guts. Jacques slurped them all down faster than Damien, and won the challenge for Singa! They would be eating better with their fishing supplies.

 **Immunity Challenge:** The immunity challenge had an interesting format. Two castaways on each tribe would roll a giant, six sided die. Whatever side it landed on, the other four members of the tribe would have to go complete that branch of the challenge. It might be crossing an obstacle like a balance beam, or doing a fast table puzzle. Then the die would be rolled again. The first tribe to correctly complete three of the stations would win Immunity! For Singa, Irune and Treasach were rolling the dice, while Lola, Jacques, Prem, and Alannis were doing the stations. For Harimau, Sari and Damien were rolling the die, while Rainier, Victoire, Raphael, and Jove were doing the obstacles. The challenge started off in Harimau's favor, but once they reached a puzzle on their second obstacle, they slowed down. However, while Singa had struggled a little on their first obstacle, a rock wall, their final two obstacles were both puzzles, which they excelled at, with Jacques and Prem doing most of the work. For that reason, Singa narrowly beat out Harimau on their third obstacle and won Immunity! Harimau would yet again be sending someone off of their tribe.

 **Singa Events:**

After the shuffling, not much repositioning occurred on Singa, which was surprising. Singa had a 4-2 majority on the tribe, and they were determined to keep it that way! Treasach, Irune, Alannis, and Prem banded together, leaving Jacques and Lola on the outskirts. The two original Harimau members were on entirely different sides in their old tribe, but they were both smart enough to know that they would have to band together to stay in the game. They tried to align, but it didn't work well. There was a total lack of trust between the two after they'd both betrayed one another and sent each other's friends home, and so they both turned to trying to get the majority to pick them to stay, etc. The original Singa majority alliance delighted in this situation, and was in a very good position.

 **Harimau Events:**

This tribe was evenly split between Harimau and Singa; three original Singa and three original Harimau. Both sides grappled for more control, unwilling to relent to the other. Sari and Raphael quickly brought Jove back into the fold, and he was too excited and happy to actually be accepted by his tribe members to realize that he was probably at the very bottom of the alliance after the merge, if he managed to survive that long. Victoire, Damien, and Rainier prodded and poked, trying to get Jove to flip to their side, while Sari and Raphael tried to persuade Victoire to flip to their side since she was on the bottom of her alliance. In the end, both sides seemed to be sticking strong, and no one could exactly tell what was going to happen.

 **Fifth Tribal Council -** _Harimau_

Halcyon noticed the mild confusion that was running about this group of six, and she preyed on it like she was starting to become infamous for. There were numerous statements, pleas, and comments that just furthered the confusion among the group, and everyone became paranoid and started preaching about sticking to their original tribe alliances. By the time it was time to vote, confusion had cleared. The fear and nerves had made everything very partisan; Harimau was sticking with Harimau, and Singa was sticking with Singa, no matter what. It would definitely provide for an interesting series of events as they went to vote...

Sari - "I vote Rainier."

Rainier - "I vote Sari."

Jove - "I vote Rainier."

Victoire - "I vote Sari."

Damien - "I vote Sari."

Raphael - "I vote Rainier."

It was a two way tie between Rainier and Sari at 3-3. Neither of those two would be voting in the revote, and everyone would be voting them. If it was another tie, they would either have to unanimously pick someone to go home, or go to rocks!

Jove - "I vote Rainier."

Damien - "I vote Sari."

Victoire - "I vote Sari."

Raphael - "I vote Rainier."

The paranoia had done it, and they'd tie yet again. Of course they could not agree on a target, and they were all scared out of their wits as the very first rock draw ever on Paradise was set to occur. Rainier and Sari were immune. Jove, Damien, Victoire, and Raphael would all draw a rock out of a bag. If the rock was black, they were safe. If they drew out the white rock, they would be immediately eliminated!

Raphael drew a black rock...

Victoire drew a black rock...

Jove drew a black rock...

Damien drew the white rock!

 **"Damien, the tribe has spoken."**

 _By a vote of 3-3, then 2-2, and then a rock draw, Damien Posters has been voted off._

* * *

 **EPISODE SIX: STICK LIKE GLUE**

 **Reward Challenge:** The reward challenge was a very simple one. It was where five members of each tribe had to balance on a bucking balance beam that was moving around. They could stand, crouch, lay down, sit, whatever they wanted, just no parts of their body were allowed to touch the ground, or they would get out. The first tribe to lose all five members would lose the challenge. The winner, whose tribe would outlast the other on the moving beam, would receive a reward of a BBQ cookout complete with ribs, hotdogs, burgers, salad, and Coca Cola. Irune would be sitting out for Singa. Right at the start, Harimau took an interesting approach. They had Victoire and Sari hop off so the three stronger men could all lay down and wrap their bodies around the beam. Meanwhile, for Singa, Jacques quickly lost his balance. Harimau's strategy proved effective, as Singa remained standing while they were more relaxed, and they were able to outlast Singa. Harimau was rewarded with the cookout reward for their efforts, and it was a win much needed for the tribe that had been struggling since the start!

 **Immunity Challenge:** The Immunity challenge was not entirely complicated. There were two boards with the same fourteen symbols, one for each tribe, and then a large, muddy field, and then two empty boards. For the challenge, five tribe members would study the board and run out into the large muddy field to search for the matching symbols in their tribe color to put on the board. It didn't matter how many anyone put on or in what order: they just needed to all be in the right order on the board. The first tribe to find all fourteen of their symbols and put them on the board in the right configuration would win Immunity! Singa would be sitting out Jacques. The second the challenge started, both tribes took different approaches. Everyone on Singa studied the board, while one person from Harimau (Sari) studied the board while the other four went out to search for pieces. Harimau's strategy proved more effective. By the time Sari had the board memorized, her tribemates had found many of the pieces, and they could keep searching while a single person built the board puzzle. Because of their efficiency, Harimau beat out Singa in a landslide, finally being saved from Tribal Council! Meanwhile, Singa would be heading to their first Tribal Council as new Singa.

 **Singa Events:**

What had previously been established on this tribe was a dominant original Singa foursome and then two original Harimau outsiders clambering for safety. That model did not change, as both Lola and Jacques pleaded their cases and tried to convince the Singa Four why they would be better to have in the merge and why their opponent was more of a threat than them. With all the squawking of Lola and Jacques, Treasach had enough time to go search for the Idol. He knew that the merge would probably be at the next Reward, and he wanted to make sure he'd be able to find the idol. Hours before Tribal, he discovered the idol in the hollow of a log floating in a small pond! He brought it with him just in case, but he knew he wouldn't need it. The decision would be between Lola and Jacques tonight.

 **Harimau Events:**

Shocked to finally be safe, especially members of the original Harimau, the entire tribe tentatively relaxed. They knew the merge was most likely to occur at the next Reward, and then things would restart. The now minority on that tribe of Rainier and Victoire, however, did their work, trying to convert Jove to their side. They were dearly low on numbers, especially since they knew either Jacques or Lola would be going after the Tribal Council happening. However, Jove didn't really pay much attention to them. The original Harimau alliance, if it even happened at all, would probably struggle dearly post merge.

 **Sixth Tribal Council -** _Singa_

Halcyon preyed on the situation she immediately sensed when Singa arrived at Tribal Council. It was a full on battle between Jacques and Lola for the votes, and it was almost hilarious to watch the two screaming at each other and begging to be saved. The majority just watched almost smugly as the two outsiders wheedled and betted and foretold, sharing why they'd be the better one to go with, etc. Eventually it got a little tiresome, and Halcyon started the vote.

Irune - "I vote Lola."

Lola - "I vote Jacques."

Treasach - "I vote Jacques."

Prem - "I vote Lola."

Jacques - "I vote Lola."

Alannis - "I vote Jacques."

The majority had made it a 3-3 tie in case one of them had an idol. They were relying on the fact that Jacques and Lola, nemeses, would vote for one another. Now, as neither had an idol, they revoted and made the move, getting out the one they wanted to.

Prem - "I vote Lola."

Alannis - "I vote Lola."

Irune - "I vote Lola."

Treasach - "I vote Lola."

 **"Lola, the tribe has spoken."**

 _By a vote of 3-3, then 0-4, Lola Kessern has been voted off._

* * *

 **EPISODE SEVEN: HOLD THE LINE**

 **Merge!:** Upon arriving at the site of the Reward Challenge, the remaining ten castaways were informed that they had made the merge! A merge feast would be held at the site of their new camp, the old Singa camp! The ten celebrated and marched back to Singa, where they ate and laughed and drank and forgot about the lines that divided them in the game for a couple of hours. Then they painted the new tribe flag. Their new tribe's color was black, and they decided to name the merged tribe Simau! The name was a combination of Singa and Harimau, the starting tribes.

 **Immunity Challenge:** The Immunity challenge was where the contestants were all on a floating platform. They had to stand on two small footholds on the side of the platform, and then hold onto a rope and lean out over the water. After increments of time, they'd have to move a knot down so they would be more parallel over the water. A castaway would be eliminated if they fell off. The final castaway left holding onto the rope would win the challenge and Immunity! Early on, Irune, Treasach, Sari, and Jacques all fell in, leaving the younger six to compete. After the first shift, Prem lost his hold and fell in. The other five (Victoire, Rainier, Raphael, Alannis, and Jove) all lasted four shifts from the starting position. Raphael, a muscly guy, fell in halfway between the fourth and fifth shift from the strain on his larger body. During the fifth shift, Jove lost his hold and fell into the water. Alannis, Rainier, and Victoire all kept going until the seventh and final shift. Then they all just hung there. No soon after, Victoire collapsed into the water, giving up. That left Alannis and Rainier. They battled out for around fifteen more minutes. At that point they were both shaking uncontrollably, and Alannis lost her grip and sunk into the water. Rainier had won Immunity, and it was much needed!

 **Simau Events:**

Immediately upon their reunion, the seven surviving members of the original Singa tribe banded together, forming the majority known as the Singa Seven. Comprised of Raphael, Jove, Sari, Irune, Alannis, Treasach, and Prem, they greatly outnumbered the minority, the Harimau Three (Rainier, Victoire, and Jacques). Unwilling to let anyone flip, the Singa Seven was strong and mighty. While Jove had realized he was on the bottom and wanted to flip, he knew it was futile, as he would need more people to come with him, and he wouldn't be able to persuade them. So it was down to picking off those three. Rainier had been their target, but with his Immunity win, he was unavailable. Now they had to decide between Victoire and Jacques, and only time would tell which would be packing their bag!

 **Seventh Tribal Council -** _Simau_

Halcyon was excited to host her first post-merge Tribal Council. The game changed after the merge, and it was delightful to see people playing more independently. So she was surprised when she was met with a very solid majority and a very small, hopeless minority. She'd excepted flipping and twists and blindsides, but it seemed as if none of that was going to happen that night. The Singa Seven was tighter than tight, and Victoire and Jacques both made final pitches for why they should be saved. Soon it came down to the time to vote and make the Singa Seven even more dominant.

Jacques - "I vote Raphael."

Irune - "I vote Jacques."

Treasach - "I vote Jacques."

Alannis - "I vote Jacques."

Victoire - "I vote Raphael."

Prem - "I vote Jacques."

Rainier - "I vote Raphael."

Raphael - "I vote Jacques."

Sari - "I vote Jacques."

Jove - "I vote Jacques."

 **"Jacques, the tribe has spoken."**

 _By a vote of 7-3, Jacques Verstappen has been voted off._

* * *

 **EPISODE EIGHT:** **IF IT AIN'T BROKE, DON'T FIX IT**

 **Reward Challenge:** The challenge was individual. There were nine stations with a board to balance, a rope, and then a table with tiles on it. For the competition, the castaways would have to stack all thirty tiles on the board. However, they would have to hold the rope to keep it steady, and if they didn't hold the rope right, the board would tip and spill their tiles. The reward would be a luscious spa day! The castaway who would win would get to pick two to go with them to experience a real shower, a massage, hearty meals, and a night sleeping in a true bed. It was something definitely worth playing for. There were two clear frontrunners the whole time. Alannis and Rainier pulled ahead of everyone else, getting a hang of everything quicker. Rainier passed up Alannis when they were both on tile 22, but as he went to retrieve tile 23, he slackened the rope too much, and everything spilled! Alannis coasted to the easy lead from there on. She chose to take Irune and Raphael with her to the spa day, and the three went off to enjoy their much needed reward while the other six tromped back to camp.

 **Immunity Challenge:** The nine castaways walked out to see the set up of this Immunity Challenge. There were two rock walls to climb for each castaway, with puzzle bags at the top of each and ramps down to the ground on the other side of the rock walls. At the bottom of the second ramps were mats. Then there were three tables where the outline of a hibiscus flower was set into them. The first three to reach the mat with their two puzzle piece bags would advance to the puzzle. The first person to complete the puzzle would win the challenge. Raphael coasted in as the first to retrieve all of his bags. The spots of second and third were contested, as it seemed to be nearly a three way tie between Alannis, Jove, and Rainier. However, Alannis and Jove both barely beat out Rainier. Neither member of the minority duo would be safe that night as Raphael, Alannis, and Jove moved onto the puzzle round. Jove became frustrated and struggled on the puzzle, while Raphael and Alannis both worked at a decent pace. In the end, Raphael beat Alannis out by two pieces and took the Immunity necklace for himself!

 **Simau Events:**

Jacques, the first member of the jury, entered before the Tribal Council began in earnest. With both Victoire and Rainier on the line, it was up to the Singa Seven to decide who they would be sending out this time. The answer was pretty obvious to them, and they decided on their target long before Tribal Council was even close. However, both Victoire and Rainier worked their butts off to try and sway the majority their way. Any semblance of an alliance between the two was gone; they were now fighting for just one more day on the island, and were not allied any longer. They hurled insults and scathing remarks about the other to the majority, trying to sway them. However, the Seven remained unswayed on the decision they'd made earlier, and only after voting would everyone know what their decision was.

 **Eighth Tribal Council -** _Simau_

This Tribal Council did not last very long, and Halcyon couldn't do anything to lengthen it. The Singa Seven flat out said that they had already made their decision and that they would not be swayed from it. Both Victoire and Rainier made their final statements, their final pleas, but they fell upon practically deaf ears as the Singa Seven just sat there and answered questions shortly and such. They obviously just wanted to vote, and Halcyon let them.

Victoire - "I vote Rainier."

Prem - "I vote Rainier."

Irune - "I vote Rainier."

Raphael - "I vote Rainier."

Rainier - "I vote Victoire."

Treasach - "I vote Rainier."

Alannis - "I vote Rainier."

Sari - "I vote Rainier."

Jove - "I vote Rainier."

 **"Rainier, the tribe has spoken."**

 _By a vote of 8-1, Rainier Grimaldi has been voted off._

* * *

 **EPISODE NINE: FINDERS, KEEPERS**

 **Reward Challenge:** The castaways would randomly be split into two groups of four for this challenge. The challenge was rather simple. The challenge took place in a huge clearing with hills, trees, muddy pits, and even a small pond. One group (Raphael, Alannis, Irune, and Victoire) was yellow, while the other group (Sari, Treasach, Prem, and Jove) would be maroon. They would be starting on a mat with a basket adjacent to it. There were twelve yellow markers and twelve maroon markers hidden throughout the clearing. The first tribe to locate all twelve of their markers and place them in their basket would win a trip to go ziplining and then have a delicious lunch of sandwiches, soda, and chips! One group was clearly stronger than the other. Yellow won the challenge in a landslide, having found all twelve of their markers when maroon only have seven of theirs. The yellow group went on the reward, and during the lunch, as Victoire drank a soda, she felt something hit her lips. She remarked how beautiful the nearby flowers were, and Irune, Alannis, and Raphael turned to look in sync. She pulled out the rolled up piece of waterproof paper in the bottle and stuffed it in her bra before they turned back. Later, she would find out what it was.

 **Immunity Challenge:** This immunity challenge was a less complicated one. Every castaway was given a cube with twelve sides, each holding a different color. A sequence of colors would be shown, and then the castaways would be asked to show a certain color. For example, a sequence might be maroon-purple-dark green-maroon. The castaways would be asked to name the third color (dark green). The first two rounds of only four colors everyone survived. The third round was trickier, with six colors, and Raphael, Alannis, and Jove were eliminated. The fourth round was even harder, and it felled Treasach. That left public enemy number one, Victoire, and the three best mental players this game had seen yet: Irune, Sari, and Prem. They all survived the fifth, sixth, and seventh rounds, but in the eighth round Victoire had the correct answer but changed it at the last second, eliminating herself. They had to go all the way until the thirteenth sequence, with an astounding twelve colors that looked very similar, until one of the puzzlers was eliminated. Prem fell, and Irune and Sari battled it out. During the fifteenth sequence, Irune became lost, and she messed up. Sari had won her first immunity! She happily accepted the necklace and was applauded by her allies.

 **Simau Events:**

Upon getting back to camp, everything was rather calm for the most part. The Singa Seven felt entirely safe, and Sari was on the top of the world, having won her first Immunity challenge. They didn't bother to mess around with Victoire, and they didn't realize when she slipped off around noon to look over the clue she'd gotten on the reward. It was an Immunity clue! Victoire suppressed her screams of joy, and she found that the clue was rather specific. She discovered the idol after two and a half hours of searching in an area of white, gnarled trees. She danced around in euphoria; one of the Singa Seven was going home! However, she put on her hopeless, lost mask and trudged back to camp as if she was going home. No one was any the wiser except the wry Victoire as they marched to Tribal.

 **Ninth Tribal Council -** _Simau_

The Tribal Council this time around didn't last very long, either, and Halcyon could do nothing to lengthen it. It started with jury members Jacques and Rainier marching in and smiling sadly at Victoire. The Singa Seven established that they were firmly in control, and that they were getting out their last opponent, Victoire, before they would break apart and start getting each other out. Irune was so confident that she said that Victoire should have just quit the game after she lost the Immunity. This visibly angered the bottom feeder, but she kept her emotions in check and continued to pretend to be dejected and hopeless. Halcyon soon ordered the voting to start.

Raphael - "I vote Victoire."

Irune - "I vote Victoire."

Sari - "I vote Victoire."

Prem - "I vote Victoire."

Treasach - "I vote Victoire."

Alannis - "I vote Victoire."

Jove - "I vote Victoire."

Victoire - "I vote Irune."

Before the votes could be read, Victoire smugly stood. The Singa Seven and the jury all gasped as she pulled out her Idol. She turned and grinned at the Singa Seven as she handed a shocked Halcyon her idol. Victoire mouthed some choice words at the other castaways as she sat down. The votes were read, and they would have been 7-1 in favor of sending Victoire out. However, she was now safe due to her Idol, and the single person she voted for, Irune, for her rudeness, was leaving.

 **"Irune, the tribe has spoken."**

 _By a vote of 0-1, Irune Headley has been voted off._

* * *

 **EPISODE TEN: VICTORY IS A DEVIL**

 **Reward Challenge:** The castaways were divided into two groups of three randomly, and the leftover person would be sitting out. Sari was sitting out, while one team was made of Raphael, Alannis, and Treasach. The other was made of Prem, Victoire, and Jove. The challenge was quickly explained to the castaways by Halcyon. They would each have to do a task. One of them would have to cross a balance beam and then untie a bag of keys. The second person would unlock the locks on chains holding a crate to the ground and then carry the crate to the third person, who would hack it open with a hatchet and use the fifteen puzzle pieces inside to build a small 3-D puzzle of the merged tribe's mascot, a leopard. The reward was to go swimming with dolphins and have a nice lunch of salads, burgers, and fries. For the first team, Alannis was crossing the beam, Treasach was carrying the crate, and Raphael was opening the crate and building the puzzle. For the second team, Victoire was crossing the beam, Jove was carrying the crate, and Prem was opening the crate and building the puzzle. The first team quickly pulled ahead. Alannis did her part quickly, and Treasach's strength finally came into full use as he rushed over to Raphael without even breaking a sweat. Raphael got a little caught up on the puzzle after demolishing the crate, but his group still finished far ahead of the other, earning their reward.

 **Immunity Challenge:** Objectives were clear at this Immunity Challenge. The now Singa Six had only one goal: Victoire could not win. Victoire had only won goal: that she had to win. The challenge had two phases. The first was a simple test of endurance. The castaways would have to run a mile down a stretch of sandy beach. The first three to arrive at the finish line would move onto the next phase: building a 250 piece 3-D puzzle of the Immunity Necklace. The first to finish the puzzle would earn Immunity. Halcyon fired a gun to trigger the beginning of the race. From the beginning, Treasach, Prem, and Sari all fell behind. Alannis took a steady lead, with Raphael two to five strides behind her most of the time. The real race was between Jove and Victoire. They were neck and neck for the first three fourths, Jove edging her out just a little. Jove was more athletic, but Victoire was more desperate. Fifty yards from the finish line, Victoire screamed from effort as she passed a huffing Jove and crossed the line a stride before him. Victoire, Raphael, and Alannis were advancing, and the two members of the Singa Six were worried. Victoire was a better puzzler than they. And that stood true for this challenge. Despite their best efforts, both Raphael and Alannis had their butts kicked in this phase of the challenge as the tired but joyful Victoire zipped through the puzzle, completing it while Raphael and Alannis were only half done. She screamed in euphoria as she accepted the Immunity Necklace, and the Singa Six exchanged worried looks as they realize that they must vote out one of their own.

 **Simau Events:**

Back at camp, Victoire celebrated and tried not to shove her victory in their faces too much, but she was too delighted to fully curb herself. The Singa Six became annoyed, but they listened as Victoire noted that she would be voting for a strong physical contender. That meant she was either going after Raphael or Alannis. Meanwhile, there was a clear bottom feeder in the Singa Six. He'd been outed since the start, but they needed him as a number post merge, and they'd kept him around. Now, most of the Singa Six were excited to finally get rid of Jove. However, Jove surprisingly took the defensive. He conspired with Victoire to make sure their votes aligned, and then he went to Sari, Treasach, and Prem, reminding them of the strength of Alannis and Raphael and begging them to vote with him. Only time would show how the votes would fall, and if Jove's finally playing the game would have any effect on the events.

 **Tenth Tribal Council -** _Simau_

Halcyon congratulated Victoire on her victory after the jury (Jacques, Rainier, and a bitter Irune) entered the Tribal Council area. Victoire thanked Halcyon kindly as Irune rolled her eyes. Then they went onto the topic of who would be going out. As Victoire was safe, the Singa Six was forced to cannibalize. They made it clear that they were cutting the strings with the lowest member on their totem pole, that hadn't been much worth to them in the duration of the game thus far. Jove spoke up, and told them that he knew they were going after him, and that he _had_ done stuff, both in the past and after the Tenth Immunity Challenge. This worried a few of the Singa Six, but they went in voting, heads held high, determined that their plan would work out.

Victoire - "I vote Alannis."

Alannis - "I vote Jove."

Raphael - "I vote Jove."

Prem - "I vote Jove."

Jove - "I vote Alannis."

Sari - "I vote Jove."

Treasach - "I vote Jove."

 **"Jove, the tribe has spoken."**

 _By a vote of 5-2, Jove Partha has been voted off._

* * *

 **EPISODE ELEVEN: BURN THE WITCH!**

 **Reward Challenge:** At the reward challenge, the castaways were divided into two groups of three. They would be competing in a simple challenge: all they had to do was have one member untie four puzzle bags from where they were strung up on different places on a tall wooden pole, and then the other two would build a table puzzle with the pieces inside the bags. They would be making a puzzle of the saying, "The tribe has spoken!" on a tropical pattern background. They were competing for a nice reward: they would go on a hike through the jungle, and have a good dinner of macaroni and cheese, hotdogs, and fries on top of a large hill overlooking the beautiful jungle. The groups were chosen randomly. It ended up being the women vs. the men! Victoire, Sari, and Alannis were on one team, while Raphael, Treasach, and Prem were on the other. For the women, Alannis would climb the pole and get the bags, while Victoire and Sari would work on the puzzle. For the men, Raphael would climb the pole and get the bags, while Treasach and Prem would build the puzzle. Alannis and Raphael both got their bags down in about an even time, and the women pulled away at the puzzle portion, working just a little faster than the men and finishing their puzzle while the men still had six pieces to place. The women would be going on their reward, while the men would be heading back to camp!

 **Immunity Challenge:** The Immunity challenge seemed to be about pure strength. The castaways would first be paired up with another castaway. They would each have a medallion tied around their waist, and the first castaway in the match to get the other castaway's medallion off would move on to the next round. The person who did it in the fastest time would have a by to the final round. The same match up would occur between the other two, and whoever won that match would face the person who had gotten the by. Whoever won that final match would win Immunity! The first matchup was Treasach vs. Prem. Treasach charged Prem, who shrieked and put his hands in front of his face. Treasach threw him to the ground and tugged the medallion off of his waist, doing the whole thing in under a dozen seconds. The second match was Victoire vs. Sari. The older, larger woman was formidable in this competition, and after around a minute of dancing around, Sari managed to dart in and pin Victoire to the ground. The girl struggled since losing this would mean her life in this game being extinguished. Sari managed to get the medallion off, though, and Victoire yelled in frustration. The final matchup was Alannis vs. Raphael. The two smirked at each other and then pounced, wrestling for a half minute until Alannis's nimble fingers pulled off the knot as Raphael futilely tried to reach her knot. She tugged free his medallion triumphantly. Treasach had gotten Prem's medallion the fastest, so he got a by to the final round. It was now Alannis vs. Sari. Alannis was fast and nimble, but when Sari pounced and pinned her arms down, the athletic girl couldn't do much as Sari ripped off her medallion. The final round was Treasach vs. Sari. The two close allies grinned at each other and circled a couple of times before Treasach made the first move. He dove at her legs, knocking her to the ground and shocking her. In that moment of shock, he ripped off her medallion. Treasach had won his first Immunity! He helped his dear friend Sari to her feet before running over to get his necklace.

 **Simau Events:**

There wasn't much action around camp. There was no idol, no Immunity. Victoire had nothing to save her this time, and, dejected, she half heartedly tried to sway some of the members of the majority to her side. Treasach listened to her, actually and surprisingly. He wanted to shake things up. His Immunity win had invigorated him, and his Immunity Idol could only be used at the next Tribal besides this one. Saving Victoire would be a big move, but also a probably catastrophic one. Was he willing to gamble it all yet? Or would he wait to make his big move?

 **Eleventh Tribal Council -** _Simau_

This Tribal Council was very, very short. The jury of Jacques, Rainier, Irune, and Jove marched into the Tribal Council area and sat down. Irune and Jove seemed satisfied to see Immunity around Treasach's neck, while Jacques and Rainier looked crestfallen. Halcyon asked a couple of questions, and things became rather clear. The majority was staying together for one last vote and eliminating Victoire, the most dangerous player left with all of her great game moves and abilities. Alannis made one last clear point that they needed to get Victoire out if any of them wanted to win, and Victoire didn't say anything really, downtrodden. Then it was time to vote.

Sari - "I vote Victoire."

Alannis - "I vote Victoire."

Victoire - "I vote Alannis."

Prem - "I vote Victoire."

Raphael - "I vote Victoire."

Treasach - "I vote Victoire."

 **"Victoire, the tribe has spoken."**

 _By a vote of 5-1, Victoire Hamilton has been voted off._

* * *

 **EPISODE TWELVE: MAKE OR BREAK**

 **Reward Challenge:** The Reward challenge was the Paradise Auction! Surprisingly, no one went for the advantage, they all decided to get food with their three hundred dollars and rebuild the pounds that they'd lost being on the show thus far. Raphael feasted on ribs, while Sari dined on stir fry, Treasach on a steak and mashed potatoes, Prem on a root bear float and a huge burger, and Alannis on a giant vanilla cake along with a box of chicken wings. After their hearty meal, the successful majority alliance celebrated as an alliance one last time before they would now split and turn on each other.

 **Immunity Challenge:** The challenge for Immunity this time was nearly fully physical again. It was a large obstacle course, and that was it. The castaways would start on the shore, and they would have to crawl through plastic tunnels all the way out to the ocean. There, they would have to swim out to a floating platform, where they would have to climb a ramp and slide back down the other side back into the water. They'd swim to a second platform and untie a basket of sandbags from the platform. Then they'd have to swim to a third platform and use their basket of sandbags to knock down a dozen pins bobbing on a fourth platform. The first castaway to knock down all twelve pins would win! It was clear who the challenge would be between from the start. Alannis and Raphael were neck and neck through the tunnel, although Alannis got out a couple of moments before him. He caught up swimming, and the lead was back and forth up until the stage where they had to knock down the pins. Alannis had a better arm, and she knocked down her eleventh and twelfth pins while Raphael still had three pins left. She celebrated loudly about her first Immunity win, and hugged Raphael tightly.

 **Simau Events:**

At camp, the divisions were startlingly clear. The younger three banded together. Sari and Treasach had both played pretty good games, and the younger castaways were worried that they had a better standing with the jury than them. So Prem, Alannis, and Raphael made a pact to stick together and vote together, and they planned to follow through. However, Sari and Treasach were not done and out. Treasach showed his idol to Sari before the Tribal. The only thing that could go wrong was if Treasach played the idol on the wrong person. Would he play his idol correctly or not?

 **Twelfth Tribal Council -** _Simau_

Halcyon watched with glee as the final five filed in. After they sat down, the jury of Jacques, Rainier, Irune, Jove, and Victoire walked in and sat, ready to watch what would happen now that it was only original Singa left. Halcyon masterfully drew out everything. It was revealed to the jury that Sari and Treasach were in the minority, and that they were aiming to get out a "likable character who had taken care of them all." This tipped Treasach off to who they were voting, but he wasn't entirely sure. It was an interesting Tribal for sure, and then Halcyon declared that it was time to vote!

Treasach - "I vote Raphael."

Prem - "I vote Sari."

Alannis - "I vote Sari."

Raphael - "I vote Sari."

Sari - "I vote Raphael."

Before the votes were read, Treasach stood, and pulled out his idol and played it for Sari. The younger members were shocked as the votes were read, 3-2 in favor of sending Sari home. Treasach and Sari high fived in relief and victory as Raphael realized that he was being sent home.

 **"Raphael, the tribe has spoken."**

 _By a vote of 2-0, Raphael Velazquez has been voted out._

* * *

 **EPISODE THIRTEEN: THE FINALE**

 _ **(WORK HARD, PLAY HARDER)**_

 _On the final episode of the second season of Paradise, KECANTIKAN, a winner will be declared! There are four castaways left to compete..._

 _Treasach Church-O'Hara_ _has played a calmer game than most. He's kept a level head and hasn't offended anyone on the jury. While he hasn't always preformed the best in physical challenges, he has won an Immunity. He also has a few big moves to his name: he played his idol to get out the biggest threat in the game and save his closest ally, and he is so far one of two of the remaining castaways to have no votes against him! He also seems to have been the co-director of the majority for a large portion of the game. Will these moves and his disposition be enough, or will he get sent off before he's able to flaunt these accomplishments at the Final Tribal Council?_

 _Prem Guthrie_ _has played rather quietly. Many would call him a coattail rider, but he has helped persuade some to stay on his side, and he has also been a useful number in his alliances. He has also been a master at the mental pieces of challenges, helping his tribes win often in the tribe stage of the game. His quiet game play might be taken as weak or unattentive, but it is far from that. He just isn't a flashy or up there player. Will the jury think that Prem has done enough to earn the money if he makes it to the final stage of the game, though?_

 _Alannis Mack_ _has played the flashiest game of the Final Four. A huge physical player, she's survived through her physical prowess and in winning one Immunity and coming close to winning nearly every other Immunity. She's formed lasting relationships and strong connections, and has established good relationships with many members of the jury. However, she hasn't done a ton of strategy play. Will the jury overlook that facet of her gameplay and still award her the money, or will her physicality and good social play not be enough?_

 _Sari Glendinning_ _has played the role of the tribe mother. She has never really made any drama, staying calm and quiet like her close ally Treasach. She seems to not have made any large moves, but she was won an Immunity despite her lacking physicality, and she also has been in the driver's seat controlling the Singa majority alliance in part for most of the game. She has also been a huge asset in puzzles during tribal challenges. She has a pretty good relationship with many members of the jury. However, she has done little to fully establish herself as an individual player. Has she done enough to earn the money?_

 **Reward Challenge:** Like the previous year, the final reward challenge was a loved ones challenge! Just like last year, the castaways were playing for a useful advantage in the Final Immunity challenge, as well as having their loved one stay for a night with them at the challenge. The set up was rather simple. The castaways would have to travel through a single jungle gym like structure all out once and gather four puzzle bags. They would all have to enter from a different cardinal direction. Once they'd retrieved all four bags and set them down on their starting mat one at a time, they had to run a quarter mile to the puzzle stations and take a bag at a time. Once they had all four bags at their station, they could start building the small puzzle. Each bag contained eight tiles, and only one of the bags had the correct set of awkwardly shaped pieces that had numbers or partial numbers on them. Once they found the right set that fit in the puzzle correctly, they would see a correct series of 6 numbers on the completed puzzle. Then they would have to go over to a lock box with a staff sticking out. If they put in the right combination, it would unlock, and they could smash a tile next to the lock box, which would raise a flag declaring that they had won the final Reward! It was a complex challenge that would be fun to watch.

The loved ones of the Final Four came out after the challenge was explained. Sari dissolved into a puddle of tears as her husband, Arpit, came out and hugged her. Prem kept his emotions at bay as he ran into the arms of his weeping mother, Svetlana. Alannis choked back sobs and fell to her knees as her personal trainer boyfriend Alfred sprinted out and encompassed her in his meaty arms, kissing her plentifully. Treasach wiped the tears from his eyes as his elderly mother, Aisling, staggered out and collapsed into his arms, laughing softly.

Once the quick visits were completed, the four surrounded the jungle gym, and then the challenge began. Alannis took an early lead, getting all four of her bags out while Prem had out two and Sari and Treasach had out only one. Then she began her quarter mile repeats, carrying her bags one by one. She had half of them over by the time the others were all running. All of the others besides Alannis were not very athletic, and they struggled in the running portion. She beat them out by a long while, and she started assembling the number puzzle. Her first set of pieces didn't fit, but the second one snapped into place. Meanwhile, the others were all still delivering their second or third bags. She slid in the last piece and then read the number code on her puzzle. _767990._ She jogged over to her lock box and put in the combination. Then she tugged on the staff and screamed in joy as it slid out. She slammed it down on her tile and watched as her flag raised, and she was announced the winner of the Reward! She ran into the arms of Alfred, and the two embraced as they were informed of her reward. They headed off to the place of the Final Immunity challenge while the other three said goodbye to their loved ones and headed back to camp.

At the site of the Immunity Challenge, Alannis was given a choice. She could spend ten minutes in the maze, which was smaller than the previous year and had only one station, at the very center, where a set of keys was to be retrieved by each castaway. Or she could have twenty minutes to work on the giant 600 piece 3-D puzzle of the words FINAL IMMUNITY. She smartly chose to work on the puzzle, knowing that would be the piece she would need to work on most. She quickly got hang of the strange puzzle that was unlike even the other 3-D puzzles in the season. It was entirely difficult, but with Alfred's help she figured it out and had fully built the F, I, and N in FINAL and had put pieces in for most of the other letters before she had to go. Would this advantage be enough to help her win against master puzzlers like Prem and Sari, however?

 **Final Immunity Challenge:** The castaways all arrived at the Final Immunity Challenge. There was a giant maze shaped like a compass rose, with a starting point for each castaway at every cardinal direction. In the very center of the maze, nowhere near as big as the one from the last year, was a table with four bags of keys tied to it. The keys would have to be carried out to the puzzle tables, one at each cardinal direction (they would have to use their starting point's table). Then they'd use all four keys inside to unlock four padlocks that held a huge chest closed, and then use the pieces inside to build a huge, complicated 3-D puzzle of the words FINAL IMMUNITY. The first castaway to finish the giant puzzle would advance to the Final Tribal Council!

Treasach started at west, Sari at the south, Prem at the north, and Alannis at the east. When the challenge started, they all rushed into the maze. Alannis took an early lead just due to her speed, and even though she hit a dead end, she reached the table first. As she finished untying her bag, Treasach also arrived and started undoing his knots. By the time Alannis got back to her starting mat and was rushing over to the chest to unlock it, Sari and Prem were also at the keys table.

It was close, very close the entire time. Alannis had an early lead, and while Treasach wasn't great at puzzles and didn't stand a chance against the other three, Prem and Sari fought. They started working on the puzzle and managed to catch up to Alannis as they whizzed through the puzzle. Alannis only clung to being up there with them because of her advantage. Halfway through, Prem realized he had totally messed up one of his I's, and frustrated, he realized he had to move the entire thing over. This slowed him down, and he became confused. This left the challenge between Alannis and Sari.

Sari took off, rushing through the letters and widening the gap bit by bit between herself and Alannis while the athletic girl tried her hardest to keep pace in the puzzle. Finally, Sari thought that she had the puzzle finished. Halcyon rushed over, and pointed out that there was a small gap in the back of her Y. Appalled, Sari realized that she had to take apart three letters to fix her mistakes. She worked as fast as she could, but Alannis passed her and finished the puzzle, panting. Halcyon checked the puzzle meticulously and then declared that Alannis had won the Final Immunity! The woman shouted in excitement, hopping around happily.

 **Singa Events:**

Back at camp, the castaways were divided into two groups. Sari and Treasach were good friends and allies and wouldn't think of betraying each other, while Alannis and Prem stuck together. Alannis tried to convince Treasach to flip to their side and get out Sari, who she viewed as a large threat due to her nice game play and direction of the Singa majority alliance. In turn, Treasach tried to convince Alannis to flip to their side and get out Prem. It was at a stand still, and it seemed as if they might be going to fire at Tribal Council! Sari was convinced that they would, as she kept building fires. She knew how to do so well. Treasach finally had a good idea, and he told Alannis and Prem that he was with them. Then Prem would not practice fire, and Sari would have a better chance of winning. But as Treasach watched Sari, he realized she was a big threat. It was up to Treasach now; what would he do?

 **Thirteenth Tribal Council -** _Simau_

Halcyon was excited to see what would happen at the last Tribal Council before the Final Tribal Council. The jury of Jacques, Rainier, Irune, Jove, Victoire, and Raphael was complete excepting one member, who they would earn tonight. There were varying reactions from the jury upon seeing Alannis wearing the Immunity necklace, which meant she was set to make it to the Final Tribal Council. There were several interesting conversations, and it soon became obvious that the four was split in two, and that the younger two were trying to convince Treasach to join them, while the older two wanted to go to fire. After an intriguing beginning to the Tribal Council, Halcyon announced that it was time to vote, curious to see what would occur.

Sari - "I vote Prem."

Prem - "I vote Sari."

Alannis - "I vote Sari."

Treasach - "I vote Prem."

Since it was a 2-2 tie at the Final Four, they would be going to a fire making challenge! Sari and Prem both received all the supplies, and were informed that their fires had to burn through a string suspended above the fire making area. Then it began. Sari quickly built her fire's base, while Prem moved slower and more shakily. Then Sari struck her flint and watched, as after three strikes, flame leaped over her base. Then she threw on tinder, and within four minutes from the beginning of the challenge, the string was burnt through. Sari was safe, and Prem was the last person to be voted off of Paradise: Kecantikan.

 **"Prem, the tribe has spoken."**

 _By a vote of 2-2, then a lost fire making challenge, Prem Guthrie has been voted off._

 **THE FINAL TRIBAL COUNCIL**

The three finalists march into the Final Tribal Council, heads held high. They've all played good games, and now the jury of seven must decide which of the trio played the best in their opinion. Jacques, Rainier, Irune, Jove, Victoire, Raphael, and Prem walk into the Tribal Council area, dressed to the nines. They take a seat on the jury benches, and then Halcyon merrily initiates the jury questioning phase. First, however, the three finalists must give opening addresses.

Sari stands first. "Hello, jury. I may have not played a flashy or risky game, but I played a good game. I got my core group of Irune, Treasach, and myself at the start, and we stuck together and built a majority alliance around us. I steered the alliance throughout the pre and post merge until it dissolved, working behind the scenes to get the votes to go the way I wanted them too. I won an Immunity and never really angered anyone. I may have played quietly, but I played well."

Treasach stands next. "Good evening, jury members, and thank you for being courteous with us tonight. It is true that Sari, Irune, and I were directing the majority alliance, but don't let my friend fool you. She wasn't the only one in the driver's seat. Irune, Sari, and I worked as a team. So we all are responsible for the success of our alliance. I stayed loyal to my allies, never flipping and even using my idol to save Sari when I could've easily let her get voted off. Also, Sari and I might have played very similar games. So we have to look at who played it better. Who was never gotten a vote against them this season, a feat no one else has accomplished yet on this show? Me. Who has ten votes against them? Sari does. I love you, darling, but even you have to admit I played our angle better. And while Alannis did play a good physical game and a decent social one, she was lacking in the strategy aspect of things in my opinion. Thank you, and I'll happily answer all of your questions truthfully and in a straight forward manner." Treasach sat down.

Alannis was the last to stand. "This is quite an accomplishment for me. You guys might not believe it, but when I was younger, I was overweight. I struggled in sports and was very insecure with myself. I almost committed suicide when I was sixteen, but intervention from my best friend helped me postpone doing it long enough to get help. Since then, I've worked hard to make my body the way I want it and to learn how to love myself. This journey has been the crowning achievement of that journey. I have been a physical threat and I have been accepted by you people, something that has rarely happened in my life, and...and...and it really, really means a lot. I might have not played the best strategic game, but I was friends with most of you and I beasted those challenges. This journey has been one of enormous personal growth, and I thank you all for being part of it, and I beg you to consider that I deserve this money."

The jury questioning phase would now begin. Jacques stood first, and he smiled at the jury before asking them all the same question. "Why do you all need the money?"

"I have three kids to put through college on a construction worker and a secretary's salary. I need the money," Treasach laughed.

"We have enough money to get our kids through college, but we have little for retirement," Sari sighed. "My husband has also always wanted to go back to college to get his doctorate."

"I haven't gone to college yet. I love being a barista, but it would be fantastic to live on an island retreat with my loving boyfriend and go back to the Flat on the weekend to get my major in sports medicine, which I've wanted to do since I was little," Alannis answered.

Jacques nodded and sat down while Victoire stood. "Hello, everyone. So I have a question for Alannis. Do you believe you road on anyone's coattails?"

"No way!" Alannis answered. "Sure, I wasn't as strategic as these two, but I still made moves, you know. And I probably wouldn't be here if I hadn't won those Immunities. So no, I did not ride on anyone's coattails."

"Thank you," Victoire murmured. "Treasach, what were some of the biggest moves you made pre-merge?"

"Well, I definitely made the majority alliance strong. But I don't think you want to hear anything about that. I found my idol pre-merge, which pretty much saved my game. I also was the one that converted Raphael to our majority alliance in Singa before the merge and tribe swap, which saved Sari, Irune, and myself from getting voted off by the younger members of the tribe."

"Alright, thank you all," Victoire said, sitting down. Prem was up next.

"What do all of you think is your best facet? Social play, strategic play, or physical play?"

"I'd have to say physical play, although social is close," Alannis answered.

"Strategic," Sari answered. "I did play a good social game, but my strategy was always on top."

"Social," Treasach grinned. "You might have not expected that answer, but it is my biggest strength. I made you all comfortable around me and I made myself less and less of a threat when I should have become more of one. That's why I never got a vote against me."

Prem sat after his question was answered, and then Raphael stood.

"Alannis, I really, really love your story. I believe that you played the best game out of the three here. But I think you need to convince other members of the jury why you deserve this besides your physicality and social play. What was your biggest strategic move?"

"Um...probably when I formed the majority of myself, Raphael, and Prem at the Final Five. While it didn't last, I shielded myself behind the boys and won Immunities, allowing myself to make it here."

Raphael nodded shortly and then sat down. Irune was the next one up. "I don't have any questions, I already know who I am voting for, and I think the jury knows who is winning already as well. I just wanted to thank you Treasach, and you Sari. I know if I hadn't been voted off by Victoire's cunning idol trick that I would be sitting up there with you two if possible, and I appreciate having made two great friends in this game." Irune sat, and Rainier stood.

"I have a question for Alannis regarding your fellow competitors. Who do you think was more in control of the majority alliance from your view, Sari or Treasach?"

"I...I would say Treasach, although they both worked together," Alannis replied. "It seemed like he was the one that spread the word and did more of the convincing."

"Thank you." Rainier sat, and Jove was the last one up.

"Hello," Jove hissed. "I can't say that I want to vote for any of you. You all excluded me and made me feel utterly worthless!"

"I'm so sorry, Jove-" Sari began.

"I'm not done," Jove snapped. "I'm voting purely on who played the best game, obviously Treasach. But I just want you all to know that even though leaving people on the outs is part of the game, all of you didn't have to fully exclude me and make me feel like I was completely alone after Leoni was gone." Jove marched off and sat down, seething, and the final three shared worried looks.

"Okay, jurors, it's time to vote," Halcyon announced. The jurors went in one by one to vote, and then the full urn was removed. The season was complete! Halcyon thanked them for a truly magical season. The castaways and the urn went back to the Flat, and two days later the live winner reveal was aired along with the finale episode. Sari, Alannis, and Treasach held hands as Halcyon read out the votes.

"Treasach."

"Alannis."

"Treasach."

"Treasach."

"Treasach. Treasach Church-O'Hara, you are the winner of Paradise: Kecantikan!"

Treasach shouted in glee and laughed as he accepted the check and land grant. His wife Abilene and their three children embraced him as Halcyon showed that the other two votes had also been for Treasach. The second winner of Paradise had truly deserved it, and everyone was pleased with the great season Kecantikan had turned out to be!

* * *

Jacques, Rainier, Irune, Jove, Victoire, and Prem voted for Treasach. Raphael voted for Alannis.

* * *

 **SUMMARY OF PLACEMENTS**

Winner: Treasach, Simau (originally Singa, then Singa) {got 6 votes at FTC}

2nd: Alannis, Simau (originally Singa, then Singa) {got 1 vote at FTC}

3rd: Sari, Simau (originally Singa, then Harimau) {got 0 votes at FTC}

4th: Prem, Simau (originally Singa, then Singa)

5th: Raphael, Simau (originally Singa, then Harimau)

6th: Victoire, Simau (originally Harimau, then Harimau)

7th: Jove, Simau (originally Singa, then Harimau)

8th: Irune, Simau (originally Singa, then Singa)

9th: Rainier, Simau (originally Harimau, then Harimau)

10th: Jacques, Simau (originally Harimau, then Singa)

11th: Lola, Singa (originally Harimau)

12th: Damien, Harimau (originally Harimau)

13th: Honora, Harimau

14th: Jacobi, Harimau

15th: Leoni, Singa

16th: Arabella, Harimau

* * *

 **STATS**

Won most Individual Immunities: Alannis, with two

Number of idols played: 1

Number of ties broken: 2 (3 counting rock draw, 4 counting fire making challenge)

Number of rock draws: 1

Number of fire making challenges: 1

Number of votes cast against each castaway (does not count votes for winner, counts those negated by idols):

Treasach - 0

Alannis - 3

Sari - 10

Prem - 2

Raphael - 5

Victoire - 13

Jove - 8

Irune - 3

Rainier - 14

Jacques - 12

Lola - 12

Damien - 2

Honora - 3

Jacobi - 3

Leoni - 9

Arabella - 5

* * *

 **A/N: I hoped you liked the second season! This has become addictive, and I cannot stop writing it for the life of me! I hope that you enjoyed this read, I'm sorry that they're so long but I can't make myself shorten them XD I'll try to work on something else, but it probably won't happen.**

 **Did you like Treasach? Who did you like best? Who did you not like? Who would you have voted for?**

 **Please review! It's great to get feedback :D**

 **Until Next Time,  
**

 **Tracee**


	3. Fiafia Moni (Season 3)

**_PARADISE: FIAFIA MONI (SEASON THREE)_**

 **PINK TRIBE: PILI**

Alleyne Tindall, 32 - Lifeguard - Engaged (suburb of Corsican, Jakely)

Kelvin Southwick, 25 - Electrician - Dating (Eastern Oesterle, Frigmund)

Bryony Milligan, 24 - Web designer - Single (Double Sexton, Jakely)

Oskar Sasfean, 40 - Office worker - Married with 2 children (Mische, Frigmund)

Reese Coithe, 23 - Waitress - Married with 1 child (Ardenelle, Frigmund)

Frankie Del Starr, 20 - Student - Single (Pointe, Pointe)

Marian Petrovna, 52 - Horse Breeder - Married with 2 children (rural suburb of Khiose, Platte)

Prince Ohmu, 31 - Child Actor, now Unemployed - Single (Westyn, Aschund)

 **DARK GREEN TRIBE: GATA**

Calina Grimmett, 28 - Bioengineer - Dating (Galla, Platte)

Gerard Evanns, 56 - Chef - Married (Cumberland, Jakely)

Josepha Rothfarb, 36 - Military officer - Married (Pointe, Pointe)

Eliab Cavell, 33 - Personal trainer - Engaged (Harriott, Jakely)

Charma Avondale, 22 - Swimwear model - Dating (Josephsburg, Jakely)

Ruphus Serell, 42 - Blacksmith - Married with 2 children (New Des Moines, Stevenson)

Maline Sandburg, 48 - Factory worker - Widowed with 1 child (Janson, Aschund)

Jackson Montijo, 24 - Minor League Baseball Player - Engaged with 1 child (Roberts, Frigmund)

* * *

 **EPISODE ONE: START YOUR ENGINES**

 **Reward Challenge:** The reward challenge was a very simple first challenge. Each tribe must choose one representative, and that castaway will swim out to a floating platform, where they will build a table puzzle of a hibiscus flower on a patterned background. Once they are done, they must swim back. The first castaway back to their tribe's mat will earn a reward of fishing supplies for their tribe! Alleyne stepped forward for Pili, while Jackson was nominated for Gata. They begin, and Alleyne managed to draw ahead just a little. Due to her job of being a lifeguard, she had an advantage in the water. At the puzzle, they were nearly tied as they finished moments apart, Jackson three seconds before Alleyne. Swimming back, Jackson tried his darnedest, but Alleyne managed to pass him on the last third and reached her mat moments before Jackson, narrowly winning the first challenge of the season for Pili!

 **Immunity Challenge:** For the Immunity Challenge, the entire tribe would have to cross a balance beam, and then swim out to the floating platform, where four castaways would build a small 3-D puzzle of a lighthouse. Once they were done, the other four castaways would swim out to another platform, and once they were all there, they would all ring the bell on the platform once. Once the fourth castaway had rung the bell, then all eight would have to swim back to shore, cross the beam, and get back to their mat. The first tribe to get all of their members back to their mat would win Immunity! Gata gained an early lead, having a better set of castaways it seemed. Meanwhile, Kelvin and Alleyne struggled to get their slower tribe to keep up with them. Eventually, Gata beat out Pili in a landslide, getting their last member back to their mat while the Pili swimmers were still heading out to the bell. Gata was safe with flint, while Pili would be visiting their first Tribal Council.

 **Pili Events:**

Upon arriving at camp, it was clear who was going to take charge. Alleyne took control of the camp, with Kelvin and Bryony acting as extensions of her authority. Together, they built a sturdy shelter that would serve them decently, and Alleyne went fishing along with Prince. The plotting started immediately. Frankie went around, spreading numerous rumors very early and making several shocking statements. Many castaways became shocked by Frankie's erratic behavior, and they were further irritated when he refused to help around camp. He also had done poorly in the challenge, and all eyes were set to send Frankie home. However, Frankie was the safe move, and after the victories of Elinore and Treasach, everyone knew safe didn't win. Would a group pull a blindside this early to advance themselves, or would the tribe play it safe and eliminate the useless gossip?

 **Gata Events:**

The tribe was empowered by their first win. While they had lost their first challenge due to Alleyne's supreme physicality in the water, they were by far the superior tribe. Somehow, many of the stronger players had gotten lumped on Gata, and that would serve them well. Morale was up, and the camp was up and running quickly, with a good shelter, a small fire, and foraging parties bringing back enough to sustain them all. Josepha took lead of the tribe, promoting unity and not creating a majority alliance, as she did not want to bust up the tribe when it was unneeded yet. However, she formed strong connections with Eliab, Maline, and Ruphus, and they became her inner circle. Gata seemed to be on a roll, but one never knows what will happen on Paradise...

 **First Tribal Council -** _Pili_

The eight castaways of the pink tribe shuffled into Tribal Council, meeting the jubilant Halcyon Mauer for the first time. They all lit their torches and sat across the fire from the conniving hostess of the show. Halcyon played it safe, asking many questions about camp life before going into who they were thinking of voting off. She was surprised to learn that the tribe seemed to be unified except for one outsider, Frankie, who broke into obnoxious tears as he whimpered about being hated and excluded. Halcyon quickly brought about voting, not wanting to have to deal with the spectacle of Frankie weeping any longer.

Bryony - "I vote Frankie."

Marian - "I vote Frankie."

Kelvin - "I vote Frankie."

Prince - "I vote Frankie."

Frankie - "I vote Marian."

Alleyne - "I vote Frankie."

Reese - "I vote Frankie."

Oskar - "I vote Frankie."

 **"Frankie, the tribe has spoken."**

 _By a vote of 7-1, Frankie Del Starr has been voted off._

* * *

 **EPISODE TWO: UP TO PAR**

 **Reward Challenge:** For the reward challenge, each tribe would divide into groups. The first two castaways would have to climb across a series of ladders, suspended tunnels, and other obstacles to retrieve a set of keys each. They would then have to go back the way they came and hand a ring of keys to one of the two runners, who would run down a quarter mile of beach to the fifth castaway, who would use the keys to unlock a chest. Once it was unlocked, the final two castaways would build a puzzle of the season's logo. They were playing for comfort items like pillows, hammocks, and blankets. For Pili, Reese and Bryony would be going on the obstacle course, Kelvin and Alleyne would be runners, Oskar would be the locksmith, and Prince and Marian would work on the puzzle. For Gata, Gerard would be sitting out. Calina and Charma would go on the obstacle course, Jackson and Eliab would be runners, Ruphus would be the locksmith, and Josepha and Maline would work on the puzzle. It was close throughout the first three phases of the challenge, with Gata edging out Pili just by hairs. They pulled away at the puzzles however; Maline seemed to be the only great puzzler of this season thus far, and she and Josepha managed to win the challenge for Gata!

 **Immunity Challenge:** The castaways arrived to a new Immunity Challenge. It was very simple, even if there were a lot of parts. The tribes would be playing put put golf! Seven short put put holes had been set up. While some were simple, with maybe a bend or a small hill, others were complicated. Each tribe would place a member at each hole, and each would happen one at a time. Every hole had a par score of 2; if the castaway got under the par, they'd earn two points for their tribe. If they got par, they'd earn one point. If they got over par, they'd lose a point for their tribe. Charma was sitting out for Gata. The challenge was even until the fourth matchup, where Reese went over par for Pili, and Ruphus got under par. The score was then 5-2. Gata kept their lead despite admirable efforts from Kelvin on the final hole for Pili, and Gata won Immunity again 8-4. Pili would be losing another member.

 **Pili Events:**

Upon returning to camp, scrambling commenced. As the tribe had been unified in sending Frankie home previously, no clear divisions had been made distinct within the tribe. Alleyne immediately went on the offensive, assembling her group of Kelvin and Bryony around her, her most trusted friends on the tribe. Then she also brought in the quiet Oskar to complete their majority. That left Reese, Prince, and Marian on the outskirts of the tribe. Prince went looking for an idol and did not find it, while Marian pleaded with the majority and proved her case. Reese didn't do much, bemoaning the pains of living in the wilderness. Marian had seemed to have navigated out of danger for now, while Prince and Reese were on the chopping block. Only time would tell which of the two was going to be the second castaway voted off of Fiafia Moni.

 **Gata Events:**

Josepha cemented her control of the tribe, leading a foraging party. They discovered a coconut grove, and the achievement was accredited to Josepha. A hierarchy was becoming established in the tribe; Josepha at the top, Eliab and Ruphus right beneath her, Maline, Calina, and Charma below them, and Gerard and Jackson at the very bottom. While these weren't distinct or expressly spoken, they were pretty obvious. Gata seemed to be dominating the game and heading down the road of Singa from the previous season. Only time would tell if they would succeed like Singa had with Treasach, Sari, and Alannis all making it to the Final Tribal Council.

 **Second Tribal Council -** _Pili_

Halcyon happily welcomed the second Tribal Council of the season, as the divisions in the tribe of seven were now startlingly apparent. The majority spoke of remaining in control and keeping a strong tribe together, and Marian agreed with them. Meanwhile, Reese cried out that she was just trying to get along with everyone and was trying her hardest, while Prince was passive and mentioned his superior challenge skills, better than both Reese's and Marian's. It became obvious that either Reese or Prince was going to be voted off, and Halcyon ushered in the voting to see what would occur.

Marian - "I vote Reese."

Prince - "I vote Reese."

Oskar - "I vote Reese."

Kelvin - "I vote Reese."

Reese - "I vote Prince."

Bryony - "I vote Reese."

Alleyne - "I vote Reese."

 **"Reese, the tribe has spoken."**

 _By a vote of 6-1, Reese Coithe has been voted off._

* * *

 **EPISODE THREE: DIVING DEEPER**

 **Reward Challenge:** For this reward challenge, the tribes are playing for a rack of spices and cured meats! It's a good reward for the castaways who are already becoming bored of eating rice and coconuts. The tribe will split into two groups. The first group of three will dig around in a large sand pit that is marked out for their tribe. They must find the six bags of puzzle pieces buried under the sand. Once they have amassed all six, the other three members will rush over and carry the pieces to a nearby puzzle table, where they must assemble a 3-D puzzle of a conch shell. The first tribe to finish the puzzle wins the reward. For Pili, Kelvin, Alleyne, and Prince are doing the digging, while Marian, Bryony, and Oskar are doing the puzzle. For Gata, Josepha, Gerard, and Ruphus were digging, while Maline, Charma, and Calina were working on the puzzle. Jackson and Eliab were sitting out. Pili got lucky and found all six of their bags while Gata only had four. Their puzzlers rushed to the pieces and worked valiantly, finishing their eighty piece puzzle twenty six pieces ahead of Gata, winning the reward for their tribe!

 **Immunity Challenge:** For this challenge, four castaways would be diving off of a raised platform where both tribes were collected. At varying lengths along a rope anchored to the bottom were bags of puzzle pieces. The castaways would have to untie a bag, and then climb the ladder on the back of the platform. Once they deposited their bag on their tribe's mat, the next castaway could go. When all four bags had been collected, the other two castaways would use the puzzle pieces to build a geometric pattern out of the puzzle pieces, which were shaped like fish. For Pili, Kelvin, Alleyne, Prince, and Bryony were diving, while Marian and Oskar were doing the puzzle. For Gata, Calina, Josepha, Eliab, and Jackson were diving, while Maline and Ruphus were working on the puzzle. Charma and Gerard would be sitting out. From the start, Gata pulled away. While Kelvin and Alleyne managed to keep pace with Gata's first two divers, Calina and Eliab, their fellow castaways quickly fell behind. Prince struggled to get the fourth bag while Ruphus and Maline were zipping through the puzzle. By the time Prince finally managed to retrieve the fourth bag, Gata was done with the complicated puzzle. They were safe for the third time in a row! Pili was heading to their third Tribal Council.

 **Pili Events:**

Needless to say, morale was low on the tribe. They enjoyed their reward, and while they were doing so, Prince unwrapped one of the jerky packs. Inside, he found meat and a rolled up note. He jogged off into the jungle to read it, and he found that it was an idol clue. After the Immunity loss, Prince knew he was in trouble. Marian had basically be absorbed into the majority alliance, and he was left alone on the outside. They were gunning for him. Prince slaved, looking for an idol, while the rest of the tribe sat content, knowing that Prince was going to be voted off. Minutes before departure, Prince found something that look vaguely like an idol. It just wasn't as stylized as ones from past seasons. Was this really the idol, or just a strange looking twig? Only time would tell if Prince would be able to save himself.

 **Gata Events:**

Not much occurred on Gata in this length of time. While the hierarchy was becoming more distinct, nothing shifted within it, and tribe unity was abound and morale was at all new highs. They'd only lost two reward challenges, and they were a tight knit group that was working together well. There was a minor fight between Gerard and Eliab about Gerard eating too much compared to the rest of the tribe, but besides that small outburst Gata was working in perfect harmony.

 **Third Tribal Council -** _Pili_

Halcyon was almost tired to see Pili coming back to Tribal Council for the third time in a row. She wanted to details of how things were going at Gata, but she also was excited to pry into the conflicts of the pink Pili tribe. It turned out that things were pretty boring. Everyone was voting out Prince unabashedly, and Prince sulked and acted as if he had nothing to save himself with. Halcyon pruned the Tribal Council rather short, as there wasn't much substance besides "vote Prince out!" Voting soon began.

Bryony - "I vote Prince."

Oskar - "I vote Prince."

Kelvin - "I vote Prince."

Alleyne - "I vote Prince."

Marian - "I vote Prince."

Prince - "I vote Marian."

Before the votes were read, Prince took his sweet time digging around in his bag and he then pulled out his idol. The majority was mortified as he strode up to Halcyon and handed her the idol. Halcyon looked it over and then announced, "Prince, I'm sorry, but this isn't an Immunity Idol." Prince, defeated, staggered back to his seat while the majority celebrated.

 **"Prince, the tribe has spoken."**

 _By a vote of 5-1, Prince Ohmu has been voted off._

* * *

 **EPISODE FOUR: YOU'RE SPOILED ROTTEN!**

 **Reward Challenge:** An up and coming Paradise classic, the 'local foods' challenge was a disgusting bout to see who would have the better stomachs. A variety of strange foods would be presented to the castaways. Each tribe would send up a representative. The first castaway to finish whatever Halcyon gave them to eat would earn a point for their tribe. The tribe with the most points after the five rounds would win a reward of new clothes and a tarp! Gata was sitting out Eliab, Calina, and Maline. Pili took the first point in Alleyne vs. Charma, but Gata won the duels of Bryony vs. Ruphus and Marian vs. Josepha. Pili barely won the round of Kelvin vs. Jackson. The final round was Oskar vs. Gerard. Gerard barely beat out Oskar, winning the reward for Gata!

 **Immunity Challenge:** At the Immunity Challenge, the tribes would only have three of their members competing. One castaway would swim a quarter mile to the shore with a bag of puzzle pieces. A second castaway would run a quarter mile down the beach with that bag to the puzzle station, where a third castaway would build a simple puzzle of their tribe's logo. The first tribe to finish the puzzle would be safe! For Pili, Alleyne would be swimming, Kelvin would be running, and Marian would be doing the puzzle. For Gata, Jackson would be swimming, Josepha would be running, and Maline would be puzzling. For the start, Pili edged out with an early lead. Alleyne was in her element, and Jackson struggled. Kelvin took off and maintained their lead, getting Marian the puzzle pieces far ahead of Josepha. Josepha made up for some lost time, but it was a quick and easy puzzle. By the time Maline was hurriedly placing her first pieces, Marian was finished! Pili had finally won their first immunity challenge, while Gata was heading to their first Tribal Council!

 **Pili Events:**

Pili was overjoyed to have finally be safe from the vote! The remaining group of five was strong and closely knit, and they were ready to take on the merge. They hoped that the tribes would equal out more in the coming days so they wouldn't be forced into a Harimau role. The paranoia and unease that had plagued the Pili camp was fading, replaced by a sense of unity and relaxation that had yet to frequent it's shores. Alleyne, meanwhile, discovered the idol clue that Prince had left behind. She, Bryony, and Kelvin began to search, and Kelvin found the idol that night! They celebrated and hid it, not letting anyone else know of its existence.

 **Gata Events:**

Josepha firmly established her majority alliance. Everyone excepting Gerard and Jackson was in the fold, as Josepha wanted to maintain a large majority, and six to two was a large enough gap where it would take massive effort to flip to the minority. Gerard and Jackson tried futilely to form their own majority, but everyone either ignored them or turned down their offer. Distraught, both men began to fight for their lives. Jackson said that he was a better asset in challenges. However, Gerard brought up that the tribes would probably be swapped very soon, and that they couldn't think in that frame of mind. He would also be more loyal and a better number after the merge, less dangerous. Josepha selected her target, and the group locked on.

 **Fourth Tribal Council -** _Gata_

Halcyon was delighted to see some true divisions among the players. While on Pili, all of the castaways had been voted out unanimously, Halcyon saw a majority and minority and hoped for something more. However, it soon became clear that those in the minority were no allied. Gerard and Jackson were fighting separately for their lives in the game. They both preached their viewpoints, and only time would tell which side the majority chose.

Gerard - "I vote Jackson."

Calina - "I vote Gerard."

Eliab - "I vote Jackson."

Ruphus - "I vote Gerard."

Josepha - "I vote Gerard."

Maline - "I vote Jackson."

Jackson - "I vote Gerard."

Charma - "I vote Jackson."

The majority had used their numbers to split the vote in case either member had an idol. Neither did, however, and the 4-4 tie was unneeded. The six members of the majority returned to the voting station and placed their votes in the urn for whom they really wanted to send out.

Ruphus - "I vote Jackson."

Josepha - "I vote Jackson."

Charma - "I vote Jackson."

Eliab - "I vote Jackson."

Calina - "I vote Jackson."

Maline - "I vote Jackson."

 **"Jackson, the tribe has spoken."**

 _By a vote of 4-4, then 6-0, Jackson Montijo has been voted off._

* * *

 **EPISODE FIVE: RESHUFFLE THE DECK**

 **Tribe Swap!:** Before the reward challenge, Halcyon announced that they would be shaking things up! The tribes would be reshuffled now. All twelve castaways discarded their buffs and drew new ones. They unwrapped them when instructed to do so, and they divided themselves into New Pili and New Gata. Fate was not in the favor as some, as both tribes were lopsided in terms of previous tribe affiliations.

 **(THE NEW) PILI**

Kelvin (Pili)

Gerard (Gata)

Charma (Gata)

Alleyne (Pili)

Bryony (Pili)

Oskar (Pili)

 **(THE NEW) GATA**

Josepha (Gata)

Maline (Gata)

Eliab (Gata)

Marian (Pili)

Ruphus (Gata)

Calina (Gata)

 **Reward Challenge:** The reward challenge was a little complicated. Two castaways would have to carry a crate through a small maze to the center, where a third castaway would demolish it with a hatchet. Then a fourth and fifth castaway would use the puzzle pieces inside to build a table puzzle that would have a sequence of six numbers on it. The sixth castaway would have to memorize the sequence, exit the maze on the other side, and run over to a box. They would put in a number code, which would unlock a staff sticking out of the lockbox. They would then smash a tile with the staff. They were playing for letters from home to boost morale! For Pili, Kelvin and Alleyne would carry the box, Gerard would break open the crate, Oskar and Charma would work on the puzzle, and Bryony would have to memorize the sequence and smash the tile. For Gata, Ruphus and Eliab would carry the crate, Josepha would break it open, Maline and Marian would work on the puzzle, and Calina would smash the tile. Pili pulled out to an early lead, but they fell behind on the puzzle and never regained their lead. Calina managed to put in her number sequence as Bryony hit a dead end in the maze, and she smashed her tile, winning the challenge, just as Calina got out of the maze. Gata had won once again!

 **Immunity Challenge:** For the Immunity challenge, two castaways would run out to a pair of poles far out on the beach, climb up and untie rings of keys on their pole, and then run back. The other four members would use the keys to unlock crates, which held card-like blocks to build a massive 400 piece house of cards! The first tribe to finish the puzzle would win Immunity! Alleyne and Kelvin were running for Pili, while Eliab and Calina were running for Gata. Pili pulled into an early lead, but Gata caught up at the puzzle. It was neck and neck, and Gata pulled away towards the end. However, with only fifteen pieces left to place, Ruphus and Eliab accidentally knocked down the entire thing. They had to start from the ground up! In that time, the slower mentally moving Pili managed to finish their puzzle correctly and win Immunity!

 **Pili Events:**

The tribe rejoiced at winning the first Immunity challenge as a new tribe, especially as Gata seemed to have the better set of competitors all around. The mood was easy and relaxed around camp, and Gerard and Charma both tried to improve their standing with the original Pili members. Neither had gotten along well on original Gata, and neither had any thoughts of working with their old tribemate in the days to come before regrouping with the rest of the Gata at the merge. They were dependent on saving themselves, and neglected to think of working together.

 **Gata Events:**

There wasn't much buzz around camp when Gata returned. Marian was the only original Pili on the tribe, facing the innermost five of the Gata majority. She could do nothing but pray for a miracle and search for an idol. Maline did suggest the idea of a blindside to Calina, but Calina shook it off and Maline kept quiet, not wanting to get targeted instead of Marian for talking behind Josepha's back. Marian searched as hard as she could for an idol; would she find it? Her survival in the game depended upon it.

 **Fifth Tribal Council -** _Gata_

Halcyon was starting to become a little bored with these more unanimous votes. She wanted to see a strong minority trying to pull over a couple of others from the majority to keep themselves alive. It was getting a little dull to have one person singled out over and over, but it was the way of surviving most of the game successfully, so at least they were playing smart. It was obvious that Marian was the one to go home, and Halcyon had the vote start.

Calina - "I vote Marian."

Maline - "I vote Marian."

Marian - "I vote Eliab."

Josepha - "I vote Marian."

Ruphus - "I vote Marian."

Eliab - "I vote Marian."

 **"Marian, the tribe has spoken."**

 _By a vote of 5-1, Marian Petrovna has been voted off._

* * *

 **EPISODE SIX: THROWING STONES**

 **Reward Challenge:** For this challenge, all five members would be working together. They would first have to cross a obstacle course, collecting three bags containing two stones each as they went. Once they reached the end of the course, one castaway of the five would have to throw the stones at six ceramic jugs of rice. The first tribe to break all six jugs would win the reward of a hamburgers and hot dogs cookout! Pili would be sitting out Gerard. Pili managed to pull ahead of Gata by a few strides on the obstacle course. Kelvin had great aim, and he began throwing for Pili. By the time Josepha began throwing for Gata, Kelvin had already broken three jugs. Kelvin quickly ended the challenge by demolishing the final three jugs in one destructive throw, winning the challenge for Pili!

 **Immunity Challenge:** For this challenge, the tribes would be working as a whole group. They would have to push a large woven wooden ball across a muddy field. One end zone of the field was marked by pink flags for Pili, while the other end zone was marked by dark green flags for Gata. The first tribe to get their ball into their end zone would win Immunity! Pili sat out Charma for this challenge. As soon as it began, Gata quickly went on the offensive. Eliab and Ruphus tackled their strongest players, Alleyne and Kelvin, surprising them. Gata quickly took control of the ball, their force stronger than that of the three shocked Pilis still pushing the ball. The Pilis were plowed away, and the ball neared Gata's end zone before things came to a standstill. Kelvin fought free and leaped onto Josepha, tearing her away. Soon things were locked in stillness, with people on top of one another and the ball not moving an inch. Suddenly, Josepha, Ruphus, and Eliab all fought free at once and surged forward, shoving the ball barely into their zone and winning the challenge! Pili would be heading to Tribal Council.

 **Pili Events:**

There was no question about it: either Charma or Gerard was leaving the game at Tribal Council. The question was which one! Gerard pleaded a similar case to what he had before: he was a non-threat in challenges and he could remain loyal to Pili. He raved on and on, trying to manipulate them, while Charma didn't say much, stating her mediocre challenge skills and seat at the bottom of the majority with Gata would influence her to side with them after the merge. The decision was soon made, and the tribe would reveal who they'd selected to send home at Tribal Council that night.

 **Gata Events:**

The Gata members celebrated their victory heartily. These five were very tight already, and without Marian, they were very close knit and got along well. Morale was up, and even though they would lose a member that night in the Pili Tribal Council, original Gata would still have a 6 to 4 advantage after the merge. There wasn't much action at the camp, and it seemed that the Gata idol would go unfound and would not be in play at the merge.

 **Sixth Tribal Council -** _Pili_

Halcyon ate up the conflict once all of the castaways sat down at the Tribal Council. Gerard immediately went on the attack, stating why he should stay around and why Charma should go. Meanwhile, Charma was relaxed and complacent, restating her points simply and calmly, as opposed to Gerard, who was emotional and long winded. None of the majority would even give a hint about who they were voting, and Halcyon couldn't wait to see who would be the last person voted off before the merge.

Charma - "I vote Gerard."

Kelvin - "I vote Charma."

Gerard - "I vote Charma."

Bryony - "I vote Gerard."

Oskar - "I vote Gerard."

Alleyne - "I vote Charma."

It was a 3-3 tie, as the majority had hoped. No one played an idol, so the majority alliance was safe to scope in and take out the person they'd been planning to get rid of.

Oskar - "I vote Gerard."

Bryony - "I vote Gerard."

Alleyne - "I vote Gerard."

Kelvin - "I vote Gerard."

 **"Gerard, the tribe has spoken."**

 _By a vote of 3-3, then 4-0, Gerard Evanns has been voted off._

* * *

 **EPISODE SEVEN: HANG ON TIGHT**

 **Merge!:** The castaways arrived at the place of the next reward challenge to find a simple note informing that the ten of them had reached the merge! Excited, the ten castaways celebrated, and they followed the map attached to the note to their new campsite. Instead of reusing an old campsite like in the past two seasons, the merged tribe would start at a whole new location where they'd have to start all over! They began to build their new camp after a luxurious merge feast! The new tribe's color was lime green, and they decided to name their tribe Fiatali, combining the names of their island and the starting tribes.

 **Immunity Challenge:** The first individual Immunity challenge was a very simple one. All ten castaways would have to cling to a pole for as long as they could. The last castaway on the pole would earn the Immunity Necklace and would be safe at the first post-merge Tribal Council! Several castaways struggled early on. Maline dropped only minutes after ascending onto the pole, and Ruphus slipped off moments after her. Josepha and Eliab both fell within the next half hour, their muscled bodies too large to be supported easily. The remaining (Kelvin, Alleyne, Bryony, Charma, and Calina) clung on for a grand total of two hours before one of them slipped. Charma's body gave out and she slid to the ground, leaving Calina the only member of the Gata Six still up on the pole. Kelvin fell around ten minutes after Charma, and the three woman endured for a little longer. Finally Bryony's body gave out at around hour four, and she slid to the ground. That left Calina and Alleyne, who were both shaking and barely holding themselves up. In the end, both were clinging to the very bottom part of the pole, their feet inches from the ground. Calina's body gave out, and she let loose a frustrated shout as she hit the ground. Alleyne staggered off, grinning wildly as Halcyon placed the Immunity Necklace around her neck.

 **Fiatali Events:**

Things were very divided at the camp. The Gata Six and the Pili Four seemed to be harshly drawn apart, with a line in the sand that was impassable. The Gata Six had actually been targeting Alleyne first, but their targets shifted now that she was safe. Their options were Kelvin, Bryony, and Oskar. Kelvin was the hardest worker around camp, building half of the new shelter and gathering lots of food, and eating little himself. His amiable attitude and work ethic redeemed him in Josepha's eyes, and she decided that he could stay for a little time. Bryony was quiet and kept to herself, but was rather good at both physical and mental things. Oskar was the least threatening of them all, but he had been lackadaisical and exasperated around camp and was a negative force. He even went off on Josepha for being a tyrant in her alliance after seeing her walk all over most of her allies, and this fired up Josepha. She didn't want any snakes whispering in her minions' ears, and she wanted Oskar out. However, the lowest girl on her hierarchy was unsure. Charma ventured over to the Pili Four and talked with them. They were much more open and friendly than the military-like set up of her alliance, and she knew she could force a tie and then force rocks. She knew she was going nowhere with the Gata Six, and she could go somewhere with these Pili castaways. But would she even have a chance at the end with the Pilis too? And was she willing to risk everything when she could coast to the Final Six with her Gata tribemates?

 **Seventh Tribal Council -** _Fiatali_

Halcyon ate up the divisions that were plaguing the post-merge tribe. The Gata Six came off as strong, but the Pili Four made convincing arguments, and they brutally attacked Josepha's integrity and her iron fisted control of her alliance. Ruphus objected, saying that they all had a say in what was going on, but the Pili Four's words came across more blatantly and more convincingly through no fault of Ruphus. The Pili Four made tough arguments, but would they be enough to sway Charma and others to their side, or were they doomed to go the way of a tribe like Harimau?

Bryony - "I vote Josepha."

Oskar - "I vote Josepha."

Maline - "I vote Oskar."

Alleyne - "I vote Josepha."

Calina - "I vote Oskar."

Eliab - "I vote Oskar."

Josepha - "I vote Oskar."

Kelvin - "I vote Josepha."

Ruphus - "I vote Oskar."

Charma - "I vote Oskar."

 **"Oskar, the tribe has spoken."**

 _By a vote of 6-4, Oskar Sasfean has been voted out._

* * *

 **EPISODE EIGHT: JOINED AT THE HIP**

 **Reward Challenge:** The castaways were randomly put into pairs by random draw. One person would not be competing. The pairs were these: Alleyne and Kelvin, Calina and Josepha, Ruphus and Charma, and Eliab and Bryony. Maline would be sitting out. The challenge was rather simple; the castaways would have to cross an obstacle course in the water to reach a floating puzzle table, where they would have to build a 3-D puzzle of Pili's symbol, a lizard. However, the twist was that the pairs were connected at the hip! The first pair to finish their puzzle would win a great reward: a trip to the mansion of Treasach Church-O'Hara on the island of Kecantikan! There, the two winners would be treated to a nice lunch of comfort foods, and an afternoon of strategy talks with the winner of the second season. It was something to surely play for! The challenge began, and the duo of Charma and Ruphus quickly fell behind due to their lacking physicality. Eliab and Bryony also struggled to work together well. Calina and Josepha stumbled at first but soon got into the groove. However, Alleyne and Kelvin were a dynamic duo, and they worked powerfully as they breezed through the obstacle course and started assembling the puzzle first. They finished far ahead of the rest of the duos, winning their reward!

At Treasach's mansion, they dined on the expansive patio with his wife Abilene and his three children. Once they had finished eating, Alleyne went on a walk down the beach with Abilene to unwind while Treasach talked with Kelvin. After Kelvin was done, they switched. Kelvin joked around with Abilene, while Alleyne talked strategy with Treasach. When they were done, they felt better about their games, and they happily returned to camp.

 **Immunity Challenge:** The castaways were up for a more normal challenge this time. All nine of them would be released into a small maze from nine different starting points on the sides. The first three to reach the center of the maze could begin working on the 3-D puzzle of Gata's symbol, a snake, as soon as they reached the puzzle station. There were only three stations. The first to finish their puzzle would win Immunity! As soon as the challenge began, four castaways distanced themselves from the others in the maze. They were Bryony, Josepha, Kelvin, and Charma. They worked through the maze the fastest, and Charma was the first to a station, Bryony not soon after. That left Josepha and Kelvin, and Josepha got to the third station moments before a disappointed Kelvin. The three working on the puzzle were Charma, Bryony, and Josepha. Despite her slim lead, Charma quickly fell back as Bryony and Josepha battled it out. It was close, but Josepha narrowly beat Bryony on the puzzle by a mere three pieces, winning the Immunity Necklace!

 **Fiatali Events:**

With the necklace hanging securely around their leader's neck, the Gata Six could pick off whoever they wished to in the Pili Three. Josepha conversed with underlings to make some semblance of them having a say in the decisions, but the final decision seemed to always come to rest on Josepha's shoulders solely. She was the striking leader of the group, and she could easily and rightfully take responsibility for all the big moves in the game thus far. She felt threatened by Bryony's great agility and puzzle skills, but both Kelvin and Alleyne were massive physical threats, and they both seemed to be pretty smart in their own right too. The Pili Three tried their hardest to pull people over to their side. Charma was ready to jump, regretting her hesitation at the previous Tribal Council, but they couldn't find anyone else who would, and Charma didn't want to be branded as a traitor quite yet. It seemed that one of the Pili Three would be leaving.

 **Eighth Tribal Council -** _Fiatali_

The single juror, Oskar, plodded into the Tribal Council area and sat down in the jury seats. Then the Tribal Council truly began in earnest. The Pili Three pulled out all of the stops, making their case against Eliab this time, making it blatant that he was their target and begging the Gata Six to vote for him for a couple of valid reasons, including that he was on top of their alliance along with Josepha and was controlling them, along with the fact that he was a dangerous physical threat. Eliab, who was usually reserved and complacent, lashed out, calling back that if they let any of them slip by to the end, they would win. Halcyon kept the Tribal Council and the drama going for a long while, but soon it began to burn out, and she called for voting to begin.

Eliab - "I vote Bryony."

Josepha - "I vote Kelvin."

Bryony - "I vote Eliab."

Charma - "I vote Bryony."

Calina - "I vote Kelvin."

Kelvin - "I vote Eliab."

Alleyne - "I vote Eliab."

Maline - "I vote Bryony."

Ruphus - "I vote Kelvin."

It was a 3-3-3 tie between Kelvin, Bryony, and Eliab. Neither Bryony nor Kelvin played an idol, although Kelvin almost did. However, he kept it in his pocket as they revoted.

Alleyne - "I vote Eliab."

Ruphus - "I vote Bryony."

Josepha - "I vote Bryony."

Maline - "I vote Bryony."

Charma - "I vote Bryony."

Calina - "I vote Bryony."

 **"Bryony, the tribe has spoken."**

 _By a vote of 3-3-3, then 5-1, Bryony Milligan has been voted off._

* * *

 **EPISODE NINE: SOLD!**

 **Reward Challenge:** It was time for the Paradise Auction! All eight remaining castaways were given a small handbag of bills to use to buy food and advantages in this challenge! Maline bought spaghetti and red wine, Charma bought a margarita along with tacos, Calina bought donuts and ice cream, and Eliab bought a slab of ribs smothered in barbecue sauce and a caesar salad. The other four held out for the single advantage at the end, however. Josepha, Alleyne, Ruphus, and Kelvin all bet all of their cash on the advantage. They were now drawing rocks to see who would get the advantage. Whoever drew the white rock would get it! They each chose a rock, and once they had, they revealed their rocks. Ruphus had the white rock! He happily took the advantage from Halcyon, and he later found it to be a clue to the idol.

 **Immunity Challenge:** For the Immunity Challenge, castaways would have to run across a long stretch of beach, cross a ramp, and then run into a ball pit. There, they'd have to collect as many ping pong sized balls as they could carry and bring them back across to the starting area, where small sets of four hoops were set up. The first castaway to get a ball through each of their hoops would win Immunity! Alleyne and Kelvin took the lead alongside Calina and Josepha, fighting for their lives. Kelvin was the third to the pit and the fourth back over the ramp, and the fourth to reach his hoops, but he had collected more balls than the others, and he had stunning accuracy. He quickly bombed balls through each hoop with only one miss on the third hoop while the others were either still arriving or struggling to make it into their hoops. Kelvin celebrated his bittersweet win; now Alleyne would probably be going home, but at least he was safe!

 **Fiatali Events:**

It was made clear what was going to be happening that night when they got back to camp; Alleyne was going home, and the Gata Six was staying strong. Alleyne wanted to beg Kelvin to use his idol on her, but she knew that wasn't fair to do. She went off to look for her own, knowing that one had to be hidden somewhere. Meanwhile, Ruphus looked over his clue and realized that the location of the idol was very easy. He set off to look for it, and found the idol that evening under a waterfall by the lake where they cleaned themselves off. Celebrating, the man hid his idol away before they headed off to Tribal Council.

 **Ninth Tribal Council -** _Fiatali_

It was pretty plain to see what was happening when the eight castaways arrived at the Tribal Council. The jury, consisting of Bryony and Oskar, processed in and took their seats. They seemed joyous to see Kelvin with the necklace around his neck. Then the Gata Six mutilated Alleyne, making it plain to see that she was going home. Calina even had the audacity to hint that she should've given up trying long ago and quit. This angered Alleyne, and bickering and then shouting ensued. Once things cooled down, Alleyne was a mess and Calina was shocked into silence. Halcyon brought about the voting, just wanting to get the ordeal over for Alleyne.

Calina - "I vote Alleyne."

Charma - "I vote Alleyne."

Kelvin - "I vote Calina."

Josepha - "I vote Alleyne."

Alleyne - "I vote Calina."

Ruphus - "I vote Alleyne."

Maline - "I vote Alleyne."

Eliab - "I vote Alleyne."

 **"Alleyne, the tribe has spoken."**

 _By a vote of 6-2, Alleyne Tindall has been voted off._

* * *

 **EPISODE TEN: DODGING BULLETS**

 **Reward Challenge:** At the reward challenge, it was pretty simple. The castaways were divided into two groups of three. They would have to work together to balance on a bucking balance beam. The first team to lose all of its members on the beam would lose, while the winning team would win a trip to go ziplining, and at the end they would have a nice lunch of pizza and soda. The first group was Kelvin, Josepha, and Eliab, while the second group was Ruphus, Charma, and Maline. Calina would be sitting out. The first team easily outlasted the second one, with all three of their members still on while Charma was the last to fall off for her group. They enjoyed their reward, even if it was a little awkward having Kelvin around.

 **Immunity Challenge:** The immunity challenge was a twisty obstacle course. There were ladders, ramps, beams, swinging projectiles, and more, and the entire course stretched about a half mile. Once a castaway reached the end of the obstacle course, which all seven castaways would be using at once, they would have to swim out to a platform where Halcyon was waiting with the Immunity necklace. The challenge began, and everyone fought savagely to get up there. Ruphus, Charma, and Maline fell behind as usual in the physical parts of challenges, and Calina was having an off day and dragged her feet. Josepha and Eliab were Kelvin's competition, and he led them by only a few strides throughout the whole course. One of the swinging projectiles, a large padded bullet-like shape, slammed in Eliab's gut and sent him tumbling. Calina passed him before he got back to his feet, and he couldn't move well. It was now down to Josepha and Kelvin. They reached the water around the same time, and it came down to motivation. Josepha was desperate to keep her alliance intact, but Kelvin was more desperate to stay alive in the game. He beat her to the platform by three strokes and won his second Immunity! The Gata Six would now be forced to cannibalize.

 **Fiatali Events:**

The systematic elimination of the Pili tribe was now incomplete; Kelvin could not be voted off, and the Gata Six would be forced to cut ties with one of their own. Josepha quickly decided to eliminate Charma, as the girl was at the bottom of the alliance and was willing to take on Josepha, and she didn't want her around conspiring against her when it was just original Gata castaways left. Charma knew she was being gunned after, and she took the offensive. She plotted with Kelvin, and they planned to eliminate Josepha. Charma went to Ruphus and Maline about getting out Josepha, making valid points. Maline was at the bottom of the alliance alongside Charma, and Ruphus had fallen from grace somewhat after Calina became Josepha's star pupil and her right hand woman as of late. They were determined to get out Josepha, but only time would tell if their skills had been enough to flip Maline and Ruphus to their side.

 **Tenth Tribal Council -** _Fiatali_

Halcyon gorged on the nerves and unease that was abuzz among the castaways when they arrived at the Tribal Council that night. She remained patient as the jury of Alleyne, Bryony, and Oskar walked in. They all were ecstatic to see the necklace around Kelvin's neck, and he grinned at them. Then Halcyon leaped into the conversation. Questions flew left and right, and a clear picture was painted: Charma was being targeted by Josepha and her cronies, but Charma wasn't going out without a fight. It was an interesting and fiery Tribal Council, and Halcyon ended it a little early because she was too excited to see what would happen to wait any longer.

Kelvin - "I vote Josepha."

Eliab - "I vote Charma."

Charma - "I vote Josepha."

Maline - "I vote Josepha."

Calina - "I vote Charma."

Josepha - "I vote Charma."

Ruphus - "I vote Charma."

 **"Charma, the tribe has spoken."**

 _By a vote of 4-3, Charma Avondale has been voted off._

* * *

 **EPISODE ELEVEN: LET THE PIECES FALL INTO PLACE**

 **Reward Challenge:** For the reward challenge, the castaways were broken up into two groups of three. The first group was Josepha, Ruphus, and Calina, while the second group was Maline, Eliab, and Kelvin. The castaways would be crawling under various obstacles in a mud field. They would all be chained together with rope and harnesses. The first group to get all of their members across the finish line would win the reward of going to a spa day! They'd get to take a shower, brush their teeth, get a massage, take a nap on real beds, and eat a hearty lunch and dinner before returning to their camp. In the end, the second group beat out the first group, as Eliab and Kelvin worked together to carry Maline along, and she was agile enough to crawl well. The group celebrated their win and enjoyed their luxurious and much needed reward.

 **Immunity Challenge:** At the Immunity challenge, the castaways would be going through a challenge that was fully mental to counterbalance the fully physical challenge of the episode prior. They would have to solve a large sliding table puzzle of the season's logo. Once they had completed that, then they would have to build a 3-D statue of a palm tree, and then finally they would have to build a puzzle of a wheel. Once they were finished with the wheel, they would turn it and raise a flag that would declare them the winner of the Immunity! It was clear who the front runners were going to be. Kelvin, Maline, and Calina all were moving together, with Josepha a couple of steps behind. Eliab and Ruphus were far behind. Kelvin wasn't as great at puzzles as the girls, but his pure desperation kept him going. However, he started to fall back at the wheel, and Maline and Calina were neck and neck. Near the completion of her wheel, Calina realized that she had messed up a few pieces. She started to disassemble hastily, and Maline finished her wheel and spun it vigorously, stumbling away as her flag was raised! Maline had won Immunity and was safe for the night!

 **Fiatali Events:**

With Kelvin not protected by an Immunity Necklace, the clear choice was to get out the last original Pili in the game and then start playing with the remaining Gata members and see who came out on top. That was the sentiment of everyone, even the traitorous Maline. Josepha dearly wanted to get Maline out, worried to keep her around, but Kelvin was a more pressing threat, and Maline was safe with her Immunity anyway. All eyes were set on Kelvin, and he acted as if nothing was wrong. This worried the Gata Five, but as he was just a free spirit anyway most of the time, they just guessed that the amiable guy wasn't letting his loss hurt him too much. In fact, Kelvin was struggling to hold back his glee. He had an idol, and he would be saving himself tonight. It was his choice of who was going home now.

 **Eleventh Tribal Council -** _Fiatali_

The jury of Charma, Alleyne, Bryony, and Oskar walked in, rather devastated to see that Kelvin didn't have his necklace. However, both Alleyne and Bryony remembered that he had his idol, and they quickly informed Charma and Oskar of that fact. All four were trying to hide their smirks of glee as the Gata Five bulldozed through Kelvin and said that he was worthless and didn't have a chance in staying around, and that the Final Five would consist of Gata. Kelvin tried his hardest to be downtrodden and it worked decently and rather convincingly. Since much didn't seem to be happening, the Tribal Council wasn't one of the longer ones, and Halcyon told the castaways that it was time to vote.

Maline - "I vote Kelvin."

Eliab - "I vote Kelvin."

Josepha - "I vote Kelvin."

Ruphus - "I vote Kelvin."

Calina - "I vote Kelvin."

Kelvin - "I vote Calina."

Before the votes could be read, Kelvin smugly stood and handed a shocked Halcyon his idol. The jury applauded a little, and Josepha sighed and facepalmed. Maline had a tiny grin on her face, Eliab was open mouthed, Calina shook with nerves, and Ruphus groaned. The votes were read, 5-1 in favor of sending Kelvin home, but his idol voided them. The single vote he cast for Calina doomed her, and he got revenge for Alleyne. Josepha would be greatly weakened without her sidekick.

 **"Calina, the tribe has spoken."**

 _By a vote of 1-0, Calina Grimmett has been voted off._

* * *

 **EPISODE TWELVE: CLEAR AS MUD**

 **Reward Challenge:** The reward challenge goes as so. Each castaway stands in a plot of mud with dozens of colored sticks in it. The castaways will have five minutes to get rid of as many of their sticks as possible by tossing them into the bin right outside of the northern side of their plot. Any sticks not in the bin do not count. The castaway with the most amount of sticks in their bin will get to choose someone to take on a sailing trip with them, where they will get to learn how to pilot a sailboat. Then they will have a hearty lunch of steak and mashed potatoes aboard the vessel. In the end, the sticks in the bins were counted. Maline came in fifth, having removed 34 sticks. Kelvin and Eliab were tied for fourth/third, both having removed 39 sticks. Josepha had come in second with 45 sticks removed. Ruphus had won the reward after removing 49 sticks! He chose to take Josepha on the reward with him, and they had a swell time.

 **Immunity Challenge:** For this challenge, the castaways would be standing in wooden frames, adjusted to their height. They would be balancing on the beam of the bottom of the frame while holding a block up against the top of the frame. To do so, they would have to stand on their tippy toes. If one fell off or their block hit the ground, they would be eliminated. The last castaway standing would win Immunity! Ruphus was the first to fall out in around a minute and a half; Maline was not far behind at two minutes. Eliab dropped out at six minutes, his muscly weight too much to support for long. That left Kelvin and Josepha. They both lasted an hour and thirteen minutes until Josepha's trembling legs gave out, and she shifted. Her block toppled to the ground. She cussed loudly as Kelvin jumped off of his frame and celebrated loudly.

 **Fiatali Events:**

With Kelvin safe yet again, the Gata majority was forced to turn on one another again. For them, the choice was simple. Maline had betrayed them along with Charma in an attempt to vote out Josepha at the Tribal Council where Charma was sent to the jury. Josepha, Eliab, and Ruphus banded together to vote Maline. Maline turned to Kelvin, and the two worked together. They tried to pull in Eliab; Ruphus and Josepha were now extremely tight, and it would be easier to convert him. Eliab listened, but was adamant about not voting out Josepha. This annoyed both Maline and Kelvin, but they had to go with what Eliab wanted, which was to vote out Ruphus. Eliab was now stuck in the middle; would he choose to continue to follow Josepha, or would he break from the mold and make his first independent move?

 **Twelfth Tribal Council -** _Fiatali_

The Tribal Councils near the end of the game were always rife with tensions and drama, and this one would be no different. The jury of Calina, Charma, Alleyne, Bryony, and Oskar marched in. They were all extremely excited to see the necklace around Kelvin's neck for the third time excepting Calina, who was exasperated. Halcyon leaped right in, and soon discovered that Eliab was stuck in the middle of a tug of war game. Both sides desperately needed him, and he didn't say much as he was bombarded by pleas and reasons all night. Eventually, the hysteria started to subside, and Halcyon informed the castaways that it was time to vote.

Josepha - "I vote Maline."

Maline - "I vote Ruphus."

Kelvin - "I vote Ruphus."

Ruphus - "I vote Maline."

Eliab - "I vote Maline."

Before the votes were read, Ruphus stood and played his idol, dashing Maline's hopes. The vote was in favor of sending out Maline anyway, but he decided to play it just in case since it was the last night it could be played.

 **"Maline, the tribe has spoken."**

 _By a vote of 3-0, Maline Sandburg has been voted off._

* * *

 **EPISODE THIRTEEN: THE FINALE**

 _ **(IT ALL COMES CRASHING DOWN)**_

 _It is the final episode of PARADISE: FIAFIA MONI! The third installation of the series has been great so far, and everyone is eager to see what will happen to the four finalists..._

 _Josepha Rothfarb_ _has steered the Gata majority alliance since day one. She has successfully eliminated every Pili excepting a single one, and has picked off those who threaten her title. She has played a great all around game, having built a strong alliance around her and directing it the exact way she wants it to. While there have been a few hiccups, Josepha has navigated them and played a great game both physically, socially, and strategically. However, a majority of the jury has been blindsided or wronged by her, and she is also a huge threat. Will she be able to make it to the Final Tribal Council, and if so, will the jury find it in them to give her the money? And does she even deserve it compared to the others?_

 _Kelvin Southwick_ _is the ultimate underdog. He has played on the losing side of things since the first day on the Pili tribe. His tribe was decimated early on, but he didn't lose hope, forging a strong group of allies and finding an idol. After the merge, his allies were picked off one by one, while he persevered through his hard work ethic and amiability. And when it came time to send him off, Kelvin went of a thunderous Immunity run, winning challenge after challenge to keep himself alive, forcing the majority to vote out their own. And when he didn't win a challenge, he managed to either play idols or convince others to vote for another threat. He's been charming and dangerous and has survived against all odds. He has many friends on the jury and has not wronged anyone. He is the only original Pili left. Will he survive to the end, and will he have done enough to win?_

 _Eliab Cavell_ _has been one of Josepha's closest allies since the start of the season. He helped her navigate through a majority of the game, and while Josepha always made the final decisions, Eliab had much input in them and one could say he was a co-pilot of the mostly successful Gata majority, even if it was a small co-pilot role. He has been a threat physically but has yet to win a challenge, and he has managed to keep the target off of his back. He has played a laid back game and hasn't angered many of the jury members. However, has he done enough to distinguish himself as an individual player?_

 _Ruphus Serell_ _has played the quietest game of the remaining castaways. Always a loyal number for Gata, he has never flipped and has remained true to his original alliance. He has not made any game changing moves and he was never really in on the decision making process within the majority alliance until towards the end of the game, and even then his role was limited. He did find an idol but he did not use it to change anything in the game, just playing it as insurance in the final Tribal Council it could be played at. Ruphus has been complacent and kind with most of the jury, but he is the most likely of the four to be accused of being a coattail rider. Will Ruphus be able to win the game, or has his game play been too lacking?_

 **Reward Challenge:** As was becoming custom, the final reward challenge was a loved ones challenge! The castaways would be playing for a pivotal advantage in the Final Immunity challenge; the past two winners of this reward challenge had also won the Final Immunity, and one of them had won, so odds bode well for whoever won the Reward! The winner would also have their loved one spend the night with them at camp. The challenge was pretty interesting. The castaways would start in the jungle. They would have to carry or drag a canoe out to the beach and into the water, and then paddle it out to their floating platform. There, they would have to dive off to retrieve two bags tied to anchors on the sea floor. Once both bags had been retrieved, the castaway would have to use the puzzle pieces inside to build a 3-D model of themselves! The first castaway to finish their puzzle would win the grand reward.

The Final Four's loved ones came out one by one after Halcyon was done explaining the challenge. Ruphus wiped a few tears from his eyes as his wife Janele sprinted out and leaped into his wide open arms. Josepha grinned and tried not to cry as her husband Mick jogged out and clamped her in a huge hug, peppering her with kisses. Kelvin grinned widely and ran out to meet his younger brother Xander. They hugged tightly and laughed. Eliab sniffled as his fiancee Ramona ran out and collapsed into his arms, sobbing uncontrollably in joy.

Soon, the loved ones and castaways were separated, and the castaways jogged into the jungle and stood beside their canoes. Once they were all set, the challenge began! Eliab took the early lead, his immense strength finally coming into use. Ruphus, Kelvin, and Josepha were all around the same spot, running together. Eliab hit the water about ten seconds before the others, and he began paddling like crazy as Ramona screamed for him to paddle harder. He reached his platform quickly, and dove into the water, untying a bag on his first try. As he plopped it onto his platform and went back under, Josepha arrived at her platform, and Kelvin was not far behind. Ruphus was struggling to paddle well. Eliab got his second bag and then he dragged himself onto his platform as Josepha retrieved her first and Kelvin dove into the water. Puzzles were not his strong suit, but he was determined. He managed to finish the twelve piece puzzles rather quickly just as Josepha was setting down her second bag. Eliab jumped up and down and splashed into the water, swimming to the shore to embrace a cheering and dancing Ramona. The other castaways said quick goodbyes to their loved ones, and then Eliab and Ramona were off to the site of the Immunity Challenge!

Eliab was given three choices. He could travel the medium sized maze for twelve minutes, he could work on the giant table puzzle for ten minutes, or he could practice with a new obstacle for twelve minutes. It was a suspended maze that one would have to balance and roll a ball through to the center. However, there were many dead ends and holes in the board where the ball could roll through. Eliab chose to practice the suspended maze, and by the end of his time he'd gotten sort of used to it, but he'd not gotten anywhere near the center of the maze.

 **Immunity Challenge:** The four castaways arrived at the site of the final challenge of Fiafia Moni. They would start at a maze shaped like a square. They would each start at a different side, and they would have to reach the center, where four keys were suspended on a line of rope on a small table. They would then have to get out of the maze, retracing their steps, and use the key to unlock a crate. Inside the crate were around eighty puzzle pieces that would build a large table puzzle. On that puzzle was a jungle lead pattern with eight numbers on it. The castaway would have to input that code in a spinning number lockbox, and if it was right, a small metal ball would be released. They would then have to run over to the suspended maze, and use the metal ball, using the pulleys to shift the suspended table maze and get the ball to the groove in the center. The first castaway to get their metal ball to the center of the suspended maze would win Final Immunity and would be heading to Final Tribal Council!

Kelvin would start at the south, Eliab at the east, Josepha at the north, and Ruphus at the west. The challenge began, and all four raced forward. Kelvin took an early lead, and he reached the center and untied his key within five minutes. He was navigating back out by the time Ruphus was the second to arrive at the table. Kelvin got out of the maze and unlocked his crate while Josepha also reached the center. Eliab was stuck, and he was getting frustrated.

Kelvin gathered the pieces and started to build swiftly. By the time Ruphus was the second one out of the maze, Kelvin had laid down thirty pieces. He was on a roll, knowing that his game was over if he lost this final Immunity challenge. Josepha was soon out, but Kelvin was far ahead on the puzzle. Eliab finally reached the table and jogged out, trying to make up for lost time. Soon, all four were building the puzzle, but as Eliab placed his first couple of pieces, Kelvin was finished. He input his code (10348853) into the lockbox, and a metal ball popped out onto the sand. Kelvin snagged it and sprinted to the suspended maze table. Josepha was in second with three fourths of her puzzle done already, while Ruphus was halfway done and Eliab was just beginning.

Kelvin quickly got a hang of the table maze, failing twice in quick succession before making good progress and making it halfway through the maze. The third time it dropped, Josepha was arriving at her maze, and Ruphus was nearly done with his puzzle. Although Josepha, and not soon after Ruphus, were competing with him, Kelvin had the advantage of around three or four minutes to become acquainted with the equipment. He swiftly pulled ahead, and he cheered as he rolled the small metal ball into the slot in the center of the suspended maze just as Eliab was jogging over with his ball to start the last phase. Kelvin was guaranteed a spot at the Final Three, and Gata would now have to send another of their own out!

 **Fiatali Events:**

Upon returning to camp, the scrambling began in earnest. Josepha informed Ruphus that she wanted to get Eliab out, and she also talked to Kelvin to try and get him to vote with her. However, Kelvin was not about to be duped by Josepha. He told the news to Eliab that he was being targeted by Josepha, and it was as if something had gone off in Eliab after Ramona's visit. He avidly agreed to vote out his original alliance's leader, knowing that he could not beat her in the end. Kelvin took to talking to Ruphus. They took a long walk down the beach, and Kelvin gently laid out for him why Josepha would win if they took her to the end. Ruphus nodded and listened, and was shocked to learn that Eliab had easily agreed to betray Josepha. Either it would be going to fire or they could get out Josepha once and for all it seemed, and the decision rested solely on Ruphus's shoulders.

 **Thirteenth Tribal Council -** _Fiatali_

The jury of Maline, Calina, Charma, Alleyne, Bryony, and Oskar all marced in, all women excepting Oskar. They were eager to see what had transpired. Maline, Charma, Alleyne, Bryony, and Oskar all showed some level of enthusiasm upon seeing a smirking Kelvin with the Immunity Necklace in his possession. Calina just sulked, defeated. The Gata majority would have to cut yet another of its members. Halcyon was pumped to see the outcome. She could see the divides easily, and she peppered Ruphus with questions, making him get flustered and anxious, knowing that the events of tonight rested on his shoulders. Soon enough, the final elimination vote of the season came about upon Halcyon's demand.

Eliab - "I vote Josepha."

Josepha - "I vote Eliab."

Kelvin - "I vote Josepha."

Ruphus - "I vote Josepha."

 **"Josepha, the tribe has spoken."**

 _By a vote of 3-1, Josepha Rothfarb has been voted out._

 **THE FINAL TRIBAL COUNCIL**

Ruphus, Eliab, and Kelvin walked into the Tribal Council area, smiling with their adrenaline running like crazy. They sat down, and the completed jury of seven processed in. Oskar, Bryony, Alleyne, Charma, Calina, Maline, and Josepha all strode into the Tribal Council area, sitting down on the two benches where the jury sits. They all have various levels of enthusiasm on their faces, but they're all excited for this Tribal Council, even the still reeling Josepha. Halcyon announces the start of the questioning phase, but first the opening addresses will be given.

Ruphus stands first. "Hello jury, and good evening. Yes, I didn't play a showy game like Kelvin. But I played a loyal, honest game. I stuck with my Gata majority alliance, toning down my social and physical skills somewhat so I would be an undeniable non-threat. I faded into the background as planned, and I was rarely in danger. I found an idol and changed the game last Tribal Council, voting off Josepha, who would have won this clean sweep I believe if she'd made it here. I didn't win any challenges or set the game on fire with an idol play, but I did play a good game in my opinion."

Eliab is the next to stand. "I already know that I'm fighting a losing battle, but I won't go down without a fight. While Ruphus may have underplayed himself, I didn't hide behind anything. I displayed my strengths like my physicality and my weaknesses like puzzles out for everyone to see. I was honest and loyal, and no matter what anyone says, I was the second in command for most of the game for the Gata majority alliance. Even though Josepha was the big boss finalizing all the calls, I influenced her sometimes and helped make decisions. I was a key factor in the success of Gata in the tribal phase, which set the stage for us to dominate throughout the post-merge. I also knew when it was time to turn on my leader, and I didn't even need intense persuading like Ruphus to vote off Josepha and change the game. I didn't play loudly like Kelvin, but I didn't play quietly like Ruphus. I had the perfect balance, and that should earn my the money and the island."

Kelvin was the final one to stand. "Hey guys," Kelvin said with a beaming smile. "Yeah, these guys were loyal. I was loyal too. I stuck to my minority when I easily could've had myself absorbed into the Gata alliance. I could've socially navigated from there and made it here. But no. I stuck with my pack of underdogs, voting with them to the final breath. I was in the minority on nearly every single vote. I was the guy that all of you wanted out every single damn time you walked up to that hut to write down a name. But I wouldn't let you! I was myself, a nice, relaxed guy who likes to make friends and have fun. My character calmed you and it helped me sway you all to my side. And when my social play wasn't enough to save me from the 'oh so successful' Gata majority, I pulled out the big guns. I won _four_ individual Immunity challenges, the most ever. I played an idol that I found myself and sent Josepha's most obedient minion, Calina, out of the game. I forced Gata to break down and attack each other. I was the one who piloted the Josepha idea. I fabricated the no-brainer and I had to spend two hours trying to convince Ruphus that it was smart to get out such an amazing player! I did everything that these guys next to me did and so much more, and I know that you guys will vote for me, because I truly deserve to win in my opinion. Peace out." Kelvin sat down with a laugh, and the questioning began.

Calina was the first to stand. "Congratulations finalists. I would say that you all worked hard to get here, but I'm not exactly sure that's true. I was one of Josepha's most loyal followers, but sitting on the jury for the past week or so has made me realize how much control she had, and how little word we had in things. Kelvin worked his ass off to get here. Eliab and Ruphus, cite moments where you worked your hardest to get here."

"I won the final reward challenge, and I have been a driving force in many challenges," Eliab noted.

"I worked hard to keep our alliance unified," Ruphus answered.

"Thank you," Calina sighed before sitting down. Alleyne was next.

"Congratulations guys!" Alleyne laughed. "In the top 9, you were the only males left, and you managed to all survive here! Great job. But past gender politics, I want to ask all of you: why do you guys need the money?"

"My girlfriend is trying to go through college and needs some help, and I need some money to get my electrician's business going further. My parents have always wanted to live on an island, so I'd have to build a big home for them, myself, Xander, and Avery," Kelvin remarked. "I would also like to go to college someday."

"I have two kids to send through college, and my wife often has health issues. She had cancer six years ago, and she's had other things recently. I'd like to have money stocked up in the reserves just in case," Ruphus told the jury.

"My fiancee Ramona and I have been planning a great wedding, but we don't have enough money yet to do it how we want, but we don't want to wait to get married! We also plan to have a big family, and I want to be able to provide for them all."

Alleyne went back to her seat as Oskar strode over. "Ruphus and Eliab, I'm not sure if you guys were loyal or just brainwashed. Did you ever think for yourself, or did you just follow Josepha's orders without question?"

"I think we both helped decide what was going on, especially near the end of the game," Ruphus replied.

"Ruphus followed blindly, but I was looking for chances near the end of the season to flip and cause commotion," Eliab answered.

Maline stood next. "Hello guys. Kelvin, you played a great all around game. What do you think was your biggest asset?"

"I think it was my personality and social play," Kelvin responded. "Sure, I won lots of challenges and made lots of big moves, but I would never have made it anywhere without my solid social play."

"I have the same question for Ruphus and Eliab," Maline announced.

"I feel that my biggest asset was my physicality," Eliab answered. "Without it, Gata would've struggled more in challenges, and it was also the reason I was kept around for a while."

"My biggest point was definitely my social play," Ruphus said. "I made myself a non-threat and faded into the background so no one would target me."

Maline returned to her seat as Charma sashayed over to the remaining castaways. "Hello guys. Ruphus and Eliab: you guys keep talking about about 'being partially in control' and making big moves in the game late. You guys were never in control in any way. I was the only one in that alliance from the start with clear eyes who was only going along with Josepha for survival. She did _everything._ And you also keep chattering about making moves late in the game. Winning a reward or playing an unneeded idol are not big moves, and it was a no brainer to send Josepha out. You guys played it way too safe, and that's why my vote is going for Kelvin. Kelvin, congrats on the mesmerizing gameplay, and I can't wait to see what you do with your money."

"Thanks, Charma," Kelvin grinned as she sat with a smile. Bryony stood next.

"I have the same question for everyone. What moves did you make pre-merge?"

"I aligned myself closely with Josepha and the others. I worked hard around camp and in challenges to prove my worth," Eliab replied.

"Oh Bryony, you know the shit we had to go through! Losing three straight Immunities in a row from the get go, we had to form a majority quickly, and I spearheaded that effort along with you and Alleyne. I also found my idol, and I forged strong social connections that would bolster me through the game to this point," Kelvin chuckled.

"I made a good alliance within my tribe, and I helped around camp," Ruphus half heartedly answered.

Josepha was the last to stand, and she stalked over to the spot across the fire from the finalists, an icy smile on her face.

"Don't take credit for all of my work, Ruphus and Eliab. You had no say. You just followed blindly, like lemmings jumping off of a cliff. This whole Tribal Council is a sham; we should have already given Kelvin the prize and the title. I just want to say this: own your lack of individual gameplay and the fact that you don't deserve to win this game." Josepha strutted back to her seats, ending the Final Tribal Councils' questioning phase with a bang.

"Jurors, it's time to vote for the winner of this season," Halcyon said with a huge grin on her face. The jurors went in to vote in the order they were evicted. When Josepha walked out calmly and sat down, the season was officially finished! Halcyon thanked them superfluously for the great season. They all flew back to the Flat, and two days later, Halcyon started pulling out the votes from the urn as all 16 castaways and the nation watched with excitement.

"Kelvin."

"Kelvin."

"Kelvin."

"Kelvin. Kelvin Southwick, you are the winner of Paradise: Fiafia Moni!"

Kelvin pumped his fist into the air and shook the hands of Ruphus and Eliab before running over to Halcyon and grabbing his check and land grant. His parents, his little brother Xander, and his girlfriend Avery all ran up onto the stage and crushed the third winner of Paradise in a bone mashing embrace. The first true underdog storyline of Paradise had successfully been completed, and it had been splendorous to watch!

* * *

Oskar, Bryony, Alleyne, Charma, Calina, Maline, and Josepha voted for Kelvin.

* * *

 **SUMMARY OF PLACEMENTS**

Winner: Kelvin, Fiatali (originally Pili, then Pili) {got 7 votes at FTC}

*2nd: Ruphus, Fiatali (originally Gata, then Gata) {got 0 votes at FTC}

*3rd: Eliab, Fiatali (originally Gata, then Gata) {got 0 votes at FTC}

4th: Josepha, Fiatali (originally Gata, then Gata)

5th: Maline, Fiatali (originally Gata, then Gata)

6th: Calina, Fiatali (originally Gata, then Gata)

7th: Charma, Fiatali (originally Gata, then Pili)

8th: Alleyne, Fiatali (originally Pili, then Pili)

9th: Bryony, Fiatali (originally Pili, then Pili)

10th: Oskar, Fiatali (originally Pili, then Pili)

11th: Gerard, Pili (originally Gata)

12th: Marian, Gata (originally Pili)

13th: Jackson, Gata

14th: Prince, Pili

15th: Reese, Pili

16th: Frankie, Pili

*when there is a tie of FTC votes between the runners up, whoever had less votes against him in the season takes second, while the other castaway takes third.

* * *

 **STATS**

Won most Individual Immunities: Kelvin, with four

Number of idols played: 2

Number of ties broken: 3

Number of rock draws: 0

Number of fire making challenges: 0

Number of votes cast against each castaway (does not count votes for winner, counts those negated by idols):

Kelvin - 8

Ruphus - 2

Eliab - 6

Josepha - 10

Maline - 3

Calina - 3

Charma - 7

Alleyne - 6

Bryony - 8

Oskar - 6

Gerard - 11

Marian - 7

Jackson - 10

Prince - 6

Reese - 6

Frankie - 7

* * *

Next season, a small twist...

Two castaways will be related to previous castaways...

Who will they be?

* * *

 **A/N: Wow! That was a fun season! I knew Kelvin was winning from the start, but I was tempted to have others win, but in the end he turned out to be my favorite castaway from this season.**

 **What did you think of Kelvin and the others? Josepha? Any other comments? I have our first entire cast twist season being season 7, which will be an All-Stars, and after that I will start including many more twist seasons...**

 **I'd love to hear what you guys have to say in either reviews or PMs!**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **Tracee**


	4. Ata Noho (Season 4)

**_PARADISE: ATA NOHO (SEASON FOUR)_**

 **NAVY TRIBE: MATAU**

Louise Hamilton, 25 - Insurance Seller - Single (Gaspee, Jakely) {Victoire Hamilton's younger sister}

Cress Brooke, 36 - Professional Linebacker - Engaged (New Des Moines, Stevenson)

Talula Citadels, 42 - Lawyer - Married with 2 children (Pointe, Pointe)

Spence Iryda, 24 - Sous Chef - Dating (Ellistere, Frigmund)

Cornelia Muttano, 56 - Archaeologist - Married with 1 child (Cuyahoga, Frigmund)

Jolyon Ericson, 29 - Computer Analytics - Single (Commugher, Platte)

Emilia Hinderlie, 28 - Ornithologist - Single with 1 child (Button, Jakely)

Dane Ramirez, 41 - Professional Baseball Coach and Retired First Baseman - Married with 4 children (Penn, Jakely)

 **GRAY TRIBE: PUNGA**

Kinsley Praudins, 34 - Portrait Painter - Dating (Ardenelle, Frigmund)

Sulien Gavins, 38 - Machinist - Married with 1 child (Upper Jainatown, Jakely)

Tatiana Musgrove, 19 - Student - Engaged (Galla, Platte)

Tungsten Scotte, 48 - Roofer - Married with 9 children (Josephsburg, Jakely)

Calliope Hedgers, 26 - Fundraiser - Dating (Gaspee, Jakely)

Breccan Sandburg, 21 - Student - Single (Janson, Aschund) {Maline Sandburg's son}

Florine Allerdyce, 31 - Boutique Owner - Single (New Madison, Aschund)

Jenson Castile, 33 - Mechanical Engineer - Engaged (Jaccardy, Stevenson)

* * *

 **EPISODE ONE: THE RACE BEGINS**

 **Reward Challenge:** The first reward challenge was very simple. The castaways on both tribes would have to carry a canoe on the beach into the water, and then row it out a half mile into the sea to a platform where Halcyon was waiting with the maps to their camps and their reward, fishing supplies. The first tribe to get all eight of their members on the platform would win the fishing supplies reward! The challenge began, and the tribes were neck and neck the entire time, hitting the water only a second apart and rowing beside one another. However, under the precise leadership of Tungsten, Punga managed to pull a little ahead. They had three members off by the time Matau arrived, and despite the navy tribe's best efforts, Punga managed to get all eight of their members on the platform first, and they earned their reward!

 **Immunity Challenge:** For the first Immunity challenge of the season, four members of the tribe would have to cross an obstacle course on the beach consisting of a balance beam, a ramp, a climbing wall, and a line of tires. At the end of each obstacle, they would have to untie a bag full of puzzle pieces. Once they had crossed all four obstacles and had all four bags, they would then give them to the other four castaways, who would use the pieces to build a table puzzle of the season's logo. For Matau, Louise, Cress, Dane, and Spence would do the obstacle course, while Talula, Cornelia, Emilia, and Jolyon would work on the puzzle. For Punga, Tatiana, Breccan, Sulien, and Calliope would go on the obstacle course, while Florine, Jenson, Tungsten, and Kinsley would work on the puzzle. Matau pulled into an early lead on the obstacle course, but Punga refused to relent, staying close to them throughout the whole ordeal. Matau finished the obstacle course five strides ahead of Punga, and their puzzlers had the slightest lead. They managed to sustain it, finishing the puzzle three pieces ahead of Punga's savvy puzzlers! Matau was safe and got flint, while the first boot of this season would be off of the Punga tribe.

 **Matau Events:**

Matau celebrated their win, and morale was up as they built a good shelter and used their flint to build a fledgling fire that would do well for now. There was no clear hierarchy forming in the tribe; everyone got along well, and while people made bonds with one another, there were no clear alliances. Louise became good friends with Jolyon and Dane, while Spence and Cress bonded. Life around Matau wasn't insanely interesting and there was no drama.

 **Punga Events:**

Upon returning to camp, the castaways agreed to build a shelter before plotting and such. As soon as they had finished erecting a mediocre shelter, they immediately began to scheme. Florine and Breccan quickly became good friends. Tungsten took control. His leadership had gotten them through the Reward easily, and he had a domineering and leading personality. Sulien and Jenson collected behind him quickly, and others followed. Meanwhile, Tatiana was loud and talkative, and she knew that Tungsten would be a large threat. She tried to form a majority of her own, saying that she was a better asset in challenges than Tungsten, while Tungsten argued that he was a better leader and more loyal and predictable than Tatiana, and also more hard working around camp. Only time would tell which way the castaways would go.

 **First Tribal Council -** _Punga_

Halcyon happily welcomed the Punga tribe to their first Tribal Council. They dipped their brand new torches into the fire, lighting them and placing them behind their seats. Then they sat, and Halcyon asked various questions about how their camp was going before leaping onto the strategy portion of the game. She quickly found out about the power struggle between the oldest and youngest member of the tribe. Tungsten and Tatiana both made their cases, and they did most of the talking. After a pretty long Tribal Council, Halcyon brought about the voting, excited to see who the others would side with.

Tatiana - "I vote Tungsten."

Tungsten - "I vote Tatiana."

Sulien - "I vote Tatiana."

Calliope - "I vote Tungsten."

Breccan - "I vote Tatiana."

Florine - "I vote Tatiana."

Kinsley - "I vote Tungsten."

Jenson - "I vote Tatiana."

 **"Tatiana, the tribe has spoken."**

 _By a vote of 5-3, Tatiana Musgrove has been voted off._

* * *

 **EPISODE TWO: EQUALING THINGS OUT**

 **Reward Challenge:** For the Reward Challenge, both tribes were instructed to send forth their smartest member. Jenson was quickly nominated by the Punga tribe, but there was debate on Matau if they should send in Jolyon or Cornelia. They decided on Jolyon, and it would be a duel between Jolyon and Jenson over comfort items! The winner of this challenge would get pillows, blankets, a tarp, and a hammock for their tribe! Two blackboards were rolled out onto the beach, and a series of equations were scribbled all across them. This was these two's prime area; Jolyon was a computer analyst, while Jenson was a mechanical engineer. The first member to find the correct final solution would win the reward for their tribe! They both began computing quickly, and after fifteen or so minutes both thought that they had the correct answer. Jolyon reached Halcyon first, shouting, "29.45!" Halcyon informed him that that was incorrect. Jolyon ran back to his board, checking his calculations, while Jenson ran up to Halcyon and said breathlessly, "34.643!" Halcyon said that Jenson was correct! Matau had won the reward!

 **Immunity Challenge:** For the Immunity Challenge, four castaways would have to swim out to a buoy one at a time and retrieve a bag of puzzle pieces attached to the buoy. There were four different buoys at different lengths from the shoreline. Once all four bags had been collected, the other three would use the pieces to build a table puzzle out of the pieces, which were shaped like jungle leaves. The first tribe to complete the pattern would win Immunity! For Matau, Louise, Cress, Spence, and Dane would be swimming, while Cornelia, Jolyon, and Emilia would work on the puzzle, while Talula would be sitting out. For Punga, Kinsley, Breccan, Calliope, and Sulien would be swimming, while Tungsten, Florine, and Jenson would be working on the puzzle. Matau took an early lead in the swimming and sustained it throughout that portion of the challenge. While Sulien was swimming out to get the fourth and final bag for Punga, Spence was carrying all four of Matau's up to their puzzlers. They began right away and worked hard. However, Emilia set down a bag of pieces, and some of them poured into the weeds. When she picked the bag back up, half of the pieces were gone, but they didn't notice. They put in all of the pieces they could, but they realized around twelve were missing. At this point, Punga was very close to finishing. Talula screamed that they were in the reeds, and as they searched for them, Punga finished the puzzle correctly! They were safe, and Matau was heading to their first Tribal Council!

 **Matau Events:**

Upon returning to camp, Talula angrily went off on the fact that Emilia had lost the challenge for them by losing her puzzle pieces. Emilia sadly pleaded that it was a simple accident, but Talula also cited her not phenomenal work ethic around camp and lacking physicality as reasons to dismiss her from the game. However, Emilia tried to save herself, turning everything against Talula, stating that she was violent and unpredictable despite her strength in both mental and physical capacities. The other six seemed to form a unspoken alliance as they weighed whether to send out Emilia or Talula. Most of the people on the tribe came to the same conclusion, and that would be revealed at the Tribal Council.

 **Punga Events:**

After Tatiana had been voted out, Tungsten demanded to know who had voted him out. Kinsley remained silent, truly frightened by the intimidating man, but Calliope shared that she had because she had believed Tatiana had garnered enough support behind her, and that she wanted to keep the group strong. This severely angered Tungsten, and he tried to alienate her from the rest of the tribe. This pissed off Calliope, and she turned to her friend Kinsley and others and talked about how dangerous Tungsten was, and about how he needed to leave soon. Despite being safe, the Punga tribe was bubbling with turmoil.

 **Second Tribal Council -** _Matau_

Halcyon was delighted to see the vast array of drama that had swept up the Matau tribe after they lit their torches for the first time and put them behind their seats. From no clear alliances yet to Talula and Emilia taking each other head on to a struggling camp life, there was plenty to delve into, and Halcyon spent her sweet time stirring the pot and creating more drama and more stress. She finally eased up after one of the longest Tribal Councils ever, and let the frightened castaways of the navy tribe vote.

Talula - "I vote Emilia."

Emilia - "I vote Talula."

Cress - "I vote Emilia."

Cornelia - "I vote Talula."

Jolyon - "I vote Emilia."

Dane - "I vote Emilia."

Louise - "I vote Emilia."

Spence - "I vote Emilia."

 **"Emilia, the tribe has spoken."**

 _By a vote of 6-2, Emilia Hinderlie has been voted off._

* * *

 **EPISODE THREE: STICK AND STONES MAY BREAK MY BONES  
**

 **Reward Challenge:** For the Reward challenge, the quickly-becoming-classic gross foods challenge had come around! There would be at most seven rounds; all fourteen castaways could be competing. Each round, both castaways, one from each tribe, paired up for that round would eat the same "local delicacy." The first person to finish the disgusting food would earn a point for their tribe. The first tribe to get to four points would win the challenge and the reward, a rack of spices and cured meats! The first round was Dane vs. Tungsten, and Dane won, getting a point for Matau. The second round was Jolyon vs. Jenson, and Jolyon won, getting Matau at a 2-0 advantage. Punga managed to win Cornelia vs. Calliope, but Matau won the fourth bout of Louise vs. Kinsley. The fifth round was Spence vs. Breccan, and Spence managed to gulp down his entire duck embryo and open his mouth a second before Breccan, winning the challenge for Matau!

 **Immunity Challenge:** The Immunity Challenge was not very complicated. Three castaways would have to cross a suspended rope holding onto other ropes, then hop down to a balance beam and walk across that. Once they got off the beam, a fourth castaway would carry a crate full of puzzle pieces across a slippery mud field to the final three castaways, who would be building a 3-D puzzle of a hibiscus flower! For Matau, Spence, Louise, and Dane were doing the obstacles, Cress was carrying the crate, and Cornelia, Jolyon, and Talula were working on the puzzle. For Punga, Calliope, Breccan, and Sulien were crossing the obstacles, Tungsten was carrying the crate, and Kinsley, Jenson, and Florine were working on the puzzle. Matau pulled into an early lead, going across the rope faster and all of them staying on top of it while Sulien fell off for Punga. Spence was leading Matau, and he went to jump down to the balance beam. His foot got tangled in the rope, and he fell to the ground with a loud snap. Halcyon immediately screamed for everyone to pause as she saw blood seeping across the ground. The medical team rushed out to examine Spence. Louise and Dane watched in horror as the medical team exposed Spence's ankle. He cursed. The broken ankle bone was literally sticking out, and blood was gushing everywhere! The head doctor made the executive to medically evacuate Spence, fearful that they might have to amputate his foot if they kept him there. Spence refused, but for his own safety the medical team forcefully removed him from the game. Spence was officially the first person to leave Paradise without being voted off, and he had placed 14th. Halcyon informed them that the rest of the challenge and the Tribal Council had been cancelled, and they somberly returned to their camps.

 **"Spence, the tribe has spoken."**

 _By a medical evacuation, Spence Iryda has left the game._

 **Matau Events:**

Matau heavily mourned the loss of Spence. Not only was he one of their best physical competitors, but they were now down one compared to Punga, which was a big deal, especially as the tribe shuffling approached. They did enjoy their reward however, and had a filling dinner of spiced fruit and cured meats to commemorate the loss of Spence. As Louise was popping off the cork of the cinnamon jar, she found a small note rolled up inside. She stashed it in her bra and continued to eat, and later she read the note to herself and began to search. By sunrise, she had located the idol near the well. She celebrated and hid her prize. There were still no apparent divisions within the Matau tribe, and Talula cooled off with Emilia gone and became rather comfortable and funny. The tribe seemed to be getting along great.

 **Punga Events:**

Tensions were at new heights around the Punga camp. Despite the fact that they were now one up on the Matau tribe in terms of numbers, the internal power struggle between Calliope and Tungsten was still waging hard. Calliope tried to keep to herself, talking to everyone privately except Tungsten and his closest ally Jenson. Tungsten raged on about how disrespectful and nasty Calliope was, and he began to rub many the wrong way. However, Tungsten was a great leader and many trusted him. Only time would tell who would win out, or if they would reconcile their differences and learn how to work as a team.

* * *

 **EPISODE FOUR: BUTTING HEADS**

 **Reward Challenge:** For this challenge, only three castaways would be competing. It was a simple challenge; one castaway would be crossing a basic obstacle course, another solving a number code puzzle, and a third throwing balls at jugs full of rice. The first tribe to break all six of their jugs would win a reward of extra tools like a saw and a hammer to help improve their shelter and living experience! There was a twist, however: the opposing tribe got to choose who would be doing each task. Punga chose Cornelia to do the obstacles, Cress to do the puzzles, and Jolyon to break the jugs for Matau. Matau chose Tungsten to do the obstacles, Sulien to do the puzzles, and Florine to break the jugs for Punga. The challenge started, and it was obvious it would be a long one. Tungsten and Cornelia both struggled on the obstacle course, although Cornelia managed to pull ahead of Tungsten somewhat. At the puzzles station, things evened out, as Sulien made up the distance facing Cress. Then it was nearly even as Talula and Florine went to throw the balls. Florine's throws all missed terribly, while Talula did surprisingly well, smashing jug after jug with her powerful throws. Soon Talula obliterated her final jug while Florine was breaking her first, winning the challenge and reward for Matau!

 **Immunity Challenge:** The immunity challenge would occur as so. The castaways would pair off, one from each tribe. They would be on a circular floating platform, each holding large punching bags. They could do whatever they wanted, but they had to get the other person off of the platform. The first person to knock the other off would earn a point for their tribe! The first tribe to three points would win Immunity and would be safe from the vote. The first matchup was Cress vs. Sulien. The two muscly men fought their hardest, but Cress's professional football skills lent him the win. Matau was up 1-0. Punga barely won the next two matchups of Jolyon vs. Breccan and Louise vs. Calliope, leading 2-1. Talula evened the score, beating out Kinsley. The score was tied at 2-2; whoever won the final duel would win Immunity! The final match up was Dane vs. Tungsten. Tungsten fought hard, but he was pushed off by the kind hearted but ferocious in challenges Dane. Dane jumped up and down in glory as Matau celebrated! Punga would be heading to Tribal Council that night.

 **Matau Events:**

Matau was settling in together. Everyone was getting along rather nicely, the camp was functioning well, and there were no altercations between the Matau castaways. However, no clear alliance had yet to be established. While many tribes that got along well formed post-merge alliances at this point in the game and verbally committed themselves, there was no semblance of that here. It was a strange thing to see, with no commitment from anyone to stay one unit going forward, and there was a similar situation on Punga. It was unlike any season yet, and it was rather interesting.

 **Punga Events:**

That night would be the culmination of the feud between Calliope Hedgers and Tungsten Scotte. The two had been bad mouthing each other and preaching why they should stay and the other should go for almost a week now, so inherently they were the two on the chopping block that night. Tungsten went on a tirade, rampaging through the camp and spluttering reasons why he should stay and why Calliope needed to leave. Calliope tried to stay placid and calm as she shared her reasons, but one especially scalding retort from Tungsten sent her over the edge. They began to verbally fight, and it was about to start physically as well before Breccan separated them. This tribe, which had little allegiance to one another (the only true alliances in the whole game were Tungsten and Jenson, and Florine and Breccan), would be voting off either Calliope or Tungsten. Time would tell which of the duo it would be.

 **Third Tribal Council -** _Punga_

It was a feast for Halcyon when Punga marched into Tribal Council. Ever the amplifier of drama, she amplified the drama of Calliope and Tungsten, which needed no more amplifying. Violence quickly entered the Tribal Council area, and the two had to be separated once more. Tungsten, the one who had started it this time again, sat in the jury section, while Calliope sneered at him from the normal sitting area. Halcyon, while she loved the drama, realized quickly that she wasn't going to get much more from them, and that the rest of the tribe was bored of hearing this, and it would be beneficial to just get onto the voting.

Calliope - "I vote Tungsten."

Tungsten - "I vote Calliope."

Breccan - "I vote Tungsten."

Jenson - "I vote Calliope."

Kinsley - "I vote Tungsten."

Florine - "I vote Tungsten."

Sulien - "I vote Calliope."

 **"Tungsten, the tribe has spoken."**

 _By a vote of 4-3, Tungsten Scotte has been voted off._

* * *

 **EPISODE FIVE: MIX AND MATCH**

 **Tribe Swap!:** Before the fifth reward challenge of the season, Halcyon called for all of the castaways to drop their buffs! The tribes were going to be all mixed up, and only luck would decide who would be on either tribe as the castaways randomly selected the covered buffs. Once they had all taken a new buff, Halcyon told them to unwrap them. The castaways divided into New Matau and New Punga.

 **(THE NEW) MATAU**

Florine (Punga)

Dane (Matau)

Jenson (Punga)

Louise (Matau)

Breccan (Punga)

Jolyon (Matau)

 **(THE NEW) PUNGA**

Calliope (Punga)

Cress (Matau)

Talula (Matau)

Sulien (Punga)

Kinsley (Punga)

Cornelia (Matau)

 **Reward Challenge:** For the reward challenge, three castaways would be roped together with harnesses. They would have to swim out into the sea to a platform, grab a crate of puzzle pieces, and bring it back. Once they put the crate down on the starting mat on the shore, the other three, puzzlers, would have to carry the puzzle up the beach to the puzzle table, where they would have to spell out a famous Paradise saying. The answer to the puzzle was "The tribe has spoken." The first tribe to spell out the phrase correctly would earn a reward of a canoe to help in fishing voyages! For Matau, Dane, Breccan, and Louise were swimming, while Jolyon, Florine, and Jenson were working on the puzzle. For Punga, Calliope, Cress, and Sulien were swimming, while Talula, Kinsley, and Cornelia were puzzling. Matau pulled into a quick lead as Cress struggled a little in the water, and they maintained it up to the puzzle. Punga's puzzlers were formidable, but they were too far behind Matau's also skilled trio, and they lost the challenge as Matau solved it in under two minutes. Matau would have a canoe waiting for them at their camp!

 **Immunity Challenge:** The Immunity challenge was a simple obstacle course. Comprised of a balance beam, two ramps, and a rock climbing wall, along with a stretch of land between the last obstacle and the finish line through a muddy field that would have to be run, the set up wasn't terribly confusing. However, who would be competing was confusing. One tribe would start out, and they would select someone to sit out. That person would then choose someone from the other tribe to sit out. That person would then choose someone from the first tribe to sit out, and it would go on until there was only one person left for both tribes. Then that person would randomly choose someone to do the course with them from a bag. The producers had wanted to spice up a dull challenge at the last minute and had added this twist. After a random draw, Matau would be picking someone off first, and they eliminated Sulien. Sulien in turn eliminated Louise. It went on and on, and eventually only Florine was left for Matau, while Cornelia was left for Punga. They then both randomly selected a token that had a tribe members name on it. Florine pulled out Jenson, while Cornelia pulled out Cress. The challenge began, and while Florine had to urge Jenson to keep up after he quickly got out of breath, Cress was Cornelia's savior. He picked her up on his shoulders and barreled through the course, finishing quickly and winning the challenge for Punga! Matau would be heading to Tribal Council.

 **Matau Events:**

Upon returning to camp, one would expect the 3-3 Matau and Punga divisions to hold strong. However, no hard connections and alliances had been made among the six on the tribe besides the pact between Florine and Breccan. Florine and Breccan acted quickly, approaching the three Matau. They had quickly learned that their tribe was not for sure sticking together after the merge, and Breccan had the brilliant idea to mix and match members for an alliance. No one would suspect all of them to be working together really. The Pungas proved their loyalty by vowing to vote off Jenson, and the Mataus liked the idea and formed a Final Five pact with them, planning to pull in one more castaway at the merge to gain a majority. However, Jenson was not down and out, and he went on the attack, proposing a pact of his own between himself and the Mataus, promising that those four, Sulien, and one of the other Mataus could stick together. He proposed voting off Florine and eliminating one of the tribe's weaker competitors to ensure they didn't return to Tribal again. Only time would tell which side the Matau Three would side with.

 **Punga Events:**

The fluidity of this season persisted in Punga. No one really discussed alliances much, and they just got along rather amiably, improving the camp and not doing much else. However, an exciting event occurred on the tribe. As he was sifting through the rice to get some to eat, Cress spotted a little rolled up piece of paper. Elated, he sneaked off into the jungle and opened it, finding it to be an idol clue! He searched actively with his close friend Cornelia, and by nightfall he found it in a rotted stump peppered with luminescent fungi! He stashed the idol away, planning to use it at a later date. However, would Cress use it correctly, if at all, in the days to come?

 **Fourth Tribal Council -** _Matau_

Upon arriving at Tribal Council, Halcyon finally sensed divisions in the air, and she loved it! She delved into the drama and deals that were swarming the sextet of castaways, revealing that the Matau Three of Louise, Dane, and Jolyon were on the top spot, while the duo of Breccan and Florine were vying for their votes and trust against the sole force of the intellectual Jenson. It was a dramatic and interesting Tribal Council to watch, and Halcyon was reluctant when she finally called it time to vote, wanting to explore more but not wanting to make the Tribal unbearably long.

Florine - "I vote Jenson."

Jenson - "I vote Florine."

Jolyon - "I vote Jenson."

Dane - "I vote Jenson."

Breccan - "I vote Jenson."

Louise - "I vote Jenson."

 **"Jenson, the tribe has spoken."**

 _By a vote of 5-1, Jenson Castile has been voted off._

* * *

 **EPISODE SIX: ALMOST!**

 **Reward Challenge:** For the reward challenge, two people would be harnessed together and blindfolded. They would have to venture out into a field full of obstacles like beams, fences, and barrels to retrieve four wicker baskets wrapped in a cloth matching their tribe's colors. They would have to take them back to the starting area one at a time. There, they would have to drop it onto a raising and lowering platform controlled by the third and fourth castaways, also blindfolded. Up in a tower above them all was a fifth castaway, the caller, who was instructing them on how to do everything and also collecting the baskets once they could grab them and place them in their tower. The first tribe to get all four of their baskets in their tower would earn a reward of new clothes! For Matau, Dane was the caller, Louise and Jolyon were lifting the platform, and Florine and Breccan were getting the baskets. For Punga, Talula was the caller, Cress and Sulien were lifting the platform, and Calliope and Kinsley were getting the baskets. Cornelia was sitting out. While Dane was a pretty good caller, Talula was amazing, instructing her tribemates impeccably around the field. Punga had all four baskets in their tower while Matau was still retrieving their third! Punga celebrated their win and reveled in new, not stinky and salty clothes, while Matau headed back to their campsite without anything new.

 **Immunity Challenge:** The last Immunity Challenge before the merge was arriving, and it was a rather simple challenge. One at a time, the castaways would have to cross a balance beam and then run up a ramp. Once they got to the other side of the ramp and hit the ending mat, the next person on the tribe could go. The first tribe to get all five members onto their finishing mat would win Tribal Immunity! Punga tried to sit out Cornelia, but Halcyon informed them that since Cornelia had sat out at the Reward Challenge, that they had to sit someone else out as you could not sit out the same person twice in a row. They tentatively sat out an annoyed Talula, and then the challenge began. Louise pulled into a quick lead for Matau, beating Sulien by a few seconds. From there, the only hiccup was Florine, the third runner, who almost got passed by Calliope. The fourth matchup was Cornelia and Jolyon, and he passed her by a ton as the older woman struggled. Matau managed to retain their lead by a few strides until the very end, when Breccan landed on the mat ten strides ahead of Cress. The New Matau Five were safe, while New Punga was heading to its first Tribal Council.

 **Matau Events:**

Upon returning from the Immunity Challenge, the newly minted alliance of five celebrated their victory. They had worried that they would have to drop another member, and Breccan and Florine had been especially worried, as they'd have expected the Mataus to vote them off if it had come to that. But they were safe, and it was time to bond. Breccan suggested that he and Florine implement themselves more into the alliance, and they soon became good friends with each individual, and the group worked dynamically as a team. It was still to be seen if the first true alliance of Ata Noho would hold true after the merge, however.

 **Punga Events:**

There was much commotion once the six members of Punga returned to their campsite. There was not even a semblance of tribal allegiance left on the tribe. The only true pair was Cress and Cornelia, and those two scared the rest of them because they had such a strong bond. While looking for her bag, Kinsley found Cress's, and inside she found his idol. Astonished, she ran to Calliope and shared the news. The two plotted; they had been planning to vote Cress, but now there was the possibility that he would play his idol. They shared the news with Sulien and Talula, and now it was up to them to decide who would be heading off; would they take the chance and eliminate the physically dangerous but socially hapless Cress, although there was the possibility of him playing his idol, or would they vote off Cornelia, his weaker sidekick who posed little threat despite in mental competitions, but could become a Sari or Treasach-like character. Cornelia and Cress planned to vote off Sulien, who they viewed as a big challenge threat, and they shared this with the women, pleading their case since Sulien was also rather socially adept. Only time would tell which way Punga would vote, and if the side that would come out on top would even stick together at all after the merge!

 **Fifth Tribal Council -** _Punga_

Halcyon could sense something was stirring in the tribe when the six came to the Tribal Council area and sat. They were all looking frantic; since there were not many clearly established lines drawn in the sand, everyone felt unsafe at that Tribal Council. Halcyon churned their unrest and anxiety further, bringing people to sweat and shake and look around nervously, looking at those they planned to vote with, hoping to affirm their makeshift allegiance through eye contact. It got to a point where Cress pulled his idol out of his bag and put it around his neck, declaring that he would play it and no one should vote for him. Halcyon was intensely excited to see what would happen when this group would vote, ready to finally see some alliances forming. She called for the vote to begin.

Cress - "I vote Sulien."

Talula - "I vote Cornelia."

Kinsley - "I vote Cornelia."

Sulien - "I vote Cornelia."

Cornelia - "I vote Sulien."

Calliope - "I vote Cornelia."

 **"Cornelia, the tribe has spoken."**

 _By a vote of 4-2, Cornelia Muttano has been voted off._

* * *

 **EPISODE SEVEN: LINES ARE DRAWN**

 **Merge!:** The castaways all excitedly headed down the beach from their opposite tribal campsites to the place where the reward challenge was being held. Upon arrival, they found a small basket with two notes inside. The first told them that they had made the merge! The second was a map telling them the directions to the area where they would build the merged tribe's camp! They all marched there and had a hearty merge feast, and no scheming went on as they enjoyed the first day as a merged tribe. Their merged tribe's color was yellow, and they decided to follow the tradition established by the castaways from the previous season by making the tribe's name from both starting tribes and the island's name. They decided to name the tribe Atangatau!

 **Immunity Challenge:** The first individual Immunity challenge of the season was a simple mental one! Each tribute would stand on a platform with a large wooden twelve sided die. On each side of the die was a different symbol related to the islands and the season, from a palm tree to a boat to an anchor (Punga's symbol) to a fish hook (Matau's symbol) and more. A series of symbols would be shown, and then the castaways would be asked to show the nth symbol from the series. If they got it wrong, they were eliminated. The series would get longer and more complex as the challenge went on. The last castaway standing would earn the Immunity necklace and be safe from the vote! Cress was eliminated at the first round, while Sulien and Dane fell at the third round. Louise and Calliope were not far behind, falling out at the fourth round. Breccan fell at the sixth round, and Kinsley was eliminated at the seventh round. Those left were Talula, Florine, and Jolyon. Talula was eliminated at the tenth round, and it was just Florine and Jolyon. Florine stumbled in the twelfth sequence, showing the wrong answer, and Jolyon won the Immunity necklace!

 **Atangatau Events:**

Upon returning to the camp, the members of the New Punga were surprised to see how tightly the members of the New Matau had bonded. It was a 5-5 split between the two sides, and New Punga's shaky unspoken ties quickly dissolved upon seeing how unshakable the New Matau Five acted and spoke. Calliope and Talula were the first to jump ship, quickly siding with New Matau and leaving Kinsley, Sulien, and Cress in the dust. The group coined themselves the Atangatau Seven, as their members were from both Punga and Matau. While Talula and Calliope were on the outskirts of the alliance, the original New Matau Five didn't think about sending them off. They soon learned of Cress's idol, but Sulien was the most dangerous of the three outsiders. Cress was socially hapless and could be eliminated whenever if he didn't win Immunity. However, he was one of the most physical players left, and his idol was a true danger. They told Cress and Kinsley that they were voting off Sulien, and if they did so that they would be welcomed into the alliance and others would be voted off. Both too trusting castaways believed this, but Cress felt a little off. Would he play his idol and save himself, or had the Atangatau Seven calmed him enough to keep it in his pocket?

 **Sixth Tribal Council -** _Atangatau_

The castaways arrived at the first merged Tribal Council, and they all sat in their seats. The jury benches were empty, but from this point onward, they would be occupied by an ever rising number of (at least a little) bitter, voted off castaways. Halcyon quickly discovered about the Atangatau Seven, who seemed strong and mostly unified, and then the New Punga Three who were on the chopping block. She noticed how the Atangatau seemed rather relaxed and hinted that they were targeting Sulien, which visibly calmed Cress and infuriated Sulien. Soon it was time to vote after a rather eventful Tribal Council.

Kinsley - "I vote Sulien."

Calliope - "I vote Cress."

Cress - "I vote Sulien."

Breccan - "I vote Cress."

Louise - "I vote Cress."

Dane - "I vote Cress."

Sulien - "I vote Louise."

Florine - "I vote Cress."

Jolyon - "I vote Cress."

Talula - "I vote Cress."

Cress felt complacent and happy, and decided not to play the idol. The look on his face was priceless as the high stakes blindside was flawlessly executed.

 **"Cress, the tribe has spoken."**

 _By a vote of 7-2-1, Cress Brooke has been voted off._

* * *

 **EPISODE EIGHT: LINES DRAWN ARE TESTED**

 **Reward Challenge:** For the reward challenge, the castaways were separated into three groups of three by a schoolyard pick. Florine, Louise, and Kinsley were randomly chosen as the team captains and chose in that order. Florine chose Breccan, Louise chose Dane, Kinsley chose Sulien, Florine chose Talula, Louise chose Calliope, and Kinsley chose Jolyon. The final teams were: Florine, Breccan, and Talula. Louise, Dane, and Calliope. Kinsley, Sulien, and Jolyon. The challenge had three parts. One member would have to swim a long distance from a starting platform in the water to the shore. Once they reached their team's mat on the shore, the second member would have to carry a large crate full of puzzle pieces across a long stretch of beach to the third member of the group, who would use the pieces to build a 3-D puzzle of a volcano. The first group to finish would win a reward of enjoying a spa day! They would get a shower, a massage, two luxurious meals, and a nap in a real bed. It was definitely worth fighting for. For the first group, Breccan was swimming, Talula was carrying the crate, and Florine was doing the puzzle. For the second group, Louise was swimming, Dane was carrying the crate, and Calliope was puzzling. For the third group, Kinsley was swimming, Sulien was carrying the crate, and Jolyon was puzzling. The third group quickly fell behind as Kinsley struggled to swim anywhere near as fast as Louise and Breccan. Louise beat Breccan by a small margin, and soon Talula and Dane were lumbering off, lifting the huge crate. Dane did well, but Talula came out of nowhere, blazing forward. She would later reveal she was so desperate for a shower that she had accidentally shown her physical prowess, which she had been hiding. She beat Dane to the puzzle table by several seconds, and at that point Sulien was just moments after getting his crate. The third team was out of it; it was now between Florine and Jolyon. Florine was determined to not let Jolyon outsmart her once again, and she beat him out by a single puzzle piece! Talula, Florine, and Breccan went on their much needed reward and formed good bonds while the others returned to camp, dirty as ever.

 **Immunity Challenge:** For the Immunity Challenge, the castaways gathered in a circle on the sand. They were each given a notepad and a pen. They would be asked a question like, "Who is the biggest target?" or "Who is the nicest?" pertaining to their fellow castaways. Once everyone wrote down an answer, they would share them. Whichever answer came up the most was the winner of that superlative, and whoever wrote down that name would get to put a point against another castaway. When a castaway had two points against them, they would be eliminated. It went like this:

Round One: "Who is the nicest castaway?"

Winner: Florine (Breccan, Talula, Sulien, Calliope, Louise) ((Dane and Florine voted Breccan, Kinsley and Jolyon voted Dane))

 _Breccan and Talula put points against Sulien, eliminating him. Sulien puts a point against Louise. Calliope and Louise put points against Kinsley, eliminating her._

Sulien and Kinsley are out

Louise: I

Round Two: "Who is the biggest target?"

Winner: Sulien (Louise, Florine, Dane, Breccan, Talula, Jolyon) ((Calliope voted Louise))

 _Louise and Dane put points against Calliope, eliminating her. Florine and Breccan put points against Jolyon, eliminating him. Talula puts a point against Louise, eliminating her. Jolyon puts a point against Talula._

Sulien, Kinsley, Calliope, Jolyon, and Louise are out.

Talula: I

Round Three: "Who is the smartest?"

Winner: Jolyon (Florine, Dane, Talula) ((Breccan voted Florine))

 _Florine and Talula put points against Dane, eliminating him. Dane puts a point against Talula, eliminating her._

Sulien, Kinsley, Calliope, Jolyon, Louise, Talula, and Dane are out.

Since Breccan and Florine have no points against them and it would be impossible to have a majority from 2, those voted off decide who should win.

Round Four: "Who should win this challenge?"

Winner: Florine (Sulien, Kinsley, Calliope, Talula) ((Jolyon, Louise, and Dane voted Breccan))

 **Atangatau Events:**

After the Immunity Challenge, the Atangatau Seven congratulated Florine on her win. She was very jubilant, and the Atangatau Seven was very comfortable as they walked around camp. Kinsley tried to appease them, being as kind as possible and especially hard working around camp, cooking a nice meal from crabs she caught with the help of Dane. Sulien, however, tried no such tactics. He knew he was doomed, and he went out searching for an idol. Meanwhile, Calliope thought that this was the opportune moment to pull a blindside. She assembled Sulien and Kinsley and told them of her plan to vote off Dane. She said that he was very socially adept and very good in challenges, and they agreed. She also pulled in Talula and Florine, showing that the three that had voted for Breccan in the Immunity Challenge were together with him in a Final Four pact, and that Florine especially was just wasted space for them. She said that Calliope, Talula, and Florine would be the first cuts once the Atangatau Seven were the only ones left. Talula was totally in, but Florine was hesitant. Calliope made good points, and only time would tell if Calliope had played hard enough to get her blindside to actually work, or if it would fall apart. The decision rested on Florine's shoulders.

 **Seventh Tribal Council -** _Atangatau_

At the Tribal Council, things seemed perfectly normal at first after Cress entered as the sole juror. The Atangatau Seven talked about their grand plans for things and how they were staying strong and picking off Kinsley and Sulien before seeing where things would go from there. Calliope and Talula sat there saying the same things, pretending as if nothing was amiss. However, Florine was deep in thought and not paying much attention, still trying to figure out which side she was voting with. Halcyon asked her what she was thinking about, and Florine replied, "I am thinking about what I should do tonight." This spooked Louise intensely and to a lesser extent Jolyon, while Dane and Breccan mistook her comments as just thinking about voting off the hard working Sulien. With Louise starting to realize something was amiss, Halcyon announced that it was time to vote.

Breccan - "I vote Sulien."

Louise - "I vote Sulien."

Kinsley - "I vote Dane."

Talula - "I vote Dane."

Dane - "I vote Sulien."

Sulien - "I vote Dane."

Jolyon - "I vote Sulien."

Calliope - "I vote Dane."

Florine - "I vote Dane."

Freaked out by what Florine had said, Louise hopped to her feet and played her idol. She was right in thinking that she'd been betrayed, but it was not her being voted off. Her idol was wasted as one of her allies was sent off.

 **"Dane, the tribe has spoken."**

 _By a 5-4 vote, Dane Ramirez has been voted off._

* * *

 **EPISODE NINE: LINES ARE TESTED 2.0**

 **Reward Challenge:** The castaways were randomly broken up into two groups of four. The first group was Breccan, Florine, Calliope, and Talula. The second group was Kinsley, Jolyon, Louise, and Sulien. Two members would be strapped together and they would have to enter a small maze from opposite sides carrying a crate of puzzle pieces. Once they got to the center, the other two members of the team would use those pieces to build a table puzzle of the word "REWARD" on a jungle background. The first tribe to finish the puzzle would win a reward of going down natural water slides and having a beautiful luncheon of ham sandwiches, coleslaw, hash, and brownies. For the first team, Breccan and Calliope were doing the maze, while Florine and Talula were doing the puzzle. For the second team, Louise and Sulien were doing the maze, while Kinsley and Jolyon were doing the puzzle. The second group managed to navigate a little faster than the first group, giving their puzzlers the edge. Kinsley managed to place the last piece while Florine and Talula still had a half dozen, winning the reward for herself, Jolyon, Louise, and Sulien!

 **Immunity Challenge:** For the Immunity Challenge, the castaways would all be clinging to a tall wooden pole for as long as possible. If any part of their body touched the ground, they would be eliminated. The last castaway clinging to their pole would win Immunity! As soon as it began, everyone seemed to be doing well. No one was truly struggling at first. After about fifteen minutes, Talula's legs gave out and she was the first to fall. Jolyon and Sulien were not far behind her. Everyone else lasted over two hours from the start of the challenge. Florine dropped at two hours and three minutes out of nowhere, and her quick descent spooked Louise so much that she lost her footing and toppled to the ground. Breccan fell off soon after, leaving it between Calliope and Kinsley. Kinsley, while lacking in other physical areas, was beasting this challenge and seemed good at these, and she'd barely broken a sweat when Calliope collapsed to the ground. Kinsley had won Immunity!

 **Atangatau Events:**

Kinsley was congratulated heavily by her tribemates upon returning from the Immunity Challenge. Then, it was time to scheme. It seemed as if it would be 5-3, with those that had left the Atangatau Seven sticking with the two members of the minority, making what was called the Five alliance. However, Calliope was not interested in this. She wanted to make stunning, large moves, and she planned to force a tie between whoever the Five planned on voting for and the minority remainders of the Atangatau Seven. Only time would tell what would happen to this crazy tribe. There was just one thing known for sure; Kinsley was the only one safe that night.

 **Eighth Tribal Council -** _Atangatau_

After the jury of Dane and Cress entered, Halcyon could sense the discord and unease that was running amok through the collected castaways, and she couldn't wait to rip into it and cause it to intensify. She discovered that the Five believed that they were sticking together, but the Atangatau Three seemed to have a strange bullish hope with wide grins on their faces. This concerned and confused the members of the Five, and Calliope said nothing, just grinning the whole time. The entire affair was rather strange, and everyone was a little confused, even Halcyon, as the time to vote someone off arrived.

Florine - "I vote Jolyon."

Louise - "I vote Sulien."

Sulien - "I vote Jolyon."

Jolyon - "I vote Sulien."

Kinsley - "I vote Jolyon."

Breccan - "I vote Sulien."

Talula - "I vote Jolyon."

Calliope - "I vote Sulien."

It was a 4-4 tie between Jolyon and Sulien. The Five were shocked except for Calliope, who just kept grinning. Everyone narrowed their eyes at one another as things continued with a revote.

Kinsley - "I vote Jolyon."

Talula - "I vote Jolyon."

Breccan - "I vote Sulien."

Louise - "I vote Sulien."

Florine - "I vote Jolyon."

Calliope - "I vote Sulien."

Calliope had pushed them to rocks with a 3-3 tie. Jolyon and Sulien were immune, along with Kinsley because of her Immunity Necklace. Breccan, Talula, Louise, Calliope, and Florine all fearfully chose a rock from the bag that Halcyon extended to them. Four rocks were black, one white. If the rock was black, the castaway was safe. If the rock was white, a castaway was going home. When Halcyon told them, they opened their palms to expose their rocks.

Talula had a black rock...

Breccan had a black rock...

Florine had a black rock...

Calliope had a black rock...

Louise drew the white rock!

 **"Louise, the tribe has spoken."**

 _By a vote of 4-4, then 3-3, and then a rock draw, Louise Hamilton has been voted off._

* * *

 **EPISODE TEN: THE CRAZY**

 **Reward Challenge:** It was time for the Paradise Auction! It was also time to see who felt comfortable in the game. It was nearly hilarious what happened next. Sulien was tempted by a rack of BBQ ribs and paid only twenty for them. After that, he knew he wasn't getting the advantage, so he drained the rest of his money, smashing all the food in his face while the other six waited for the advantage like vultures. When the advantage finally came, all six bet all their money. It was time to draw rocks for the second time in the season, but not to send someone home. In the end, Kinsley ended up with the white rock! She had the advantage now, which was called Steal A Vote. She could steal anyone's voted and cast it for whoever she wanted after the votes were originally cast.

 **Immunity Challenge:** For the Immunity challenge, the castaways would have to carry buckets of water on wooden yokes and dump them in a vast vat. Once the vat was full, a bag of puzzle pieces could be retrieved from a pole nearby. The pieces would be used to build a smaller figurine of Halcyon. The first castaway to finish their figurine would win Immunity! From the start, everyone except Breccan, Sulien, and Talula struggled. Talula pulled to the front, barreling along like an ox and filling her vat in due time. She then snatched the bag of puzzle pieces and was nearly done with her figurine by the time Breccan was the second to grab his bag of pieces. Talula snapped the last couple of pieces onto the statuette, and she then screamed that she was done. Halcyon checked her handiwork and declared that Talula was the winner of the Immunity challenge!

 **Atangatau Events:**

At the merged tribe's camp, dissent was rampant. The Five was in disarray. Kinsley quickly took the reigns, wanting to get the gang back together. Florine was adamant about voting off Calliope for being so traitorous and crazy, a total strategist that had lost her mind out in the tropics, but Kinsley wanted to keep her around because she was a big threat that would draw attention from the rest of them. The Five was splitting at the seams about the decision. Meanwhile, Jolyon and Breccan looked on with joy, cheering on the division, hoping that they could worm back into the game. It seemed that the Five would not stick together wholly once again as the castaways prepared for Tribal Council.

 **Ninth Tribal Council -** _Atangatau_

It was becoming even more obvious that allegiances were cracking and nothing was concrete in this season unlike the previous ones. The jury of Cress, Dane, and Louise entered and sat, with Cress interested, Dane a little bored, and Louise apathetic. Halcyon delved into the drama and unease that was perpetually plaguing this group of castaways, revealing that is seemed as if the two outsiders, Breccan and Jolyon, might not even be at the bottom at all! It was a twisting and turning Tribal Council that almost didn't make sense, and Halcyon ushered in the vote, exhilarated.

Florine - "I vote Calliope."

Sulien - "I vote Calliope."

Breccan - "I vote Florine."

Kinsley - "I vote Florine."

Calliope - "I vote Florine."

Jolyon - "I vote Florine."

Talula - "I vote Calliope."

 **"Florine, the tribe has spoken."**

 _By a vote of 4-3, Florine Allerdyce has been voted off._

* * *

 **EPISODE ELEVEN: MAKE A SPLASH**

 **Reward Challenge:** For the Reward Challenge, the castaways would be competing in pairs. One wrist and one ankle would be bound to one wrist and one ankle of their partner, and the two would have to swim out to a floating platform in the water. There, they would have to untie the complicated knots to free themselves. The first duo that was fully free would win a reward of going fly fishing on a speedboat. They'd use their catch to grill a wonderful meal aboard the vessel! The randomly selected pairs were Breccan and Talula, Kinsley and Jolyon, and Sulien and Calliope. Sulien and Calliope were overall the strongest swimming pair of the three, and they pulled ahead as the others floundered about, trying to find a rhythm. Soon Kinsley and Jolyon managed to work together, while Breccan and Talula were in a tangle by the start. However, Sulien and Calliope had a sizable lead, and they managed to untangle themselves moments after Jolyon and Kinsley arrived at the platform, winning the reward!

 **Immunity Challenge:** For the Immunity Challenge, the castaways were all standing on a spinning foam log that was slathered in water and soap that spun above the water. There was a frame holding it up that suspended it above the water and also had six handbars hanging from the top. The castaways would grab onto the bars and have to balance on the slippery spinning cylinder by moving their feet. If you hit the water, you were out. Gradually, the speed would increase and the challenge would become harder. The last castaway left standing would win Immunity. Talula was the first to fall soon after the fifteen minute mark, and Jolyon was not far behind after slipping and plopping into the water. Sulien was the third to drop about a half hour in after losing his footing. The other three lasted well over an hour. Eventually Breccan's arms gave out, and the man collapsed into the water with a defeated shout. It was now just Calliope and Kinsley, and they both lasted to hour two. Kinsley had better stamina than Calliope, but then suddenly the cylinder started spinning much faster. Kinsley was got off guard and lost her grip and footing, careening into the water, while Calliope managed to stay upright, winning Immunity!

 **Atangatau Events:**

Kinsley united the remainders of her old alliance, solidifying herself, Talula, Calliope, and Sulien as a core group, a true majority. Talula and Sulien were hell bent on sending Calliope out due to her flip flopping and all bets are off gameplay, but she had won Immunity and was untouchable. Kinsley was also her advocate, wanting to keep her around as a bigger target. That left those four to turn to the two bottom feeders, Jolyon and Breccan. Jolyon was a mental and strategic threat, and would be dangerous at the Final Tribal Council. However, Breccan was a very strong physical and social player, and would be dangerous to keep around much longer. The quartet made their decision; meanwhile, Breccan and Jolyon stuck together, trying to get Calliope to turn the game again and vote Sulien with them. Calliope was fascinated with the possibility, but even one as reckless as her was cautious at times. What would she do?

 **Tenth Tribal Council -** _Atangatau_

The swiftly growing jury of Cress, Dane, Louise, and Florine entered the Tribal Council area with varying levels of enthusiasm. Florine dead eyed her allies who'd sent her out, and while Kinsley shot an apologetic frown, Calliope just laughed at the girl's pissed off demeanor. The tensions were running high at this Tribal Council; Breccan and Jolyon were banking on the fact that they would be able to force the volatile Calliope to go to rocks with them, while the majority was trying to secure themselves a Final Four spot. There was many veiled comments and a little bickering, and it was a pretty entertaining Tribal Council until Halcyon announced that it was time to vote.

Talula - "I vote Breccan."

Breccan - "I vote Sulien."

Jolyon - "I vote Sulien."

Sulien - "I vote Breccan."

Kinsley - "I vote Breccan."

Calliope - "I vote Breccan."

 **"Breccan, the tribe has spoken."**

 _By a vote of 4-2, Breccan Sandburg has been voted off._

* * *

 **EPISODE TWELVE: ROADBLOCKS**

 **Reward Challenge:** For the reward, the castaways would have to run along a small swerving path and go around roadblocks like boulders, logs, beams, ramps, and such. The thing was that if you stepped out of the trail's confines, you were instantly eliminated. The last castaway left or the first castaway to reach the end of the curvy course would earn a reward of ice cold beer and pizza to gorge on along with one castaway of their choice back at camp. The castaways were all salivating, and when the challenge started, they shot forward. Jolyon got knocked over at the start by his eager tribemates, and he fell off the trail, eliminated. Crossing the first obstacle, a balance beam, Talula was going so fast that she fell off off of the path, also eliminated. Kinsley, Calliope, and Sulien raced along, making it to the fourth obstacle, a ramp, without problem. Sulien was in the lead, but when he threw himself over the ramp, he lost control and skidded down, rolling out of the small path due to a sharp turn at the bottom of the ramp. Now it was just a Calliope and Kinsley footrace as they both slid down the ramp and sprinted towards the finish. Kinsley crossed a second before Calliope, winning the reward! She selected Calliope to share it with her.

 **Immunity Challenge:** For the Immunity Challenge, the castaways would have to swim out to a floating platform carrying a chest full of puzzle pieces. Once there, they could unlock the chest using a ring of dozens of keys (only one worked) found there. Then they would use the pieces to build a 3-D puzzle of a lighthouse. The first castaway to finish their puzzle would win Immunity! From the start, Sulien and Calliope pulled to the front. Talula, Jolyon, and Kinsley all struggled in the water somewhat, and those two took the early lead by far. Sulien reached his platform about three seconds before Calliope. They both started trying to unlock their crates, and Calliope opened hers and had all of her pieces spread out by the time Sulien was unlocking his and the others were arriving at their platforms. From there, Calliope carried it the rest of the way, building the puzzle with determined prowess. She finished her lighthouse, beating out the others and winning Immunity!

 **Atangatau Events:**

It seemed that an easy course of events was laid out before the castaways: the majority of four would send out Jolyon and then battle it out for the three Final Tribal Council seats. That was what would usually happen in a season with strict alliances and stringent allegiances, but this season was so fluid in that sense that it was no surprise that alliance boundaries were nearly forgotten. Jolyon sent a last ditch effort to Talula and Sulien, showing how close and dangerous Calliope and Kinsley were, correctly claiming that they were probably the two best game players left in the game and would not be broken up. He resolved that they needed to vote out Kinsley to weaken Calliope and hopefully get her out before the Final Tribal Council. Meanwhile, Kinsley told Calliope that they didn't want the underdog syndrome to afflict the jury; Jolyon surviving to the end would spell doom for any who sat beside him just because he'd been able to somehow navigate through a majority there like Kelvin had, only without the idols and Immunities. Calliope agreed dutifully after Kinsley explained it to her, and they decided to vote out the man. Talula and Sulien promised to vote Jolyon as well, but Kinsley sensed something fishy. It was her last night to play her Steal A Vote; would she use it, and if so, would she use it correctly? The outcome would depend on what Kinsley did with it.

 **Eleventh Tribal Council -** _Atangatau_

The mostly complete jury of Cress, Dane, Louise, Florine, and Breccan had two more open seats once they sat down at Tribal Council that evening; one of them would be filled within minutes. Halcyon could tell that there was much more going on beneath the surface despite the proclamations that the majority was staying together for one last vote to send off Jolyon. In fact, Jolyon looked too hopeful to be in such a dire position, and everyone was tense and flustered. It was a pretty interesting Tribal with everyone bluffing when there wasn't much need to, as everyone knew what was happening it seemed excepting Kinsley's advantage. Then it was time to vote.

Kinsley - "I vote Jolyon."

Jolyon - "I vote Kinsley."

Sulien - "I vote Kinsley."

Calliope - "I vote Jolyon."

Talula - "I vote Kinsley."

Before the votes could be read, Kinsley stood. Talula, Sulien, and Jolyon all looked defeated and Calliope looked excited as she turned in her Steal A Vote. The rules of the advantage were explained to everyone (she could take someone's vote and use it to vote again, the original vote would not count), and the area was abuzz with talk about it. Kinsley decided to steal Jolyon's vote, and then she went off to cast her new vote.

Kinsley #2 - "I vote Jolyon."

 **"Jolyon, the tribe has spoken."**

 _By a vote of 3-2, Jolyon Ericson has been voted off._

* * *

 **EPISODE THIRTEEN: THE FINALE**

 _ **(IT ALL ENDS TONIGHT!)**_

 _Yet again, we have reached the finale episode of a season of PARADISE, this time for the fourth installment, PARADISE: ATA NOHO! The four finalists are promising, and despite this being the final episode, it seems as if there's still much game to play and lots to prove..._

 _Talula Citadels_ _has played a quieter game this season. An instant target for her brash personality on the first days at her starting tribe, Talula managed to recover her image, surviving the first vote and solidifying herself as a valuable number and calm person despite her early outbursts. Along with changing her image to avoid being voted off, Talula masked some of her skills to be less of a threat and has been on the right side of the vote nearly every time. Talula has played a good game, winning an Immunity as well, but many may think that she hasn't made enough solid, individual moves to earn her the title. Is this really true, and will Talula even make it to the Final Tribal Council?_

 _Sulien Gavins_ _has been one of the strongest physical players of the season. He was an essential part of a tribe during the tribal phase, helping his tribes win challenges and marking himself as a valuable castaway to have around with his good work ethic. Despite becoming an instant target after the merge, being in the minority and being a threat in challenges, Sulien has managed to survive all the way to finale night, albeit with 13 votes to his name. He has been on the right side of the vote a majority of the time. However, he has rarely been fully in control, and he has done little to establish himself as more than a number to vote out others under the direction of his allies. Has Sulien done enough to win, and can he survive to the Final Tribal Council?_

 _Kinsley Praudins_ _played a quiet game at the beginning, laying low and acting weaker than she truly was to become a non-threat. She faded from the radar of nearly everyone, and she stayed that way, hidden almost, until a couple of votes into the merge. Since then, she has assembled and controlled a firm majority alliance, won an Immunity, kept peace with most of the jury, kept around a larger threat in Calliope, and used an advantage to save herself and send the largest threat in the game to the jury. She has made plenty of distinct moves that mark her as her own player unlike some of the others that have arrived at finale night along with her. However, did she start playing the game too late? Has Kinsley done enough, and will she be voted off before she can make it to the end?_

 _Calliope Hedgers_ _has played a very, very, very flashy game, one of the most unpredictable and risky of all time. She has flipped and flopped between alliances and sent various people home all in the sake of making big moves and taking risks. She is unafraid to take control and betray and lie to swindle her way to the Final Tribal Council, and she has shown that aptly in the past weeks. She flipped the game completely, destroying the Atangatau Seven. She also is a huge physical player, having won the past two Immunities, and she is on schedule to probably win another if she can manage it. A large threat, she has managed to survive this long miraculously. However, is that due to the fact that Kinsley and others tried to keep her around as a shield? Or has Calliope actually kept herself afloat? She has played hard, but recklessly at times, so recklessly that it's almost gaudy. Will the jury reward Calliope's ability to take risks and her orchestrating of big game moves, or will they decide she has been too reckless and reliant to win? And will she even survive to flaunt her accomplishments at the Final Tribal Council?_

 **Reward Challenge:** The famed Loved Ones Final Reward Challenge had arrived to kick off the last leg of the voting off phase of this season of Paradise. The castaways would be playing for a powerful advantage in the Final Immunity challenge and a night spent with their loved one at their camp, so everyone was rearing to go before the challenge began. For the challenge, there was a new twist: the loved ones themselves would be competing in the challenge for their castaway! The set up of the challenge was explained. The loved ones would have to swim to shore from a floating platform. Once they reached the shore, they would have to untie knots to free a sled carrying bags of puzzle pieces. They would then have to pull the sleds across the beach to the puzzle building stations. There were only two, and the first two to their stations would be able to build the large table puzzle of their castaway surrounded by hibiscus flowers. The first loved one to finish their puzzle would win the reward for themselves and their loved one castaway!

The loved ones came out, and the castaways were excited. Kinsley screamed jubilantly as her sister McKenna sprinted out onto the beach and enveloped her in a huge embrace. Talula began sobbing uncontrollably as her husband Regie walked out and kissed her sweetly. Calliope ran out to meet her cousin Mathias, and the two embraced tightly and cracked jokes. Sulien wept silently as his wife Lydia staggered out and hugged him extremely tight.

Once the visits were done, the four loved ones were told that they would be competing, and then the four shocked people were taken out to the platform. Once they were all set, the challenge began, and the four jumped into the water. Regie and Lydia struggled to keep up with the younger and more athletic McKenna and Mathias, and those two pulled into the early lead, neck and neck once they hit the shore far ahead of Regie and Lydia, who were swimming about ten feet apart with Regie having the slight lead. McKenna and Mathias started on their knots, and the two had their sleds freed by the time Regie and Lydia were hitting the beach.

Mathias had his sled free first, and he shot across the sand, taking a firm lead as McKenna's sled flipped after she tried to pull it fast. She righted it and rushed to the puzzle tables, closing the gap a tad. Regie and Lydia were both still working on their knots when Mathias, and then McKenna reached the duo of puzzle tables. The two older loved ones were now out of the challenge since there were no more puzzle stations left.

Mathias had the lead over McKenna, but like Kinsley, McKenna was good with puzzles. However, Mathias was notorious for being the smartest member of the Hedgers family, and things were neck and neck as the two fit their puzzle pieces together with startling speed. Halcyon commented in a loud shout as they both neared the end that they should try out for Paradise themselves! McKenna chuckled and lost her concentration a little, and got a little confused. In her lapse, Mathias slammed the last couple of pieces into place and jumped up and down, shouting. Halcyon ran over and announced that Mathias's puzzle was correct! He had won the challenge! He would be staying at the Atangatau camp for the night, and Calliope had won an advantage in the Final Immunity Challenge!

At the site of the Immunity Challenge, Calliope had only one option: to build a large 3-D puzzle of the Immunity Idol that had been used in the tribal phase of the game to signify that the winning tribe was safe for the time being for fifteen minutes. She worked diligently with some assistance from Mathias, and she had three fourths of the puzzle correctly completed by the time her time was up. She didn't see anything else besides a giant hill in the area, and it wouldn't just be a single puzzle, no matter how grand...only time would tell what the full extent of this challenge would be.

 **Final Immunity Challenge:** The four castaways arrived at the site of the Final Immunity Challenge. They all stood at the base of the magnificently tall hill that Calliope had noted during her reward of building the 3-D puzzle for an advantage in this challenge. They found out that on the top of the hill were four large pits filled with leaves and other plant debris, and inside six bags of puzzle pieces were buried. A castaway would have to run up the huge hill, dig around for a bag, carry it down to their puzzling station at the base of the hill, and then go back up to get the next one. Once all six bags had been collected, the castaway could then begin building their 3-D puzzle of the Tribal Immunity Idol. The first castaway to finish their puzzle would win Final Immunity and would be guaranteed a spot at the Final Tribal Council!

The challenge started, and all four castaways ran their hardest up the hill. Endurance running was not one of Talula's strongsuits, and she swiftly fell far behind the others as they mounted the knoll. Sulien edged out an early lead a stride or two ahead of Calliope, and Kinsley managed to stay about five paces behind Calliope as they made their first ascent. Then they all jumped into their pits, rummaging around for a bag. Kinsley found hers first and threw herself down the hill moments after Talula had finally made it to the top. Calliope was second and Sulien third, right next to each other, and they raced down the hill. Sulien wiped out, and it took him a little to get back up. By the time he was continuing down the hill, Kinsley was already coming back up.

As the challenge continued, Talula remained far behind as the placements of the other three sporadically shifted as they went up and down the hill. On the fourth ascent, Kinsley was so tired out that she had to slow down, and she firmly fell into third in the footrace of up and down the hill, and she wouldn't go farther than that. Calliope and Sulien were the two now on top during the running section, and they were side by side. However, on the sixth ascent, Sulien edged out a small lead, and he was untying his puzzle bags and spilling out the pieces about five seconds before Calliope.

At the puzzle, Calliope's advantage was a mighty help as the girl, who wasn't amazing with puzzles, slid together pieces swiftly, quickly surpassing Sulien and maintaining a large lead, even as better puzzlers Kinsley and Talula arrived within minutes. Her familiarity with the puzzle lent her to victory, as she slid in the last couple of pieces and finished the puzzle far ahead of the others. Halcyon checked it over, and then declared that Calliope had won the Final Immunity!

 **Atangatau Events:**

At the camp, the Final Four looked at each other uneasily. Kinsley, Talula, and Sulien had all discussed what would happen if they reached this point, and they'd all agreed to cut Calliope at the Final Four. But of course she'd won her third Immunity, and was safe from the vote, and would be attending the Final Tribal Council. That left the others to decide who would go out. Talula and Sulien agreed that Kinsley was the largest threat available, and they went to Calliope, begging her to vote with them to eliminate Kinsley, her closest ally. However, Kinsley had other plans, and she wanted to force a fire making challenge between herself and one of her opponents. Calliope was in a position of power, and she would use it to execute what she wanted to happen.

 **Twelfth Tribal Council -** _Atangatau_

Upon arrival, the jury of Cress, Dane, Louise, Florine, Breccan, and Jolyon all had mixed reactions upon seeing the necklace around Calliope's neck, but none of them were very happy about it. They'd all been anticipating her joining them if she didn't win Immunity, which had been the case. Now they were interested to see what would happen, and so was Halcyon. The politics of the Final Four were delved into, and it was revealed that Talula and Sulien were firmly on one side, while Kinsley was trying to keep Calliope on her side and force a fire making challenge. Calliope looked delighted at being the center of everything at her last Tribal Council, and she would not reveal anything about who she was voting. Soon enough the last time to vote to eliminate came about in Ata Noho...

Kinsley - "I vote Talula."

Sulien - "I vote Kinsley."

Talula - "I vote Kinsley."

Calliope - "I vote Talula."

It was a 2-2 tie between Kinsley and Talula; Calliope had stuck beside her closest ally Kinsley to the final breath. Now Talula and Kinsley would be battling it out during a fire making challenge. Both women approached their stations, and when Halcyon gave the signal, they began to work feverishly. The race to burn through the string first was tight and both women worked efficiently and quickly. However, Kinsley managed to move a little faster after Talula accidentally knocked over her stack of twigs and lost her flint in it. The woman cursed and tried to pick up the pieces, but she was unable to recover for the lost time, and Kinsley's string was burnt through before Talula could burn through hers! Kinsley was safe, and Talula was the last person sent off in Ata Noho.

 **"Talula, the tribe has spoken."**

 _By a vote of 2-2, and then a lost fire making challenge, Talula Citadels has been voted off._

 **THE FINAL TRIBAL COUNCIL**

Calliope, Kinsley, and Sulien entered the Tribal Council area and sat down on the three stools in front of the fire, all buzzing with adrenaline and anxiety. After they sat, the full jury of seven followed them in, taking their places on the jury benches in the order they were evicted after the merge. Cress, Dane, Louise, Florine, Breccan, Jolyon, and Talula all took their seats. A majority didn't seem extremely excited about the situation as they hadn't been allied with the three finalists, but they were all excited in some form for the culmination of their season. The jury questioning phase would begin after the finalists made their opening statements, and Halcyon signaled for them to begin.

Calliope was the first to stand, smiling brashly at the jury. "Hello those of you I duped. Courtesy is great, but we all know that's not how I played my game in the slightest. I threw caution to the wind and went into this thing head first. Bam bam bam, I was making moves left and right, advancing myself and changing the game to my liking. I got out threats like Dane and tried to eliminate one of my stronger allies by forcing a backfired rock draw. Before the merge, I swayed people and eliminated Tungsten, taking control of my alliance and taking out one of my biggest threats. I wasn't scared to come out and play like a lot of the people on this season. I was always a target for both my challenge skills and my loud personality. Everyone wanted to take me out whenever they could. I didn't effing let them. I manipulated my peers into thinking it was a good idea to keep me around, and when they started to realize that I should've gone home ages ago, I went on an Immunity run unequaled except by Kelvin. I played hard the entire game, and I didn't hide behind anything or anyone. Sure, maybe I was a little careless at times, but that's just my personality. I was myself, and I smashed this game to oblivion. Please write my name down tonight. We all know I deserve it the most."

Kinsley is the next to stand. "Good evening jury, and thank you for listening to everything I have to say tonight. Courtesy _is_ great despite what my friend Calli says, and that's what I've displayed in my game. I've played calmly and strategically, trying to distance myself from my emotions the whole time and work purely based on what is the best game move. I was not insanely and unnecessarily reckless like Calli or reticent and following like Suli. I was in the minority for a better half of the game, yet I managed to navigate out of it and lead an alliance of four to the very end. After the merge, I started to really play. I won an Immunity and I won the fire making tiebreaker. I got the Steal A Vote and used it to send out the largest threat left near the end besides myself, Jolyon. And I kept around who I wanted to keep around. I brought Calli here. Sure, she won Immunities, but she was going home at the Final Seven. I wanted to keep her as a shield, so I got everyone to vote off Florine instead. Without me, Calli would never have made it here. Sure, I wasn't showy and gaudy like Calli, but I was careful and I played this game well. I ask for you to see that I played this game more masterfully than the others and vote for me to win this game. Sincerely, thank you."

Sulien was the last to stand, looking more than a little defeated. "Whew. You two ladies sure gave killer speeches. Wish I would've studied up more on mine." The jury chuckles at his comment. "Well, anyway, hey jury! I'll set it out to you like this: yeah, I wasn't all out there and half psychotic in my gameplay like Calliope, and I wasn't all evil mastermind-y, 'controlling' everyone's minds and whatever like Kinsley. But I was in the minority and I was a threat when we hit the merge. I had literally no one; Kinsley and Cress, my only allies, even flipped on me at the first post-merge vote. Yet I managed to make it here, which is miraculous, isn't it? Calliope had herself firmly in the majority before she decided to randomly screw them over, and Kinsley went all control freakish and whipped together an alliance that wasn't even totally loyal to her all of the time. I played lowkey, but that's because this whole season has been lowkey. If I'd tried to play very hard, I wouldn't have made it here. I convinced everyone that I wasn't a threat, and even though I have a ton of votes against me, that once again shows how I managed to survive hell and back to make here to the Final Tribal Council. I hope you see that I played the best overall game and that you vote for me!" Sulien sat with a goofy grin, and the jury questioning officially began.

Dane was the first juror to question the finalists. "I'll be totally honest; my vote is entirely up in the air tonight, and I think you all played great games. I can't decide who to vote for. I want all of you to tell me who you would vote for between the other two castaways and why if you were in my shoes."

"I would vote Kinsley," Calliope said. "She's my good friend, and she did do a ton of cool strategic bullshit that makes giant fans quiver with excitement."

"I would vote Sulien," Kinsley admitted. "I like his reserved game play and his strategy makes sense; I love you Calli, but you were too off the walls to get my vote."

"I would vote Calliope," Sulien laughed. "Completing the chain I guess, but it's true. She was bold and risked things, even if she was extremely reckless and rude in the way she did it. Kinsley played pretty well too, but I think I respect Calliope putting herself out there more."

"Thank you," Dane murmured. "I think I know who I'm voting for." He sat, and Jolyon was the next to stand.

"As a giant fan who quivers with excitement about 'cool strategic bullshit' according to our vulgar friend Calliope, I honestly think Kinsley played the strongest game here. She was a mastermind and managed to go from the bottom to the top in only a couple of Tribal Councils. I respect how you played Calliope, but there was no need to flip and flop like you did. I'm not bitter, it's just a fact. Without Kinsley, you wouldn't have made it here. You were too insane and offensive. Sulien, I like how you played, but it was _too_ reserved. I wish you would've made more individual moves. That's why my vote's going to Kinsley, so I don't need to ask any questions of you all." Jolyon pranced back to his seat as Louise took the spotlight.

"From talking in sequester with everyone, I know that a lot of us value Kinsley and Sulien's composure and strategy more than Calliope's raw power. But she had raw power goddammit! She played a fierce social and physical game, and while sure, she was vulgar and fiery and reckless, that's who she is. I'm voting for this girl, and you all should too." Louise sat down as Calliope grinned rabidly at her. Florine stood next.

"We had a lot of strategic players this season, and we do nearly every season. It was refreshing to see someone play the game like Calliope. But Sulien and Kinsley both played their angles very well too. I have a question for all three of you: what was your biggest move in the game before the merge?"

"I got Tungsten Scotte out, for God's sake!" Calliope laughed.

"I laid low and had people underestimate me, which led me to be able to survive long enough into the merge to build my alliance and play the way I wanted to. I also found Cress's idol in his bag," Kinsley answered.

"I worked hard around camp and forged strong social connections that helped me get here," Sulien replied. Florine nodded in understanding and sat as Cress stood.

"I believe I know who I'm voting for, so I'll ask the stupid question: why do y'all need the money?"

"Everyone needs money," Calliope said. "Saying some piteous reason why isn't going to change how people are voting."

"I'm a starving artist in their 30s. Yeah, I need the money!" Kinsley chuckled quietly.

"I have a growing family that I need to support," Sulien told Cress.

"Alright, thanks everyone," Cress said before sitting. Talula was the next to come up to the finalists.

"Hello finalists! Congrats on getting to the Final Tribal Council!" Talula exclaimed. "You're all my good friends, and I'm excited to see you all here. I have a question for Kinsley and Calliope. Tell me the other's weakest point in the game."

"Kinsley started playing too late; she hit the merge with little to say about anything she'd managed to do besides finding a dumb idol that was going to get wasted anyway. Sure, she was a big player towards the end of the game, but she was too quiet about it and didn't get started early enough," Calliope remarked.

"Calli is absolutely careless. Her jury management has been anything but good, and she has flipped and flopped like no tomorrow for no good reason other than making big moves for the sake of big moves. She went too far and I had to half drag her to this point. She played too hard in the beginning and was reckless, marking herself an instant target," Kinsley answered swiftly.

"My mind is made up now. Thank you, and congratulations again." Talula sat, and Breccan was the last to stand.

"Hello finalists. Before I came onto this show, my mother Maline made me promise that I'd try to play her game, only better, and I really did. Therefore, tonight, to further her legacy, I'm looking to vote for the person that played the game the way I think is best, which is the way my mother and I played it. Kinsley, you take that prize, and you have my utmost respect for playing the angle I tried and failed at this season. I would love to see you win. Good luck to you Calliope and Sulien, and I hope you two do well too." Breccan sat, and then the questioning phase was complete.

"Jurors, it's time to vote for the winner of this season," Halcyon announced after Breccan had sat, smiling widely. One by one, the jurors strode out to the voting hut in the order that they'd been voted off during the season. Talula was the last one to come back from the voting hut. She sat, and the season was officially over! Everyone hugged in celebration as Halcyon retrieved the urn and thanked them all for the confusing but interesting season! They all were transported back to the Flat, and two days later, the castaways were all sitting onstage as the votes were read aloud to the nation by an eager Halcyon.

"Calliope."

"Kinsley."

"Sulien."

"Calliope."

"Kinsley."

"Kinsley."

"Kinsley! Kinsley Praudins, you are the winner of Paradise: Ata Noho!"

Kinsley screeched in delight, tears of joy streaming down her face as she accepted her check and land grant from a grinning Halcyon after hugging her fellow finalists tightly. Her parents, sister McKenna, and boyfriend Markus sprinted up onto the stage and crushed her in a large hug as the rest of the cast gathered around her and congratulated her. This season had been quite unpredictable up to its last breath, and everyone was happy to see Kinsley come out on top!

* * *

Florine, Breccan, Jolyon, and Talula voted Kinsley. Cress and Louise voted Calliope. Dane voted Sulien.

* * *

 **SUMMARY OF PLACEMENTS**

Winner: Kinsley, Atangatau (originally Punga, then Punga) {got 4 votes at FTC}

2nd: Calliope, Atangatau (originally Punga, then Punga) {got 2 votes at FTC}

3rd: Sulien, Atangatau (originally Punga, then Punga) {got 1 vote at FTC}

4th: Talula, Atangatau (originally Matau, then Punga)

5th: Jolyon, Atangatau (originally Matau, then Matau)

6th: Breccan, Atangatau (originally Punga, then Matau)

7th: Florine, Atangatau (originally Punga, then Matau)

8th: Louise, Atangatau (originally Matau, then Matau)

9th: Dane, Atangatau (originally Matau, then Matau)

10th: Cress, Atangatau (originally Matau, then Punga)

11th: Cornelia, Punga (originally Matau)

12th: Jenson, Matau (originally Punga)

13th: Tungsten, Punga

14th: Spence, Matau

15th: Emilia, Matau

16th: Tatiana, Punga

* * *

 **STATS**

Won most Individual Immunities: Calliope with 3

Number of idols played: 1

Number of ties broken: 0 (1 counting rock draw, 2 counting fire making challenge)

Number of rock draws: 1

Number of fire making challenges: 1

Quits: 0

Medical evacuations: 1

Number of votes against each castaway (does not count votes for winner, counts votes negated by idols):

Kinsley - 2

Calliope - 9

Sulien - 13

Talula - 4

Jolyon - 10

Breccan - 4

Florine - 5

Louise - 1

Dane - 5

Cress - 7

Cornelia - 4

Tungsten - 7

Spence - 0

Emilia - 6

Tatiana - 5

* * *

Next season, two small twists...

Two castaways will be celebrities from the Flat...

And the Final Tribal Council will only have two castaways!

* * *

 **A/N: Whew! That was a crazy season to write! Part of the unpredictability and stuff was due to the fact that the winner changed several times and I was debating who would win a little even while I was writing the end! Originally Breccan won, then it was Florine, then it was Calliope for just a little, and then it was Kinsley from when Florine got voted off and on. I hope you liked Kinsley and this season!**

 **What did you think of this cast? Who were you rooting for?**

 **Please review, I love to hear your opinions, good or bad!**

 **Until Next Time,  
**

 **Tracee**


	5. Malakite (Season 5)

_**PARADISE: MALAKITE (SEASON FIVE)**_

 **BRONZE TRIBE: ROROFA'I**

Chiarina Sisale, 37 - Glassblower - Married (Jaccardy, Stevenson)

Beven Fletcher, 73 - Famous Actor - Married with 8 children, 6 of the children from 3 previous marriages (Pointe, Pointe)

Sirenity Daws, 24 - Aspiring Singer/Songwriter - Single (Pointe, Pointe)

Meeki Zelan, 31 - Public Speaker - Married with 1 child (Upper Jainatown, Jakely)

Constance Briem, 43 - Financial Adviser - Married with 4 children (Janson, Aschund)

Sutton Baxter, 39 - Data Analyst - Married with 1 child (Mische, Frigmund)

Sansa Mafill, 25 - Recycling Plant Operator - Single (Double Sexton, Jakely)

Felician Strathearn, 28 - College Cross Country Coach - Single (Penn, Jakely)

 **OLIVE GREEN TRIBE: PUIA**

Leilani Hitherman, 28 - Car Dealership Owner - Married with 3 children (Questers, Aschund)

Erron Delus, 24 - Landscaper - Single (New Des Moines, Stevenson)

Destinee Lorlane, 19 - Pizza Maker - Engaged (Khiose, Platte)

Orlando Vizquel, 48 - Painter - Married with 2 children (Commugher, Platte)

Alexandra Rossi, 32 - Famous Fashion Designer - Engaged with 3 children from a previous marriage (Ardenelle, Frigmund)

Prospero Carrera, 23 - Amusement Park Ride Operator - Dating (Cumberland, Jakely)

Marlet Anderson, 54 - Winery Owner - Married with 5 children (Roberts, Frigmund)

Mattias Dixon, 27 - Personal Trainer - Dating (Cuyahoga, Frigmund)

* * *

A note on this season's format: After Paradise: Ata Noho, there was a call for change from the viewers of the show. While they had enjoyed Season Four wholeheartedly, and most cherished Kinsley Praudins, its winner, they believed that the advantages in the game were becoming too plentiful, which had resulted in the blurry post merge and overall wishy washy season when it came to allegiances and such. What the viewers wanted to see was social interactions, and that was what they would get. The other advantages like the steal-a-vote that had saved Kinsley's life in the game were scrapped, and only one idol would be hidden at the merge, no idols hidden during the tribal phase. There would be a Final 2 instead of a Final 3, and the merge would still happen at 10, but the jury would start at 9. Overall the game had returned to its roots, even more basic than its first season, and people were excited to see how the changes would flip the game.

* * *

 **EPISODE ONE: THE FIRST STEP**

 **Reward Challenge:** For the Reward Challenge, both tribes elected two representatives. The two were bound together except for their arm and leg not on the side that touched the other person. They had to run down the beach, dig a hole under a log and crawl under, go over three hitching posts, and climb to the top of a ladder to dip a torch into the fire at the top. They then had to carry their torch all the way back to the starting mat. The first tribe to get its duo back to its starting mat received a reward of fishing supplies, something very useful for the castaways to keep themselves full. The tribes discussed and then put forward their duos. For Rorofa'i, Sirenity and Felician were competing. For Puia, Mattias and Erron were competing. The challenge began. Rorofa'i took the early lead, beating the Puia pair to the log. They dug like savages, hollowing out a large hole under the log to crawl through. They spent lots of time making sure it was big enough for them to get thru, while Puia, in their rush, didn't make it deep enough. They got stuck and took a long time to free themselves, and by the time they were free, Rorofa'i was moving onto the next obstacle. It was downhill from their for Puia. By the time they finally passed the log, the pair of Sirenity and Felician, who worked very well together, were over the third hitching post. Mattias and Erron tried to make up time to the best of their ability, but they were only approaching the second hitching post when the Rorofa'i pair passed them with their lit torch. The two from Puia stopped and watched as the Rorofa'i finished their run, landing on their mat to the cheers of their new tribemates. Rorofa'i had won the first challenge of the season, and a hefty reward to go with it.

 **Immunity Challenge:** For the Immunity Challenge, everyone would be competing. Six castaways would have to pilot a canoe out into the sea to collect six bundles of puzzle pieces tied to buoys in the water. Once they had all six bags on board, they would return to shore, where the other two tribe members would untie the bags and use the pieces inside to build a patterned puzzle; the pieces were shaped like flowers, and only fit on the board in one right configuration. The first tribe to finish the puzzle would win Immunity and flint! For Rorofa'i, Chiarina, Beven, Sirenity, Meeki, Sansa, and Felician would be canoeing, while Constance and Sutton would work on the puzzle. For Puia, Prospero, Mattias, Leilani, Marlet, Orlando, and Erron would be canoeing, while Destinee and Alexandra would be puzzling. From the start, it was clear which tribe had more innate chemistry. Rorofa'i paddled obediently well under the direction of famous actor Beven Fletcher, collecting their bags in swift succession. Meanwhile, there was no clear leader on Puia, and they struggled, performing abysmally. Leilani struggled the most, and kept turning the boat the wrong way while trying to help. When Rorofa'i hit the beach with their bags, Puia had only retrieved two of their. Sutton and Constance sailed to the easy finish, snapping in the puzzle pieces and winning the challenge in a landslide before Puia even had all of their pieces collected! It seemed as if one tribe was set up for domination, though one can never be sure.

 **Rorofa'i Events:**

The tribe proudly returned from their Immunity Challenge, morale up to the rafters and their synergy strong. Beven, despite being the oldest castaway to ever play the game, was rather fit for his age and took the leadership position on the Rorofa'i tribe. Under his firm and clear yet friendly direction, the tribe had a decent shelter built and a fire cultivated by the time night came around. They cooked some of their rice and ate in celebration of a good start to the game, and they hoped that their good fortunes would continue. Happy and content, they all spent their time working hard and growing as a tribe, which was refreshing to see after the confusing scramble of lacking allegiance the prior season.

 **Puia Events:**

Losing both of the first challenges was quite the blow to the gut for Puia, and many were miserable on the tribe. They would have to vote off a member at the first Tribal Council of the season, damning someone to become the embarrassing first boot, and the targets were narrowed down to two castaways. Leilani was one of the weakest competitors on the tribe, and her poor performance on the canoe had truly cost them time and she wasn't a great worker around camp either. However, the other target was the famous fashion designer Alexandra Rossi. While Destinee was enamored with the celebrity, many on the tribe knew that the woman had many millions of dollars already from her fame, and she didn't seem to be a great competitor either and did little around camp. The dysfunction on Puia was palpable and few alliances were even pondered. Everyone was voting on their own between Alexandra and Leilani at Tribal, and it would be interesting to see the outcome.

 **First Tribal Council -** _Puia_

Halcyon was jubilant as the first Tribal Council of the season began. She quickly learned that the tribe she was interrogating before they voted off a member was not jubilant. After they'd all lit their torches, many were vocal about their disappointment with their tribe. The only true alliance on the tribe, the group of three younger, fit men (Mattias, Prospero, and Erron) spoke openly about how they were ready to improve their tribe by voting off one of the weaker women. Leilani made a final plea for votes, breaking down in tears as she described how much she loved the game, and Alexandra didn't say much to save herself, confident she would stay over the blubbering heap named Leilani. Eventually it was time to vote, and Halcyon was ready to find out who would be the first boot of Malakite.

Marlet - "I vote Alexandra."

Prospero - "I vote Leilani."

Alexandra - "I vote Leilani."

Erron - "I vote Leilani."

Leilani - "I vote Alexandra."

Destinee - "I vote Alexandra."

Mattias - "I vote Leilani."

Orlando - "I vote Alexandra."

Tied at 4-4 between Leilani and Alexandra, the castaways all revoted except for Alexandra and Leilani. Before the voting began, the three man alliance talked quietly with the others, and they seemed to come to a mutual decision, and then they went in to vote again.

Mattias - "I vote Alexandra."

Erron - "I vote Alexandra."

Orlando - "I vote Alexandra."

Marlet - "I vote Alexandra."

Destinee - "I vote Alexandra."

Prospero - "I vote Alexandra."

 **"Alexandra, the tribe has spoken."**

 _By a vote of 4-4, and then 6-0, Alexandra Rossi has been voted off._

* * *

 **EPISODE TWO: JUMP IN THE BANDWAGON**

 **Reward Challenge:** For the second Reward Challenge, only two castaways will compete. The first castaway will have to run across the beach to a small marked area to dig around for a wooden bar with a six number code written on it. Once they find it, they have to bring the code back to the second person, who will use that code to unlock a crate that holds six metal balls. Just past the crate are twenty jars filled with rice, and the tribe to smash the most jars wins. However, if a team runs out of balls, the other team must stop running. If the tribe wins, they will get a reward of comfort items like pillows, blankets, and a hammock. For Rorofa'i, Sirenity would be getting the code while Felician would be throwing. For Puia, Destinee would be getting the code while Erron would be throwing. It started out with Sirenity edging into the lead, hitting the pit a stride ahead of Destinee. They both dug crazily, and Sirenity found her bag in about forty seconds. She sprinted back across the beach to Felician, and by the time he was putting in his code, Destinee found her bar. She ran as fast as she could to Erron, but Felician had already thrown three balls and had smashed four pots by the time she got back. Erron got in one throw, taking out two pots, before Felician threw his sixth and final, finishing with nine pots smashed. Rorofa'i had won yet again, while Puia continued on their winless streak.

 **Immunity Challenge:** At the Immunity Challenge, three castaways would be tied together. They would have to navigate an obstacle course, and when they reached the end of the course, the other four castaways competing would have to build a wooden wagon from pieces at the end of the course. The three attached castaways would jump in the back of the wagon, and the other four would have to drag the wagon across the beach to the finish line. The first tribe to get their wagon with the three obstacle coursers inside fully across the finish line would win Immunity! For Rorofa'i, Beven would be sitting out. Sirenity, Chiarina, and Sansa would be doing the course, while Constance, Felician, Sutton, and Meeki would be building and pulling the wagon for Rorofa'i. For Puia, Marlet, Destinee, and Leilani would do the course, while Prospero, Orlando, Mattias, and Erron would be doing the wagon. On the agility course, things were even at first, but Leilani fell off of the first balance beam and pulled down the entire team. They had to restart the course, and Rorofa'i pulled far ahead. Leilani fell again later on in the course, and by the time the Puia girls finally got out of the course, Rorofa'i had their wagon completed with every agility courser loaded inside. Puia didn't stop fighting, but Rorofa'i had their wagon across the line by the time Puia was affixing the last wheel onto their wagon. They were safe, and Puia continued its streak of not winning a thing! They'd be losing their second member that night.

 **Rorofa'i Events:**

Little happened on Rorofa'i. They were high on great morale, and they got along great as a team. Beven was their official leader, and there were no outcasts or anything of that manner. This tribe seemed strikingly similar to the Gata tribe from Fiafia Moni, a tribe that had eventually fallen to a small yet adamant minority. For now, however, Puia seemed so dismal and Rorofa'i so strong that it seemed as if little was going to not go their way. They had a comfortable camp life, and things could go little better than they were for the bronze tribe.

 **Puia Events:**

The entire tribe was distraught after the events of the past challenges. They'd continually failed over and over, and morale was already at the bottom of the barrel only six days in. The group would have to vote off another member, furthering the cracks in the group. The three younger guys were in a solid alliance. Prospero, Mattias, and Erron showed no plans of ditching each other, and they all had one goal: to eliminate the weaker players, which they saw to be pretty much everyone left on their tribe. Meanwhile, the other four weaker members (Destinee, Marlet, Leilani, and Orlando) had no formal alliances and seemed to be floating along for the time being. However, if they wanted to make a stand, they could, and Marlet seemed interested in the endeavor. The Tribal Council would surely be an interesting one.

 **Second Tribal Council -** _Puia_

Halcyon wasn't entirely thrilled to see Puia again, wanting to get a glimpse into the Rorofa'i camp, but she immediately sensed all the drama and paranoia running rampant among the seven remaining members of the tribe, and she leaped on it. She asked little of their pretty poor conditions at camp, instead focusing on the social divisions in the tribe. She quickly discovered that there was three person young males alliance, and then a gaggle of outsiders, and it was unclear of who was leaving that night. Nerves were rampant, and Halcyon excitedly declared that it was time to vote.

Erron - "I vote Leilani."

Leilani - "I vote Proserpo."

Destinee - "I vote Prospero."

Prospero - "I vote Leilani."

Mattias - "I vote Leilani."

Marlet - "I vote Prospero."

Orlando - "I vote Leilani."

 **"Leilani, the tribe has spoken."**

 _By a vote of 4-3, Leilani Hitherman has been voted off._

* * *

 **EPISODE THREE: DRAGGED IN THE MUD**

 **Reward Challenge:** For the Reward Challenge, six castaways from both tribes would be competing. The first three castaways would be trapped in a large wooden cage. They would have to untie several dozen knots to release a string with a key, and that key could be used to unlock a swinging gate out of the cage. Inside the cage with them were three bags of puzzle pieces, and the other three castaways would use those cylindrical puzzle pieces to build a tower on a table. The first tribe to stack all of their pieces and have it stand there for three seconds without falling apart would win a reward of spices and cured meats! For Rorofa'i, Meeki and Felician would be sitting out. Sirenity, Chiarina, and Constance would work in the cage, while Beven, Sansa, and Sutton would work on the puzzle. For Puia, Destinee, Orlando, and Mattias would work in the cage, while Marlet, Prospero, and Erron would work on the puzzle. The challenge began with Puia surprisingly taking the lead! They ripped through more knots quickly; however, halfway through their untying, Prospero tore up one of his fingers on the rope and struggled to work efficiently. Practically down a man, Rorofa'i caught up, and both retrieved their key and opened their gate around the same time, Rorofa'i with the slightest lead. At the puzzle, Rorofa'i established their lead as they work well together. Meanwhile for Puia, Marlet, who was the best of the three at puzzles, tried to work herself. However, Erron and Prospero were distracting her and not helping. Rorofa'i managed to cruise to the easy win yet again as Puia fell apart at their puzzle. Puia's winless streak continued!

 **Immunity Challenge:** For the Immunity Challenge, the castaways found themselves on a muddy field. On one end of the field, an end zone was marked out with bronze flags for Rorofa'i. And end zone at the opposite side of the mud field was marked out with olive green flags for Puia. At the very center of the field was a giant wicker ball that weighed quite a bit. Six castaways from each tribe would be competing. The first tribe to push the ball into their end zone would win Immunity. Everyone on Puia was competing. For Rorofa'i, both Sutton and Constance would be sitting out. The challenge began with Rorofa'i quickly taking the offensive. The three younger males were all taken down by Felician and Beven; Felician held down both Prospero and Erron while Beven held down Mattias. Marlet, Destinee, and Orlando could do little to offset the massive push from the other four members of Rorofa'i, and the ball made it close to Rorofa'i's end zone before Prospero and Erron overwhelmed Felician. Felician managed to drag Erron back down, but Prospero tackled Meeki into the mud and tried to pull the ball back towards Puia's goal. However, he and Meeki tussled, and the other three for Rorofa'i (Sansa, Chiarina, and Sirenity) managed to strongarm the other Puia's, inching the ball towards the goal, drawing it back, and then slamming it forward. Puia was disoriented and Rorofa'i was able to shove the giant wicker ball into their end zone, winning Immunity! Rorofa'i was safe yet again, their unmatched six challenge winning streak still alive. Puia would vote off yet another member.

 **Rorofa'i Events:**

On Rorofa'i, things couldn't be better. With every reward yet in the game, camp was running smoothly, and morale and unity was high as the tribe had yet to visit a Tribal Council. Beven remained the solid leader of the tribe, and he was well respected and adored due to his celebrity status; no one really thought of getting him out of the way because he already had millions of dollars and probably more than one island for himself already. Romance was in the air at Rorofa'i as well; Felician and Sirenity had great chemistry, and it was obvious they were both interested in one another. As the sun set that night, the two kissed for the first time on the beach while everyone else was tending to the fire or getting ready to sleep. The first ever romance of Paradise seemed to be brewing!

 **Puia Events:**

It was obvious that the decision would come down to Destinee and Marlet that evening when the tribe of six returned to their rundown camp. Marlet had seen it coming, that the males on the tribe were planning to systematically eliminate all the females, but no one else had caught on in time to save face. The three younger males had brought Orlando into their fold after he'd voted with them at the last Tribal Council, and now they were at a 4-2 advantage over Destinee and Marlet. Both women knew that they wouldn't be able to flip the vote onto one of the men, so they both went on the offensive, pleading their cases. The majority's decision would be apparent at Tribal Council that night.

 **Third Tribal Council -** _Puia_

Halcyon welcomed the beaten down Puia into the Tribal Council area for the third time. It was obvious that they were all worn out, and wanted to get things over with quickly. Halcyon asked about the poor condition of their tribe and got short answers, and when she turned to the question of targets, Marlet plainly stated that it was either her or Destinee going that night, and while she could persuade all she wanted, the final decision rested on the shoulders of the boys. Halcyon truncated the Tribal Council in favor of voting, as it was obvious that it was going nowhere.

Orlando - "I vote Destinee."

Destinee - "I vote Marlet."

Mattias - "I vote Destinee."

Marlet - "I vote Destinee."

Prospero - "I vote Destinee."

Erron - "I vote Destinee."

 **"Destinee, the tribe has spoken."**

 _By a vote of 5-1, Destinee Lorlane has been voted off._

* * *

 **EPISODE FOUR: ALL GREAT THINGS COME TO AN END**

 **Reward Challenge:** For the Reward Challenge, five castaways in both tribes would compete in a gross foods challenge! Each tribe would send forth one person for each round, and they would have to eat something disgusting, like urchin guts or duck embryo. The first castaway to fully eat it and show they had swallowed it would earn a point for their team. The first tribe to 3 points would win a reward of letters from home to boost morale! Sirenity, Beven, and Sansa would be sitting out. The first match up with Felician vs. Prospero was won by Felician, with Rorofa'i starting out with a 1-0 lead. Marlet tied them up when she faced Chiarina. Mattias took the second point for Puia against Sutton, putting Puia into the lead. However, Erron struggled and Constance earned the second point for Rorofa'i. They were tied 2-2, and the final matchup was Orlando vs. Meeki, and Meeki narrowly beat out Orlando, earning the third and final point for Rorofa'i! Their streak continued for now.

 **Immunity Challenge:** For this Immunity challenge, five castaways would be competing. One castaway would run to the ocean, fill a bucket with water, and run back to their starting spot. Then they would toss the water in the bucket to the next person, who would try and catch as much as possible in their bucket. The second person would throw it to the third person, who would pass whatever they collected from that throw into a bottle on a platform. When it was full, the bottle would descend and free a bag of puzzle pieces, which the other two castaways would use to build a totem-like puzzle. The first tribe to complete their puzzle would win Immunity! For Rorofa'i, Felician, Constance, and Chiarina were sitting out. Beven, Meeki, and Sirenity would be passing the water in that order, while Sutton and Sansa would work on the puzzle. For Puia, Mattias, Prospero, and Erron would pass the water in that order, while Marlet and Orlando would work on the puzzle. It began, and it was close early on. However, the three young man alliance from Puia worked well together. Meanwhile, Meeki struggled and Beven became angry with him as he did poorly in the challenge. Puia pulled into an early and considerable lead, and they filled up their bottle fully when Rorofa'i was only about two thirds of the way full. Marlet and Orlando, excited to see that they were far ahead of Rorofa'i, who had outplayed them every single other challenge, grabbed the puzzle bags and set to work. Rorofa'i's bottle wasn't even full by the time that Puia finished their totem, and they celebrated crazily, finally safe! Rorofa'i's streak was broken, and they would be losing their first member that night.

 **Rorofa'i Events:**

Beven was enraged that Meeki had single handedly broken their win streak, as he had wanted to create history by being the first tribe to never lose a challenge in the first phase of the game. He was his blatant target, and he wanted everyone to vote with him. Many planned to do so, as he was their leader and no one wanted to get on his bad side and be placed on the outs. Meanwhile, Meeki campaigned to stay around, saying that Beven was running the show and that he needed to be voted off. Only time would tell if Meeki's efforts had been enough to safe him.

 **Puia Events:**

Puia's campsite was still rather pitiful, but it was inflated by heightened morale. The remaining five members of the tribe celebrated wildly that they were safe that night and had finally ruined Rorofa'i's win streak. Animosity was common between the two tribes, and they were happy to have finally taken the sometimes cocky Rorofa'i members down a peg. Their celebrations continued into the night, but Marlet wasn't easily fooled. She knew she would be the first ditched by her tribe from now on after the switch and merge, and she knew she would have to successfully flip to have a chance in the game.

 **Fourth Tribal Council -** _Rorofa'i_

Halcyon was delighted to finally see the Bronze Tribe at Tribal Council, although they were anything but delighted to be there. She asked numerous questions about the state of their camp and their day to day lives, which brightened them up a bit until she transitioned into personal dynamics, which just soured them again. Beven said that they were all very close and it was going to be hard to vote someone out, but Meeki called him out, saying he was on the outs and that Beven was controlling everything and needed to be sent out before he ran the game all the way to the end. Halcyon loved the drama, but eventually it came time to vote.

Sirenity - "I vote Meeki."

Constance - "I vote Meeki."

Sutton - "I vote Meeki."

Sansa - "I vote Meeki."

Meeki - "I vote Beven."

Chiarina - "I vote Meeki."

Felician - "I vote Meeki."

Beven - "I vote Meeki."

 **"Meeki, the tribe has spoken."**

 _By a vote of 7-1, Meeki Zelan has been voted off._

* * *

 **EPISODE FIVE: DROP YOUR BUFFS**

 **Tribe Swap!:** Before the reward challenge would begin, the tribes were swapped as expected! All of the castaways dropped their buffs and drew new ones to see which tribe they would be on for the next two votes until the merge would come. They unwrapped their buffs and separated into their new tribes.

 **(THE NEW) ROROFA'I:**

Beven (Rorofa'i)

Constance (Rorofa'i)

Orlando (Puia)

Sansa (Rorofa'i)

Marlet (Puia)

Erron (Puia)

 **(THE NEW) PUIA:**

Sirenity (Rorofa'i)

Mattias (Puia)

Prospero (Puia)

Chiarina (Rorofa'i)

Felician (Rorofa'i)

Sutton (Rorofa'i)

 **Reward Challenge:** For both tribes, there were forty wooden targets set up on the beach. The castaways would start at the starting line, and one by one they would run down the beach to the basket holding bean bags. There, they would get to throw three bean bags, trying to break as many targets as possible, and then they would have to run back before the next person could go. When the first team to have thrown all their bags finished, they would stop and whichever team had hit down the most targets would win a reward of tools to fix up their camp and make it better, like a saw, a hammer and nails, etc. The tribes were rather lopsided in terms of strength; New Puia was much faster and had better aim, and they had thrown all their bags, demolishing 16 targets, while New Rorofa'i had only had four of their players throw and had only broken down 9 targets. New Puia had won reward!

 **Immunity Challenge:** For the Immunity Challenge, four castaways would be diving off of a floating platform to retrieve four bags tied to a rope anchored to the sea floor. The bags were at varying depths, and they all contained puzzle pieces. Once all four bags had been collected, the other two members would build a simple statue of Puia's symbol, a volcano. The first tribe to finish their puzzle would win Immunity! For Rorofa'i, Erron, Sansa, Constance, and Orlando would be diving, while Beven and Marlet would be building the puzzle. For Puia, Mattias, Prospero, Sirenity, and Felician would be diving, while Sutton and Chiarina would be building the puzzle. Puia took an early lead and maintained it throughout the diving section, their fit crew completing everything rather easily while the older parts of Rorofa'i struggled in the water. Puia got their fourth bag and gave them all to Sutton and Chiarina, who worked diligently. Rorofa'i didn't even have all of their bags when Sutton placed the last piece for Puia's puzzle, winning the challenge!

 **Rorofa'i Events:**

The castaways on New Rorofa'i were evenly split by previous tribe affiliations. Orlando and Erron were overjoyed by the orderly and comfortable campsite that they found upon getting to their new camp for the first time. They both relaxed in the actually dry shelter as it began to drizzle. However, Marlet went off on a walk with Beven, having correctly identified him as the leader of the Rorofa'i majority. They clicked and vibed very well, and Marlet said she wanted to ditch her tribe as she was on the bottom there. Beven liked her a lot and was happy to add her onto the alliance, even if it was only temporary. With a majority established, only time would tell who would be sent out.

 **Puia Events:**

The Puia tribe was very happy to win both challenges, but when the four Rorofa'i returned to the Puia camp, they were astonished by its poor condition. Using their reward of a toolbox, they fixed up the camp, and both Prospero and Mattias were shocked by their efficiency and skill. The camp was cleaned up and made comfortable, and the two original Puia members were thankful. Everyone got along well, but the divisions were still palpable; Mattias and Prospero were on the outs, and their only hope was to keep winning Immunity.

 **Fifth Tribal Council -** _Rorofa'i_

Halcyon was excited to see the dynamics that would occur at this Tribal Council, and she wasn't disappointed. It was there that Erron and Orlando realized that they did not have Marlet locked down to force a tie as they had believed, and they both became rather worried. Marlet didn't say much at all, but Beven's comfortable demeanor and a hinting comment from Sansa tipped them off. There was little they could do however as the vote arrived.

Erron - "I vote Beven."

Sansa - "I vote Erron."

Orlando - "I vote Beven."

Constance - "I vote Erron."

Marlet - "I vote Erron."

Beven - "I vote Erron."

 **"Erron, the tribe has spoken."**

 _By a vote of 4-2, Erron Delus has been voted off._

* * *

 **EPISODE SIX: BLINDED  
**

 **Reward Challenge:** For the Reward challenge, two pairs of two castaways would be roped together and blindfolded. They would have to go out and find twenty wooden slats that would make up a large puzzle under the direction of the fifth person, a caller who would direct them, not blindfolded. Once all twenty slats were collected, the group would take off their blindfolds and build the puzzle together. The first tribe to finish their puzzle would win letters from home to boost morale! For Rorofa'i, Beven would be the caller. One pair was Constance and Marlet, while the other was Orlando and Sansa. For Puia, Sutton would be sitting out. Chiarina would be the caller, while one pair was Felician and Sirenity, and the other was Prospero and Mattias. The challenge began, and Beven's voice was much louder than Chiarina's. However, Chiarina's pairs worked well together, much better than Beven's, and things evened out, with Rorofa'i eventually taking the lead. They gathered all twenty slats when Rorofa'i was still at sixteen. They tore off their blindfolds and set to work. Soon enough Rorofa'i finished their gathering of slats, and tried to catch up to Puia, as they were struggling a little on the puzzle. However, they managed to finish it first, and Puia happily took their reward!

 **Immunity Challenge:** For the Immunity Challenge, five castaways would have to run out from their mat with a club, swim out to a raised platform, and climb to the top of it. At the top, five tiles were hanging from wires out just a bit from the platform. The castaway would have to jump and obliterate their tile with the club, falling into the water. The first tribe to smash all five of their tiles and to get all five competitors back on the mat would win Immunity! Beven was sitting out for Rorofa'i. It was clear who had the advantage in this challenge from the start. The only stumble Puia had was when Sutton, a rather weak swimmer, took a long time to get to the platform. However, he managed to smash his tile, and Sutton was the third to go; they still had a decent lead. Felician and Prospero finished things up, winning Immunity for Puia in a landslide!

 **Rorofa'i Events:**

At Rorofa'i, it seemed rather clear as to what was going to happen that night at Tribal Council. Marlet had sided with the members of Original Rorofa'i, leaving Orlando the sole castaway on the tribe not in the majority alliance. It seemed as if there were no hope for him; Marlet had solidly implanted herself in the alliance. However, Orlando concocted a plan to get rid of Beven, and he shared it with Marlet and Sansa, who were at the bottom of the pecking order it seemed in the alliance. Orlando's points were valid, and it would soon become known if he had done enough to sway those two women to save himself.

 **Puia Events:**

Life was great at Puia. Sirenity and Felician were falling ever deeper in love, and they were nearly inseparable. Mattias and Prospero had a great bromance going on, and they had lots of fun hanging out at camp. Sutton and Chiarina didn't seem to be in any solid pair, but they got along well through their mutual appreciation of art and books, and they often discussed social issues as they tended to the fire or fixed up their shelter. It seemed as if things could not get better for this group, and they joked around about how they could all just stick together after the merge. To some, especially the two Original Puia members, this was not just a joke, and it seemed as if a concrete alliance was coming into fruition on the tribe...

 **Sixth Tribal Council -** _Rorofa'i_

At this Tribal Council, Halcyon seemed as if she knew what the probable outcome would be that night, and the tribe seemed to think that way as well. The Tribal Council was rather short, although Orlando made a rather convincing argument for why he should be kept around over one of the members of the majority. It wasn't necessarily a bad Tribal Council, but there wasn't much action, and Halcyon rushed to the vote.

Orlando - "I vote Beven."

Constance - "I vote Orlando."

Beven - "I vote Orlando."

Sansa - "I vote Orlando."

Marlet - "I vote Orlando."

 **"Orlando, the tribe has spoken."**

 _By a vote of 4-1, Orlando Vizquel has been voted off._

* * *

 **EPISODE SEVEN: SYMBOLS**

 **Merge!:** The castaways all arrived at the site of their next reward "challenge", all knowing that they'd finally hit the merge! The castaways celebrated after being informed formally by a first note. They discovered the feast and began to dine rabidly! After they were done eating, they opened the second note, which was a map to the site where they would be creating a whole new camp for the merged tribe! Their tribe's color was silver, and they followed the tradition of mixing the island name and the two starting tribes' names together into one word. They named their tribe Maluifa'i, and set about building their camp.

 **Immunity Challenge:** For the first individual Immunity challenge of the season, the castaways would be competing in a simple competition. They had a sixteen sided die with different symbols on each side. They would all be shown a sequence of symbols by Halcyon, and then they would be asked to name a specific one, i.e. the sixth symbol shown. If a castaway got the question wrong, they were eliminated. The last castaway standing would win Immunity! Prospero was eliminated in the first round, and in the next three rounds Felician, Sansa, Beven, and Constance were eliminated. Two more rounds had no casualties until both Mattias and Marlet were wiped out in the round after that. That left Chiarina, Sutton, and Sirenity. Sirenity fumbled in the next round and was sent out, leaving Chiarina and Sutton. The next round, Sutton lost his focus and picked the wrong symbol. Chiarina had won Immunity!

 **Maluifa'i Events:**

People were scrambling after the Immunity Challenge, trying to establish a clear majority. Beven wanted to recreate the old Rorofa'i tribe as a seven person majority, aiming to get out Marlet, Mattias, and Prospero before the alliance would have to turn on itself. He was in control of that group and wanted to cement the power he had before the tribe swap once again after the merge. However, the New Puia group had grown very close, and the younger castaways excepting Sutton seriously contemplated sticking together, while Sutton realigned with the older castaways and Sansa to rebuild the Rorofa'i majority. Lies and deals were flying left and right, and only one castaway seemed to be fully aware of the situation, and that was the socially aware Marlet. She saw the two true sides after talking and listening around camp, and she decided where her allegiances would fall so she could get out her top priority targets and control that group easier.

 **Seventh Tribal Council -** _Maluifa'i_

Halcyon was overjoyed to have reached the seventh Tribal Council of the season. There were few Tribal Councils in a season that rivaled the one right after the merge, and Halcyon would not be disappointed by the turnout this time. Beven spoke clearly of keeping Rorofa'i together and he was the dominant yet oblivious voice that overtook most of the Tribal, with his closest supporters (Sansa, Constance, and Sutton) voicing their agreement. However, dissent was rumbling among the ranks, and one could tell that things weren't quite right. Halcyon eventually announced it was time to vote, sensing a blindside arriving and excited for it.

Sutton - "I vote Mattias."

Sansa - "I vote Mattias."

Felician - "I vote Sutton."

Sirenity - "I vote Sutton."

Constance - "I vote Mattias."

Prospero - "I vote Sutton."

Beven - "I vote Mattias."

Mattias - "I vote Sutton."

Chiarina - "I vote Sutton."

Marlet - "I vote Sutton."

 **"Sutton, the tribe has spoken."**

 _By a vote of 6-4, Sutton Baxter has been voted off._

* * *

 **EPISODE EIGHT: HOLDING ON BY THE TEETH**

 **Reward Challenge:** For the Reward challenge, the castaways would be competing in three groups of three randomly selected. The challenge was simple; they would have to work together to carry a chest full of glass bottles to the sea, where they would fill up the bottles and drag the crate back to their starting mat. The first tribe to fully fill all of their bottles and bring their chest back to their starting mat would win a reward of ziplining through the jungle before coming to rest in a hut in the canopy of a tree, where they would have a large feast of sandwiches, beer, and the like. The first team was Sirenity, Prospero, and Constance. The second team was Chiarina, Marlet, and Sansa. The third team was Mattias, Felician, and Beven. The third team got to the sea first and maintained a lead throughout the entire challenge, working hard for their reward! While eating lunch with Mattias and Felician at the reward, Beven found a little slip of paper tucked at the bottom of the metal bucket where the beer bottles had been. When the two younger men weren't paying attention, Beven managed to smuggle the note, an idol clue, into his pocket!

 **Immunity Challenge:** The Immunity Challenge was one that had taken place in most of the seasons so far, and it was one of the most basic challenges as well. The nine remaining castaways would be wrapped around the top of a tall wooden pole; the last castaway remaining on their pole would win Immunity! Beven fell first only a few minutes in, and Constance fell before they hit ten minutes. Marlet began to struggle around twenty minutes and fell off, with Mattias not far behind. Felician slipped off around forty five minutes, and Prospero gave up nearing an hour. That left Chiarina, Sansa, and Sirenity on their poles. Sansa began to slide down her pole, and she tried her hardest to hold on, but she lost her grip and fell to the ground. Chiarina and Sirenity would battle for quite some more time. In the end, Sirenity's entire body was shaking, her dark skin glistening with sweat, and she was using even her teeth to try and keep her up on the pole, biting into the wood. Chiarina was murmuring prayers as her body began to quiver, and she lost her footing and tumbled to the ground. Sirenity staggered off, her teeth sore, having lasted a little over three hours on the pole. She was safe from the vote, while the other eight could possibly be leaving the island.

 **Maluifa'i Events:**

After the defining moments of the last Tribal Council, things were no longer murky. A clear majority had been established; the five younger members of New Puia, along with Marlet, had formed a strong majority with Sirenity and Felician at the helm, and the fallen leader Beven and two of his closest allies, Sansa and Constance, were on the outs with their heads on the chopping block. The majority bonded rather well, with Marlet playing the mother figure to get integrated fully into the clan. It seemed as if it would come down to Beven, Sansa, and Constance that night. Beven spent some time snooping around for the idol, hoping to find it.

 **Eighth Tribal Council -** _Maluifa'i_

Arriving at Tribal Council, the merged tribe sat down in their seats and looked around, expecting to see Sutton enter the area. However, he did not, and the castaways looked quizzically. She informed them that there would be a jury of 9, not 10 this season, and then got on with things before they could ask further questions. It was made clear that there was a majority and a minority, and that the minority was going to take a hit that night. Halcyon didn't spend too much time on this Tribal Council, getting to the vote rather swiftly.

Felician - "I vote Sansa."

Beven - "I vote Felician."

Chiarina - "I vote Sansa."

Marlet - "I vote Sansa."

Sansa - "I vote Felician."

Mattias - "I vote Sansa."

Constance - "I vote Felician."

Prospero - "I vote Sansa."

Sirenity - "I vote Sansa."

 **"Sansa, the tribe has spoken."**

 _By a vote of 6-3, Sansa Mafill has been voted off._

* * *

 **EPISODE NINE: GOING ONCE, GOING TWICE...**

 **Reward Challenge:** The Reward Challenge for the Final Eight was the Survivor Auction! Some of the majority went for the food. Chiarina dined on suckers and cotton candy, Sirenity feasted on corn dogs and onion rings with a mug of cold beer, Prospero got barbecue wings and fries along with a margarita, and Felician gorged on a hamburger, a chocolate cupcake, and a glass of white wine. Meanwhile, Beven, Mattias, Constance, and Marlet had held out for the advantage, which would end up being an idol clue. They all bet their entire wallet on the advantage and drew rocks for it. Constance selected the white rock and got the clue!

 **Immunity Challenge:** For the Immunity Challenge, the castaways would all be floating in the water under a grate as the tide would rise. The objective was simple: be the last person to stay under their grate. The tide would steadily rise, pushing the castaways closer and closer to the grate and making it harder to breathe. Everyone lasted a couple of hours until their faces were getting tight against the bars. Sirenity was the first to abandon ship after feeling something swim across her legs. Everyone else lasted about ten more minutes; at that point, things were getting really difficult. Constance and Prospero bailed soon after, and within the next twenty minutes Chiarina and Marlet couldn't go on. That left Beven, Felician, and Mattias. Beven was really struggling but was desperate for a win to stay in the game. However, the pain became too much, and he bailed, leaving just Mattias and Felician. They both lasted fifteen more minutes until Mattias spooked and left, and Felician had won his first Immunity!

 **Maluifa'i Events:**

Upon returning back to camp, things seemed dreary and hopeless for the meager minority of Constance and Beven. The majority was tight as ever, with barely any cracks that were apparent, and it seemed as if social maneuvering would be difficult if they didn't stir up things first. Constance and Beven both had idol clues, and they went off into the jungle to use the clues to search for the idol. While they were looking, Mattias confronted them and scoffed at them, insulting them. Beven became infuriated and he searched even harder for the idol, knowing it was his only chance to shake things up in the game. Would he be able to find it?

 **Ninth Tribal Council -** _Maluifa'i_

At the Tribal Council, things seemed rather hopeless for Beven and Constance. Sansa, the first juror, entered the Tribal Council area, and then the process officially kicked off. Halcyon could sense the rifts between the majority and the minority, and it was pretty obvious that either Beven or Constance would be leaving if there was nothing to intervene like an idol. Beven seemed downtrodden however, and Constance seemed apathetic. The Tribal Council didn't last long as there didn't seem to be much going on, and Halcyon wanted to get to the voting to sate her curiosity.

Felician - "I vote Beven."

Prospero - "I vote Beven."

Marlet - "I vote Beven."

Chiarina - "I vote Beven."

Mattias - "I vote Beven."

Sirenity - "I vote Beven."

Beven - "I vote Mattias."

Constance - "I vote Mattias."

Before the votes could be read, 6-2 in favor of sending Beven home, Beven smugly stood, suddenly cheery. Sansa clapped joyously and the majority blanched as Beven handed Halcyon his idol. Halcyon confirmed that it was a real idol, and that any votes against Beven would not count. The votes were counted, and Mattias was sent out by Beven and Constance for his taunting and physical prowess.

 **"Mattias, the tribe has spoken."**

 _By a vote of 2-0, Mattias Dixon has been voted off._

* * *

 **EPISODE TEN: HOUSE OF CARDS  
**

 **Reward Challenge:** For the Reward Challenge, the castaways would be competing in two groups of three, with one castaway sitting out. Each team would have to row a canoe out to a series of three floating platforms, where each castaway would have to solve a puzzle. There was one puzzle per platform. Once all three puzzles had been correctly solved, the team would have to row back to the shore. The first team to correctly finish all of their puzzles and hit the shore in their canoe would earn a hefty reward! They would go to a spa day, where they would shower, get a massage, take a nap on real beds, and so much more. The first team was Sirenity, Chiarina, and Marlet, while the second team was Constance, Felician, and Prospero. Beven was sitting out. The second team took the lead rowing out to the first puzzle, but they fell behind as the first group, all women, were better at puzzles. Eventually the first team was rowing back as the second team was halfway through their last puzzle, and while the second team valiantly tried to catch up, it was of no use, as the first team won their reward! There, the three girls of the majority bonded and vowed to stick together.

 **Immunity Challenge:** For the Immunity Challenge, each castaway was given a wooden table. There was a wooden pole next to each table with a band of red across a certain point. Each castaway would have to run out, dig up a chest and a key buried near their table, and drag it back. Then, they would unlock the crate and use the three hundred wooden blocks inside to build a tower. They were basically building a wooden house of cards. The first castaway to get their tower as tall as the red mark would win Immunity! Everyone was about even getting their chest and key, although Prospero and Felician took a slight lead, moving their crate faster. It soon evened out as everyone began to build, and three castaways drew to the front. Chiarina, Beven, and Marlet were all in contention, and were working their hardest as they took a large lead over the other four but remained close to one another. Nearing the finish, a large breeze blew through the clearing where the challenge was occurring. Beven faltered and knocked into his stack, sending it all careening to the ground. Beven stomped his foot on the ground in anger and gave up trying to rebuild as Marlet and Chiarina both neared the finish. As Marlet was placing one of her last pieces she accidentally knocked off a few dozen blocks, and that gap let Chiarina coast to the win, finishing her wooden house of cards first and winning Immunity!

 **Maluifa'i Events:**

Beven was furious when the tribe returned back to camp. He knew his head was on the chopping block, and he had been hoping to win Immunity so he could stay another week. Now he and Constance would have to try and socially maneuver their way through this Tribal Council. They both knew that the couple of Malakite, Sirenity and Felician, were the top dogs in the alliance, while Prospero was on the bottom. They also knew that Marlet was always willing to make big moves to further herself in the game. They went to those two and campaigned to save themselves, aiming to get out a member of the couple that was running the show. They made good points, but they were also big targets themselves. Prospero and Marlet both wanted to distinguish themselves from the rest by making moves, but was this the right time to do so?

 **Tenth Tribal Council -** _Maluifa'i_

The jury of Sansa and Mattias marched into the Tribal Council area. Sansa was crestfallen to see Chiarina with Immunity, while Mattias looked giddy and thirsty for vengeance. It seemed as if he would get it, as most of the Tribal Council was spent reaffirming the majority's unity and bashing the minority's hopes into the mud. However, Beven and Constance made their pitch, looking hopefully at Prospero and Marlet, hoping they would side with them as the time to vote arrived.

Felician - "I vote Beven."

Constance - "I vote Felician."

Sirenity - "I vote Beven."

Chiarina - "I vote Beven."

Beven - "I vote Felician."

Marlet - "I vote Beven."

Prospero - "I vote Beven."

 **"Beven, the tribe has spoken."**

 _By a vote of 5-2, Beven Fletcher has been voted off._

* * *

 **EPISODE ELEVEN: HOLDING TIGHT**

 **Reward Challenge:** For the Reward Challenge, the castaways were competing in two groups of three. They had a triangular table maze. Each team member would stand at a point of the triangular maze, and use the ropes there to move it around. The trios would have to work together to move their ball from the start to the divot in the center. There were holes to go around and numerous dead ends. The winners would get a packet of pictures of their family and friends along with their favorite types of candy and soft drinks delivered to camp! The first team was Sirenity, Constance, and Prospero, while the second group was Felician, Chiarina, and Marlet. Both teams took a while to get a hand of the difficult challenge. Teamwork was integral, and the second team pulled ahead as they were all friends in the majority alliance, while Sirenity and Prospero struggled to work well with Constance. Eventually the second team won the nice reward, getting their ball into its divot!

 **Immunity Challenge:** All six castaways walked out to see six frames set up. Hanging from the frames were large weights, and there were also slippery metal bars that had the rope holding the weight spooled around it. There was a tile directly below the weight. Each station was tailor made for its castaway; the weight was twenty percent of that castaway's weight. For the challenge, they would have to hold the bar still so the rope would stop unspooling when it was released at the start of the challenge. If they let go too much of the rope, the weight would hit the tile and break it, eliminating the castaway. The last castaway standing would win Immunity! The challenge began, and quickly some castaways began to struggle. Constance was furious as she dropped out first at around six minutes, and Chiarina wasn't far behind at thirteen. Marlet let go, groaning and rubbing her sore arms, at thirty one minutes. Sirenity released at forty four minutes. Prospero and Felician were the two left, and they were both severely struggling. Felician managed to narrowly outlast Prospero, winning Immunity!

 **Maluifa'i Events:**

Back at camp, Constance was crestfallen and seemed to have given up hope. Meanwhile, the majority was rather happy to have lasted this long. It was clear that they were going to stick together for one final vote, and then start playing among themselves to see who would make it to the Final Tribal Council. Camp life was rather boring, with the only highlight soon before Tribal. Marlet chatted with Prospero and Chiarina about how Felician and Sirenity were rather dangerous as a couple, and that it might be time to break them up. It was lighthearted, but had serious undertones. Would the vote change on a dime? Or would the majority stick to the plan?

 **Eleventh Tribal Council -** _Maluifa'i_

Halcyon ushered in the jury of Sansa, Mattias, and Beven after the remaining six castaways had entered the Tribal Council setup. Beven seemed very forlorn to see the Immunity Necklace not around Constance's neck, and he like everyone else realized she was going home. The Tribal Council wasn't very long, as the majority of Felician, Marlet, Prospero, Sirenity, and Chiarina reaffirmed their support of one another and Constance moped around. It quickly became repetitive and boring to listen to the majority prattle on about loyalty and to watch Constance sulk, so Halcyon brought about voting.

Felician - "I vote Constance."

Prospero - "I vote Constance."

Chiarina - "I vote Constance."

Constance - "I vote Sirenity."

Sirenity - "I vote Constance."

Marlet - "I vote Sirenity."

 **"Constance, the tribe has spoken."**

 _By a vote of 4-2, Constance Briem has been voted off._

* * *

 **EPISODE TWELVE: MAKING WAVES**

 **Reward Challenge:** For the Reward Challenge, the castaways would be competing separately. They would have to find six flags of their assigned color hidden in a clearing full of stunted trees, boulders, and the like. When one flag was found, the castaway would have to run back to their starting mat, where there was a block with six holes in it, one for each of the flags. The first castaway to get all six of their flags in their block would win a reward of horseback riding in a mountainous section of the island near the ocean. They would have a nice lunch atop a cliff overlooking a pretty part of the ocean. They would also choose someone to come with them. The challenge began, and the castaways ran around excitedly looking for their flags. It stayed pretty even, with two castaways pulling ahead around the third flag. Prospero and Sirenity were doing the best, and eventually Sirenity beat out Prospero, winning the reward! She chose Felician to go with her, and the two enjoyed their romantic afternoon.

 **Immunity Challenge:** The Immunity Challenge would take place in the water. The castaways would start on a floating platform with ten pieces of a totem puzzle on a long stretch of rope. The rope wound around several obstacles above, on, and in the water, and the pieces would have to be maneuvered through the obstacles to the ending floating platform one at a time. Once all ten pieces were on the ending platform, the knot at the end of the rope could be untied, freeing the pieces. The first castaway to finish their totem puzzle would win Immunity! Marlet and Chiarina quickly fell behind in the very physical obstacle course part. Sirenity firmly was in third place, while Prospero and Felician were neck and neck for a while. On their ninth pieces, Prospero stumbled and slammed his knee against an obstacle. It wasn't serious but it hurt enough to stall him for a bit, and Felician established a firm lead. He kept it all the way to the end, quickly building his totem and winning the challenge! Felician was safe for the night.

 **Maluifa'i Events:**

Marlet's plans had been foiled by Felician winning Immunity. She had wanted to vote him off to eliminate physical competition, so she wanted to target the next best thing: Prospero. She had purposefully thrown her vote at Sirenity even though she had known Constance would still be leaving. She wanted to plant seeds of doubt and force the others to fight while she would glide to the end. The strategy worked rather well, as Marlet "confessed" that Prospero had been trying to get them to flip and had voted Sirenity that night. Sirenity and Felician were enraged and wanted to vote the threat out. Meanwhile, Prospero and Chiarina believed that they and Marlet were going to take out Sirenity to weaken the power couple. Marlet sat firmly in the middle, and the decision would come down to her.

 **Twelfth Tribal Council -** _Maluifa'i_

Tensions were high at Tribal Council as the jury of Sansa, Mattias, Beven, and Constance entered the area where the meetings occurred. Halcyon feasted on the drama and tensions running between all of the castaways. It was always a sweet Tribal Council when a majority alliance was finally forced to collapse on itself and vote out one of its members. Lines would be drawn and much would go on, and this Tribal was dramatic and exciting as expected. After a long night of talking in coded words, the Final Five eventually went to vote out another castaway.

Chiarina - "I vote Sirenity."

Felician - "I vote Prospero."

Sirenity - "I vote Prospero."

Prospero - "I vote Sirenity."

Marlet - "I vote Prospero."

 **"Prospero, the tribe has spoken."**

 _By a vote of 3-2, Prospero Carrera has been voted off._

* * *

 **EPISODE THIRTEEN: FARTHER THAN YOU THINK**

 **Reward Challenge:** Upon arriving at the Reward Challenge, one notable thing that shook all of the castaways was when it was just a normal caliber reward challenge. There were no loved ones, no crazy series of obstacles for a grand final Reward, and Halcyon explained the challenge as simply a reward challenge, not a _final_ reward challenge. That was when it all struck them; there was a jury of 9 for a reason. This was not the last round of things. They would be going into a Final 2, not a Final 3. All shell shocked, the four castaways shakily got ready to compete. They would have to run down the beach, untie and grab a metal ring from their designated post, and put it in the basket next to their starting mat. When all ten rings were in their basket, they could start throwing them onto the five metal rods a distance from their mats. Once all ten rings were on the rods, it didn't matter how many rings on each rod, the castaway would win the reward! The Reward was pizza delivered to camp for that castaway solely. The castaways all started off, and Felician quickly got into the lead as the fastest runner. Sirenity tried to keep up but fell behind, while Chiarina and Marlet were out of it early on. Soon enough Felician had all ten of his rings, while Sirenity had eight, Chiarina had seven, and Marlet had five. He began to throw, and did so efficiently and swiftly. Sirenity got on her first ring just as Felician threw on his tenth, winning the Reward!

 **Immunity Challenge:** For the Immunity Challenge, the castaways stood at puzzle tables separated by dividers so they could not see the other castaways and their tables. Each table had a puzzle in it. The pieces could be flipped and rearranged. Halcyon would show the castaways a puzzle and then they would have a minute to rearrange their pieces correctly from memory to look identical to the puzzle shown. If they were correct, they would move onto the next round. Incorrect, and they were eliminated. The last castaway standing would win Immunity! The challenge began, and Felician was out on the very first puzzle after not flipping over a single piece. Sirenity was out in the second round, having not seen some of the changes in the short time allotted to look at the puzzle. It was between Chiarina and Marlet then. They continued to get their puzzles right, advancing all the way to the eighth round. There, Marlet mixed up the colors of two pieces and was eliminated, while Chiarina had won Immunity!

 **Maluifa'i Events:**

Marlet realized the error of her choice at the previous Tribal Council once they returned to camp. With Chiarina safe, Sirenity and Felician would not break their couple bond, and they would out of default end up voting for her. She had targeted Prospero for being a challenge threat and also being the underdog, the only other original Puia left, which was smart, but she had neglected to realize the couple could control the game from here. Marlet's only hope was to get Chiarina to vote with her and force a tie, which would lead to a fire making challenge. If Marlet won, the power couple that had controlled the game thus far would be broken up. If one of the couple won, Chiarina would be in serious trouble and all of Marlet's hard work would go to waste. Time would tell the result, and if it would even come to fire.

 **Thirteenth Tribal Council -** _Maluifa'i_

By now everyone had realized that there would be a Final 2 instead of a Final 3 at the Final Tribal Council. This included the jury of Sansa, Mattias, Beven, Constance, and Prospero, who all processed to the jury benches before the Tribal began. It was soon made clear that Sirenity and Felician were sticking together, and that the best Marlet could hope for was a firemaking tiebreaker. The Tribal Council was short but exciting, and the time came to vote soon enough.

Marlet - "I vote Felician."

Felician - "I vote Marlet."

Sirenity - "I vote Marlet."

Chiarina - "I vote Felician."

It was a 2-2 tie between Felician and Marlet; the two castaways would be going to fire! They stood behind their stations, and when Halcyon gave the signal, the challenge began! Both fought admirably for their lives in the game. They both were pretty good at building fire, and they wasted no time in setting up their sticks and coconut fiber before lighting it. It was a close race, but towards the end a sharp gust of wind started to blow through the Tribal Council area. Marlet managed to shield her fire with her body, but the wind knocked over Felician's sticks and nearly put out his fire. He tried earnestly to rebuild, but it was too late, as Marlet's string was burnt through all the way. Marlet had won the tiebreaker, and the power couple of Malakite was finally broken up.

 **"Felician, the tribe has spoken."**

 _By a vote of 2-2, and then a lost fire making tiebreaker, Felician Strathearn has been voted off._

* * *

 **EPISODE FOURTEEN: THE FINALE**

 _ **(IT'S MY DECISION, THEIR DECISION; NOT YOURS)**_

 _The final episode of PARADISE: MALAKITE has arrived. The finale episode for the fifth installment of PARADISE has now begun, and there are three worthy ladies left to compete for the prize of a million dollars and an island to call their own..._

 _Marlet Anderson_ _has played an extremely impressive strategic and social game throughout the entirety of the season. Being in the minority since the very beginning of the season, Marlet has risen to the top and navigated throughout the game by making smart strategic moves and strong social ties with most of her fellow castaways. She has made plenty of distinguished moves, like framing Prospero for voting with Constance, winning the tiebreaker against Felician, flipping to the Rorofa'i side after the tribe swap to get out her two old tribemates and enemies, and then flipping again to the younger Puia side to take out the other strategic threats like Beven. Every move of hers has been calculated and impersonal, just to advance herself in the game, and she has advanced to the end rather well. However, she is the largest threat left and may struggle to get to the Final Tribal Council. She has also betrayed many and left behind hurt feelings. Will she survive to the Final Tribal Council, and if so, will she be able to win it all?_

 _Sirenity Daws_ _has faced much adversary in the latter portions of the season. As part of the famous first ever couple on Paradise, she always had a large target on her back. However, she was rarely on anyone's radars, playing a splendid social game and rising to the top of her majority alliance after she and Felician convinced New Puia to stick together once the merge hit. Even after those outside of her own alliance were gone, she managed to survive despite earning two votes at two of the three past Tribal Councils. Her strong social game play, ability to read situations, and apt leadership has gotten her this far, and it can take her farther. She hasn't made many enemies on the jury. However, many might accredit most of her moves to her partner, Felician. Will she survive to the end, and if so, will the jury think she rode Felician's coattails, or will they reward her for her skill in the game?_

 _Chiarina Sisale_ _has played the calmest and most under-the-radar game of all three of the finalists. She has almost always voted with the majority, and has gone through the game using her strong social skills and mental abilities. She has managed to win three mental Immunities which is enough to boast about, but so far Chiarina has not a single vote to her name! She is the only castaway to do so this season, and only one of three castaways to ever make it to finale night without a vote to their name. One of those players is Treasach, the winner of the second season, Kecantikan. Chiarina has not been a target and hasn't been necessarily in the driver's seat during the game, but she has played well, keeping herself safe and off of people's radars. Has Chiarina done enough in the game, and if so, will that be rewarded if she manages to survive to the Final Tribal Council?_

 **Reward Challenge:** The famous Loved Ones Challenge was happening yet again for the Final Reward Challenge of the season. The castaways would be competing for a hefty advantage in the Final Immunity Challenge and a night spent with their loved one back at their camp. Everyone was rearing to go and excited to compete as the challenge neared its start. Unlike last year, the castaways themselves would be competing. They would have to cross over two ramps to reach the sea, where they would swim out to a large floating step pyramid. There, the three would play an intense game of King of the Hill. If someone hit the water, they would be eliminated. The last castaway standing or the castaway on the top after five minutes of battling would win the reward!

The loved ones of the three finalists came sprinting out one by one before the challenge began. Chiarina dissolved into sobs as her wife Demetria ran across the sands to envelop her in a tight hug, peppering her with kisses. Marlet choked back tears as her eldest daughter, Linnet, loped over to her and collapsed into her arms, grinning from ear to ear. Sirenity wept silently as her father Tangier jogged out to her and crushed her in his muscular arms.

After the quick greetings, the loved ones went and sat down on a bench off to the side as the three castaways prepared for the challenge to start. When it did, Sirenity took the quick lead, being the most fit left. She tumbled over both ramps with ease and was diving into the sea as Chiarina and Marlet struggled to get over them swiftly. Sirenity scissored through the water to the floating step pyramid and scrambled to the top. She stared silently as Chiarina and Marlet paddled toward the structure, Chiarina with the slight lead. Both climbed onto the structure from opposite sides and ascended towards Sirenity; the challenge had truly begun.

Both Marlet and Chiarina were severely winded, while Sirenity had barely broken a sweat. Chiarina made the dive first for Sirenity, and Sirenity shoved her away. Chiarina toppled and careened down the side of the pyramid, barely catching herself and landing on the farthest level of the step pyramid. Marlet circled Sirenity on the second to last tier, and then struck. She jumped onto Sirenity, but Sirenity grabbed her in a bear hug and tossed her from the top. Marlet shrieked as she flew off of the structure and hit the water, eliminated.

Chiarina had slowly been crawling back towards the top as Sirenity and Marlet had been tussling, and Sirenity looked around wildly for her. There were two minutes left on the clock, and Sirenity was firmly planted on the top tier. Chiarina leaped at Sirenity desperately, and managed to make her stagger. The two fell to the third of four tiers, and both clawed and tried to push the other off. Sirenity managed to untangle herself and give Chiarina a hefty shove, sending her rolling into the water with a loud splash. Sirenity had won the reward and a visit with her father!

Unlike previous seasons, Sirenity would not be travelling to the site of the Final Immunity Challenge for her advantage. Her advantage would be offered at the challenge itself, and it was not studying something like a puzzle or maze. Only time would tell what the advantage would be. In the meanwhile, Sirenity enjoyed her time with her father as all three finalists' nerves mounted.

 **Final Immunity Challenge:** The castaways arrived at the site of the Final Immunity Challenge. They expected the grand mazes and puzzles and the like of the previous seasons, but they found none of that. Instead, there were three stumps and three longbows laying in front of them. Halcyon explained the simple challenge. All three castaways would stand on their stump and pull back their bow with an arrow nocked. Once they had fully extended the bow, a small circular piece of paper would be flipped down in front of the place where the arrow would fire through. The castaways would have to balance on the stump and keep their bow drawn. If the tip of their arrow punctured the paper, which would happen when they eased up their grip too much, the castaway would be eliminated. The last one standing would win Immunity.

Sirenity's notable advantage was that her arrow was an inch shorter than Chiarina and Marlet's. She would be able to give more slack on the bowstring, giving her a massive advantage when she already had a leg up physically on the other two women. The three took their places on their stumps and pulled back their arrows. Their little paper disks flipped into place once they'd pulled back far enough. And then it was time to wait.

It took intense effort to balance and keep the bowstring pulled back far enough so the arrow wouldn't puncture the paper. Marlet began to struggle only minutes in, her arms quivering and her balance uneasy. At around eleven minutes in, Marlet lost her footing. Shaking on a single leg, her fingers slipped and the arrow punched a neat hole through the paper. Marlet was out. She cussed under her breath as Chiarina grunted in pain and Sirenity didn't even look like she had broken a sweat, serene and in a trance-like state as she focused on keeping her bowstring pulled back.

Chiarina lasted to thirty seven minutes, but soon it became too much for her, and she gave in to the fight. She howled as she tried to keep the arrow from slipping the extra quarter inch to the paper, but she couldn't hold back any longer, and the tip of the arrow just pushed through the paper. Chiarina was eliminated, and Sirenity had won Final Immunity! She would be heading to the Final Tribal Council, and would get to choose if she would take either Chiarina or Marlet with her.

 **Maluifa'i Events:**

Sirenity smiled and walked calmly back to camp after the Immunity Challenge. Things were quiet and modest around the merged tribe's camp, its three female occupants not talking much or doing much at all really. Chiarina cooked their dinner and Marlet sharpened the machete and tools, and Sirenity went for a relaxing swim in a calmer part of the sea bordering their camp. Neither Chiarina or Marlet tried to talk to Sirenity or convince her to go one way or another. Sirenity had made it perfectly clear before the Immunity that if she won, she had made her decision or was still making it, and wanted to make it free of interference and manipulation. She had also said if someone tried to sway her, they would be the one voted off. So Marlet and Chiarina begrudgingly remained passive, both waiting impatiently to see which one Sirenity would send off, both paranoid and believing it was them destined to be the first person to place third and not make it to the Final Tribal Council.

 **Fourteenth Tribal Council -** _Maluifa'i_

The almost complete jury of Sansa, Mattias, Beven, Constance, Prospero, and Felician entered the Tribal Council area. Felician grinned jubilantly upon seeing the Immunity Necklace around his girlfriend's neck, while the rest of the jurors had varying reactions, from Mattias's mildly pleased smirk to Constance's apathetic look to Beven's ticked off expression. After the jury had settled, a short Tribal Council began. Sirenity promptly shared that she had made her decision and that there was no need for discussion, and that she would like to vote. Marlet and Chiarina were only able to vote for the other due to Sirenity being immune, and those votes cancelled each other out. Therefore, Sirenity would be the sole voter. Halcyon honored her wishes and let her vote without discussion.

Sirenity - "I vote Marlet."

 **"Marlet, the tribe has spoken."**

 _By a vote of 1-0, Marlet Anderson has been voted off._

 **THE FINAL TRIBAL COUNCIL**

Sirenity and Chiarina walked hand and hand into the Tribal Council area, buzzing with nerves. While the two women had been on opposite sides after the New Puia Majority had been forced to turn on each other, they were still great friends, and they were both nervous and excited to see how the Final Tribal Council would go for them. They took their seats, and then the jury entered and sat on the benches on the opposite side of the fire. Sansa, Mattias, Beven, Constance, Prospero, Felician, and Marlet sat down, and then it was time for the finalists to give their opening statements.

Sirenity stood calmly and smiled sweetly at the jury as she started her speech. "Hello jury. It's nice to see some of you again," she said, blowing a kiss to Felician, who winked at her. "But I'm not here to make out with Felician or grovel and kiss ass for the money. I don't need to do that. I truly believe I played a better game than Chiarina. I implemented myself in Beven's alliance pre-merge and became one of his closest disciples, and then at the tribe swap I realized that I had a good group of trusting people, and Felician and I organized the New Puia Majority and piloted it until it was forced to disband because there was no one but us left. From there, I navigated socially and advanced myself. Felician was the strongest player left, and since he was safe with Immunity, I should've been the one to go next to weaken him. But I stayed here through my social play, which has probably been my most prominent trait in this game. Then I used my physical skill when I needed to win the Final Reward and Immunity, securing my spot here. That and my good abilities in challenges kept me around pre-merge and made me a bigger target post-merge, but I managed to survive. That checks off my physical aspect. And then I definitely played strategically. I formed an alliance that would be most advantageous to me and disposed of good players like Sutton, Sansa, Beven, and Constance, who would've been hard to outwit in the latter days of this game. And then I voted off Marlet, my biggest threat, who probably would've won if she had made it here. So, as I've explained, I have played every aspect of this game well and better than my fellow finalist and friend Chiarina. She played a good social game and played well mentally, but she struggled physically and strategically and lacked any big game moves. Therefore, I have played the better game, and I deserve the title of Sole Survivor."

Chiarina was the second one to go after Sirenity sat down. "Whew. That was good, eh? Well anyway, good evening jury! Yeah, I don't have a lengthy resume to flaunt like my friend Sirenity does. But that was the point of my game. Unlike a lot of other castaways in my position, I didn't come out here to play a game like Sirenity, failed at it, and am pretending that it was my angle all along to lay low and rely on social game. You can ask anyone I know; I wanted to play the down low game, being everyone's friend and not having to become much of a threat. I wanted to make it here and not risk it by trying to be the flashiest player, so I tried to make friends with everyone and advance through my social connections, and obviously it worked well. I made it all the way here, and I never even got a single vote against me. I became a non-threat through my own doing, and even after I won three Immunities, a pretty impressive feat and a tie for most this season, I still wasn't a threat. Yeah, maybe it was because there were bigger threats, but I kept around those other targets to keep the gunfire off of me. Oh damn. I don't have anything else, do I? Well I guess it's fine. Sirenity can have the longest speech of the year award! Haha, but anyway, I focused my energy on my social and mental play to play the game I wanted to play, and not the game I was expected to play by everyone else. That's why you should award me the money!"

Chiarina took her seat once more with a wide grin on her face, and the jury questioning began. Constance stood and walked over to the spot exactly across the fire from Chiarina and Sirenity to ask her question to the finalists.

"Congratulations, ladies. Tell me, what was your opponent's biggest weakness?"

"Chiarina didn't make any big moves on her own. She hid behind people too much, and never did break out to successfully be an individual player, and that's the reason I chose to bring her here. Her strategy wasn't up to par and that's why strategy and such are her biggest weaknesses," Sirenity answered.

"Sirenity did do some stuff, but she isn't one to be talking about hiding behind people. She used Felician as a shield herself and takes credit for many of his moves. I think her biggest weakness, really, was her jury management. I know there's quite a few of you pissed at her and her boyfriend, and I know you'll struggle to vote for her. Sirenity didn't do well with that, and so that's why I believe I'm going to win tonight," Chiarina replied evenly, earning an eye roll from Sirenity.

Constance sat, and Mattias rose to ask his questions next. "To balance out Constance's question, I'm going to ask the opposite: what was your opponent's biggest strength?"

"Chiarina did play an admirable social game and she did make strong bonds with everybody. She also did play up her angle of being nonexistent game wise well too, I guess," Sirenity offered, and Chiarina narrowed her eyes at the girl. Things were quickly becoming pretty heated.

"Sirenity played a good social game," Chiarina answered shortly. "And she also did some other cool stuff that she prattled on about before. There's not much more I'll be able to tell you. She said everything else in her _lengthy_ opening statement. Sorry."

Sansa walked up next. "Hey girls. Let's keep this civil, okay?" They both nod slowly, and Sansa continues. "I have a question for Chiarina. What was your biggest strategic move?"

"I would have to say when I suggested that we take out Sutton first. He was the biggest mental threat beside myself and that opened up the avenue for me being able to win those two mental Immunity Challenges."

"That didn't really happen," Sirenity interjected. "But good job at pulling something up, Chiarina."

"Girls, I'm going to have to remind you to only speak when asked," Halcyon told the two finalists, who both took deep breaths and calmed themselves before the next juror came up to question them. Felician grinned happily at Sirenity.

"I think it's plain to see who I'll be voting for tonight. I don't know what all of you guys think, but any moves Sirenity and I made were not made solely by me. She isn't taking my success and using it as her own. We worked as a duo to direct the New Puia Majority alliance. We had equal parts in the pot, and she took the upper hand strategically planning, while I was more of the muscle. She didn't ride anyone's coattails here. She fought hard, harder than most of us and Chiarina, to remain in the game. She played an all around good game, and she truly deserves to win."

Prospero took his time walking over to the fire. He stared at Chiarina and Sirenity for a bit before speaking. "Chiarina, would you have taken me to the Final 2?"

"Absolutely," Chiarina said.

"Your eye twitched. It's her tell, if you guys didn't all know. Thank you, Chiarina."

"Come on, Pros-"

"Sirenity, would you have taken me to the Final 2?"

"Never. You, Mattias, and Marlet were the underdogs, the last scraps of Original Puia. If I hadn't gotten you all out before the Final Tribal, I wouldn't be so confident in my chances of winning."

"Thank you for your honesty," Prospero murmured, bobbing his head. He took his seat, while Beven stood.

"It seems as if most of us are in support of Sirenity, which I find absolutely ludicrous! I struggle to respect Sirenity's game. She was a leader, sure, but she backstabbed, was rather rude and careless to the minority at times, and hid behind larger targets while claiming to play and up front game. Meanwhile, Chiarina has played a respectful and interesting angle in this game, and she's getting my vote for her impeccable gameplay."

As Beven sat after making his statement, Sirenity quickly spoke up. "Yeah, sure I did some of that. But so did you, Beven. And you landed in the jury, while I'm here." The old man glowered at Sirenity, but she didn't regret it for one moment judging by the smile on her face.

Marlet was the last juror to speak. She strode up to stand across the fire from the two finalists. "I respect the way both of you played. You both played the way you wanted to and did so well. It comes down to us, the jury, asking ourselves which game was played better and which one we can respect more. Chiarina, your game was fantastic. You played your angle beautifully. But Sirenity's angle was so much more full and so much more daring, and successful as well. I honor strategy above all in this game, and Sirenity had plenty of it, while you seem to have next to none. Please tell me why I am wrong."

"You're not," Chiarina sighed. "It was my one true flaw. I didn't step up to the plate well or at the right times, barely at all. If I could go back, I would try to make more waves, but I can't go back. I have to own up to my game, and I'm going to."

"Thank you," Marlet said. "Sirenity, I just wanted to say that it is an honor to be labeled as such a jury threat that you didn't even want to hear my try to sway you in fears of it being successful. As a fan of the show, I could've never dreamed of a situation like that, and it _almost_ makes up for you sending me out. Kidding. It was magical playing with both of you young ladies, and I'll remember our experience for as long as I live." The woman took her seat, and then the questioning phase was over. It was time for the jurors to vote. One by one, in the order that they were voted off, they went into the cast a vote for the person they wanted to win the game. Marlet was the last out, smiling contentedly as she took her seat.

The moment Marlet sat, the season was officially over! Halcyon thanked the lot of them for a great season, and then they packed up their things and flew back to the studio on the mainland in the Flat. The votes were read two days later. Everyone from the season filed in, with Chiarina and Sirenity sitting in front while everyone else from the season sat in order of being voted off on big benches. Halcyon brought out the urn and started to read the votes.

"Chiarina."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sirenity. That's one vote Chiarina, one vote Sirenity."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sirenity."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sirenity."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sirenity! Sirenity Daws, you are the winner of Paradise: Malakite!"

Sirenity's serene composure broke for the first time in a long time as she began to bawl like a baby. Chiarina hugged her and then Felician was supporting the girl, weeping in joy, as her family and friends crowded around, with her father Tangier kissing her forehead. After showing the other two votes had also been for Sirenity, Halcyon handed Sirenity her check and land grant. The girl grinned as the tears streamed down her face, and it was a truly magical moment to watch.

* * *

Sansa, Mattias, Constance, Prospero, Felician, and Marlet voted for Sirenity. Beven voted for Chiarina.

* * *

 **SUMMARY OF PLACEMENTS**

Winner: Sirenity, Maluifa'i (originally Rorofa'i, then Puia) {got 6 votes at FTC}

2nd: Chiarina, Maluifa'i (originally Rorofa'i, then Puia) {got 1 vote at FTC}

3rd: Marlet, Maluifa'i (originally Puia, then Rorofa'i)

4th: Felician, Maluifa'i (originally Rorofa'i, then Puia)

5th: Prospero, Maluifa'i (originally Puia, then Puia)

6th: Constance, Maluifa'i (originally Rorofa'i, then Rorofa'i)

7th: Beven, Maluifa'i (originally Rorofa'i, then Rorofa'i)

8th: Mattias, Maluifa'i (originally Puia, then Puia)

9th: Sansa, Maluifa'i (originally Rorofa'i, then Rorofa'i)

10th: Sutton, Maluifa'i (originally Rorofa'i, then Puia)

11th: Orlando, Rorofa'i (originally Puia)

12th: Erron, Rorofa'i (originally Puia)

13th: Meeki, Rorofa'i

14th: Destinee, Puia

15th: Leilani, Puia

16th: Alexandra, Puia

* * *

 **STATS**

Won most Individual Immunities: Felician and Chiarina with 3

Number of idols played: 1

Number of ties broken: 1

Number of rock draws: 0

Number of fire making challenges: 1

Quits: 0

Medical Evacuations: 0

Number of votes against each castaway (does not count votes for winner, counts votes negated by idols):

Sirenity - 4

Chiarina - 0

Marlet - 4

Felician - 7

Prospero - 6

Constance - 4

Beven - 15

Mattias - 6

Sansa - 6

Sutton - 6

Orlando - 4

Erron - 4

Meeki - 7

Destinee - 5

Leilani - 8

Alexandra - 10

Immunity Winners:

F10: Chiarina

F9: Sirenity

F8: Felician

F7: Chiarina

F6: Felician

F5: Felician

F4: Chiarina

F3: Sirenity

* * *

Next season, the first ever full-cast twist will happen on Paradise...

The tribes will be divided by gender!

Be prepared for Season 6, Men vs. Women!

* * *

 **A/N: That was a fun chapter to write! These chapters are really great to write, and I enjoy them and I hope you do too! Originally I had Beven winning before I started writing, and then I had Marlet winning soon after I started writing, and then I changed it to Sirenity soon after the merge for purposes of my own that might be revealed sometime later ;) But yeah, this was an exciting season I hope!**

 **What did you think of these castaways? Who did you want to win? Would you have voted for, Sirenity or Chiarina?**

 **Please review I'd love to hear your feedback! :D**

 **P.S. I am becoming very busy with cross country and marching band, so I won't be able to write much. I hope I can get out more soon.**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **Tracee**


	6. Kasarian (Season 6)

**_PARADISE: KASARIAN (SEASON SIX)_**

 **PALE PINK TRIBE: KABABAIHAN**

Nabeela Arans, 34 - Yoga Instructor - Married with 2 children (Cuyahoga, Frigmund)

Wynnie Uchis, 23 - Pro Sports Cheerleader - Single (Gaspee, Jakely)

Jacquelina Mabee, 48 - Homemaker - Married with 4 children (Janson, Aschund)

Ora Kitt, 21 - Exotic Dancer - Single (Corsican, Jakely)

Salome Abdullah, 37 - Political Analyst - Married (Pointe, Pointe)

Natali Cabell, 25 - Retail Store Manager - Dating (Jaccardy, Stevenson)

Abrianne Chelsea, 38 - Florist - Engaged with 1 child (Questers, Aschund)

Alzophine Dartmouth, 63 - Harpist - Married with 1 child (Flaire, Jakely)

 **PALE GREEN TRIBE: LALAKI**

Scis Romero, 39 - Government Agent - Married (Pointe, Pointe)

Braxton Theller, 38 - Ex-Pro Linebacker and Businessman - Married with 3 children (Cumberland, Jakely)

Hammett Arbilui, 56 - College Philosophy Professor - Married (Roberts, Frigmund)

Saxony Ervitt, 45 - High School Track Coach - Married with 2 children (Gwinnett, Jakely)

Phyllo Maas, 33 - Bookkeeper - Engaged (Khiose, Platte)

Xzander Phillips, 25 - Bodybuilder - Dating (Penn, Jakely)

Jaspar Zengilowski, 22 - Computer Technician - Single (Mische, Frigmund)

Otho Chabris, 26 - Librarian - Dating with 1 son from a previous relationship (Corsican, Jakely)

* * *

 **EPISODE ONE: GENDER WARS**

 **Reward Challenge:** The sixteen castaways all arrived on the scene of the reward challenge to kick off the season, having no clue who their tribes were. Halcyon wasted no time, soon informing them of this season's twist: the tribes would be divided by gender! Some were happier with this announcement than others; many of the guys began to high five one another, while two of the men looked extremely worried. Several of the younger girls hopped up and down cheering, while the older Alzophine sighed quietly. After the dust settled, the simple challenge was announced. The tribes would be playing good old fashioned dodgeball! Their reward would be a large firemaking kit to help them build a better fire faster. The game began quickly, with eight dodgeballs, four pink and four blue, lined up in the sand halfway between the starting lines of the guys and girls. Halcyon motioned for them to start, and they burst forward. The girls took a more strategic approach, only sending four forward while the other four hung back. However, they only got a few balls while the boys claimed most of them, and those four, the strongest, that went forward were taken out with the guys taking only one casualty, their oldest member Hammett. They then succeeded in taking out the other girls whilst losing Jaspar and Phyllo, winning the reward for Lalaki! They would be sleeping warm tonight.

 **Immunity Challenge:** For the Immunity Challenge, each guy was paired with a girl by random draw. Eight tables were set out with jenga puzzles on them, pink mats on one side of each table, light green ones on the other. The girls and guys took their spots, and they were told by Halcyon that they would all play jenga. If a player won their game, they would earn a point for their tribe. The tribe who got a majority of the wins would be safe from the vote. If there was a tie, there would be a tiebreaker round between whoever the tribes selected to play. It started out, and only a few minutes in Alzophine beat Braxton, gaining a point for the ladies. Jaspar lost to Salome soon after, the ladies taking a 2-0 lead. However, the guys weren't out of it. Otho and Hammett outsmarted Wynnie and Jacquelina respectively within the coming minutes, tying it up. The guys took a 3-2 lead when Ora's hands shook and she knocked over the tower, Scis getting a point for them. Nabeela tied it up, beating out Saxony as their tower was down to almost nothing. Tied up 3-3, the matches of Phyllo and Abrianne, and Xzander and Natali, were intense. Xzander faltered, and the girls gained their 4th point. However, Phyllo beat Abrianne, tying it 4-4. The guys chose Otho to be their tiebreaker, while the women chose Alzophine. The match lasted a long time, but eventually Otho's hands shook just a tad too much, and he shifted the structure as he was removing a piece. It shuddered and collapsed. Alzophine yelled in joy; the women, Kababaihan, were safe!

 **Kababaihan Events:**

The women were overjoyed to have won Immunity. While they had no fire as they hadn't won the reward and had failed in their attempts, things weren't so bright around camp, and it was slow going building the shelter and gathering food and water. However, morale was up after the close Immunity win, and hunger and thirst and tiredness weren't dragging them down quite yet. While people were having fun, a few already had their minds on the game. Natali was a charismatic woman, and she was a natural leader despite the fact that most of the tribe was older than her. She quickly bonded with Salome and Nabeela, and they formed a strong pact. They also incorporated the younger girls, Wynnie and Ora, and Alzophine as numbers for them. Meanwhile, Jacquelina and Abrianne bonded, not noticing that they were on the outskirts of their tribe.

 **Lalaki Events:**

The guys were proud of their reward win, and their camp was running smoothly, with a sturdy shelter and a good supply of food and water located and being gathered. However, many were miffed with the Immunity loss, and were bothered to have been beaten by the women. The majority organically formed; the more guy's guys were Xzander, Braxton, Phyllo, and Saxony, with Scis at their helm. They bonded well, leaving Otho, Jaspar, and Hammett on the outskirts and prime targets at that night's Tribal Council. Jaspar went on the campaign trail, dragging Otho's name in the dirt for losing them the Immunity challenge. Otho quietly fired back that Jaspar had done poorly in both challenges and was a lazy nuisance around camp. Hammett and Otho had bonded decently and worked together to try and get the other guys to vote out Jaspar, while Jaspar preached for Otho to be sent home. The majority just listened aptly to those that didn't fit in and made their decision as a whole before Tribal Council.

 **First Tribal Council -** _Lalaki_

The men were not excited to be heading to the first Tribal Council of the season, but Halcyon Mauer was excited to see them. She could sense that this tribe was rife with drama, and she had known that would happen with all the conflicting personalities and virtues placed on one men's tribe. She soon discovered that the majority existed, and that they were either voting out Otho or Jaspar. Jaspar went on a long winded explanation of why Otho should go out, while Otho's plea was desperate but short and sweet. Soon enough the drama started to fizzle out, and Halcyon brought about the voting.

Braxton - "I vote Jaspar."

Hammett - "I vote Jaspar."

Phyllo - "I vote Jaspar."

Xzander - "I vote Jaspar."

Otho - "I vote Jaspar."

Scis - "I vote Jaspar."

Jaspar - "I vote Otho."

Saxony - "I vote Jaspar."

 **"Jaspar, the tribe has spoken."**

 _By a vote of 7-1, Jaspar Zengilowski has been voted off._

* * *

 **EPISODE TWO: A WOMAN'S INTUITION**

 **Reward Challenge:** The reward challenge was very basic. The fifteen remaining castaways stood at the top of the stout cliff overlooking a beautiful section of ocean. They would have to jump off the cliff or climb down into the water and collect as many of the large silvery fake pearls strewn across the sea floor. The tribe that gathered the most pearls in ten minutes would win a reward of fishing gear, while the members that collected the most pearls from each tribe would receive a special individual reward. They were clues for the Immunity Idols hidden at both camps. Alzophine would be sitting out for Kababaihan. The challenge started out, with the men taking a swift lead. Most of them jumped off, while several of the girls took up a good portion of their time crawling down the thin path down the side of the cliff. In the end, Lalaki won the challenge with 32 pearls, while Kababaihan had only 11! However, Natali had collected 8 of those 11 pearls and claimed the idol clue for Kababaihan, while Scis had found 9 of the men's pearls and got the clue.

 **Immunity Challenge:** For the Immunity Challenge, there were twenty two covered wicker pedestals in a clearing. Under each cover was an object, like a conch shell or a coconut husk. The castaways would be playing a game of matching as tribes. One by one they would go out, alternating men and women. They would get to uncover two tables. If they found a pair, they got a point for their tribe. The first tribe to six would win the challenge! The women decided to sit out Wynnie. The first several rounds were just people uncovering random objects, discovering locations and trying to memorize them. When Phyllo unveiled a palm frond on the men's fourth try along with a wrapped up hammock, the women remembered the location of the other palm frond. Ora happily claimed both fronds, taking the first point for the women. From there, things intensified as more and more pairs started cropping up. The closest the two teams ever came were 4-2, Kababaihan. From there the women pulled away further, getting their sixth point before the men could even claim a third, winning Immunity yet again! The men would have to vote another of their own off of Lalaki.

 **Kababaihan Events:**

The women reveled in their second Immunity win. While they had yet to get a reward and their camp was rather stiff and uncomfortable and not that well organized, they were safe and whole. They were surprised to have beaten the men twice in a row, and their bonds were strengthened through their victories and being safe throughout the early days of their tribe. Natali studied her clue and searched for it with no luck, not sharing it with anyone. Her majority alliance became close and swapped life stories, while Abrianne and Jacquelina got along well and were just starting to notice that they weren't clued in on all of the conversations that the others had. However, neither had the awareness or courage yet to confront the others about being left out of things, and nothing major or explosive happened on Kababaihan.

 **Lalaki Events:**

Back on Lalaki, it's clear who the two up for being voted out are. Hammett and Otho are the two outsiders who can't fit in with the jock mindset of the other guys in the majority alliance of the tribe. Hammett has formed a middling bond with Phyllo, but besides that they're both on their own. They get along well, but Otho isn't one to back down because he likes his opponent. He goes campaigning hard, saying he's better in challenges and around camp. Hammett counters by saying Otho is a potential future danger, while Hammett poses no threat to the men in the future. Otho is talking about the present, while Hammett proclaims about the future. The majority will have to decide which they care about more. Meanwhile, the majority begins to form closer bonds amongst their ranks. Scis and Braxton, the leaders of the majority, became good friends, while Xzander and Phyllo get along great. Saxony and Scis also form a good relationship, and it seems like the men's majority is functioning well and has a bright future if they can make it to the merge unscathed.

 **Second Tribal Council -** _Lalaki_

Halcyon is interested to see if the dynamics of the men's tribe, Lalaki, have shifted. She soon discovers they have not, as there is still a strong five person majority, with Otho and Hammett on the outside. Both of them share once again why they should be kept over the other, while the majority listens on and comments about the good appearance of their camp and the strong bonds in their alliance. Otho is visibly annoyed but hides it whenever one of the majority looks at him, while Hammett looks distant. Eventually the voting begins after the topics have been exhausted.

Otho - "I vote Hammett."

Saxony - "I vote Hammett."

Scis - "I vote Hammett."

Hammett - "I vote Otho."

Braxton - "I vote Hammett."

Phyllo - "I vote Otho."

Xzander - "I vote Hammett."

 **"Hammett, the tribe has spoken."**

 _By a vote of 5-2, Hammett Arbilui has been voted off._

* * *

 **EPISODE THREE: I'LL MAKE A MAN OUT OF YOU**

 **Reward Challenge:** The reward challenge was a team effort. The six competing members from each tribe would be playing mega sized Jenga! Each player would take a turn one by one, alternating by gender. If the giant Jenga tower fell apart on your turn, your tribe would lose the reward. The reward was comfort items! A variety of blankets, pillows, and other furnishings, like a tarp and a hammock, were up from grabs. Kababaihan decided to sit out Ora and Abrianne. The game was close throughout, but towards the end Jacquelina pulled out a block too sharply and the whole structure wobbled and nearly collapsed. However, it settled. It was so precarious however that it would've fallen no matter what Scis did on his turn. The tower crumbled, and the women of Kababaihan had won the reward!

 **Immunity Challenge:** For the Immunity challenge, six of the castaways from each tribe would stand on a starting mat. They would have to run out and collect pieces of a wooden wagon and bring them back to the mat. Then they would build the wagon, and pull it with the one person inside. They would have to stop at two obstacles: one wooden wall and one series of hitching posts. They would have to disassemble the wagon, carry the pieces over the obstacle, and then put it back together on the other side. The first tribe to hit their mat would win Immunity. Kababaihan decided to sit out Jacquelina and Alzophine. The men took the early lead due to their better physical and building skills. They maintained a strong lead throughout the challenge, and it was a blowout, with the men of Lalaki finishing while the women of Kababaihan were just starting to get their wagon pieces over the first obstacle. The men were finally safe, and it was time for the women to face the music; one of them would be leaving that night.

 **Kababaihan Events:**

The women returned to camp pretty defeated, but most of them were not worried. They made their camp cozy with their comfort items, and then the majority went off to strategize in small groups, relaying their ideas to one another over the course of the afternoon. As Abrianne was carrying water back from the well, she overheard a conversation between Nabeela and Salome about who should go home. They and the rest of the alliance was on the fence; Jacquelina was poorer in challenges, but Abrianne was more divergent and could be a problem post merge. Alzophine was also a third unlikely option for her weakness. Abrianne confronted them and promised to do anything for them if they flipped the vote to keep her. However, Natali was pretty sure she wanted to get out Abrianne so she wouldn't cause any problems for them in the future. The group came to a consensus soon before they had to depart for Tribal Council. Abrianne was extremely nervous, while Jacquelina was oblivious, having easily been lied to that they were all voting for Alzophine due to her weakness.

 **Lalaki Events:**

The men celebrated heavily with their Immunity win. They amassed a large group of coconuts from the trees near their campsite and had a proper party, drinking themselves silly on coconut juice. Otho participated in the festivities but distanced himself, stashing away some of the coconuts for himself and resting some while the other guys stayed up all night partying. Otho was the clear outsider on the tribe, and if Lalaki visited Tribal Council again, it would take a miracle to keep him from being voted off. Saxony spent the wee hours of morning as everyone else drifted off from sleep to go searching for the idol with his clue. Miraculously, as dawn hit, he found the idol inside a rotting log! Saxony hid it well and masked his emotions as he returned to camp and pretended as if he'd just gone to the bathroom.

 **Third Tribal Council -** _Kababaihan_

The women arrived at Tribal Council solemnly. Halcyon was ready to dig, and she had to work a little bit to get things rolling. She soon found out about the iffy condition of their campsite, but they were surviving, and that was all that mattered for the time being. She quickly turned to the game once she'd warmed them up with questions about camp life. The majority never boldly proclaimed itself, but it became obvious that there was a majority that had its eyes on a few outsiders. Jacquelina didn't seem worried at all, naively sitting there. The whole situation was very vague except for Abrianne's comments. The woman made it clear that she was not in a necessarily safe spot on her tribe, and that she would be willing to do anything to change that. On that note, the voting began.

Abrianne - "I vote Jacquelina."

Natali - "I vote Jacquelina."

Wynnie - "I vote Jacquelina."

Jacquelina - "I vote Alzophine."

Salome - "I vote Jacquelina."

Ora - "I vote Jacquelina."

Alzophine - "I vote Jacquelina."

Nabeela - "I vote Jacquelina."

 **"Jacquelina, the tribe has spoken."**

 _By a vote of 7-1, Jacquelina Mabee has been voted off._

* * *

 **EPISODE FOUR: PICK YOUR POISON**

 **Reward Challenge:** Before the challenge begins, both tribes are told to select three random members to compete in three separate challenges. They do not know what the challenges will be however. The Men put forward Scis and Saxony for their strength, and Otho for his intellect. The Women put forward Abrianne for her endurance, Natali for her smarts and physicality, and Salome for her intellect and fitness. Then both tribes are given a trio of identical little metal bottles. They will each choose one, and depending on the color inside they will have to compete in one of three tasks. Whichever tribe wins two or more of the tasks would get a reward of spices and cured meats to take back to camp to enrich their island palette! Each person took their flasks and poured them out onto the ground. Otho and Natali would be competing in the pink challenge, Abrianne and Scis in the green challenge, and Saxony and Salome in the blue challenge. Otho and Natali went first, competing in a complex table puzzle. Both worked swiftly and well, but Otho managed to beat Natali by a hair after Natali messed up a small section. The Men were up 1-0. Abrianne and Scis were up next, having to cross an obstacle course balancing a ball on a paddle. Abrianne pulled into a lead and maintained it, beating Scis with ease and tying things up 1-1. It was up to Saxony and Salome to break the tie in a swim out to a buoy, where they would have to dive down to get a key tied underwater. The first person back to the beach with the key would win. Salome was physical, but Saxony was a beast in the water, surging ahead of her and claiming the reward win for the Men!

 **Immunity Challenge:** The castaways arrived at a more simplistic and classic challenge to compete for Immunity. Four members of the tribe would have to cross the obstacle course to get bags of puzzle pieces. Some were very close to the front of the course, while the farthest were all the way through the entire course. When a tribe had all four bags back on their mat, the other two castaways would use the pieces inside to build a statue puzzle of the season's Immunity Idol. The first tribe to finish the puzzle would win Immunity. For the Men, Scis, Saxony, Braxton, and Xzander would be getting the bags, while Phyllo and Otho would build the puzzle. For the Women, Abrianne, Nabeela, Ora, and Wynnie would be getting the bags. Alzophine and Salome would work on the puzzle; Natali would be sitting out because the tribe felt she was overworked. The challenge began, with Abrianne establishing a lead for the women, impressively getting the farthest bag in a pretty quick time. However, the men gained on the women, and things were about equal as the puzzle began. While Phyllo and Otho weren't that close, they puzzled well, and managed to beat out Alzophine and Salome by a dozen pieces. Abrianne looked defeated as her tribe left the challenge.

 **Kababaihan Events:**

Abrianne knew she was doomed and had little chance of survival, but she campaigned nonetheless. Instead of going for weaker targets like Wynnie or Alzophine, she went for the top gun, Natali, knowing that the swap was next, and if she could just survive this Tribal she would be able to work her way along. She pointed out to the bottom of the majority (Wynnie, Alzophine, and Ora) how Natali was weakening from her incessant working and plotting, while Abrianne was a strong force in challenges. She also showed how they were being basically controlled by Natali and her cronies, Salome and Nabeela, and that if they wanted to have a chance of winning once it was just women left, they needed to take out Natali now. Her arguments were sound and persuasive, but would they be enough to coerce the women to abandon their leader for a girl they hadn't bonded much with?

 **Lalaki Events:**

Things were merry on Lalaki; things were now evened out as they were heading to the swap. They had been worried of being put in a minority position, but now they could only hope that the swap worked somewhat in their favor and that they could all survive to the merge. They even started incorporating Otho more and more, making big effort to include him so he wouldn't leave them at the swap and/or merge. Otho, however, knew he was plainly at the bottom of the guy's alliance, and still had his plans to abandon ship at the swap if advantageous or possible.

 **Fourth Tribal Council -** _Kababaihan_

Halcyon was interested to see how this Tribal would play out. Both tribes had dominant majority alliances and the votes had all been unanimous or nearly so. She was hoping for a shakeup, and it seemed as if Abrianne would deliver one. She was guns out blazing, fighting for her life, as it soon became obvious that she was the majority of six's sole target remaining. She put out Natali's name boldly and explained her reasons well, ready to fight to stay. Abrianne made a good stand, and Halcyon called the vote so they could all see if her efforts would come to fruition.

Natali - "I vote Abrianne."

Nabeela - "I vote Abrianne."

Salome - "I vote Abrianne."

Abrianne - "I vote Natali."

Wynnie - "I vote Abrianne."

Ora - "I vote Abrianne."

Alzophine - "I vote Abrianne."

 **"Abrianne, the tribe has spoken."**

 _By a vote of 6-1, Abrianne Chelsea has been voted off._

* * *

 **EPISODE FIVE: CO-ED**

 **Tribe Swap:** The classic and rather expected tribe swap occurred before the beginning of the fifth reward challenge of the season. The castaways were going in even in terms of gender and previous tribe affiliations. They were taking off their buffs before Halcyon had even finished speaking, both worried and excited to see how the chips would fall.

 **(THE NEW) KABABAIHAN**

Salome (Kababaihan)

Scis (Lalaki)

Braxton (Lalaki)

Natali (Kababaihan)

Xzander (Lalaki)

Nabeela (Kababaihan)

 **(THE NEW) LALAKI**

Phyllo (Lalaki)

Otho (Lalaki)

Wynnie (Kababaihan)

Alzophine (Kababaihan)

Saxony (Lalaki)

Ora (Kababaihan)

 **Reward Challenge:** For the challenge, three castaways would be bound together by harnesses and blindfolded. They would have to go out into a muddy field filled with fences, posts, and other obstacles to retrieve four colored flags. They would bring them back to the tower where a fourth person, the only without a blindfold, was shouting orders at them: the caller. The last two people, also blindfolded, would work a rising and falling platform with pulleys to haul the flags up to the tower. The first tribe with all four flags in their tower would win a reward of supplies for personal hygiene, like combs, toothbrushes, and soap. Everyone was salivating over the reward, and was ready to play hard. For Kababaihan, Natali would be the caller, Nabeela, Salome, and Xzander the retrievers, and Scis and Braxton working the pulleys. For Lalaki, Alzophine would be the caller, Ora, Wynnie, and Otho would be the retrievers, and Saxony and Phyllo would work the pulleys. Things started out slow as the castaways become accustomed with the challenge. Kababaihan got lucky stumbling upon their first flag, but it took a long time to get it up to a screaming Natali. Otho, Ora, and Wynnie all worked well together, and Alzophine gave good instructions. Soon Lalaki was bringing in the flags, and before they knew it Lalaki had hoisted their fourth flag while Kababaihan was only on their second, winning the special reward!

 **Immunity Challenge:** For the Immunity Challenge, the castaways were given a four by four grid in the sand, along with 16 tiles that were either red, green, yellow, or blue with a boat, sun, mountain, or anchor on them. The pieces would have to be arranged where there was no same color or symbol in each row and column. One castaway would be in a little tower so they could see the whole puzzle and call directions while the five other castaways would have to arrange the puzzle. The first tribe to correctly complete the puzzle would win! Alzophine was in the tower for Lalaki, while Scis was in the tower for Kababaihan. The challenge start, and immediately the big personalities on Kababaihan started to clash again as the quieter and more in harmony group at Lalaki worked swiftly and well together. Kababaihan became sidetracked and confused, letting Lalaki coast to the easy victory!

 **Kababaihan Events:**

Upon returning to their camp, the evenly split Kababaihan erupted into chaos. Salome and Xzander began to squabble over whose fault the loss was, and Nabeela gossiped about Braxton's poor hygiene with Natali while they explored the jungle. Lines were drawn in concrete on this tribe: women were voting out a man, while the men were voting out a woman. It seemed as if things were going to be a 3-3 split that would not be broken, and that the castaways were going to rocks. Natali seemed oddly confident however heading to Tribal, which was both perplexing and disturbing. Possibly she had made a deal with one of the men or had an idol, or maybe she was just playing it up? Time would tell.

 **Lalaki Events:**

Camp life at Lalaki was peaceful. Everyone got along pretty well except for some minor animosity between Phyllo and Otho. As Saxony and Phyllo predominantly worked on improving the shelter that day after the Immunity win, Otho spent all day and night bonding with the women. He shared how he was an outcast on the men's tribe, and was readily willing to turn on them and vote with the women if New Lalaki ever visited tribal and at the merge. He made strong connections with all three women (Wynnie, Ora, and Alzophine) on the tribe, also the lower members of the women's alliance, but specifically made a strong bond with Ora. An exotic dancer, her profession had distanced her from most of the tribe besides her happy go lucky friend Wynnie who loved to joke with her. Otho had done a similar job to make money for college, and sympathized with the girl. Saxony and Phyllo started to notice something was off, but they weren't sure what it was yet.

 **Fifth Tribal Council -** _Kababaihan_

Halcyon welcomed the New Kababaihan to Tribal Council. Immediately she sensed the boiling tensions between the two groups on the tribe. She commented shortly on how the gender divide was still prominent on this tribe, leading to a frenzied barrage of the men and women calling one another out and vouching their side's argument to Halcyon, as if she could cast a vote. It was rather strange and it unnerved Halcyon. They both said they were eliminating the other side's strongest competitor instead of strengthening the tribe as a whole. She knew more drama was to come no matter what, so she kept the Tribal shorter, rushing to the vote.

Braxton - "I vote Natali."

Natali - "I vote Xzander."

Nabeela - "I vote Xzander."

Xzander - "I vote Natali."

Scis - "I vote Natali."

Salome - "I vote Xzander."

Before the votes were read, Natali suddenly stood, fishing an idol out of her bag. The men simmered with anger and Salome and Nabeela applauded their leader as she played the idol she had found that day on herself. The votes were read, and with those against Natali null, hunky Xzander was voted off of the tribe.

 **"Xzander, the tribe has spoken."**

 _By a vote of 3-0, Xzander Phillips has been voted off._

* * *

 **EPISODE SIX: DETHRONED**

 **Reward Challenge:** For the Reward Challenge, the castaways would be playing King of the Hill. There was a large step pyramid with five layers in a muddy field. They would all start spread out on the edges of the field. Then they would have twenty seconds to get to the "hill"; anyone not there in that time was eliminated. Then it was a game to see which tribe could keep its members on the longest. If a castaway touched the ground, they were out. If it took longer than five minutes, whichever tribe had more people left on the "hill" would win the reward of a toolkit to better their campsite, along with a pitcher of lemonade to cool them off while they worked. Lalaki would be sitting out Alzophine. The challenge began, and it became obvious who would be preforming the best in this challenge. Kababaihan might be as divided as they come, but their levels of physicality were much higher than that of Lalaki. Everyone made it onto the hill, but soon after Wynnie, Ora, and Otho all were pushed off. Phyllo managed to wrestle Nabeela off, but was then shoved into the mud by Natali. Saxony fought admirably as the last member of his tribe left, managing to fell Salome as well before the five minutes were up. Natali, Scis, and Braxton were still on for Kababaihan, outnumbering the sole Saxony, so Kababaihan won the reward!

 **Immunity Challenge:** What was probably going to be the final Tribal Immunity challenge if the merge at 12 rule held up for this season was simple. The tribe would have to dig in a marked out area of beach for sixteen large wooden letter tiles buried in the ground. They would spell out the words: BATTLE OF THE SEXES. The first tribe to complete their phrase would win Immunity! Wynnie would be sitting out for Lalaki. The challenge began, with everyone competing digging furiously. It was half luck, half effort, and Lalaki pulled into a slight lead gathering pieces as they worked together to each have a zone in the sand to dig, while Kababaihan was just recklessly digging to and fro. However, Kababaihan was still very physical and better diggers, and things were very close until they hit the puzzle. Kababaihan became tripped up and started to squabble, allowing Lalaki to broaden their tiny lead and win Immunity!

 **Kababaihan Events:**

The two men left on the tribe were shocked and dejected after Natali's cunning idol play at the previous Tribal Council. They both were convinced that they would be the next to leave, and they did little to campaign to save themselves. The women seemed strong at a glance, and Natali confirmed with Salome and Nabeela that they were picking off another man that night. However, Salome was getting tired of Natali bossing them all around. She knew Natali could mastermind the women to the end of this game, as they'd have the majority going into the merge over the men, and then Natali could pulverize the rest of them with her physicality and strategy. Salome wanted Natali out so she could control the women at the merge, but was this the right time to flip? She could possibly ruin all chances of an alliance with the women, and destroy her game. Which way would Salome go? The big, risky move, or the easy, safe one?

 **Lalaki Events:**

The Lalaki tribe got along splendidly. Camp life was serene, and they spent much of their free time foraging for food to keep themselves healthy and full. They were never stuffed but had more in them than most did at this point in the game, which would help them in the days to come. Saxony and Phyllo felt a tad disconnected from the others, however. Saxony, who was a bit more socially aware than Phyllo, started to realize that Otho was spending more time with the ladies than them. Saxony shared his findings and the two men became worried. With another man seemingly gone from Kababaihan that night, they could be going into the merge at a 6-4 disadvantage, which would be impossible to fight out of if Otho flipped on them making them in a 7-3 minority. Saxony and Phyllo put in added effort to bond with the suddenly popular Otho, whose spot in the game had gone from the bottom to the top in only a few days. It would be interesting to see how it would all play out as the merge neared.

 **Sixth Tribal Council -** _Kababaihan_

The tribe arrived at Tribal Council and was not very talkative. Halcyon did her best to poke and prod to get things out of them, but they weren't very forthcoming. Scis and Braxton were downtrodden, thinking they were going home, while the women were silent in triumphant pride, not wanting to mess anything up by saying anything. And Salome also seemed to still be weighing her options, wrapped up in what ifs? as she sat at Tribal Council. Halcyon brought about the vote, pumped to see if the shakeup her instincts felt might be happening was going to occur.

Natali - "I vote Scis."

Nabeela - "I vote Scis."

Braxton - "I vote Natali."

Scis - "I vote Natali."

Salome - "I vote Natali."

 **"Natali, the tribe has spoken."**

 _By a vote of 3-2, Natali Cabell has been voted off._

* * *

 **EPISODE SEVEN: COOTIES**

 **Merge!:** The castaways convened at the site of their next reward challenge, which was a bare stretch of beach. As they expected, they had made the merge! There was no challenge, and the castaways would now all live as a single new tribe until the end of the game. Things shifted to individual centric here. However, the castaways enjoyed themselves first at the feast prepared for them in celebration, meeting back up with friends that the swap had distanced them from. Before the gaming and scheming began, they painted their tribe flag. Their tribe's color was pastel navy, and they followed the tradition of combining the two tribe names and the island's name for the merged tribe's name. They named the merged navy pastel tribe Kabsaraki.

 **Immunity Challenge:** For the Immunity Challenge, the castaways had cubes with A, B, C, or D on them. They would answer questions Halcyon asked them; if correct, they would get to "infect" another person with cooties, giving them a purple card. Once someone was infected twice, they were eliminated from the game. The last person left standing would win Immunity!

ROUND ONE: _What language are the names of the tribes and the island from? A. Vietnamese B. Filipino C. Maori D. Hawaiian_

The correct answer is B. Braxton, Salome, Otho, Alzophine, and Phyllo get it right. Braxton and Phyllo put points against Salome, Salome and Alzophine put points against Braxton, Otho puts a point against Alzophine. Braxton and Salome are eliminated.

Players Remaining (underlined have a point against them): Alzophine, Nabeela, Phyllo, Otho, Scis, Ora, Saxony, Wynnie

ROUND TWO: _How many pearls the the men collect in the second Reward Challenge? A. 11 B. 16 C. 27 D. 32_

The correct answer is D. Otho, Scis, Saxony, and Nabeela answer correctly. Otho and Scis put points against Nabeela, Saxony puts a point against Alzophine, Nabeela puts a point against Scis. Nabeela and Alzophine are eliminated.

Players Remaining: Scis, Phyllo, Otho, Ora, Saxony, Wynnie

ROUND THREE: _What was the first pair matched in the second Immunity Challenge? A. Palm frond B. Conch shell C. Hammock D. Coconut husk_

The correct answer is A. Ora and Wynnie answer correctly. Ora puts a point against Scis and Wynnie puts a point against Phyllo. Scis is eliminated.

Players Remaining: Phyllo, Otho, Ora, Saxony, Wynnie

ROUND FOUR: _Which of these symbols was not featured on a tile in the fifth Immunity Challenge? A. Fish B. Boat C. Mountain D. Sun_

The correct answer is A. Ora and Saxony answer correctly. Ora puts a point against Phyllo and Saxony puts a point against Ora. Phyllo is eliminated.

Players Remaining: Ora, Otho, Saxony, Wynnie

ROUND FIVE: _Which of these jobs does someone in this season not have? A. Harpist B. Pianist C. Librarian D. Florist_

The correct answer is B. Ora, Wynnie, and Saxony get it right. Saxony puts a point against Ora, Ora and Wynnie put points against Saxony. Saxony and Ora are eliminated. The next question will be a tiebreaker, and the answer will be a number they will write in the sand.

Players Remaining: Otho, Wynnie

ROUND SIX: _Approximately how many coconuts have been drank this season?_

Otho answers 188. Wynnie answers 203. The answer is 216! Wynnie wins Immunity!

 **Kabsaraki Events:**

Things were hectic back at the Kabsaraki camp. Everyone labored to get the shelter built so they'd be dry if it began to storm, but then strategizing burst out of everywhere, with people running left and right. People caught each other up on the state of things on the other sides, and it soon became obvious that there was a clear split: the women vs. the men. Otho sat firmly between the two groups; he could stick with his original group and force a rock draw, or team up with the girls he'd been buttering up to vote off his old tribe. It became pretty obvious which way Otho was going to be going, and the men all campaigned to stay over the other. However, Otho seemed to have the final say, and he told the women who he wanted out first of the guys if he was going to be voting with them. The women happily complied. It seemed as if Otho was set up in a good position; how long would it last? Also, the guys tried to see if they could flip any of the girls. Saxony and Alzophine bonded strongly, and he tried to get her to vote with them. Also, a few of the women weren't sure if they could trust Salome's leadership after hearing about what she'd done to Natali at the previous Tribal Council. Would Alzophine and the others foil Otho's flip?

 **Seventh Tribal Council -** _Kabsaraki_

The merged tribe arrived at Tribal Council for the first time. Halcyon was more pumped than normal; the first merge Tribal Councils were often fiery, dramatic, and oozing with suspense and tension. The same could be said about this one. It became pretty clear that Otho had sided with the women whom he had bonded tightly with after the swap. The other men were in hot water, and they couldn't get a single clue about which one of them would be leaving. Otho seemed pleased however, and it might be someone that Otho had struggled to get along with. After a Tribal Council of much speculation and discussion, the voting commenced.

Scis - "I vote Salome."

Saxony - "I vote Salome."

Ora - "I vote Phyllo."

Wynnie - "I vote Phyllo."

Salome - "I vote Phyllo."

Braxton - "I vote Salome."

Otho - "I vote Phyllo."

Nabeela - "I vote Phyllo."

Phyllo - "I vote Salome."

Alzophine - "I vote Phyllo."

 **"Phyllo, the tribe has spoken."**

 _By a vote of 6-4, Phyllo Maas has been voted off._

* * *

 **EPISODE EIGHT: ENDURE**

 **Reward Challenge:** For the Reward Challenge, the castaways were separated into three groups of three. The groups were: Saxony, Ora, and Wynnie, Salome, Otho, and Nabeela, and Braxton, Scis, and Alzophine. The trios would start out on a beach. They would have to paddle out a canoe to a floating platform. First two groups there would compete in throwing balls at a set of pins set up on another nearby platform. The group that knocked over more pins would win a reward of a luxurious spa day! The three would get to go take a hot shower, feast on delicious goodies, and take a nap in a real bed. Everyone was energized to get going. From the start, the third group of Braxton, Scis, and Alzophine pulled ahead, with Alzophine directing them and the two strong men paddling like maniacs. They hit the platform first, and it was close between the other two groups. However, the second group worked better together and they managed to hit the platform moments before the first group. The third group had already started throwing, and Braxton had a great arm from being a football player. Salome began throwing wildly and managed to knock a few pins over, but Braxton got a wide majority of the pins down, winning the reward for himself, Scis, and Alzophine! They enjoyed it heartily, Alzophine bonding with the men at their spa day. Also, as she was putting on a robe after her bath, she found an idol clue hidden within it! She celebrated quietly and kept it to herself.

 **Immunity Challenge:** A Paradise classic came yet again as one of the earlier merge Immunity challenges. Nine wooden poles soared up into the sky in the clearing that the castaways entered. They would climb to the top and the last person remaining on their pole without touching the ground would win Immunity! The challenge was competitive, with only Alzophine being early to drop off. About a half hour in, Braxton desperately tried to keep from falling, but his muscular frame failed him here. Scis was not far behind. Everyone else lasted an astounding two hours. At that point Wynnie gave up, sliding down the pole out of weariness. Saxony was shaking intensely but would not fall. Salome plummeted at around two and a half hours. That left Nabeela, Otho, Saxony, and Ora, all of whom had great endurance. Soon it began to drizzle, and then rain violently. Otho lost his grip on the slippery wood and fell. Nabeela was frightened by a bolt of lightning and tumbled to the ground at about three and a half hours. Saxony and Ora competed further, Ora not budging as Saxony shook and slid slowly down until, despite his best efforts, his toes grazed the mud. Saxony collapsed and Ora slid down, grinning and pleased with her win!

 **Kabsaraki Events:**

Back at camp, things seemed pretty cut and dry. The dynamic alliance of the women and Otho (they called themselves the Kababaihan Six, and Otho didn't mind) seemed strong from outside looks, and none of the Lalaki Three were safe with Immunity that night, so the alliance could have their pickings. They'd sent off Phyllo, the weakest member of the men and the lowest on their totem pole, to gain Otho's allegiance. However, Salome now was in the driver's seat, and she wanted to take out the men's leader: Scis. However, Otho and a few of the other women, predominantly Ora, were bothered by how well Saxony had done in a challenge usually dominated by slender younger women like Ora, and were worried that he might go on an Immunity run. Meanwhile, Saxony, Scis, and Braxton had all bonded strongly with Alzophine. They tried to influence her to keep them safe, and to come to their side. Alzophine knew she was on the bottom of the Kababaihan Six, but she didn't know if her flipping would have any benefit, as they probably wouldn't have the numbers anyway. The men came back pleading to Otho, and it seemed as if power rested in his hands again tonight as the tribe left with their torches in tow for Tribal Council.

 **Eighth Tribal Council -** _Kabsaraki_

The castaways communed at the Tribal Council, and Phyllo entered to take his seat on the jury. Then Halcyon delved into the tangled social network of Kabsaraki, revealing that on the surface it seemed it was still mainly Men vs. Women, but there were many threads running underneath everything. Halcyon was curious to see what would come of this deceptively calm Tribal, so she called the vote.

Wynnie - "I vote Scis."

Braxton - "I vote Salome."

Scis - "I vote Salome."

Ora - "I vote Scis."

Saxony - "I vote Salome."

Nabeela - "I vote Scis."

Salome - "I vote Scis."

Alzophine - "I vote Salome."

Otho - "I vote Scis."

 **"Scis, the tribe has spoken."**

 _By a vote of 5-4, Scis Romero has been voted off._

* * *

 **EPISODE NINE: LEARNING THE ROPES**

 **Reward Challenge:** For Reward, the castaways were split into two teams of four. Two would be tied together, having to swim out to retrieve a floating buoy with dozens of puzzle pieces tied onto it and bring it back to the beach. The other two would untie the knots and use the pieces to build a table puzzle of the season's logo. The first team to finish would win an undisclosed reward. The first team was Alzophine, Saxony, Ora, and Nabeela. The second team was Braxton, Otho, Salome, and Wynnie. The first team had Saxony and Ora swimming, while the second team had Braxton and Wynnie swimming. The challenge started out, and Braxton struggled in the water connected to Wynnie. Saxony and Ora got the hang of things quicker and moved fluidly, performing well in the water. They were well ahead of Braxton and Wynnie depositing their buoy on the beach. Alzophine and Nabeela had most of the knots untied by the time Salome and Otho received their buoy. The second group's puzzlers were stronger, but the first group had a much better lead, and they were able to complete the puzzle first! It was then revealed that the four winners of this reward would be the only ones able to compete in the upcoming Immunity challenge. Braxton was visibly pissed as they left the site of the challenge.

 **Immunity Challenge:** The Immunity Challenge set up only accommodated the four winners of the Reward challenge. Nabeela, Saxony, Ora, and Alzophine stood around a post on a platform. Around them were four different rope obstacles: a rope tunnel, a rope bridge, a rope wall, and a rope swing. The castaways would cross them in any order and retrieve their colored amulet from the end and then come back, putting it in their basket hanging from the central post. The first person to collect all four amulets would win Immunity! From the get go, Alzophine struggled immensely, unable to keep up with the other three more physical competitors. Saxony drew to an early lead, going across the rope swing in no time and getting his first amulet. Ora and Nabeela were intent on beating him however, and they worked their hardest, both getting their first amulets not far behind him. Nabeela fell behind, struggling on the rope wall to get her second amulet. Ora pulled into a slight lead, completing the rope swing moments before Saxony completed the rope bridge. Things stayed about even between those two as they fought for victory. However, on the last obstacle, Ora got tangled on the rope bridge. She fought free and charged towards the end of the obstacle, but Saxony was zipping down the rope wall. He threw himself from halfway up and sprinted to his basket, depositing the amulet in it and winning Immunity as Ora tumbled out of the rope bridge.

 **Kabsaraki Events:**

The Kababaihan Six was pretty frazzled after the events that had happened in quick succession. They were all avidly trying to figure out who had voted with the men, and most pointed fingers at either Otho or Alzophine. Otho spilled all the beans of how the men had tried to get Alzophine and himself to flip, and how he had decided not to go with them at Tribal even though Alzophine had already agreed. The alliance was soured against the older woman, but they pretended not to know, and when she claimed that Otho had done it all they silently agreed. Many of the other members of the Kababaihan Six wanted Alzophine out for her betrayal; their intended target, Saxony, was safe with Immunity. However, Alzophine still trusted them, so would it be smart to get her out? Alzophine had her clue from the previous reward, and she went looking for the idol as night fell and Tribal Council approached. She found it among the roots of a fallen tree. She was giddy with excitement as she marched off to Tribal with the others, marveling at the power she now had.

 **Ninth Tribal Council -** _Kabsaraki_

The eight remaining castaways took their seats at Tribal Council. Once they were seated, the first jurors, Phyllo and Scis, entered and took his spot to watch the going ons of the Tribal Council. Halcyon explored how the Kababaihan Six were faring, curious to see if there were any noticeable cracks in their alliance. No one wanted to frighten Alzophine, so they didn't say anything although they mostly had all lost trust in her. It seemed pretty hopeless for Braxton, the only man unprotected by Immunity.

Alzophine - "I vote Braxton."

Salome - "I vote Braxton."

Otho - "I vote Alzophine."

Braxton - "I vote Ora."

Ora - "I vote Braxton."

Nabeela - "I vote Braxton."

Saxony - "I vote Ora."

Wynnie - "I vote Braxton."

 **"Braxton, the tribe has spoken."**

 _By a vote of 5-2-1, Braxton Theller has been voted off._

* * *

 **EPISODE TEN: CRACK THE CODE**

 **Reward Challenge:** For the Reward Challenge, the seven remaining castaways were competing tournament style. The first two would face off by random draw, and the winner would get to choose the next pair to go. Someone would sit out of the first round. The challenge was simple: they would be asked questions about events that happened in previous seasons, and they'd have to name which season. The person to correctly answer the statistic first would win. If the person that buzzed in first was wrong, the other person moved on. The winner would get something special: a mattress and pillows to sleep on at camp for the rest of the game! This is how it went:

ROUND ONE MATCH ONE: Ora vs. Alzophine. (Which season featured the first winner to win unanimously?) Alzophine correctly answers Fiafia Moni and moves on. She selects Saxony and Salome to compete next.

ROUND ONE MATCH TWO: Saxony vs. Salome. (Which season was the first to have a Final 2?) Salome correctly answers Malakite and moves on. She selects Otho and Wynnie to go next; Nabeela gets a by to the next round.

ROUND ONE MATCH THREE: Otho vs. Wynnie. (Which season was the first to have only women at the Final Tribal Council?) Otho correctly answers Malakite and moves on.

ROUND TWO MATCH ONE: Nabeela vs. Alzophine (Which season was the first to swap into two tribes?) Nabeela incorrectly answers Ka Lani Mai. The right answer was Kecantikan. Alzophine moves on to the final round.

ROUND TWO MATCH TWO: Otho vs. Salome (Which season was the first to have a man be the first boot?) Otho correctly answers Fiafia Moni and moves on.

FINAL ROUND: Alzophine vs. Otho (Which season was the first to feature an advantage other than an idol or help in a challenge?) Alzophine correctly answers Ata Noho and wins the reward!

 **Immunity Challenge:** The castaways entered the area of the Immunity Challenge to find a large obstacle course and three little thatched booths off to one side. The challenge was quickly explained by Halcyon: the castaways would race through the obstacle course to retrieve the puzzle bags at the end. However, there were only three bags; the first three people to make it to the end would advance to the next phase. Those three would go inside a booth and use the pieces to build a decoder. They would then use the decoder to decode a hidden message. The message was "I cracked the code". The first person to shout the entire phrase would win Immunity! From the start, Saxony took a commanding lead on the obstacle course, while Nabeela, Ora, and Salome all were tight on his tail. Otho tried to keep up but lost his way, and Wynnie and Alzophine struggled. Saxony was the first across, and Nabeela catapulted out a few moments after. The race was between Ora and Salome. Salome managed to beat out Ora by a few precious seconds, securing the final spot. Then they entered their huts, and the next phase began. Saxony was pretty good at puzzles, but Nabeela was good and Salome was amazing. Salome zipped through the puzzle and began decoding with precision as the other two raced to keep up. It was no use; Salome was too good, and she screamed "I CRACKED THE CODE!" in joyous celebration, claiming her Immunity necklace from Halcyon with her first real grin in the game.

 **Kabsaraki Events:**

The Kabsaraki camp was abuzz when the castaways returned from the Immunity Challenge. The Kababaihan Six, so close to ultimate dominance, were starting to show cracks. Otho had thrown his vote to Alzophine to cause chaos among the ranks so he'd have a better chance of making it deeper, as he knew he would be the first of the alliance to go if he didn't stir things up so he could maneuver forward. Alzophine and Salome squabbled over camp life and then Alzophine accused Salome of voting for her. However, things started to cool down, and they promised to stick together for one last vote, to get the dangerous Saxony out, before jumping at one another's throats. Ora and Otho were talking strategy, however, and they both realized that there was the very real possibility that Saxony was sitting on an idol. In fact, he was. They then formulated a plan: split the vote between Alzophine and Saxony, so if Saxony played his idol, one of them wouldn't be blindsided. They shared their plan with Wynnie, and the three made a pact to vote together for Alzophine, and to stick together going forward. Meanwhile, Saxony tried to convince Alzophine to vote with him to give him some cushion and a scapegoat to possibly be targeted ahead of him. The woman was unsure of what to do, sensing something was off in her alliance but not sure what. Would she flip, or not?

 **Tenth Tribal Council -** _Kabsaraki_

The castaways walked into Tribal Council, and they were followed by the three members of the jury thus far: Phyllo, Scis, and Braxton. When everyone was settled, Halcyon eagerly dove into the put together mess that the Kabsaraki tribe was. She found that the majority Kababaihan Six was starting to fracture, but that they wanted to try and keep things together for one last vote and eliminate Saxony. Saxony didn't seem that worried however, which frightened many of the women and seemed to convince Alzophine of something. The Tribal Council seemed bland on the surface, but the tensions running underneath made it obvious that things were not what they seemed at all as the castaways went in to cast their votes.

Otho - "I vote Alzophine."

Salome - "I vote Saxony."

Wynnie - "I vote Alzophine."

Saxony - "I vote Nabeela."

Ora - "I vote Alzophine."

Nabeela - "I vote Saxony."

Alzophine - "I vote Nabeela."

Saxony stood and played his idol on himself, even though it was unnecessary; he didn't know that yet, as the votes had yet to be read. Alzophine was supposed to be one of the three votes for Saxony, but since she had decided to vote with Saxony, she had ended up tilting the equally split vote so that the majority were for her. Alzophine's shocked face, Ora and Otho's satisfied smirks, and Saxony's disgruntled snarl were more than enough to express the events of the night.

 **"Alzophine, the tribe has spoken."**

 _By a vote of 3-2-0, Alzophine Dartmouth has been voted off._

* * *

 **EPISODE ELEVEN: ROW, ROW, ROW YOUR BOAT**

 **Reward Challenge:** In this challenge, the castaways would be divided into two groups of three. They would have to build a formation of foam blocks on top of a beam according to a guide sheet given to them. When Halcyon told them they'd done it correctly, then they would have to run to a mat a bit of a distance away from the blocks and start throwing beanbags at the blocks until they were all knocked off. The first group to knock off all of the blocks would win a reward of a pizza party back at camp! The first team was Nabeela, Saxony, and Ora. The second team was Wynnie, Otho, and Salome. The challenge started out pretty even, with both tribes working well on the blocks. Things were about even, with the second group having a slight lead, as the blocks were finished. Then they ran to their mats and began to throw. It was here that the first team heavily out performed the second team, with Saxony whipping beanbag after beanbag as Salome, Otho, and Wynnie all did subpar throwing. Saxony won the challenge of his team, knocking down most of the blocks furiously!

 **Immunity Challenge:** For Immunity at the Final Six Tribal Council, the castaways would have to assemble a canoe in a clearing in the jungle out of parts spread around their individual stations. Once they had put together the pieces of the canoe and oars, they would have to carry or drag it all through the jungle, out to the beach, and into the ocean. Then they would have to paddle the canoe out to a buoy with a flag a quarter mile out in the water. The first person to get the flag would win Immunity! From the start, Saxony dominated. Otho and Salome did well building the canoe, but Saxony was strong enough to carry his canoe and run with it, while they both had to drag it. Out of desperation, Salome out of nowhere started helping Otho drag just his canoe so they might have a chance of one of them beating Saxony. However, Immunity challenges were individual. Salome was disqualified from the challenge. Otho tried his hardest, but by the time he got out of the jungle, Saxony was already paddling vigorously towards the flag. Otho's canoe was just sliding into the water, and the others were still building or maneuvering through the jungle, when Saxony triumphantly retrieved the flag with a booming roar.

 **Kabsaraki Events:**

Things were a mess back at camp. The women plus Otho were starting to splinter, and their decay was sped up by Saxony's Immunity win. The alliance officially shattered that day, with everyone scrambling to pick up the pieces. Salome and Nabeela immediately targeted Otho for being an underdog and a mental threat who wasn't terrible physically either. Meanwhile, Otho reinforced his pact with Wynnie and Ora. Ora was tight with him, but Wynnie was on the fence of who to go with as she was close with Salome, Otho's target. Otho had the balls to approach Saxony, who was practically his nemesis, and venture to see if he would be willing to vote with him just this once to eliminate a big competitor, Salome. Saxony was impressed by Otho's courage, but wasn't sure where his vote would fall that night. Things were up in the air that night, and the only thing they all knew was that Saxony was the only one truly safe that night.

 **Eleventh Tribal Council -** _Kabsaraki_

Halcyon was almost ravenous to get a taste of what was happening at camp after Saxony's Immunity win. She knew there were going to be arguments this way and that and large fissures in the alliance. After the jury of Phyllo, Scis, Braxton, and Alzophine entered, things began in earnest. War began between Salome and Otho as the two argued over why they should be kept when Salome had given up her life in the Immunity challenge to help Otho so recently. Saxony and Wynnie, the swing votes, watched intently, making up their minds as the Tribal Council's dramatic swells of persuasion finally settled as the vote came.

Nabeela - "I vote Otho."

Otho - "I vote Salome."

Salome - "I vote Otho."

Ora - "I vote Salome."

Wynnie - "I vote Salome."

Saxony - "I vote Salome."

 **"Salome, the tribe has spoken."**

 _By a vote of 4-2, Salome Abdullah has been voted off._

* * *

 **EPISODE TWELVE: CRACK THE WHIP**

 **Reward Challenge:** The Survivor Auction made another appearance! Ora and Wynnie immediately went for food, gorging on hotdogs, candy, peanut butter, and more! The other three were starving as well and made a pact to buy one thing each for 20 bucks, and then go to rocks on the advantage. Otho got wings and fries, and Saxony hesitantly got several slices of steaming cheese pizza. However, Nabeela never bet on anything, and everyone was appalled as she took the advantage at the end. It was a Remove a Juror twist. If she made it to the end, she could remove one juror on her choice; they would not be allowed to vote. If she was voted off before the Final Tribal Council, she would gift it to someone else.

 **Immunity Challenge:** The Final Five Immunity challenge was extremely simple. It was a game called Crack the Whip that many played in school as kids. The castaways would stand in a circle equal distances apart. Halcyon stood in the middle with a rope with a weighted leather end. She would twirl the rope around, and the castaways would have to jump over it. She would gradually speed up. If the rope hit a castaway, they were out. The last castaway standing would advance to the Final Four! The challenge began, and everyone did well to start out. Everyone remaining had at least pretty good endurance and reaction times. About twenty rotations in, Wynnie hopped too late and the rope grazed her ankle. She stumbled out of the circle, it tightened, and then Halcyon started spinning again. Over the next twenty rotations, both Otho and Nabeela were out. Once again, Ora and Saxony were in a battle of endurance, this time that could decide if one of them went home or not. They made it all the way to rotation eighty four until Ora's shoe barely touched the rope as she came down early. Ora was eliminated, and Saxony had won Immunity yet again!

 **Kabsaraki Events:**

Once again, Saxony had foiled everyone's plans by saving himself with Immunity. Nabeela was bitter with what had transpired at the last Tribal Council, and she was out for blood. For much of the game she'd been quiet, working as Salome or Natali's assistant director of the alliance. But now they were both gone, and she had only herself, and she was willing to go to war to make sure she stayed in the game. She made her pitch to Saxony to get out Otho, and he eagerly agreed, knowing that if the next Immunity challenge was predominantly mental, Otho had a chance of beating him. Then she ventured to Wynnie, the swing vote once more. Nabeela knew Wynnie was close friends with Otho and Ora, but she showed the girl how close they were and that she needed to cut one of them before the end, or else she might not make it with them, especially if Saxony continued his winning streak. Wynnie knew that her decision could decide the course of her game, and she wasn't one hundred percent sure of her direction even as she walked into Tribal Council.

 **Twelfth Tribal Council -** _Kabsaraki_

The jury of Phyllo, Scis, Braxton, Alzophine, and Salome took their seats before everything began to unravel. Most of the jury was happy to see Saxony safe again, while Salome was agitated. The alliance was no longer in existance, and the only concrete thing it seemed was the strong bond between Ora and Otho. It really seemed like either Nabeela or Otho could be the ones leaving, and the suspense was finally cut off with the vote.

Nabeela - "I vote Otho."

Otho - "I vote Nabeela."

Ora - "I vote Nabeela."

Saxony - "I vote Otho."

Wynnie - "I vote Nabeela."

 **"Nabeela, the tribe has spoken."**

 _By a vote of 3-2, Nabeela Arans has been voted off._

Note: Nabeela gifts her Remove a Juror power to Wynnie.

* * *

 **EPISODE THIRTEEN: COLOR BY NUMBERS**

 **Reward Challenge:** The four castaways rushed excitedly to what they thought was the Final Reward Challenge, excited and emotional, ready to reunite with a close family member or friend. However, when they reached the area of the challenge, the set up was pretty simple and there were no loved ones waiting. They were all shocked to realize that they were heading into a Final 2, not a Final 3. Their realization was confirmed when Halcyon said nothing about this being the Final Reward. All shaken up, they proceeded with the simple challenge. They'd be split into pairs, and they would have to throw five rings onto each of three poles, one very close, one middling distance, and one far away. The first pair to complete the challenge would win a reward of a horseback ride to the top of the mountain at the center of Kasarian island, where they would have a picnic complete with salad, BBQ ribs, and potato chips. The teams were randomly selected, and it ended up being divided by gender: Saxony and Otho vs. Wynnie and Ora. The challenge started off, and the men immediately pulled ahead and stayed there for the whole challenge. Otho threw a few good tosses, but Saxony dominated as he often did, especially in throwing and physical things. They landed all fifteen rings by the time the girls only had seven on, winning their reward to the mountain, complete with Saxony strategizing with Otho. They discussed how the jury felt about each of them, agreeing Wynnie was the most loved and that either Otho or Ora were most disliked thus far. Also, they both admitted to knowing the other was their biggest threat, and wished each other luck.

 **Immunity Challenge:** The four castaways left on Kabsaraki entered the clearing for the Final Four Immunity Challenge, ready to compete for a guaranteed spot in finale night. There were four sectioned off areas for each castaway, divided by high woven walls so they couldn't see one another. They had identical giant crossword puzzles about this season on the ground, fashioned into a tree trunk. They would have to solve the crossword puzzle, and each answer was a color. Some questions were like _What color were Lalaki's buffs?_ or _What color was Nabeela's canoe in the Final Six Immunity Challenge?_ Once they had finished the crossword, they would use their answers to paint a color by numbers image on the ground next to the crossword. All they had to do was have a single swipe of the correct color on the correct area. The first castaway to finish would advance to the Final Three, while the others would be vulnerable. The challenge began, and everyone worked hard. Wynnie firmly fell into third place, while Saxony and Ora both did decently. However, Otho was crushing it. There were twenty five answers, and Otho got them all correct when Saxony had only fourteen, Ora twelve, and Wynnie six. He began painting feverishly, convinced Saxony was right on his tail even though he was becoming agitated with his puzzle since they couldn't see one another. Otho finished painting the last part of the picture and was declared the winner of the challenge!

 **Kabsaraki Events:**

Upon arriving back at camp, there wasn't any suspense or scrambling to be done. Wynnie, Otho, and Ora had a strong Final Three pact, and Saxony was the biggest threat to win left in the game. This was the only chance they'd have to eliminate him; if they let him slide by, he'd win it all near unanimously, if not unanimously. They all knew this fact, and Saxony didn't even try to campaign. The four left were kind, however. More than civil, the three celebrated Saxony's deep reach into the game despite the odds stacked against him, earning brownie points with him to ensure he wouldn't go out a bitter juror against them, and also just to relax and cut back from the game for a little before things tensed up for a fiery conclusion with the Finale challenges and Tribal Councils ahead. It was a peaceful, reflective, queer day on Kabsaraki, and all four inhabitants welcomed it openly.

 **Thirteenth Tribal Council -** _Kabsaraki_

The jury of Phyllo, Scis, Braxton, Alzophine, Salome, and Nabeela entered the Tribal Council area. They found out that night through the conversations at Tribal Council that they were heading to a Final Two like Malakite, and they were all shocked. They were also shocked to see Immunity around Otho's neck and not around Saxony's. Everyone knew the outcome of that night the moment they saw that Saxony was fair game, and the Tribal Council was civil and short because of that. Halcyon didn't waste any time getting to the votes.

Wynnie - "I vote Saxony."

Saxony - "I vote Ora."

Otho - "I vote Saxony."

Ora - "I vote Saxony."

 **"Saxony, the tribe has spoken."**

 _By a vote of 3-1, Saxony Ervitt has been voted off._

* * *

 **EPISODE FOURTEEN: THE FINALE  
**

 _ **(CEASEFIRE)**_

 _Once again, the finale episode has arrived. In the first ever full-cast themed season, PARADISE: KASARIAN was a true gender war from the start, and has remained so throughout the entire game, not counting a few notable exceptions. The final battles are on for the million dollar prize and island; who will come out on top, and which gender will win the war of the season?_

 _Otho Chabris_ _has worked from the bottom to the top. He was on the bottom of his starting tribe, Lalaki (The Men) and had votes against him from the first Tribal Council. However, he managed to survive to the swap by painting others as better for elimination, and at the swap he formed strong bonds with the women on his tribe, predominantly his fellow finalists. At the merge he defected to the Kababaihan Women, and they eliminated the men one by one. When they were forced to turn on each other by their last target winning Immunities, Otho created chaos and got out the leaders of the alliance and protected himself with a split vote. He also won the Final Four Immunity challenge, ending his nemesis's win streak which let him and his allies send the threat to the jury. Otho has been a masterful strategist and persuader, and an asset in mental components of challenges. He has played pretty well socially after fumbling around a bit at the beginning, and isn't too bad physically. However, he has backstabbed or betrayed almost every member of the jury, and he is also probably the biggest threat left in the game as the last man standing. Can he manage to survive to Final Tribal Council, and if so, will the jury turn bitter to him or award him for his accomplishments?_

 _Ora Kitt_ _has worked hard to get to where she is now. Despite being part of the majority from the get go on the Women's tribe, Kababaihan, Ora struggled socially to connect with many of her tribemates, especially after they found out about her controversial job. However, she managed to bond well with the socially adept Wynnie, a fellow finalist, and they survived to the merge together. From there, Ora did well in endurance challenges, winning an Immunity early on and proving her worth. She and Otho became close during the swap and merge, and after the women's alliance began to splinter, they stuck together firmly and strategized together, making a pact with Wynnie to make it to this point. Ora has helped Otho on many of his moves and is a better competitor than him, but will she be branded as having played too easily and not being in control enough? She has also made plenty of enemies and has struggled to send people out still thinking highly of her. Does Ora have enough to flaunt to get her the win, and will she even make it to the all important Final Tribal Council?_

 _Wynnie Uchis_ _has smiled and chatted her way to the top. A very social girl, she was fun loving and useful as she could be with her skills around camp, and everyone enjoyed her. She easily survived to the swap and the merge, and even won the first Individual Immunity challenge because she was the most popular (and in a way, seemingly least threatening) castaway left in the Kabsaraki tribe. After most of the Men were eliminated and the Kababaihan Six had to turn on one another, Wynnie was often a swing vote. She stuck with her close friends Otho and Ora however, following their strategic direction. Wynnie hasn't done well strategically, usually following instead of making her own decisions. She also isn't the greatest in challenges, often being one of the first eliminated. However, she has no enemies in the jury and is beloved by all, while her fellow finalists have both pissed off several people on the jury, have more selfish personalities, and have had weaker social games. On paper Wynnie might not seem like she has much of a chance based on strategy and moves, but this socially adept girl might just be able to benefit from her bubbly disposition and the bitterness of the jury. Will Wynnie be able to exploit the jury's emotions correctly if she manages to survive to the Final Tribal Council?_

 **Reward Challenge:** The Final Reward Challenge, the classic Loved Ones challenge, was set to begin! The Final Three castaways walked into the clearing hand in hand, looking around excitedly at the challenge components set up around them. The victor at this challenge would get to spend a day with their loved one, and, more importantly, would have the biggest advantage in the Final Immunity Challenge. In fact, this challenge was a little different from his predecessors. The person who did the best would get the best/most advantageous spot in the Final Immunity, while the last place person would get the worst. For the challenge, the castaways would have to retrieve thirteen different little boxes scattered throughout their roped off third of the clearing. Each box had a name of an eliminated castaway on it. The boxes would have to be arranged in boot order, from first voted off to most recently voted off, on a beam in the center of the castaway's area. The first castaway to order every box correctly would win the Final Reward, while the person with the least boxes collected or ordered would get the worst spot.

The three finalists screamed in joy as their loved ones entered the challenge area. Otho's boyfriend, Gatlin, ran out and jumped into his arms. Wynnie began to sob as her mother, Carlita, jogged out across the sand into her daughter's open arms. Ora choked back her onslaught of emotions as her brother Bronce sprinted over to her and tackled her in a big bear hug. The six people hugged and kissed and wept until the challenge began.

The challenge began, with the castaways searching high and low in their cordoned off sections for the boxes. Everyone was moving at about the same pace, with Wynnie falling slightly behind the others. Ora hit the beam with all thirteen boxes a mere ten seconds before Otho, and Wynnie arrived about thirty seconds after him.

The ordering began wildly, with Ora fighting to keep up with Otho while Wynnie fell into a solid third place, working slowly but efficiently on the puzzle portion. Otho, however, was nimble and knew the boot order like the back of his hand, while Ora struggled to remember the order some of the earlier boots had happened in, especially the men of Lalaki. Otho managed to finish ordering his boxes correctly, winning the challenge, ahead of Ora! Ora was only two boxes from being done however, while Wynnie had five of the thirteen boxes placed correctly. Otho would have the best spot in the Final Immunity Challenge, while Wynnie would have the worst. The reward/punishment would be revealed at the Immunity Challenge.

Otho and his boyfriend Gatlin walked back to camp hand in hand, canoodling all the while, while Wynnie and Ora walked back behind them, laughing at the cute couple and psyching themselves up for the approaching Final Immunity Challenge.

 **Final Immunity Challenge:** The three castaways, once again linked hand in hand, walked into the area where the Final Immunity Challenge would be happening. They entered to see the seven current jury members seated on a bench to watch the challenge, just a new element they were trying out for this season. There was a slim beam in the center of the clearing, and three racks with three equally sized headdresses on them. Each castaway would put on the headdress deigned to them due to their performance in the previous challenge. They would have to balance on the beam and hold the headdress above their skull so it wouldn't touch them. If they fell or the headdress touched their head, they would be eliminated. The winner would win Final Immunity and would advance to Final Tribal Council, deciding who they wanted to take with them. The twist was that Otho's headdress had a good deal of slack while Wynnie's was very tight and she could barely lift it off of her head. Ora's was somewhere in the middle.

The challenge began, with all three settling into stillness on the beam with their headdresses quivering over their heads. Almost immediately Wynnie started to shake and whimper, her headdress wobbling in her uneasy hands. A few minutes in, Wynnie lost her balance. Out of instinct, her arms went pinwheeling to right herself. She did right herself and regain balance, but she had let go of her headdress, and it thunked against the top of her head as she regained balance, signaling her elimination.

Otho and Ora were both ready to fight to the end for Final Immunity, both intent on ensuring their safety despite their closeness. Otho had more slack so an easier time with the headdress, but Ora's endurance was better than his and she was beasting that challenge while Otho began to really struggle at around the sixteen minute mark. His feet wobbled on the thin beam and he nearly fell. Otho managed to recover and toughed on.

When they got to twenty six minutes, Otho's body was shaking uncontrollably, and the only reason his headdress had yet to touch his head was because of his considerable amount of slack. He was cussing quietly and readjusting almost constantly to stay standing, while Ora was in the zone, silent and eye closed, not even twitching. Otho let out a roar of effort as, at twenty six minutes, his legs gave out and he plummeted off of the beam. Ora's concentration was broken, and she happily hopped off of the beam, rubbing her sore legs as she hobbled over to Halcyon to receive the Immunity necklace. Ora now held the final power to vote off in the game.

 **Kabsaraki Events:**

Ora was interested to hear the arguments of both of her friends, as she wasn't entirely decided on whom to go with. Wynnie went up to her first, chatting even as they were walking back from the challenge. She talked about their bond since day one, reminiscing about their early days of friendship and how they helped each other survive the pre-merge. She then talked about how Otho was the best strategist and had made the biggest moves and would be valued by the jury over them. Otho then took his turn when they returned to camp as the two tended to the fire. Otho also reaffirmed his bond with Ora and reminded her how they both had all the blood on their hands and the jury disliked them, while everyone loved Wynnie. He said that he knew that she hadn't made any big moves, but that the jury might dislike them enough to vote for Wynnie instead if it came down to it. Ora was taking a chance; would she want to test her odds against a stronger strategist who was also disliked, or a weaker player who was beloved? Ora came to her conclusion as she and the other two fetched their torches for the Tribal Council.

 **Fourteenth Tribal Council -** _Kabsaraki_

The almost complete jury of Phyllo, Scis, Braxton, Alzophine, Salome, Nabeela, and Saxony took their seats and watched to see what would happen. They weren't too surprised to see Ora with Immunity, and they knew she was stuck firmly in the middle of the pact and was probably heading to the Final Tribal Council no matter if she had won or not. Both Wynnie and Otho restated the basics of their arguments, with Wynnie underscoring Otho's underdog status, while Otho reiterated about the jury's adoration for Wynnie. Both seemed to think they had the girl on their side, and no one was sure exactly what was going to happen as Halcyon called for Ora to cast her sole vote.

Ora - "I vote Wynnie."

 **"Wynnie, the tribe has spoken."**

 _By a vote of 1-0, Wynnie Uchis has been voted off._

Note: Feeling betrayed by Ora, Wynnie gifts her Remove a Juror advantage to Otho.

 **THE FINAL TRIBAL COUNCIL**

Ora and Otho both looked like they were ready to take this thing seriously and by the throat as they strode confidently into Tribal Council. Their game faces were on; no more holding hands to challenges or laughing as they had celebrated their arrival in the Final 2 that morning with the last bits of rice and beans left at camp. All bets were off, and they were ready to fight for the million dollars. The eight member jury of Phyllo, Scis, Braxton, Alzophine, Salome, Nabeela, Saxony, and Wynnie entered the Tribal Council area, taking their seats across the fire from the finalists.

Before the castaways gave their opening statements, Halcyon announced that there was a special power in play. She explained the Remove a Juror twist, revealing that it had been passed from Nabeela to Wynnie to finally Otho. One of the jurors would be asked to leave before the whole ordeal began. Otho stood and decided to remove his enemy Phyllo from the jury. Phyllo huffed and left the Tribal Council area. Otho sat and Ora stood to give her opening statement.

"I want to start out by saying that I know I rubbed a lot of you the wrong way. For whatever reason, maybe our personalities grated, maybe I betrayed you, maybe you just don't like my lifestyle or gameplay. Whatever the reason is, I'm asking you to look past your personal bias against me and look at my accomplishments on paper. I'm the youngest castaway to ever make it to the Final Tribal Council at only 21 years old. I am the last woman standing in the game. I have won two pivotal Immunity Challenges and have performed well all season, showing that I am the best competitor left in the game. Winning the Final Immunity Challenge, I won my way here and single handedly eliminated the much beloved Wynnie, my good friend who probably would've beaten me in a landslide for being such a sweetheart. Despite most of you disliking me, I managed to socially maneuver here through bonding with the right people, for example Wynnie and Otho. I had my hand in almost every strategic move made thus far, and I've always been on the right side of the vote. I knew what I was doing in this game, and I let others take most of the flack. People like Natali and Salome and Alzophine are gone because of that. I made myself seem like less of a target and I made strong social bonds that helped me advance here. I check off all three boxes, having played well socially, strategically, and especially physically. Because of these reasons, I am deserving of the prizes and title of Winner of Paradise: Kasarian."

Otho stood after Ora, cracking his knuckles before beginning. "My friend Ora made a good point; she formed strong bonds to advance herself here, and let others take the flack for 'her moves'. I have taken the flack for many of those moves, and yet here I am, still standing despite of it. I also formed strong bonds to advance myself. I went from the bottom to the top. I had votes against me at the very first Tribal Council of the season. No other finalist in Paradise season can say that. But I forged strong social connections with the women after I struggled to fit in on Lalaki. I flipped the whole game in favor of the women, and from there I played so I could advance farther than the first member of our majority to be voted out. I caused chaos by throwing a hinky vote for Alzophine and causing discord between members of our alliance. Through this confusion I was able to form a solid voting bloc of myself, Wynnie, and Ora, allowing me to orchestrate Alzophine's blindside and the vote offs of Salome and Nabeela, taking control of the game. Then I won my first and only Immunity Challenge, but possibly the most important of the season. I put an end to Saxony's crazy Immunity run so we were able to vote him off. Then I even convinced Ora to bring me here despite having the better resume by overinflating Wynnie's skillset. Yes, Ora may have been more of a physical competitor, but I was more of a mental, strategic, and social threat than her who had to fight from the second he stepped foot on this island for survival. And I've made it all the way here, battling day and night. I've had the hardest path to Final Tribal Council, and therefore I deserve the win."

After Otho wrapped up his opening statement and had taken his seat, the jury questioning began. Salome was first up, fury burning in her eyes.

"Fighting from day one," Salome scoffed. "Give me a break. We ALL were fighting from day one, Otho. You were just one of the ones who didn't do so well at first."

"No, you didn't have to fight from day one," Otho retorted. "Natali just bundled you up and appointed you her assistant director of the alliance. You didn't need to do anything at all if you wanted to and you still would've made it as deep as you did. I had to actually fight to make sure I wasn't kicked out of the tribe, because I wasn't included in some master schemer's alliance."

" _I_ am the one speaking, Otho," Salome snarled. "You are steadily making sure you are losing my vote, Otho. Why?"

"I knew you were never going to vote for me, Salome. You were the only one I was sure was going to vote against me. But I know you played this game hard. I apologize for saying you were carried. You played a respectful, fierce game, and I didn't think it would be fair to strip you of your title as juror."

Salome rolled her eyes, muttering something about Otho trying to butter her up. She flashed a quick smile at Ora and congratulated her before taking her seat.

Scis stood up next, clearing his throat before he spoke. "As the leader of the Lalaki Men, I can clear up that Otho was constantly targeted before the swap. He did have to work his ass off to keep himself in this game, and I can respect his hard work ethic, even if his betrayal of his fellow Lalaki did leave a bad taste in my mouth. We didn't treat him as a member of the tribe, so he rightfully broke off from us. I just wanted to make that point clear; I have nothing else to add."

Braxton high fived Scis as he strode up to ask his question. "I have a question for both of you. What was the turning point in the game for you?"

"When I flipped to the women's side at the merge. From there I was able to work my way here, while that would've been much harder to do if I had gone with the guys," Otho replied.

"I think the turning point for me was at Alzophine's Tribal Council. From there, I really started working my hardest in the game, establishing my right to be there and eliminating the tough competition like Salome and Saxony," Ora answered.

"Thanks guys," Braxton murmured as he took his seat. Wynnie strode up next, arms folded.

"Ora...I really am struggling to see why I should give you my vote tonight," Wynnie huffed. "We both agreed that Otho was the biggest threat to win left at the Final 3, and that if we won Immunity that we would send him out. Yet you let him manipulate you into bringing him, and you're taking credit for many of the moves that were predominantly his. I used to respect you, but I'm really struggling right now to feel the same I did. Otho's outdone you in this game, and it hurts to listen to you pretend he hasn't."

Ora looked distracted and worried after that proclamation from whom she had thought would be a vote locked up just for her. Nabeela stood and ambled over to the spot across from the fire, looking at Ora and Otho quietly for a moment before speaking.

"I honestly don't care for either of you all that much, and I don't really care who wins, so I'll ask the dumb question. Why do you two need to money?"

"I'm 21. I'd love to go to college, get a better job, and start a real career and grow up," Ora told Nabeela articulately.

"My relationship with my boyfriend Gatlin is getting more serious, and of course everyone always likes to have extra money around. I'm not dying for it, but a librarian's paycheck can only do so much," Otho answered. Nabeela nodded, thinking to herself about her decision as she went back to her seat. Alzophine sauntered off of the jury benches.

"There's been a lot of talk this season about men versus women, about one gender beating out the other, etc. etc. Even in jury, some people were using gender as an argument for or against certain finalists. And that really ruffles my feathers. The winner of this game is the one who we collectively decide played the best overall game, not the one who was better friends with us or is that same gender/race/sexuality/etc. as us. Yes, this game is all about social experiments and how people interact, but when we are voting, I beg that all of us put aside the tacky season theme and look at who truly played the best game. Thank you, fellow jurors, and good luck to both of you." Alzophine calmly took her seat, with Saxony the last to speak.

"I'm torn between you two. I above all respect the competitive nature of this game, and Ora was the better competitor of you two. However, Otho was ultimately the one who outplayed me out of the game. So I have to turn to other factors. Name two big things that the other did that should lend them to winning this season if you may."

"Otho did flip to the women at the merge, shaking everything up, and he helped come up with the idea to split the vote between Alzophine and yourself so if you played the idol we would be safe," Ora hesitantly replied.

"Ora made herself less of a target to others and made others larger targets. She also was the connector between Wynnie and myself in our alliance that held everything together all the way to the Final 3," Otho answered readily.

"Thank you, I think I've made up my mind," Saxony told them before taking his seat. Then it was time for the jurors to cast their votes for who should win Paradise: Kasarian! They went in from first voted off to last, with Scis being the first and Wynnie the last. Once Wynnie sat down on the jury bench, the season was officially over! Halcyon applauded them for a beautiful season, the first themed one, and told them that she knew it would go well over back in the Flat.

Two days later, they were all cleaned up and sitting in the studio in the Flat for the reading of the votes to win. Ora and Otho sat, hands entwined tightly in anticipation, in the center of the stage in the studio modeled after the Tribal Council set up. Halcyon started pulling the votes out of the urn, reading them aloud.

"Otho."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Otho."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ora. That's two votes Otho, one vote Ora."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Otho. If this next vote is for Otho, we have our winner."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Otho! Otho Chabris, you are the winner of Paradise: Kasarian!"

Otho hugged Ora tightly and then started screaming in delight as his boyfriend Gatlin, his mother, and two sisters rushed onto the stage, yelling in excitement. Halcyon revealed that the other two votes were also for Otho before handing him his check and land grant as he celebrated his satisfying victory fervently, choking back tears of absolute joy! It seemed as if a man had come out on top of this season, but there was a case to argue that the theme was really useless to describe Otho, who never really was part of either tribe fully. Otho had prevailed, and he was overjoyed about it.

* * *

Scis, Braxton, Alzophine, Nabeela, Saxony, and Wynnie voted Otho. Salome voted Ora.

* * *

 **SUMMARY OF PLACEMENTS**

Winner: Otho, Kabsaraki (originally Lalaki, then Lalaki) {got 6 votes at FTC}

2nd: Ora, Kabsaraki (originally Kababaihan, then Lalaki) {got 1 vote at FTC}

3rd: Wynnie, Kabsaraki (originally Kababaihan, then Lalaki)

4th: Saxony, Kabsaraki (originally Lalaki, then Lalaki)

5th: Nabeela, Kabsaraki (originally Kababaihan, then Kababaihan)

6th: Salome, Kabsaraki (originally Kababaihan, then Kababaihan)

7th: Alzophine, Kabsaraki (originally Kababaihan, then Lalaki)

8th: Braxton, Kabsaraki (originally Lalaki, then Kababaihan)

9th: Scis, Kabsaraki (originally Lalaki, then Kababaihan)

10th: Phyllo, Kabsaraki (originally Lalaki, then Lalaki)

11th: Natali, Kababaihan (originally Kababaihan)

12th: Xzander, Kababaihan (originally Lalaki)

13th: Abrianne, Kababaihan

14th: Jacquelina, Kababaihan

15th: Hammett, Lalaki

16th: Jaspar, Lalaki

* * *

 **STATS**

Won most Individual Immunities: Saxony with 3

Number of idols played: 2

Number of ties broken: 0

Number of rock draws: 0

Number of fire making challenges: 0

Quits: 0

Medical evacuations: 0

Number of votes against each castaway (does not count votes for winner, counts votes negated by idols):

Otho - 7

Ora - 3

Wynnie - 1

Saxony - 5

Nabeela - 5

Salome - 12

Alzophine - 5

Braxton - 5

Scis - 7

Phyllo - 6

Natali - 7

Xzander - 3

Abrianne - 6

Jacquelina - 7

Hammett - 5

Jaspar - 7

Immunity Winners:

F10: Wynnie

F9: Ora

F8: Saxony

F7: Salome

F6: Saxony

F5: Saxony

F4: Otho

F3: Ora

* * *

Next season, something we've all been waiting for...

IT'S TIME FOR ALL-STARS!

Watch out as a record breaking 18 castaways, all returning from the first 6 seasons, will compete in their second shot at victory!

* * *

 **A/N: Whew! I loved writing this season, I've had it planned out for a while but I've been too busy to write it until now, and I've been busy working on it addicted for a real long time xD Survivor started up again and I'm addicted to writing this, and I can't stop.**

 **What did you think of the theme and how the season went? Who were you rooting for? Did Otho deserve his win?**

 **I really really would love to hear what y'all have to say, even if it's just a short "I liked Otho" or "Ora should've won!" etc.**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **Tracee**


	7. All-Stars (Season 7)

**A/N: I will just say that this season is massive. Biggest one yet by a large margin. Partly because there's 18 castaways instead of 16, partly because I'm just writing more as I get better at these, and partly because I love all of these character so I wanna add more about them :3 I hope you enjoy this special installment of Paradise, ALL STARS! :D**

* * *

 _ **PARADISE: ALL-STARS (SEASON SEVEN)**_

 **GOLD TRIBE: ESTRELYA  
**

Trinidad Feuer _(Ka Lani Mai, 6th Place)_ \- Trinidad was brought back for his strong physical and strategic performance, being one of the first ever players to come out to win and to play hard. He worked from day one to further himself. However, he was eliminated in a chaotic Final Six Tribal Council when a majority of the others decided he was a big threat to win the game. This time around, he hopes to be able to control his destiny this time, knowing the errors he made in the past and how to correct them now.

Jove Partha _(Kecantikan, 7th Place)_ \- Jove was brought back for being an underdog in his alliance and for his need for redemption. He was barely given a chance to play the game after being put on the outs early on his tribe; however, he managed to survive a ways into the merge as his tribe was in the majority. However, when the final remaining Harimau won Immunity, Jove was the first sent off for being an outcast. Jove hopes to get himself in a better position and advance as far as he can.

Josepha Rothfarb ( _Fiafia Moni, 4th Place)_ \- Josepha is one of the most infamous and game-controlling castaways to ever grace the beaches of the show. She controlled a tight majority alliance throughout the entire game and was a great physical, social, and strategic player. Her arch rival, the eventual winner Kelvin, the last minority member, went on an Immunity run. She managed to get other alliance members voted off before her, but she was sent packing one Tribal short of the end when Kelvin won Immunity once again and convinced her allies to flip on her. Josepha is ready to take command again and this time lead the way to victory.

Jolyon Ericson _(Ata Noho, 5th Place) -_ Jolyon is remembered for being a strong mental competitor, and also for outlasting the rest of his minority alliance. After several flips and flops post-merge in Ata Noho, Jolyon was left on the outs. However, he managed to survive a few Tribal Councils until he was the last of his alliance left before being sent packing. Jolyon is sure he'll be able to use his smarts and wit once more to make a deep run in the game, this time to the Final Tribal Council seats.

Marlet Anderson _(Malakite, 3rd Place)_ \- Marlet is a wonderful strategist and social player. She was on the outs from the start in Malakite, but she assimilated into each majority alliance that came her way, slinking by Tribal after Tribal, pulling many of the strings on her season. However, when the winner of Malakite, Sirenity, won Final Immunity, she recognized Marlet's strong resume and eliminated her. Marlet knows that her skills will be able to get her far once more; will she make it to the Final Tribal Council, however?

Ora Kitt _(Kasarian, 2nd Place) -_ Ora was a quirky player on Kasarian, slipping into the women's majority early on and forming strong bonds with several players. She was always rather strong in challenges and even won Final Immunity, getting herself to the Final Tribal Council. While she had strong social ties with a few people, her strongest bond being with Kasarian's winner, Otho, she struggled to stay in the jury's good graces and was annihilated by many at Final Tribal. This time Ora is out here to play hard and for herself, and she's willing to do anything to establish her legacy. This time she won't shy away from big moves or owning up to her true game.

 **MAROON TRIBE: ARAW**

Rickardo Alvarez _(Ka Lani Mai, 4th Place)_ \- Rickardo was a key player in Ka Lani Mai despite not being one hundred percent invested in the game, being a part of many votes and nearly always being the majority. He was a good competitor and had a great social game; everyone felt at ease around him. It was for this reason that he was targeted by the winner of his season, Elinore, in the Final Four after she won Immunity. Rickardo was booted on Tribal short of the finish, and this time he's determined to go all the way and not be as laid back about his game this time.

Alannis Mack _(Kecantikan, 2nd Place) -_ Alannis was a strong physical competitor in her season, a key component of the powerhouse tribe called Singa. After the merge, she used her physicality and social ties to navigate to the end, winning the last two Immunities to secure her spot in the Final Tribal Council. Alannis was commended by the jury for dominating physically over her competitors, but she lacked strong strategic game, and this was what cost her the win. This time, Alannis is aiming for a well rounded game that can get her every vote at the end.

Kelvin Southwick _(Fiafia Moni, Winner) -_ Kelvin is the only winner competing on this season, and he's ready to prove why he really is one of the best, if not the best, winner the series has seen yet. Despite going into the merge in the minority, Kelvin managed to outlast his allies all the way to the Final Seven. From there, he won three of the four last Immunities and used an idol to protect himself. Kelvin is a huge physical threat but is unassuming, charming, and helpful. He also has a pretty good strategic mindset. Kelvin has all the components of a winner; after all, he is one. He hopes to make history as the first person to win twice, and he might have a shot at it if he plays his cards right.

Calliope Hedgers _(Ata Noho, 2nd Place) -_ Calliope is one of the most polarizing characters in the series, truly standing out as an insane enigma of a player among the strange host of castaways that dominated the weirdly vibed Ata Noho. She is a fierce competitor and a ruthless gameplayer, willing to do anything to advance herself. In fact, she loves big moves so much that she sometimes makes illogical ones for the sake of big moves. This unpredictability and haphazard gameplay cost her the win in Ata Noho. Calliope has all the parts to win, she just needs to calm down and think strategically and safely. If Calliope can do that, she has a real shot at the prize and title.

Beven Fletcher _(Malakite, 7th Place) -_ Beven led the extremely dominant Rorofa'i tribe through the tribal phase during Malakite. His leadership was the glue holding the exemplary tribe together, and his game was fantastic before the merge hit. However, he was unable to keep loyalties to him when tribes swapped and new bonds were formed; at the merge, he was left in the minority after the younger castaways and Marlet flipped on him and some of the other old Rorofa'i. Beven managed to outlast his younger minority members and then idoled out a member of the majority before being sent packing. This time, Beven plans to try and take control once more, and pilot another tribe to victory, this time a tribe that will succeed.

Natali Cabell _(Kasarian, 11th Place) -_ Natali was another dominant, leading personality. She took control of the women's tribe, Kababaihan, early on in the game and played phenomenally. She had good bonds with most of her tribemembers and seemed to be set up for a deep run into the game. However, when she went to the last Tribal Council before the merge after a swap, one of her allies flipped on her so they could take control, sending Natali packing. This time around, Natali is determined to make the merge and far past that, knowing that having the lowest placement of all the returnees will help her glide by to the end despite being a threat.

 **LAVENDER TRIBE: BULAN**

Lakshima Hariss _(Ka Lani Mai, 10th Place) -_ Lakshima has a lot to prove coming back for All-Stars. She took control of her tribe early on during Ka Lani Mai, leading it with a steady and patient hand and uniting the females and Trinidad to take out the guys on her tribe. She and her close allies survived to the merge. They managed to flip Sid to their side and had a majority. However, the minority used an idol to cancel out their votes against Elinore, and Lakshima was idoled out for being the leader. This time, Lakshima plans to be a big strategist again, but play more under the radar early on so she won't be targeted. Lakshima knows she'll be underestimated and hopes to succeed in the long run, as her eyes are on the prize.

Victoire Hamilton _(Kecantikan, 6th Place) -_ Victoire made a big showing on Kecantikan. She was the last Harimau left in the game at the Final Eight after the Singas ganged up on them. This was impressive on itself, but she managed to prolong her life in the game by playing an idol at the Final 8 and eliminating one of Singa's leaders, followed by winning the Final 7 Immunity. Victoire was eliminated for being a threat after she lost Final 6 Immunity. Victoire is the first player to ever start a needed Immunity run, and she is a pretty legendary character from the earlier seasons. She knows she'll be a target, but she plans to play smart again and paint other legends as bigger threats than herself.

Charma Avondale _(Fiafia Moni, 7th Place) -_ Charma was trapped in her game during Fiafia Moni. She was on the bottom of the strong Gata majority going into the merge, and instead of flipping, she stuck with the safe route, keeping with her allies. However, she soon realized afterwards that she was in trouble once the numbers started to thin out, and she conspired with eventual winner Kelvin to stay in the game. Charma schemed but was eliminated when Kelvin won Immunity in the Final 7. This time around, Charma knows she is going to play harder and make moves when she needs to, and not take the safe route.

Sulien Gavins _(Ata Noho, 3rd Place) -_ Sulien seemed to play a pretty under the radar game for most of Ata Noho. Surprisingly, he had the most votes against him during the game however, and was viewed as a large threat both physically and socially. He was pretty strong despite never winning an Individual Immunity, and was laid back and well liked by some. Sulien managed to rise to the top after being on the bottom along with Kinsley, the winner of the season, and the two survived to the finish along with the volatile Calliope. The jury decided Sulien's game was too weak compared to Calliope's and Kinsley's, and that's why he lost 4-2-1. This time, he knows that he needs to establish himself as an individual player and play more strategically, and hopefully he won't have a multitude of votes for him until the end!

Felician Strathearn _(Malakite, 4th Place) -_ Felician was a strong presence in Malakite. He was arguably the best physical competitor on the season, only being rivaled by his girlfriend from the season who eventually won it all, Sirenity. (The two are still together, and Felician wants to bring a second win to add to their fortune.) He was always labeled as a threat, but he made good bonds with others and assimilated into the Rorofa'i majority, and then flipped things with Sirenity at the merge, taking control of the majority. After the minority was eliminated, Felician and Sirenity were targeted. However, Felician won back to back Immunities to stay alive, and Sirenity skated by on her social and strategic play. However, at the Final Four, there was a 2-2 tie between himself and the legendary Marlet Anderson. The two strong castaways went face to face in a firemaking challenge, and Felician lost, falling short of the finish. Felician never likes to lose, and he wants to prove to his competitive girlfriend that he can make it to the end as well and provide for them.

Saxony Ervitt _(Kasarian, 4th Place) -_ Saxony nearly pulled off a Kelvin-like dominance in Kasarian. Saxony was firmly in the majority on the Lalaki men tribe before the merge, and thrived after the swap on a strong, unified tribe. However, at the merge, Saxony was left in the minority when winner Otho flipped to the women's side. He outlived his allies and used an idol to guarantee his safety at the Final 7 despite the votes accidentally falling in the favor of Alzophine due to her changing her vote. He then went on to win both Final 6 & 5 Immunities, and only lost the Final 4 because it was a mental competition, and Otho thrived in those. Saxony came close to the end and was a strong yet patient player in the season, and a prominent option for redemption. Saxony just needs to keep his level head and work ethic up, and he'll be able to make another deep run in the game.

ESTRELYA (Yellow): Trinidad, Jove, Josepha, Jolyon, Marlet, Ora

ARAW (Maroon): Rickardo, Alannis, Kelvin, Calliope, Beven, Natali

BULAN (Lavender): Lakshima, Victoire, Charma, Sulien, Felician, Saxony

* * *

 **EPISODE ONE: THE ALL-STARS ALIGN**

 **Reward Challenge:** The eighteen returnees marched proudly out onto their mats, divided into three formidable tribes. Halcyon was giddy with excitement, hyped to see this season take off. The castaways learned that they would be playing for an important advantage: the first place tribe would receive a lush beach and the most supplies, the second place tribe would receive normal levels of things, and the losers would be given a rough campsite and next to no supplies. For this challenge, three castaways on each tribe would paddle out a quarter mile into the sea to retrieve three large midnight blue bags of puzzle pieces. They would return to the beach, and once all three were on their tribe's mat, the other three castaways would open the bags and pour out around forty pegs. Each were little stars, and they would have to be put into a large board to spell out "ALL STARS." However, each peg was carved differently at the end, and would only fit into one hole in the board. First tribe to finish would get off to a head start, while last tribe to finish would face major setbacks back at camp and possibly the game. For Estrelya, Ora, Josepha, and Jove were rowing, while Trinidad, Jolyon, and Marlet would work on the puzzle. For Araw, Calliope, Kelvin, and Alannis were rowing, while Rickardo, Beven, and Natali were puzzling. And finally for Bulan, Victoire, Felician, and Saxony were rowing while Charma, Sulien, and Lakshima puzzled.

Things started out at a fever pitch as the castaways all surged forward, nine of the series' best athletes paddling like mad through the sea. Araw and Bulan were neck and neck, with Estrelya taking the third spot but only a mere five yards behind the other two tribes. Things stayed close throughout the entire physical section of things. It seemed that it would come down to the puzzle. Araw beat Bulan to their mats a mere second early, and Estrelya hit their mat six seconds after Bulan. It was anyone's game. Estrelya arguably had the best puzzlers, but they were all trying to take control. They worked well but were bickering a tad and weren't working as a team. On Bulan, however, Lakshima lead things and her team moved quickly. Beven avidly went at the puzzle, and Rickardo and Natali struggled to help. Bulan started hopping up and down after Lakshima slammed their last peg into the board. Halcyon sprinted over and declared Bulan the winners! They celebrated wildly. It came down to Estrelya and Araw. Estrelya was bickering a little but had the much better puzzlers, and the Araw group was dysfunctional, with Beven eagerly dominating the puzzle and not succeeding. Estrelya got their last peg while Araw still had ten left, and they cheered as well while Araw headed off, the losers of the first challenge and worried of how this punishment would effect them.

 **Immunity Challenge:** The three tribes walked in for the Immunity Challenge. Before they began, Halcyon shared that every challenge from this point until the Final Immunity Challenge would be from previous seasons; only the inaugural and final challenges would be brand new. And then she released another shocker as she revealed that there was only one tribal Immunity up for grabs that day. That's right; two tribes would be heading to Tribal Council only three days in! The castaways were shocked, but they knew they should've expected such a twist since it was All-Stars.

Halcyon revealed what their challenge would be; it was the first Immunity challenge from the previous season, Kasarian. There were six giant jenga puzzles on tables, and three mats on the sides of the tables, one gold, one lavender, and one maroon. A member from each tribe would be at each game of jenga. After one person toppled the tower, you'd rebuild it and the other two would play. If you won the jenga game, you earned a point for your tribe. Whichever tribe had the most points at the end would win; any ties for first would compete in a sudden death, one on one challenge. Whichever tribe got the least points or had their members eliminated first in the case of a tie for loser would go to Tribal Council first.

The game was intense, the strong humidity and heat of the day made this challenge difficult. The first to drop out was Charma for Bulan, leaving Marlet and Kelvin to battle it out. In the following ten minutes, Araw lost Rickardo, Estrelya lost Ora, and Bulan lost Sulien. Things became more intense as more people began to drop out; after Rickardo dropped out for Araw, Jove began to struggle for Estrelya. His blocks toppled, and Lakshima gained the first point for Bulan. Moments later, Kelvin accidentally sent his blocks askew. He swore under his breath as Marlet got a point for Estrelya. After a while, this was how the remaining four duels stood: Natali vs. Jolyon, Trinidad vs. Alannis vs. Saxony, Josepha vs. Felician vs. Calliope, and Victoire vs. Beven. The towers were getting very small for the two teams of three left. Calliope's concentration broke and she sent her tower tumbling, and not soon after Alannis was out too. Natali and Beven were the only Araws left, and five minutes after Alannis was gone, Beven faltered and Victoire claimed the second point for Bulan. Bulan leading 2-1-0, Araw seemed to be out of the running with the remaining matchups being Natali vs. Jolyon, Trinidad vs. Saxony, and Josepha vs. Felician. Felician crumbled and Josepha took Estrelya's second point, tying them up 2-2-0 with Bulan. The last two matches lasted very long; however, Trinidad and Saxony were down to very few blocks, and Saxony was just more concentrated. Trinidad messed up, and now Bulan was leading 3-2-0 as Saxony took the third win for the lavender tribe. Natali vs. Jolyon was extremely intense, and Estrelya knew they'd have a shot of being safe if Jolyon won. However, Natali aced him and beat him at his own forte, mental puzzles. Araw took their only point, and Bulan celebrated wildly. They were safe from the vote after a 3-2-1 game; Araw would head to Tribal first to vote someone off, and right after Estrelya would do the same. It was time for All-Stars to truly begin.

 **Estrelya Events:** The Estrelya castaways return to camp after Immunity. Between Reward and Immunity the All-Stars had fashioned an adequate shelter and things were going normally; they had the normal camp, and it felt like the beginning of their previous seasons. The scheming truly began once the castaways returned to camp. After Araw, they would be voting someone off that night. Josepha immediately went on the offensive, doing what she did best: assembling loyal alliances and painting large targets on her opposition. She put the Immunity loss all on Jove, since if he had won his round against Natali they would've had a chance to win the tiebreaker. Marlet's strategy from the get go was to fade into the background, and so she dutifully followed behind the only larger target on her tribe, Josepha. Meanwhile, Jolyon and Trinidad bonded well over both being intelligent and strategic players, and the two promised to vote together. That left Ora Kitt and Jove Partha in the middle; the two realized they would have to pick a side. Ora felt strongly about joining the women, but Jove knew he would be the fourth in that group. However, was he willing to force a tie, or would he be able to sway Ora to the men's side?

 **Araw Events:** The Araw tribe was extremely disheartened. They were possibly the most athletic tribe on paper, with the likes of Kelvin, Natali, Alannis, and Calliope. Even Rickardo was one of the strongest castaways from his season, and while Beven wasn't an Immunity streaker like almost all of his tribemates, he still wasn't weak. However, their big problem was their camp. Having lost the first Reward, they had been given a camp on a cliff face with little vegetation and shelter next to a violent part of the ocean. They had also been given very few starting supplies. They'd managed to assemble a lean to after hiking up the hills for supplies, but it had worn them out. Araw camp was hell, and the team was looking rough. Beven tried to take control immediately, hoping to rescue this tribe. He wanted to do that by voting off Calliope, since she was unloyal and often had a negative air about her. Meanwhile, Calliope told the others that Beven was their weakest link, willing to fight for her life like she had in Ata Noho from the start. Araw was chaotic, and things weren't looking too bright for this tribe of true All-Star competitors.

 **Bulan Events:** Bulan was excited to have won both challenges! Their beach was paradise; white, soft sand on tranquil turquoise water with lots of trees and tons of fruit and fish around their camp. They had an excess of starting supplies, and things were actually comfortable at the Bulan camp. The All-Stars didn't do much scheming on Bulan; they enjoyed their spectacular campsite and made the most of the calm before the storm, for they knew the real game would begin eventually for them. Some people were playing right away, however. Victoire and Saxony formed a strong bond, while Lakshima and Charma did the same and actually made a formal alliance, also talking a lot with Victoire about sticking together. Unity was abound on the beautiful tribe, and Felician added to the happiness by bringing in lots of fish for a celebratory dinner! Sulien cracked jokes all night as the castaways of the lavender tribe reveled in their successes.

 **First Tribal Council -** _Araw_

Halcyon welcomed the Araw tribe into Tribal Council. The six castaways looked in awe at the giant shipwrecks around them as they sat on their stools. Halcyon jumped right into camp life, knowing Araw would be struggling. They admitted to how their camp was severely hurting them despite being a strong tribe. Calliope was convinced that their tribe would be unbeatable after the decision made that night. Beven immediately fired back things about thinking long term and such, which Calliope rebutted with that fact that there would be no long term if they kept losing. The fighting continued for some time until Halcyon decided to cut it off and let the vote play out.

Calliope - "I vote Beven."

Alannis - "I vote Beven."

Kelvin - "I vote Beven."

Rickardo - "I vote Beven."

Beven - "I vote Calliope."

Natali - "I vote Beven."

 **"Beven, the tribe has spoken."**

 _By a vote of 5-1, Beven Fletcher has been voted off._

 **Second Tribal Council -** _Estrelya_

The castaways of Estrelya entered with the same looks of wonder after Araw had marched away back to their desolate camp. There wasn't the dark cloud of negativity hanging around them that had fouled Araw's Tribal Council, but they weren't one big, bright happy family either. It was clear the tribe was fractured into a few sects, and that tonight would decide which direction this small group would head in. Josepha, Jolyon, and Trinidad all pandered to Ora and Jove, trying to convince them even as the voting was ever so close to side with them. No one was exactly sure what would happen besides Ora and Jove as the voting began.

Trinidad - "I vote Josepha."

Marlet - "I vote Jolyon."

Josepha - "I vote Jolyon."

Jolyon - "I vote Josepha."

Ora - "I vote Jolyon."

Jove - "I vote Jolyon."

 **"Jolyon, the tribe has spoken."**

 _By a vote of 4-2, Jolyon Ericson has been voted off._

* * *

 **EPISODE TWO: SHE SMASHED MY DREAMS LIKE POTS OF RICE**

 **Reward Challenge:** This episode's reward challenge was originally the second reward challenge from Paradise: Malakite. Only two castaways from each tribe would compete; one would run out along the beach to a marked area. They would dig until they found a wooden bar with six numbers on it. They would run it back to the second person, who would use the numbers on the bar to unlock a chest. Inside the chest were several metal balls. Twenty clay pots full of rice stood on little stands a distance from the chests; the second person would break as many pots as they could. The tribe that broke the most pots would receive two tarps, a hammock, and numerous blankets and pillows, while the second place tribe would take home a tarp and a blanket. For Estrelya, Ora was running while Josepha was throwing. For Araw, Alannis was running while Kelvin was throwing. And for Bulan, Saxony was running while Felician was throwing. The challenge began, with the three athletes tearing across the sand. Ora lagged just a little behind Alannis and Saxony, but all three were very close. They leaped into the sand pits and tore through the sand, looking for their bars. Out of chance, Ora found hers first. She sprinted to Josepha and hit her mat as Alannis and Saxony were uncovering theirs. Josepha had her chest unlocked by the time Kelvin and Felician started unlocking their chests. She began smashing pots, watching as her first ball took down two pots. Her tribe shouted in excitement as she took down another pot. However, Kelvin had showed up. The king of challenges like this, Araw screeched in enthusiasm as he took out an astounding four pots with one throw. Felician was good as well, but he was a giant among gods, and Kelvin and Josepha had a rivalry that fueled them to fight for the win. In the end, with everything totaled up, Felician was the obvious 3rd placer with 9 of 20 pots smashed. It was very close between Josepha and Kelvin; but Kelvin won slightly, with 17 pots smashed while Josepha had 16. The king of Fiafia Moni had bested his nemesis once more by a hair. Araw would be taking home a much needed mass of shelter items, Estrelya would get a tarp and blanket to spruce up their shelter, and Bulan had lost their first challenge.

 **Immunity Challenge:** The second Immunity challenge, originally from Kecantikan, was a tough one. The castaways would start on the beach, and then they would have to cross a balance beam that zig zagged and sloped into the water. If one member of the team fell off, the whole tribe would have to go back to the start. Then they would swim out to the large cage that they'd have to climb into and untie the giant fake snake inside that weighed many pounds. They would then have to get the snake out of the cage and get it across the balance beam without anyone falling off. First two tribes to get their snakes and entire tribe fully on the beach would win Immunity! Bulan decided to sit out Charma for being slim and weakest. The challenge began, with the tribes all going across the beams best they could. Araw excelled, speeding to the front. Lakshima struggled on the beam, but Saxony actually picked her up and carried her to the end! Trinidad tried the same thing with Marlet but they both fell off. Araw was starting to climb into their cage, and Bulan was finishing the beam, while Estrelya struggled to get across. By the time they'd sorted things out and gotten everyone across, Araw had their snake mostly out of the cage, and Bulan had finished freeing theirs. Estrelya fought to make up time, but they continued to trail. Bulan struggled a little at first to get their snake out, but succeeded eventually. Meanwhile, Araw was far and away the leaders of the challenge. As Bulan's snake plopped into the water outside of the cage and Estrelya was ripping through the knots holding the snake to the cage, Araw was almost done with the beam. With a roar, Kelvin holding up the rear threw himself into the sand. Araw celebrated and watched as Bulan fought through the water and onto the beam. Lakshima managed to keep her balance, working hard. As Saxony hopped into the sand for Bulan and the lavender tribe won Immunity, Estrelya was just starting to lug their snake towards the beam. The defeated gold tribe climbed out of the water and trudged off in defeat as the victorious Araw and pleased Bulan celebrated.

 **Estrelya Events:** The tribe was starting to spiral out of control. While unity around camp had increased with the Jolyon boot, Trinidad was the remainder of that alliance, and he wasn't going down without a fight. It seemed that Josepha had firmly established control of the majority with Marlet, Ora, and Jove under her. Trinidad was the obvious next boot, but he showed convincing arguments for why they should get rid of Marlet; she was the weakest in challenges, would probably flip on them in the future like she had to her allies in Malakite, and was closer to Josepha than both Ora and Jove. Jove was intrigued but couldn't take the constant campaigning. He went to clear his head by the well. Something looked off about the lid of the well however; there was a triangular piece of wood with the tribe's symbol, a shooting star, on it that protruded. He wiggled it, and it popped out! Jove gasped, pulling out the note below it that stated that the triangular piece of wood was a hidden Immunity Idol! Jove exalted in the power and hid it in his bag as the Estrelya tribe headed to Tribal Council, knowing he held massive power in his hands that could change the course of the game.

 **Araw Events:** The Araw tribe bonded as a group after two defining victories at the past two challenges. They put their massive reward to good use, making their lean to actually livable with the tarps, pillows, and blankets. Camp life was still tough, but the physically powerful tribe was bonding well and things were starting to run a little more smoothly. However, their one problem was water; they'd been collecting rainwater to drink, but now it hadn't rained in two days and they ascended the cliffs in search of their well. Rickardo and Alannis, who had bonded immensely over the past six days, found it first. They started filling up their canteens, and when Alannis put the lid back on, the triangular handle fell out. The two were shocked to discover the idol. They hid the clue and idol before the rest of the tribe met at the well and began to collect water. Once they had water and were boiling it over the fire at camp, Rickardo and Alannis struck off to discuss the idol. Meanwhile, Natali and Calliope, who had begun to bond, advanced upon Kelvin for his vote in possible future scenarios. Kelvin was open to joining them, but didn't agree then and there to stick with them in the coming days, instead being optimistic in his charming way, saying that they would win every challenge from here on out and wouldn't have to worry about that. That was a real possibility with the strength on Araw.

 **Bulan Events:** The tribe's pride had taken a small hit after losing the reward, but their camp was more than comfy enough. They had also won Immunity and were safe from the vote and maintained their majority over both tribes. However, Lakshima and Charma would not rest. They knew they were the weaker members of the tribe, and that they needed to make their moves now to solidify alliances for future purposes. Lakshima was great at forming bonds; she had been running Ka Lani Mai before Criselda and Elinore's idol play had taken her out at the start of the merge. Lakshima put on her magic along with Charma and attacked. Victoire had already bonded with them, but before she knew it she was promising her loyalty to Lakshima and Charma. Sulien felt like an outsider of sorts and readily agreed when Lakshima approached him about a partnership. Victoire was worried when Saxony wasn't part of the deal but she knew she could deflect the target off of Saxony for at least one vote, enough time to reorder their game plan. Felician felt like he was on the outs, but believed his challenge skills would keep him around over weaker competitors like Lakshima and Charma. Overall, the Bulan tribe seemed whole on the surface, but deals and plots were running to and fro underneath the surface of this complex tribe.

 **Third Tribal Council -** _Estrelya_

The golden tribe did not look pleased to be seeing Halcyon again. She tried to brighten their spirits by telling a joke and got Ora to laugh, but no one else even cracked a smile. Ora quieted, a little ashamed, as Halcyon delved into the intricacies of the Estrelya tribe. She found out that Trinidad was fighting from the bottom, while Josepha and Marlet were still on the top. Ora and Jove had the decision in their hands yet again, and both sides were trying to make sure that those two were voting with them, either convincing or reaffirming. Ora and Jove wouldn't drop any hints, so Halcyon brought about the vote.

Trinidad - "I vote Marlet."

Josepha - "I vote Trinidad."

Marlet - "I vote Trinidad."

Jove - "I vote Trinidad."

Ora - "I vote Trinidad."

 **"Trinidad, the tribe has spoken."**

 _By a vote of 4-1, Trinidad Feuer has been voted off._

* * *

 **EPISODE THREE: MONKEY IN THE MIDDLE**

 **Reward Challenge:** This reward challenge had been found on several seasons, and many of the castaways were accustomed to it, having already gone through it. The tribes took their spots on their mats, and then Halcyon revealed that the challenge would be the gross foods challenge! There would be five rounds, so one member of Estrelya would go twice. The first person to finish would get a point! The tribe with the most wins at the end would receive a basket full of jerky, spices, and some canned vegetables. The second place tribe would get a salt and pepper shaker set along with a can of green beans; the last place tribe would get nothing. Bulan decided to sit out Victoire. The first round was Lakshima vs. Calliope vs. Marlet. Calliope smoked the two women, going up 1-0-0 for Araw. Then it was Saxony vs. Kelvin vs. Jove. Saxony and Kelvin were neck and neck but Saxony narrowly beat the winner of Fiafia Moni, getting a point for Bulan. Then it was Charma vs. Natali vs. Josepha. Josepha easily won, tying it up at 1-1-1 with two rounds remaining. The fourth round had Felician vs. Alannis vs. Ora. Ora was out of it, but Alannis barely beat Felician, pulling Araw to the lead 2-1-1. The final round was Sulien vs. Rickardo vs. Josepha, the Estrelya chosen to go twice. Josepha smoked the two men, tying it up 2-2-1. Bulan had lost Reward again, and it would come down to a tiebreaker between Josepha and Calliope. The two eyed each other dangerously and then attacked the giant grub they'd been given. Josepha was strong but her two previous "delicacies" were squirming in her stomach, and she struggled a little, allowing Calliope to slurp hers down swiftly and win the Reward for Araw! Estrelya got a little reward, while Bulan had nothing.

 **Immunity Challenge:** This Immunity challenge was modeled after one from Malakite. There was a triangular muddy field; the three vertexes of the triangle were marked out with flags, each vertex the color of one of the tribes. Two wicker balls sat in the center. The first two tribes to get a ball in their marked zone would win Immunity! Lakshima and Charma sat out for Bulan, while Rickardo sat out for Araw. The castaways attacked. Immediately the entire Araw tribe went for one of the balls, pushing it towards their endzone. Determined to stop them, the men of Bulan pushed back. Meanwhile, the gold tribe realized their opening and were only being combated by Victoire. The others realized their error, but it was too late; despite Victoire's best efforts, it was 4 on 1, and Estrelya was the first tribe safe. In rage, Victoire sprinted at the other ball and tackled Alannis, digging her face into the dirt. Calliope tried to rip Victoire off, and the Bulan men used the opening to surprise Araw and push their men to the ground as the Bulan tribe heaved on the giant wicker ball. Kelvin clung on but was overpowered by Felician, Saxony, and Sulien, who managed to shove both Kelvin and the ball into Bulan's endzone, winning Immunity! Araw was facing Tribal Council that night.

 **Estrelya Events:** After a little reward and a decisive Immunity win in a physical challenge that they had thought they would lose, Estrelya was high in spirits and morale. The quartet left on the golden tribe vowed to stick together, and Jove's uncertainties from previous days were gone now that Trinidad and Jolyon weren't trying to mess up his mind and sway him to their side. The Estrelya Four made a strong pact and then enjoyed their small reward, making the best of what they knew were few days left. Things would be shaken up sooner than later; Estrelya was starting to feel a little comfortable in their tightly knit group, and whenever you feel comfortable in Paradise, things are about the change.

 **Araw Events:** Ticked to have lost a challenge that they should've won by leaps and bounds, Araw's morale plunged to an all-time low. Their camp life was still hell-like, and they were praying for a swap or something just to get themselves off of the wretched cliffs that was eating away at their physically fit bodies and sound minds. They enjoyed their reward as a tribe, and then the scheming began. Alannis and Rickardo took a walk to the well with Kelvin, which was really an intensive climb up the cliffs. It was on that journey that Kelvin decided to stick with these two; they were relaxed and easy going and not overly strategic, while Natali and Calliope were uptight and scheming. He knew he could control these two, so he sided with them. When he came back down, his decision was clear. Natali stayed quiet, knowing Calliope would transfer the target onto her back, and she did so, becoming fed up with Kelvin and telling him that he was weakening the tribe by voting off one of the two of them. Kelvin just shrugged and enjoyed the frantic girl, knowing that his decision had been made and that little could change his mind.

 **Bulan Events:** Bulan knew they'd come close to losing Immunity, and were relieved to remain intact. However, they also knew that they would be large targets moving forward since they had managed to keep all six of their starting members while the other two tribes, after that night, would both be at four members each. Bulan was going strong, but they knew they had to keep winning or they'd be in danger, and also that a swap could mess up all of their plans. Lakshima, Charma, and Sulien agreed that they would stick together if it came to it; they'd cut Felician, then Saxony, and then Victoire. Lakshima made the same type of deal with Victoire, her sidekick Charma helping persuade Victoire. Lakshima and Charma seemed to be setting themselves up well. Meanwhile, Saxony and Felician made a loose deal to stick together, and Saxony also brought Victoire into the fold. Victoire realized she was trapped between two alliances on her tribe, and she hoped they'd just keep winning so she wouldn't have to show her hand yet. She wanted tribe unity to remain strong for as long as it could. Meanwhile, as alliances churned around Victoire, Lakshima went on a solo mission to the well for water. Once there, she slipped in some mud while lifting the lid off of the well. The idol popped out, and Lakshima jumped up and down in excitement, stashing it away before returning to camp with water as if nothing had happened.

 **Fourth Tribal Council -** _Araw_

The maroon Araw tribe sulked as they took their seats in Tribal Council. Halcyon knew they were a dejected and broken tribe, which was surprising for such a band of underdogs and fighters. She soon found out at Calliope was raging as she made comments full of anger and vitriol about Kelvin, Rickardo, and especially Alannis. Natali kept extremely quiet through the whole affair as Alannis got teary and started fighting back at Calliope, for Calliope had said she was weak and a poor competitor. Alannis talked about how this was exactly how she'd been bullied in school, and Halcyon cut things off, reprimanding Calliope for being too rough and letting the vote commence.

Alannis - "I vote Calliope."

Rickardo - "I vote Calliope."

Calliope - "I vote Kelvin."

Kelvin - "I vote Calliope."

Natali - "I vote Alannis."

 **"Calliope, the tribe has spoken."**

 _By a vote of 3-1-1, Calliope Hedgers has been voted off._

* * *

 **EPISODE FOUR: SUN AND MOON**

 **Tribe Swap/Dissolution!:** The castaways arrived at the reward challenge to discover that there were only two parts for two tribes; just as they realized what was about to happen, Halcyon told them to drop their buffs! The three tribes would be merging into 2 new tribes, Bulan and Araw. Estrelya existed no more. The fourteen remaining castaways dropped their buffs and took new ones, gathering with their new tribes.

 **(THE NEW) ARAW:**

Sulien (Bulan)

Alannis (Araw)

Rickardo (Araw)

Josepha (Estrelya)

Saxony (Bulan)

Victoire (Bulan)

Jove (Estrelya)

 **(THE NEW) BULAN:**

Lakshima (Bulan)

Kelvin (Araw)

Charma (Bulan)

Felician (Bulan)

Marlet (Estrelya)

Natali (Araw)

Ora (Estrelya)

 **Reward Challenge:** The first reward challenge as new tribes was a simple one from Ka Lani Mai. The tribes would all line up on a balance beam that would tilt and buck back and forth. The tribe that loses all of its members first will lose, while the other tribe will win a reward of new clothes and personal hygiene supplies like soap and toothbrushes! The castaways lined up. Araw has everyone standing independently, while Bulan has everyone link arms and cling to one another. At first Bulan's strategy seems smart, as they manage to save Lakshima when she almost falls while Araw loses Jove and then Sulien as the winds pick up. However, as the winds reach a fever pitch and the beam tips more, Charma, smack dab in the middle for Bulan, starts to fall. The entire tribe, arms linked, falls with her. Bulan picks themselves out of the dirt with Charma looking embarrassed while Araw jumps up and down, pleased to finally be clean after a week and a half in the wilderness.

 **Immunity Challenge:** This Immunity challenge was from Ata Noho. The castaways would be randomly paired with someone from the other tribe regardless of gender. They would each have punching bags they could hold up like shields and use to hit the other castaway, and they would start on opposite sides of a floating platform. If you remained on the platform while the other person fell in the water, you would earn a point for your tribe. The first tribe to four points would win Immunity! The first matchup was Natali vs. Alannis. Alannis was shorter and scrappy, and while she was fit, Natali was taller and a tad stronger and was able to shove Alannis into the water, going up 1-0 for Bulan. However, the next match up was Sulien vs. Marlet. Marlet was obliterated by Sulien, and all she could do was yelp as she was tossed into the ocean, the score now tied at 1-1. The next match up was one for the books: Josepha and Kelvin were facing off once more. The duel raged hard and long, but in the end Josepha kicked Kelvin in the legs and he fell to his knees. As Josepha was leaping for the final blow, Kelvin moved out of the way and Josepha tumbled into the water. Bulan shouted as they went up 2-1. Things were not bright after that, however. The next matchup was Victoire vs. Ora. Ora fought hard for Bulan, but Victoire was stronger and taller and managed to beat her, tying it up at 2-2. Lakshima did her best against Sulien, but there wasn't really anything she could do to stop Araw from taking the 3-2 lead, only 1 point from victory. The next match up, possibly the last, was Felician for Bulan vs. Saxony for Araw, a feud of the 4th place physical competitors from the prior two seasons. Their battle was a joy to watch, but in the end Felician wiped out after Saxony surprised him with a hit to the shoulder with the bag, and Saxony was able to shove Felician into the water. Saxony cannonballed into the water as Araw celebrated their 4-2 win while Felician dragged himself out of the water, disappointed.

 **Araw Events:** The swap had sent things reeling in the game; the tribes were completely shaken up, and with three previous tribes, things were very split. The Bulans and Estrelyas were shocked to step foot on the rough Araw beach, but they quickly assimilated. Josepha knew she had to get herself into a power position, and she and Jove went to go looking for allies on their tribe. They were at first going to go to the Araws, Rickardo and Alannis, to target the Bulans for having so many members left. But Saxony confronted them and told them that the Araws wanted Josepha out, which was true. The Araws and Bulans were planning to take out Josepha for being such a triple threat. Josepha and Jove realized that they would have to side with the Bulans or let themselves be voted off unless Jove played his idol; Josepha didn't know about that, however. Jove revealed it to Josepha, and they both agreed they would only play it if they felt that they weren't going to be sided with at Tribal Council. The two focused on getting the Bulans to warm up to them. Meanwhile, Rickardo and Alannis were doing the same. They were also sitting on an idol, and they both knew about it. They bonded well with Sulien, while Josepha and Jove got along well with Saxony. Victoire sat in the middle, and wherever she went the Bulans would go. It was a lot of pandemonium for a tribe that wasn't heading to Tribal Council that night.

 **Bulan Events:** The picture was sharper on Bulan. The three original Bulans left on the tribe (Charma, Felician, and Lakshima) were the obvious targets. Natali and Kelvin put aside their differences and formed a pact with the Estrelyas, Ora and Marlet, knowing that they needed to whittle away Bulan's numbers if they wanted to have hope after the merge. Felician tried to flip Kelvin since the two were similar and got along well, targeting Marlet for being a weak link. Kelvin agreed that their tribe would be stronger without Marlet and thought it was a pretty good idea. Meanwhile, Lakshima talked with Charma and they agreed that their best move would to try and get the others to vote Felician instead of them. They recognized that there would be no splitting up of the majority as Felician was trying to do, and that they were the weaker Bulans and would be voted off to strengthen the tribe. Lakshima and Charma made their pitches to the majority Estrelya-Araw alliance, hoping it would be enough to convince them to vote off Felician with them. Felician was none the wiser. Kelvin wanted to keep the tribe strong and his allies shared this sentiment, but would it be smarter to get out a bigger target?

 **Fifth Tribal Council -** _Bulan_

The seven castaways of New Bulan entered the Tribal Council area. Lakshima, Felician, and Charma lit their torches before Tribal Council began. Halcyon didn't have to do much digging to figure out what was going on; Natali boldly stated that the Araws and Estrelyas were banding together to take out the Bulans, whose numbers threatened them. Then it turned to who the target would be; the majority said they wanted to strengthen the tribe, but also wanted to get rid of threats. The original Bulans stayed oddly quiet, with Lakshima and Charma not wanting to ruin their plan if it would go through, and Felician just smiling at Kelvin every now and then. Eventually Halcyon had them vote because the Bulans weren't being very forthcoming with their views and the majority had talked themselves tired.

Lakshima - "I vote Felician."

Natali - "I vote Felician."

Felician - "I vote Marlet."

Charma - "I vote Felician."

Marlet - "I vote Felician."

Ora - "I vote Felician."

Kelvin - "I vote Felician."

 **"Felician, the tribe has spoken."**

 _By a vote of 6-1, Felician Strathearn has been voted off._

* * *

 **EPISODE FIVE: SO MANY TARGETS!**

 **Reward Challenge:** From Malakite, this reward challenge would have six castaways from each tribe standing at the starting line. One by one they would run down the beach to a basket holding eighteen beanbags, where they would throw three beanbags at the forty targets set up on the beach for both tribes. They would keep going until one tribe ran out of beanbags, and then whichever tribe had more knocked down would win a reward of a tool kit to fix their shelter up along with big pitchers of iced tea and lemonade. Araw decided to sit out Sulien since his aim wasn't great. Bulan struggled early on with Charma and Lakshima giving lackluster performances. Araw was full of great athletes and they thrived in this challenge. Kelvin did his best to get Bulan up, scoring six points with only three beanbags, but it wasn't enough. In the end, Araw won the reward challenge with 18 targets down while Bulan only had 10 down. Araw celebrated keeping their win streak alive while Bulan was starting to feel the hard sting of continued losses.

 **Immunity Challenge:** Bulan was determined to win their first challenge while Araw wanted to maintain their streak as the tribes entered the Immunity challenge, originally from Fiafia Moni. Two castaways would run out to a pole each on the beach and climb up to retrieve keys; once both keys were retrieved, the other four castaways would use the keys to unlock a chest holding 400 wooden card-like blocks! The first tribe to stack all 400 in a house of cards would win Immunity. For Bulan, Kelvin and Ora would be running while Natali, Lakshima, Charma, and Marlet would be puzzling. For Araw, Alannis and Rickardo would be running while Josepha, Victoire, Saxony, and Sulien worked on the puzzle; Jove was sitting out. All of the runners were astounding athletes and things were about even going into the house of cards. It really came down to a mixture of skill and desperation; Josepha led Araw well, but Lakshima and Charma were desperate for the win or else they would be going home, and they were good puzzlers. Natali and Marlet were also good at puzzles, and they worked together well. Araw was about twenty pieces behind Bulan until around 300, when the structure crumbled because the base wasn't built well enough. Araw just watched Bulan coast to the finish, and the lavender tribe celebrated their first win as a new tribe while Araw realized that they'd be voting someone off.

 **Araw Events:** Representing Bulan on Araw, Victoire, Sulien, and Saxony sat in the middle of the alliances from original Araw and Estrelya. They would make their decision of who to side with that night. However, they weren't very forthcoming with information, and both alliances tried to sway the Bulans to their side by giving up information. The Bulans soon found out that both sides had idols, and they were shocked. They made their decision of who to side with, but they told both alliances who their enemies were supposedly voting off. However, they told them the wrong person who they were voting for; they wanted to draw both idols and have them wasted on players who would not be receiving any votes. Josepha and Jove believed them wholeheartedly when they said that the Araws were going after Jove because they were worried Josepha had an idol and didn't think he would have one. However, Rickardo and Alannis were skeptical when told that the Estrelyas wanted to vote off Rickardo. He was the more agreeable one and Alannis was more of a physical threat. It didn't seem to make sense, and Rickardo and Alannis were figuring out that things were off as the maroon tribe left for Tribal Council.

 **Bulan Events:** Minor efforts were made on Bulan to unite all six remaining castaways into an alliance, but it never gained traction. It was obvious that things would be sorted out at the merge; for now, no one wanted to make deals without their friends and allies over on Araw present to consult with. Things were sort of still on the idyllic Bulan beach. Lakshima and Charma made friends with everyone best they could, knowing if Bulan lost again and at the merge that they'd need those bonds. However, no alliances or such were made. The Araws and Estrelyas talked loosely about sticking together to get rid of the unified Bulans at the merge whenever it came, but no formal deal was finalized. There was no scheming, no idol searching, no scrambling. Everyone just relaxed and recharged, Lakshima and Charma knowing they were on the bottom and praying for a merge, the others feeling comfortable and ready to ride out this tribe for a few more days.

 **Sixth Tribal Council -** _Araw_

The seven Araw castaways trudged into the Tribal Council area, the original Araws and Estrelyas taking their seats while Saxony, Sulien, and Victoire lit their torches before taking their seats. Halcyon had expected the Araws and Estrelyas to have ganged up against the Bulans like on Bulan, but she soon found that that was not the case as both duos pulled out all the stops to convince the Bulans last minute to vote with them. Things were unclear and Rickardo admitted that they'd have to put their trust in the Bulans to keep them out of harm before the vote came around.

Josepha - "I vote Alannis."

Victoire - "I vote Alannis."

Rickardo - "I vote Josepha."

Alannis - "I vote Josepha."

Jove - "I vote Alannis."

Saxony - "I vote Alannis."

Sulien - "I vote Alannis."

Jove immediately stood when Halcyon asked if anyone would like to play an idol. He played it on himself, following the information given to him by the Bulans. Alannis took the Araw idol out of her bag, and Halcyon's eyes were bugging out at two idols. After a moment of consideration, she handed the idol to Rickardo, who played it on himself, following the Bulan info as well. The Araws and Estrelyas were shocked to find both of their idols wasted, and Alannis looked extremely pissed, Rickardo forlorn, when they discovered that the Bulans had sided with Estrelya.

 **"Alannis, the tribe has spoken."**

 _By a vote of 5-2-0-0, Alannis Mack has been voted off._

* * *

 **EPISODE SIX: LINES ARE DRAWN**

 **Merge!:** The castaways arrived at an empty stretch of beach fully expecting a reward challenge. They'd expected the merge to be delayed quite a bit, to about the normal number of castaways in previous seasons, not when there was still twelve left. Lakshima and Charma were overjoyed as they now had a chance, while most of the others were wary. Their thoughts of a merge upon arriving at the empty beach were confirmed when Halcyon popped out of the forest holding several overflowing picnic baskets! The castaways feasted hungrily. Then they painted their merged tribe flag; their color was pale orange, and they decided to name the tribe Tanyag Na Tao, TNT for short, which loosely meant all-star in Filipino. Marlet was the one to offer this smart tribe name.

 **Immunity Challenge:** A classic that had originated in Ka Lani Mai, this Immunity challenge had all twelve castaways clinging to tall wooden poles for as long as they could. An added twist, however, was that the last man and woman standing would each win Immunity; two necklaces were on the line. The castaways took their positions, and the challenge began. Early on, Lakshima struggled and was the first to drop, followed soon after by Marlet. Everyone else was at least decent at this challenge, and it would have lasted for days if it hadn't begun to rain violently. As the rain poured down, Sulien, Charma, Jove, and Rickardo tapped out, halving the castaways left on their poles. For the guys, only Saxony and Kelvin remained; they got in the zone and seemed like they could last a while. For the girls, Ora, Natali, Victoire, and Josepha were left. Josepha was in pain, and so was Natali; Victoire and Ora seemed fine. A bolt of lightning spooked Natali, and she dropped from almost the top of her pole, somehow avoiding injury. Josepha gradually slipped to the bottom over the next ten minutes, and soon enough her toes scraped the mud as she cursed in anger. Saxony, Victoire, Kelvin, and Ora all seemed ready to stay for hours. It had been about two hours in when Josepha dropped, and at three hours and fifty two minutes, out of nowhere Victoire fell off of her pole, having lost concentration from a thunderclap. Ora slipped off of her pole, grinning in victory as Halcyon gave her the neckalce. Saxony and Kelvin were both starting to hurt, and had both slipped down their poles a bit. It came down to who had the better grip and motivation, and in the end Kelvin's laser focus and belief that he'd be targeted at the merge for being a past winner led him to beat out Saxony as Saxony fell at four hours and two minutes. Kelvin and Ora were safe from the vote, while the other ten castaways were all viable options that night.

 **Tanyag Na Tao Events:** All bets were off as the twelve castaways amassed one a brand new stretch of beach to kick off the Tanyag Na Tao tribe. Immediately everyone began working to construct their shelter, fire, and to collect food. Things went pleasantly for a few hours as everyone was feeling in unity from working together, but as the tasks began to be finished, the scheming began. There was animosity between all of the tribes, but some of them would have to work together. The Araw 3 were prime real estate; despite Kelvin, Natali, and Rickardo being strong competitors, they had the least numbers and were defenseless. Meanwhile the Bulans had the bigger numbers and were threats, and Estrelya could also take control if they took down Bulan. The Araw 3 found themselves in the ideal position to choose who went home, and no one had any influence on the proceedings no matter how hard they tried to sway the Araws to their side. The Araw 3 made their decision while collecting water from the well; Rickardo checked to see if the well lid had an idol, but it did not. They agreed that now was the time to take out a strong competitor, but they weren't sure who. They knew Josepha was good at challenges and a leader, but Saxony had nearly beaten Kelvin and Victoire was also a strong competitor. Marlet was also a masterful strategist. It really was a tossup, it could go either way. Once the Araw 3 had decided, it was time to head to Tribal Council; the only person safe besides the Araws that night would be Ora since she wore the Immunity Necklace alongside Kelvin. Everyone else was a possibility, and whichever way the Araws went would determine the course of the game.

 **Seventh Tribal Council -** _Tanyag Na Tao_

The twelve castaways of pale orange Tanyag Na Tao processed into the Tribal Council area, taking their seats on their stools. This was the biggest tribe yet in the history of Paradise, and it might as well be the biggest for quite a long time to come. Halcyon was eager to dive into the intricacies within this merged tribe, knowing this was a pivotal moment in the game. She soon discovered that everyone was sticking by the original tribes; it was Bulan vs. Estrelya, with Araw sitting pretty in the middle. The Araws wouldn't reveal their plan, scared of the idols drifting out there, so Halcyon brought about the vote after the Bulans and Estrelyas made their comments and pleas.

Victoire - "I vote Josepha."

Saxony - "I vote Josepha."

Josepha - "I vote Saxony."

Ora - "I vote Saxony."

Kelvin - "I vote Saxony."

Charma - "I vote Josepha."

Jove - "I vote Saxony."

Marlet - "I vote Saxony."

Lakshima - "I vote Josepha."

Rickardo - "I vote Saxony."

Natali - "I vote Saxony."

Sulien - "I vote Josepha."

 **"Saxony, the tribe has spoken."**

 _By a vote of 7-5, Saxony Ervitt has been voted off._

* * *

 **EPISODE SEVEN: YOU CAN'T REINVENT THE WHEEL**

 **Reward Challenge:** For this reward challenge from Ka Lani Mai, the castaways would be divided into two teams of 5, with one person sitting out. The castaways would have to spin a large wooden wheel five hundred times, positioned around the wheel holding onto bars to spin it. Every one hundred spins, they would have to stop and build a quick six piece puzzle. The first tribe to spin their wheel five hundred times would win a reward of lunch aboard a beautiful yacht! They would cruise through glittering lagoons while they dined on luscious cake, various casseroles, and bread with butter. The teams were picked; the first group was Marlet, Natali, Sulien, Lakshima, and Kelvin. The second group was Jove, Josepha, Rickardo, Charma, and Victoire. Ora was sitting out. The groups both played hard; the first group was faster at the puzzles, but Lakshima and Marlet were both not very fast and got supremely dizzy. For this reason, the first team was hindered and had 392 spins done when the second team won the reward! There, Charma and Victoire did their best to try and get Josepha to side with them to vote off Araws, but she refused, knowing they had all voted for her the previous Tribal Council and that they couldn't be trusted.

 **Immunity Challenge:** From Kecantikan, this challenge was another endurance one. The castaways would put their feet on two little footholds on the side of a floating platform. They would hold onto a rope and hang out over the ocean. The rope had several knots in it. After certain increments of time, the castaways would move down a knot so they would be more parallel to the water. If one fell into the water, they were out. The last castaway standing would win Immunity! Lakshima barely lasted a minute, collapsing into the water. Marlet struggled but managed to survive until the first shift, where she lost her hold on the rope and fell in. Rickardo's hands also slipped on the rope and he plopped into the water, exasperated. The other nine all lasted two more shifts. After those, Natali's hands slipped and Charma gave a defeated gasp as she fell suddenly into the sea. Just before the next shift, Sulien dropped out. Those left were Kelvin, Victoire, Ora, Jove, and Josepha. They all lasted to the sixth shift, where Josepha's arms gave out and she tumbled into the water. Jove was struggling but he managed to get to knot seven with the endurance beasts before dropping out. It was a test of patience, but also desperation. After twenty or so minutes on the last knot, Ora let go, hissing. Gnats were starting to swarm the castaways still competing and too many bites caused Ora to drop. Kelvin and Victoire began to struggle as they were peppered with painful bites, and in the end Victoire's desperation for safety beat out Kelvin, whose hands slipped off of the rope despite his best efforts. Victoire sobbed in relief as Halcyon gave her the Immunity necklace.

 **Tanyag Na Tao Events:** Lines had been drawn, and it was clear that the four remaining Bulans were in the minority, while the Araw-Estrelya alliance was firmly in control. Victoire was safe with her Immunity necklace; she had been the group's next target, so now they turned to the other three less threatening Bulans. Sulien was the biggest physical problem, while Lakshima was a schemer and Charma was a nice girl. The alliance was partially split; Marlet wanted to get rid of Lakshima for being a strategic threat, while many of the others wanted to get rid of Sulien because he was a strong physical competitor. Meanwhile, the Bulan Four combed the jungle for an idol, praying that they would find one so they could keep themselves alive for another Tribal Council and possibly drive a wedge between members of the Araw-Estrelya alliance. Lakshima made an attempt to see if Araw would be willing to flip for a vote to eliminate Josepha, who the Bulans viewed as the biggest threat left in the game. They refused, not wanting to blow up their games, and it seemed as if a Bulan was doomed to be voted off that night.

 **Eighth Tribal Council -** _Tanyag Na Tao_

Everyone had showed their hands at the previous Tribal Council so there was nowhere to hide. Saxony took his seat alone in the jury, smiling sadly at his Bulan tribemates and excited to see the necklace on Victoire. Halcyon did a check up on the tribe, finding out that camp was running smoothly. Then she launched into the strategic portion of the game, discovering that the Araw-Estrelya majority was still holding up and that they planned to vote out a threatening Bulan that night. There was not much else to the Tribal Council after Bulan declared that they were voting for Josepha since she was such a blatant threat, almost bitterly building up as many votes against her as they could manage. The time to vote eventually came about, and the castaways complied.

Victoire - "I vote Josepha."

Sulien - "I vote Josepha."

Rickardo - "I vote Sulien."

Kelvin - "I vote Sulien."

Charma - "I vote Josepha."

Jove - "I vote Sulien."

Josepha - "I vote Sulien."

Ora - "I vote Sulien."

Lakshima - "I vote Josepha."

Natali - "I vote Sulien."

Marlet - "I vote Sulien."

 **"Sulien, the tribe has spoken."**

 _By a vote of 7-4, Sulien Gavins has been voted off._

* * *

 **EPISODE EIGHT: STACKING**

 **Reward Challenge:** For this challenge from Kecantikan, the castaways would be competing individually. There were ten stations; each had a wobbling board that was kept still when you pulled back a rope. A table of thirty tiles was behind each station. The castaways would have to stack all thirty tiles on their board and keep it from spilling by holding it steady with the rope. If they pulled too hard or not enough on the rope, the board would tip and their stack would fall. First castaway to stack all thirty tiles would win a reward of a luxurious spa day! They would pick two other castaways to go with them to enjoy a hearty reward of a shower, massage, and great meal. The castaways all started, fighting for the reward. It was soon clear who the best were; Josepha, Marlet, Kelvin, and Natali were all neck and neck, with Victoire just behind. At twenty tiles, Kelvin's hands shook and his board tipped, spilling the tiles everywhere. Marlet had a near scare and started moving slower, with Josepha and Natali left in contention. In the end, Josepha narrowly beat out Natali by a single tile, winning the reward! She chose to take Jove, her closest ally, and Kelvin, to strategize with the Araws about the coming days. Those three headed off to enjoy a reward full of relaxation and strategy negotiations while the other seven headed back to camp. At the reward, Josepha was the first to reach the dining room after the massages. She found an idol clue tucked in the flower vase sitting in the center of the table, and she hid it in her bra. Kelvin and Jove were none the wiser as they dined greedily.

 **Immunity Challenge:** This challenge was from Malakite, and was a mental challenge. The castaways had sixteen sided large dice with symbols on each side, like a palm tree or an anchor. They would be shown a sequence of symbols and then be asked to name a specific one, like the fifth symbol shown. Incorrect, and you were eliminated. The last castaway standing would win Immunity! The first sequence of six had everyone survive, but the second one knocked out Charma and Jove. Several more rounds as the sequences went from six to seven to eight, and only Rickardo messed up. At nine symbols, however, people started dropping like flies. Natali, Kelvin, and Ora lost at the first sequence of nine, leaving Lakshima, Victoire, Marlet, and Josepha. They all made it to the twelfth sequence, this one containing ten, where Josepha stumbled and fell out. Victoire and Lakshima believed they were playing for their lives in the game, while Marlet wanted to keep the enemy from winning. At the sixteenth sequence, Victoire messed up and she screamed in anger as she was eliminated. Lakshima and Marlet both lasted till sequence nineteen, and there Lakshima got lost and fell out. Marlet had won Immunity, and she was ecstatic!

 **Tanyag Na Tao Events:** It was clear to see who would be going home that night when the castaways returned to camp. Even Marlet, who had a vendetta against her fellow strategist Lakshima and was extremely threatened by her, didn't object to the fact that they were all voting off Victoire that night. She had lost that Immunity by a hair and was too big of a physical threat to be kept around any longer. Victoire futilely searched for an idol in the jungle to no avail. The other Bulans, however, were not giving up. Charma and Lakshima knew that the Bulan alliance ship had sailed, but they were willing to flip things up. They first approached the Araws, but they turned them down quickly, not wanting to scare the Estrelyas and thinking that they were better off getting rid of all of the Bulans first. So Lakshima and Charma reluctantly went to Estrelya, realizing Araw had signed their own death contracts. The two promised to vote Victoire with the majority alliance that night, and then Lakshima proposed that they would get out the physically threatening Araws in the next few votes. Josepha loved the idea while Marlet was rather hesitant. Josepha told the Bulans that if they voted Victoire with the rest of them tonight, their proposition would be considered. That was all planning ahead however; there was no changing what was going to go down that night.

 **Ninth Tribal Council -** _Tanyag Na Tao_

The castaways sat down in their stools as jurors Saxony and Sulien took their spots on the jury benches. They were crestfallen to see Victoire without the Immunity necklace, and a little angry too. It soon became clear to Halcyon who was the target that night; the majority berated Victoire, and even Lakshima and Charma said that they were looking out for themselves and would not be sticking by Victoire that night. This seemed to shock Saxony and anger Victoire. Victoire said she hated traitors with all her might. There wasn't much substance at the Tribal Council besides the continued mentions of voting off Victoire, so Halcyon kept it short.

Natali - "I vote Victoire."

Marlet - "I vote Victoire."

Charma - "I vote Victoire."

Josepha - "I vote Victoire."

Kelvin - "I vote Victoire."

Jove - "I vote Victoire."

Victoire - "I vote Lakshima."

Lakshima - "I vote Victoire."

Ora - "I vote Victoire."

Rickardo - "I vote Victoire."

 **"Victoire, the tribe has spoken."**

 _By a vote of 9-1, Victoire Hamilton has been voted off._

* * *

 **EPISODE NINE: WAXING MOON**

 **Reward Challenge:** For this challenge from Ata Noho, the castaways would be split into three trios by a schoolyard pick. Kelvin, Marlet, and Charma were randomly assigned as team captains, and they ended up choosing these completed teams: Kelvin, Natali, and Rickardo. Marlet, Josepha, and Ora. Charma, Lakshima, and Jove. They would be competing in a challenge with three legs. The first person would from a platform a long ways out on the sea to the beach. When they hit the sand, the second person would carry a crate of puzzle pieces down a long stretch of beach to the third person, who would use the pieces inside to build a statuette of a volcano. The first team to finish their puzzle would win a reward of ice cream and beer kept in a cooler for them only to enjoy at camp. The swimmers were Kelvin, Ora, and Charma. The carriers were Rickardo, Josepha, and Jove. The puzzlers were Natali, Marlet, and Lakshima. From the start, Kelvin and Ora dominated while Charma lagged behind. Kelvin beat Ora to the beach by two strides. However, Josepha managed to make up ground on Rickardo and beat him to their puzzlers by a few seconds. Meanwhile, Jove was just starting his run. By the time Lakshima started constructing her puzzle after Jove had delivered their crate, Marlet and Natali were almost finished. However, Marlet managed to finish two pieces ahead of Natali. Marlet, Ora, and Josepha would be enjoying ice cold treats back at camp!

 **Immunity Challenge:** For this Immunity challenge from Fiafia Moni, the nine castaways would start at different entrances into a large maze equidistant from one another. They would have to race to the center, where three puzzle tables stood. Only the first three castaways to get to a puzzle table would get to build. They would have to build a 3D model of Araw's symbol, the sun. The first castaway to finish their puzzle would win Immunity! Kelvin sensed he might be in danger that night and was off like a shot, racing through the maze and leading the way while everyone battled to keep up. A few people got hopelessly lost, leaving five contenders: Kelvin leading by a decent margin, with Josepha, Natali, Rickardo, and Lakshima right behind. Lakshima fell behind due to not being very fit. Kelvin hit a table first and began puzzling wildly while Josepha, Natali, and Rickardo barreled into the center of the maze. Natali and Rickardo beat Josepha to the tables by a hair; now the three remaining Araws were battling for Immunity. Natali was the best puzzler of the trio, but Kelvin had a decent head start and managed to beat her by a handful of pieces, winning Immunity!

 **Tanyag Na Tao Events:** Now was a pivotal time in the game. Lakshima and Charma had voted with the majority alliance to get rid of Victoire at the last Tribal Council. They'd held up their end of the deal, and now the two women expected the Estrelyas to follow through and voted off the Araws with them. They were going after Natali, noting how much of a threat she was having almost won Immunity that day. Meanwhile, the Araws affirmed that they were sticking together with the Estrelyas to vote off Lakshima, who they viewed as a strategic threat. Marlet was all on board to get rid of Lakshima, but the rest of her alliance was more up in the air. Josepha wanted to get rid of big physical competitors so she'd have a better chance winning during the endgame, and she personally wanted Kelvin and his allies gone because she didn't want him to outlast her again. However, Josepha didn't want to fracture her alliance. She, Marlet, Ora, and Jove sat down to vote for which way they wanted to go; would they side with the weaker Bulans who might be underdogs and would make some of the jury bitter, or with the stronger Araws who would possibly beat them out physically in challenges but had been loyal thus far? The castaways in the Estrelya alliance voted, and it was 3-1 in favor of going with one group. The one person who didn't agree just nodded in defeat, and there was no further discussion as the castaways headed to Tribal Council, everyone convinced that they were safe that night.

 **Tenth Tribal Council -** _Tanyag Na Tao_

The jury of Saxony, Sulien, and Victoire took their seats on the jury benches, looking glamorous and hungry for revenge in some way shape or form even if some of them hated everyone left (namely Victoire). The castaways began to converse with Halcyon, and she began to sense something was possibly not right even though the majority said that they were planning to vote off a Bulan that night. Lakshima's hands were itching to pull out her idol so they wouldn't vote for her, but she didn't want to reveal it yet, believing that the Estrelyas would vote with her and Charma. Meanwhile, the Araws were relaxed, also believing they were locked in. The Estrelyas held the keys to the kingdom in their hands, and would determine how this game would go with this vote.

Kelvin - "I vote Lakshima."

Natali - "I vote Lakshima."

Charma - "I vote Natali."

Lakshima - "I vote Natali."

Rickardo - "I vote Lakshima."

Josepha - "I vote Natali."

Ora - "I vote Natali."

Jove - "I vote Natali."

Marlet - "I vote Natali."

Lakshima almost pulled out her idol but decided against it, placing it in Charma's bag just in case before the votes were read so she would have it if Lakshima got voted off. The Bulans had put all of their faith in the Estrelyas, and they had followed through. The Araws were blindsided and the jury seemed pleased to see a shakeup.

 **"Natali, the tribe has spoken."**

 _By a vote of 6-3, Natali Cabell has been voted off._

* * *

 **EPISODE TEN: SUPERNOVA**

 **Reward Challenge:** It was time for the Paradise Auction! Immediately, Jove and Ora hesitantly began to bid on food, gorging on everything they could get their hands on. Kelvin and Rickardo held out for the advantage, knowing they needed it to stay alive. Charma and Lakshima weren't sure how long their deal with the Estrelyas would last. Josepha and Marlet also wanted the advantage to stay in the hands of the majority. Those six all spend all of their money on the advantage, and in the end Lakshima ends up being the one who pulls the white rock, meaning she got it! She is given the covered platter with the advantage underneath and is told to stay and open it as the others head back to camp. They do so, and Lakshima uncovers her advantage, discovering that it is the Tanyag Na Tao Immunity Idol! Lakshima now has two idols in her possession, and she knows that she can destroy the game with them.

 **Immunity Challenge:** From Fiafia Moni, this challenge had been won by Kelvin in the past during his Immunity streak, and the man hoped to keep the streak alive, knowing he needed Immunity again to keep himself from being voted off just like in Fiafia Moni. For the challenge, the castaways would have to sprint down the beach to a ramp. They'd cross the ramp and jump into a ball pit full of ping pong sized balls. They'd take as many as they could carry back to the start where they would have to throw a ball through each of four hoops. The first person to do so would win Immunity! Kelvin took the lead, with the also desperate Rickardo right behind. Ora and Josepha also were in the running, and Charma and Jove both did better than usual, really putting in hard effort and showing off their full physicality. It was close through most of the running, but the king of Fiafia Moni pulled away at the throwing with his stellar accuracy. He threw balls through all four hoops effortlessly. Kelvin laughed in happiness as Halcyon gave him Immunity again while Rickardo looked destroyed.

 **Tanyag Na Tao Events:** It was rather clear who the night's target was; it was 6-2, and Rickardo's only ally, Kelvin, had won Immunity. Rickardo knew his head was on the chopping block, so he approached Lakshima and Charma in hopes of getting them to flip to the Araws to force a tie to try and get rid of Josepha or Marlet. Lakshima loved the idea of getting out a power player but also knew that forcing a tie was extremely risky. After Rickardo made his bid to the Bulans, he tried to go work the Estrelyas with Kelvin with little luck. Meanwhile, Lakshima revealed that she had a second idol to Charma. The two celebrated, realizing that they had a real chance of overcoming the massive hurdles ahead of them in the game. However, they weren't out of the woods yet and knew that it would take some luck and some help for them to truly succeed. Also, Josepha and Jove were working on a little project they'd been dabbling with; a fake Immunity idol! They used paint from the tribe flag, beads from a necklace Josepha had brought, little shells from the beach, and string from camp to make a faux idol that they planned to use to their advantage in the future. Tribal Council came swiftly after it became clear that there was little chance that Rickardo could save himself from the vote.

 **Eleventh Tribal Council -** _Tanyag Na Tao_

The jury of Saxony, Sulien, Victoire, and an exasperated Natali took their seats as the Tribal Council began. Kelvin was immune again, and it became pretty clear that the Estrelya-Bulan alliance planned to stick together to eliminate the last two Araws and then they would see where things would go from there. Rickardo made a desperate plea for his life, telling Lakshima and Charma that they would be killed in a 4-2 deficit if they went to the Final Six with the Estrelyas. However, it didn't seem like Rickardo would be changing any minds that night; his nice disposition and likability he displayed in his plea just proved why he was a threat along with Kelvin.

Josepha - "I vote Rickardo."

Kelvin - "I vote Josepha."

Jove - "I vote Rickardo."

Rickardo - "I vote Josepha."

Lakshima - "I vote Rickardo."

Marlet - "I vote Rickardo."

Ora - "I vote Rickardo."

Charma - "I vote Rickardo."

 **"Rickardo, the tribe has spoken."**

 _By a vote of 6-2, Rickardo Alvarez has been voted off._

* * *

 **EPISODE ELEVEN: LEGENDS NEVER DIE**

 **Reward Challenge:** For this reward challenge from Kasarian, the seven remaining castaways would compete in bouts of Paradise trivia! The first duo would be picked by random draw, and then the winner would get to pick the next pair. One person would get a by to the second round. Eventually whoever won the final round of trivia would win the reward! They would be given their own mattress to sleep on back at camp, a truly pleasurable thing.

ROUND ONE MATCH ONE: Lakshima vs. Marlet. (Who was the first 0 vote finalist?) Marlet correctly answers Sid Voorhies and moves on. She selects Charma and Josepha as the next matchup.

ROUND ONE MATCH TWO: Charma vs. Josepha. (Who was the first player to use a Hidden Immunity Idol?) Charma incorrectly answers Elinore Gannon; the correct answer is Franci Kunder. Josepha moves on and picks Kelvin and Jove to face off next. Ora gets a by to the next round.

ROUND ONE MATCH THREE: Kelvin vs. Jove (Who was the first castaway to place 3rd and be a member of the jury?) Kelvin correctly answers Marlet herself, who smiles from the bench. Kelvin selects Josepha and Marlet to compete next.

ROUND TWO MATCH ONE: Josepha vs. Marlet (Who was the first castaway to win the pole endurance challenge, Cling On?) Marlet correctly answers Iyla Hutchings and moves on to the final round.

ROUND TWO MATCH TWO: Ora vs. Kelvin (Who was the person to win a firemaking tiebreaker?) Kelvin incorrectly answers Kinsley Praudins; the correct answer is Sari Glendinning. Ora moves on to the final round.

FINAL ROUND: Marlet vs. Ora (Who was the second person ever to be eliminated by a rock draw?) Marlet correctly answers Louise Hamilton, winning reward!

 **Immunity Challenge:** This Malakite Immunity challenge would require patience and skill. The castaways started at wooden tables; each table had a tall wooden pole next to it with a band near the top painted red. They would run out and dig up a chest and key buried near their table, and then they'd have to carry it back to their station. Then they could unlock the chest and use the multitude of little wooden blocks inside to build a tower that would be as tall as the red mark; the first castaway to do so would win Immunity! The castaways sped forward to get their chests and keys. Kelvin and Josepha took a slight lead with Charma and Lakshima lagging, but things were very close throughout until everyone hit the stacking. Jove and Charma immediately struggled, while the other five all did well. Ora had surprising steadiness. Kelvin was desperate and almost knocked things over frequently from his nerves and rushing mind. Lakshima wasn't moving very fast but was great at keeping her stack still. Josepha and Marlet were methodical, and Marlet took the lead, having already done this challenge before. Eventually, three people emerged as the frontrunners. Lakshima was good at stacking but moved too slow to keep up, and Josepha accidentally knocked things down at around one hundred and thirty and was out of it. Marlet, Kelvin, and Ora were all playing hard for Immunity. Surprisingly, Kelvin began to take the lead! Marlet began to move faster to try and catch up, and she became reckless. She knocked off the top half of her tower and groaned in defeat. Kelvin realized he was winning, and his hands began to shake so much that he knocked over his own tower as well! The man screamed in frustration before he began to frantically stack again. Ora was now firmly in the lead. As she neared the top of her structure, however, she became comfortable and placed a block poorly. When she was only ten blocks from the line, that poorly placed block about twenty back caused the top fourth of her tower to crumble. Ora tried to pick up the pieces, but the slow and steady Lakshima glided past her, her even and careful approach winning her Immunity!

 **Tanyag Na Tao Events:** The majority alliance celebrated Lakshima's win heavily, making the woman feel good about her victory more so than she already had. Meanwhile, Kelvin knew he had to try and see if he could flip things. His second Immunity streak, this one more short lived, was over. He went to Lakshima and Charma, and knew whatever response he got from them would seal his fate or the possibility of him staying around some more. Lakshima and Charma said they were tentatively open to the possibility. They knew they needed to shake things up to get past the imposing Estrelya alliance, and said that they'd consider it if he could get another Estrelya to side with them. Kelvin went to Marlet and Ora separately. He knew that Marlet was smart and wanted to get out Josepha coming up soon, and he also knew that Ora wanted to make big moves this time around. Those two also saw the validity of Kelvin's argument, and knew that dispatching Josepha to the jury was a good plan. However, Kelvin was also a giant threat as well, and they didn't have as good of bonds with him. Kelvin was scrambling all night long, trying to get the votes locked in, while Josepha walked around, not realizing that there was a large possibility of a blindside that night.

 **Twelfth Tribal Council -** _Tanyag Na Tao_

The jury of Saxony, Sulien, Victoire, Natali, and now Rickardo was steadily growing, and they would take on a new member that night. Natali and Rickardo saw Kelvin without Immunity and looked extremely forlorn. Things seemed set in stone; Kelvin had no Immunity necklace, so Kelvin was going home. That was what always would've happened in Fiafia Moni, and it seemed to be the same here on All Stars. However, Kelvin worked his ass off at Tribal Council, making his pleas to Marlet, Charma, Lakshima, and Ora. Josepha and Jove seemed shocked to see Kelvin putting up such a fight, and he sounded convinced he had somewhat of a chance of surviving Tribal Council that night. Jove and Josepha shared a look, and Jove pulled out his fake idol. Everyone gasped as Jove said that he was playing it on Josepha that night, and if they all flipped on him and Josepha, that they would be screwed. Kelvin knew his chances were lost then, and all of his possible allies, many of whom had actually planned on voting Josepha with him that night, realized that their plot had been foiled.

Ora - "I vote Kelvin."

Josepha - "I vote Kelvin."

Kelvin - "I vote Josepha."

Jove - "I vote Kelvin."

Lakshima - "I vote Kelvin."

Marlet - "I vote Kelvin."

Charma - "I vote Kelvin."

Kelvin still voted Josepha, hoping that Jove was just bluffing. He was, since it was a fake idol! It was just the necklace that Josepha had brought with her to the game and hadn't worn much with some seashells tied to it. Everyone realized that they had been duped as Jove tossed the fake idol in the fire, and Jove and Josepha shared a smile as the votes were read.

 **"Kelvin, the tribe has spoken."**

 _By a vote of 6-1, Kelvin Southwick has been voted off._

* * *

 **EPISODE TWELVE: LAST GASPS**

 **Reward Challenge:** In this reward challenge from Ata Noho, the castaways would be randomly paired up and harnessed together, with an ankle and wrist each attached to the other's ankle and wrist. They would have to swim out to a platform together, where they would then have to work together to untie the knots connecting themselves. The first duo to free themselves fully would win a reward of a stunning helicopter ride over the island before having a beautiful steak dinner by a pretty waterfall. The duos were Marlet and Charma, Lakshima and Josepha, and Jove and Ora. Jove and Ora moved the fastest, while Josepha pulled along Lakshima. Marlet and Charma struggled and fell out of the challenge. Jove and Ora were working together well, hitting the platform before Josepha and Lakshima. However, Josepha and Lakshima were better with knots and barely beat out Jove and Ora, winning the reward! They put aside game and their minor animosity to enjoy the reward, but at dinner they discussed the game. Lakshima knew she was on the bottom, and that there was no way Josepha would side with them. She still tried, however, and pretended to believe the lies Josepha told her.

 **Immunity Challenge:** For Immunity in a challenge from Ka Lani Mai, the castaways would be floating underneath six grates in the middle of the sea. As the tide rose, they would be pushed closer to the top of their grates until they were pressed right up to it and would be barely able to breathe. The last castaway left underneath their grate would win Immunity! Everyone lasted quite a while, all determined to win as they weren't exactly sure what would happen now that all of the Araws were out. Charma was the first to bolt after a little over a half hour as a school of fish swam past the grates; Marlet and Lakshima both almost fled as well. The fish had scared Lakshima and she started breathing very heavily, and she bowed out four minutes later. Marlet wasn't far behind as airspace began to become scarce. That left Jove, Ora, and Josepha battling for Immunity. They all lasted to about an hour, when their faces were pressed hard up against the grates, sucking in as much air as possible. Jove ducked out after the water rose so high he was starting to breathe in water. Ora and Josepha both toughed it out, coughing and spluttering and trying to keep getting air in. In the end, Josepha had more discipline from her military training, and managed to outlast Ora, winning Immunity!

 **Tanyag Na Tao Events:** Josepha returned to camp, confident and pleased to have won a pivotal Immunity challenge. Marlet and Ora had agreed to vote out Josepha with Lakshima and Charma at the next Tribal Council, but that plan would not fly now that she had won Immunity. Marlet and Ora knew that Lakshima was much more threatening than Jove, who Lakshima and Charma suggested they vote instead. The four original Estrelyas, as expected, regrouped and decided to make a Final Four pact. Marlet was secretly relieved to finally get rid of the woman she'd been pretty worried about all game, Lakshima. While Ora wanted to shake things up, she didn't feel comfortable forcing a rock draw. Lakshima realized that they were being turned on, but they had their two idols. They puzzled out that they were targeting Lakshima for being the bigger jury threat, and the Bulan Two picked out who they wanted gone. The two acted worried and frazzled, wanting to pull off a blindside on the Estrelyas who had been rather rude to them before accepting their offer to get out the Araws. Charma also wanted to get rid of Josepha with a vengeance after being bested by her in Fiafia Moni, and she wanted to wound their pride. Charma was struggling not to gloat. However, none of the Estrelyas caught on to Lakshima and Charma's plot as they marched off to Tribal Council.

 **Thirteenth Tribal Council -** _Tanyag Na Tao_

The six castaways took their seats, and then the jury of Saxony, Sulien, Victoire, Natali, Rickardo, and a disgruntled Kelvin entered to sit down on the jury benches. Kelvin seemed especially annoyed to see Josepha with Immunity. Tribal Council began, and it became clear that tribal lines were still in play. The jury had looks of "you got what you deserved" towards Charma and Lakshima as the Estrelya Four prattled about the two women being in the definite minority, and that little could save them. Charma looked like she wanted to burst (and spill about the idol to shut them up), but Lakshima calmed her so she wouldn't ruin the blindside and possibly convince the Estrelyas to vote Charma herself out instead, which would mess up the whole plan. Things seemed bad for the Bulan Two as voting came around, but in reality one of the Estrelyas was probably about to get blindsided.

Marlet - "I vote Lakshima."

Josepha - "I vote Lakshima."

Ora - "I vote Lakshima."

Jove - "I vote Lakshima."

Charma - "I vote Marlet."

Lakshima - "I vote Marlet."

Before the votes were read, Lakshima quietly stood and handed Halcyon her idol she won at the Paradise Auction, the Tanyag Na Tao Idol. She and Charma wanted to keep the Bulan idol for as long as possible, to symbolize the strength of their tribe and alliance. The Estrelya Four and the jury's jaws dropped as Lakshima played it so respectfully without snark or frills. Four votes for Lakshima were cancelled, and Marlet was truly blindsided by the woman she'd come to fear most in the game.

 **"Marlet, the tribe has spoken."**

 _By a vote of 2-0, Marlet Anderson has been voted off._

* * *

 **EPISODE THIRTEEN: BLUE MOON**

 **Reward Challenge:** For this reward challenge from Fiafia Moni, the castaways stood around a muddy plot with hundreds of colored sticks in it. Each castaway was assigned a color, and they have to get as many of their sticks into their bin as possible in five minutes. The person with the most sticks at the end of five minutes would win a reward of horsebacking riding up the dormant volcano at the center of the island with another castaway of their choice. The castaways were all working hard, and it was one of those challenges that anyone could win. In the end, the totals were calculated. Lakshima came in fifth with 25 sticks; Ora was a close 4th with 26 sticks. Josepha came in a solid 3rd with 34 sticks. It was between Charma and Jove; Jove ended up beating Charma, with the girl having 38 sticks while he had 41. Jove chose to take Ora on reward with him, not wanting to leave her alone at camp with the Bulan Two. The two enjoyed their reward and discussed sticking together till the end, and made a pact to bring each other to the Finals, which were only days away.

 **Immunity Challenge:** From Malakite, this challenge had the castaways standing at puzzle tables separated by dividers so they couldn't see each other puzzling. Each table had a puzzle, and the pieces could be flipped or rearranged to create different patterns/series of colors/designs. Halcyon would show the castaways a puzzle, and then the castaways would have a certain amount of time to copy it. If they did so right, they moved onto the next round. The last castaway standing would win Immunity and would be locked in for finale night! Ora was eliminated first, forgetting to flip two rectangular pieces in the center so they'd be blue instead of red. Everyone made it through the second round, but both Jove and Charma were eliminated in round three after messing up several parts of the puzzle, as the puzzles got harder as the rounds advanced. Josepha and Lakshima were flawless for rounds four and five; however, for round six, one of them made a single error that cost them Immunity. Josepha forgot to flip over one little triangle piece! Lakshima had won Immunity and would be going to the Final Four!

 **Tanyag Na Tao Events:** Lakshima was relieved to be safe that night with her Immunity necklace. She and Charma celebrated uproariously once they got back to camp and had gotten away from the Estrelyas. Lakshima had Immunity, and the Bulan idol sitting in her pocket. This Final Five Tribal Council was the last time she could use it. Lakshima promised profusely that she'd play it on Charma, even if that was already a given due to their close bond. However, the Estrelyas were none the wiser. Ora wanted to flip to the Bulans to get rid of Josepha, who she viewed as the biggest threat to win. However, Jove and Josepha convinced her to stay with her original tribe by telling her that they needed to weaken Lakshima, the biggest threat in their eyes, by getting rid of her sidekick, Charma. Ora went back and forth for a little but eventually decided that she'd rather face Josepha, who had pissed many off, than Lakshima and Charma, who would be serving up their underdog story nice and sweet for the jury. Lakshima and Charma acted normally, and this scared the Estrelyas. However, the Bulan Two just told them that they were enjoying their last night together, and there was nothing that the Estrelyas could do anyway. Once again the Estrelyas would be blindsided as they headed to Tribal Council.

 **Fourteenth Tribal Council -** _Tanyag Na Tao_

The swiftly ballooning jury that now had seven members (Saxony, Sulien, Victoire, Natali, Rickardo, Kelvin, and a sighing Marlet) took its place on the jury benches after the five remaining castaways entered. Marlet was _especially_ pleased to see Immunity around Lakshima's neck. The woman sighed, shaking her head. Halcyon quickly delved into the politics of the Final Five. The three Estrelyas promised to stick together, and the Bulan Two didn't seem to offer much hope for Charma, while Lakshima was safe with Immunity. It seemed eerily similar to the previous Tribal Council, and on the jury Marlet and others realized something was off when she saw Charma suddenly start smiling as she was the last up to vote.

Jove - "I vote Charma."

Ora - "I vote Charma."

Josepha - "I vote Charma."

Lakshima - "I vote Josepha."

Charma - "I vote Josepha."

Everyone looked defeated as Lakshima tirelessly stood once more, procuring her second idol, the Bulan one, from her bag. "I'm playing this for Charma," Lakshima told Halcyon as she handed her the idol, and Halcyon affirmed that it was a real idol. Josepha looked utterly dead inside, head in her hands, as Charma's three nullified votes were read before the two signaling her end in this game were read.

 **"Josepha, the tribe has spoken."**

 _By a vote of 2-0, Josepha Rothfarb has been voted off._

* * *

 **EPISODE FOURTEEN: THE FINALE  
 _(BEST OF THE BEST)_**

 _The finale of the earth-shaking All-Stars season of PARADISE is concluding with one final, blazing episode! Four returning castaways have fought to the top, beating out other legends and heralded players of the game to secure their spots on finale night. Which one will take home the prize?_

 _Jove Partha_ _has improved his game dramatically this time around. He cemented himself firmly within majorities, acting as an extension of Josepha's will and collaborating with her on several moves. He was second in command on Estrelya and has helped his alliance maintain control throughout the entire game. Jove managed to find an idol, even though it was eventually wasted. He put bigger targets like Josepha and Marlet before himself in the Estrelya alliance so he would have a good shot of making the end. He has survived to the finale night without a single vote against him, the fourth person to ever accomplish such a feat. However, his alliance's numbers have been dwindling over the past few episodes as the Bulans fight for control, and he may no longer have any allies to hide behind. Will Jove be able to survive to Final Tribal Council, and if he gets there will his moves be fully accredited to his allies and not himself?_

 _Charma Avondale_ _is part of the dynamic twosome from Bulan that has shaken up the game. Despite being one of the weaker castaways, especially in a season full of challenge beasts, Charma managed to survive the pre-merge along with her ally Lakshima through their use of strategy and social play. After the merge, her Bulan alliance was decimated as three of her four allies were voted off one by one, leaving Lakshima and herself alone to fend for themselves. However, they have risen to the occasion, making deals and making moves to advance themselves to this point. However, many of the biggest moves, such as Immunity wins and idol plays, rest on Lakshima's shoulders; Charma has been almost like an assistant in some ways. Will Charma be able to continue her underdog story and make it to Final Tribal Council, and if she arrives there, will she be able to convince the jury that she's played a game fitting to earn their votes?_

 _Ora Kitt_ _is the other remnant of the Estrelya majority alliance. Ora was a key player in the pre-merge, a swing vote and a strong physical competitor that helped her tribe win challenges. This time around, Ora played harder. She came to play, winning the first Immunity challenge after the merge with her fantastic endurance, and she has come close to winning several other challenges. This time around, Ora has played a better social game, making bonds with others while the rest of her alliance focused on advancing themselves in the game and ignoring the minority alliances. However, Ora maybe had even less of a hand strategically in the game than in Kasarian after the merge. While her strategic game was strong before the merge, afterwards she followed the direction of Josepha and Marlet instead of making many individual moves. However, Ora is well-liked and a threat to win the Final Immunity Challenge against three weaker competitors. Things are looking bright for her, but can she secure a stool at Final Tribal Council and sway the jury to give her the title of the true All-Star?_

 _Lakshima Hariss_ _is arguably the castaway with the most accomplishments this season. Despite being physically lacking, she managed to survive the pre-merge with her ally Charma. At the merge, her original tribe, Bulan, was decimated until only herself and Charma remained. However, she and Charma made a deal with the devil, swaying the Estrelyas to their side to eliminate the physically competitive Araws. When it was only Charma and Lakshima vs. the Estrelya Four, Lakshima used the two idols she had gotten to keep herself and Charma in the game. She has also won two pivotal Immunities: the Immunity that ended Kelvin's streak, and the Immunity that allowed herself and Charma to be safe at the Final 5. Lakshima has a lengthy resume with many strategic and competitive moves. She also has a good underdog story, being down 7-2 but climbing back to the top. However, many members of the jury may be bitter against her since she got them out. Will Lakshima be able to survive to the Final Tribal Council, and if she gets there can she get the jury to write her name down?_

 **Reward Challenge:** The castaways were pumped to compete in this final reward challenge from Malakite. It was a Loved Ones challenge! All four would be competing for an advantage in the Final Immunity Challenge, as well as a night at camp with their loved one! The four castaways were excited to get the challenge going; Final Tribal Council was so close that they could smell the money, and they all wanted to make it there. In this Malakite challenge, the castaways would have to cross two tall ramps to get to the ocean. Then, they would have to swim out to a floating step pyramid where they would play King of the Hill. If you hit the water, you were eliminated. The last castaway standing or the castaway on the highest level of the step pyramid after 5 minutes of battling would win the challenge!

The loved ones came out one by one, and the finalists dissolved into emotional heaps. It was deja vu for Ora as her brother Bronce came out again, and they hugged tightly as Ora sobbed, whispering in his ear "I think I have a legitimate shot at this." Lakshima was sobbing uncontrollably as her husband Roland jogged out and crushed her in a teary embrace. Charma was hopping up and down and shouting in excitement as her sister Charisma sprinted over to her side. They shed a few tears and laughed as they hugged. Jove began to weep as his newlywed wife (their wedding had been only a month before All-Stars began filming), Kara, jumped into his arms, weeping. Everyone was a teary mess, but eventually they were forced to separate as the challenge began.

The castaways began to run. Ora took a commanding lead, being the most physical left. Jove was the next best, and he turned it up a notch higher than he had in both of his seasons combined. He was right on her tail, flying over the ramps. Charma and Lakshima tried their hardest but they were still behind those two by a considerable amount as they hit the water, Charma a few strides ahead of Lakshima and trying to help her ally keep up.

Jove struggled a tad in the water, so Ora pulled into a truly commanding lead. She reached the pyramid first. Instead of climbing to the very top, she stayed on the second lowest level, planning to push people right back in once they got out. Jove arrived soon after, and Ora was merciless. She shoved her ally right back into the water. Jove was out, and he floated there, exasperated. Charma and Lakshima approached from opposite sides. Ora went after Charma, and while the girl put up a good fight, she was swiftly sent back into the water. Ora turned to go get Lakshima...and the woman was hurtling right at her. Ora screamed as Lakshima shoved her hard into the water. Ora tumbled through the air and smacked into the water, surfacing breathlessly. Lakshima had won the Reward Challenge!

Lakshima's reward would be revealed at the Final Immunity Challenge. She and Roland kissed once she got back to the beach for quite a while before they walked off, hand in hand, to the Tanyag Na Tao camp, trailing behind the other three.

 **Final Immunity Challenge:** The castaways arrived at the Final Immunity Challenge, where Lakshima's advantage was revealed. The Immunity challenge would have three parts; each part was from a different Final Immunity Challenge from over the seasons. The person who did the worst on each part would be eliminated until a winner remained! However, only three phases would be needed, and Lakshima's advantage is that she got to choose which three obstacles she wanted in the challenge.

Her options were the giant hibiscus maze from Ka Lani Mai, the giant Final Immunity puzzle from Kecantikan, the table maze from Fiafia Moni, the giant hill from Ata Noho, the bows from Malakite, and the beam from Kasarian. Lakshima quickly selected the puzzle and table maze, and then chose the least physical of the other four, the giant hibiscus maze, knowing she would be doomed in any other parts of it.

The first round was the table maze. All four castaways began to fight hard. Lakshima swiftly took the lead, maneuvering her little metal marble through the complicated passageways carved in the wood with ease and skill. Jove, Ora, and Charma all struggled. Jove managed to figure things out quickly, however, getting a hang of the mechanics of the puzzle. Charma and Ora were both working furiously to stay in it. Lakshima got her ball through the hole in the middle, advancing to the next round. Jove rolled his in six minutes later, leaving Charma and Ora to fight. In a shocking turn of events, Charma managed to beat out the best competitor left in the game, Ora, by a hair. Charma was advancing, and Ora was out of the running for Final Immunity and pissed off.

The second of three phases was the giant hibiscus maze. The first two people to make it to the center would move onto the final round. The castaways set off once Halcyon told them too. Charma took a pretty surprising lead, figuring out the maze quickly. Jove seemed to be in it too, quickly figuring out the maze as he went on. Lakshima moved quickly at first but soon become tired and winded. She ran into a dead end and realized she had to massively retrace her steps. As Lakshima slowed down, backtracking, Charma and Jove sped up, nearing the center. Charma tumbled in a few moments before Jove, and the two were moving onto the final round. Lakshima had been eliminated.

Charma and Jove prepared for battle on the final round, building the complicated FINAL IMMUNITY puzzle. They'd have to build each letter in the two words out of puzzle pieces. It was a hefty task, and between these two so-so puzzlers, it would sure take quite some time. The two began to build immediately, taking different strategies. Charma started placing things on the puzzle while Jove built everything on the ground.

It was a slow start for both of them. Charma and Jove both became confused, staring at their pieces and slowing down. However, after about twenty minutes, Jove's pieces started to slide together. Before he knew it, he was placing the F and the N in FINAL on the puzzle stand. Charma watched victory swiftly slip through her fingers as Jove became more accustomed to the puzzle, completing each letter quicker. Charma tried to keep up, but it was pointless; Charma only had three letters fully constructed by the time Jove placed the last pieces on the Y, winning Final Immunity!

 **Tanyag Na Tao Events:**

The Final Four returned to their campsite. Jove hung the envied Immunity Necklace on the corner of the shelter and comfortably sat down inside with a few coconuts, cutting them open and drinking them, waiting to see the chaos that would explode. Immediately Charma slipped into the shelter and consulted him with what he was doing. He revealed to her that he and Ora were both voting Lakshima, and that she should do the same if she wanted any shot at winning. Charma knew Lakshima was a good player, but she trusted Lakshima implicitly and knew that she would break a true friendship if she voted off Lakshima that night. Lakshima came into the shelter as well and asked Jove if he would vote off Ora with the Bulan Two, overinflating her game moves to make her sound more threatening. Jove was adamant about voting for Lakshima herself, right to her face, however, and the woman was floored. They couldn't vote him out, however. Charma promised to vote Ora with Lakshima and force a tie, but Charma wasn't sure if that was the right move for her. She wasn't the type of player who usually played emotionally, but Lakshima had become one of her closest friends ever in the 38 days they'd spent fighting from the bottom out on All-Stars. Would she be willing to risk a close personal relationship and a locked jury vote to possibly have a better shot at winning the game?

 **Fifteenth Tribal Council -** _Tanyag Na Tao_

The nearly complete jury marched in to watch the penultimate Tribal Council. Saxony, Sulien, Victoire, Natali, Rickardo, Kelvin, Marlet, and a disgruntled Josepha all took their seats on the jury benches to watch the proceedings of the fifteenth Tribal Council of the season, the first fifteenth one ever. Jove was safe with Immunity, and that brightened Josepha's spirits. It soon became clear that the Estrelyas were sticking together, and they were trying to pull a reluctant Charma to their side. Meanwhile, Lakshima pleaded with Charma to just give her friend a fighting chance by letting her go to fire. Charma seemed trapped. She eventually revealed to Halcyon that she knew what she had to do shakily, and then the voting came around.

Ora - "I vote Lakshima."

Lakshima - "I vote Ora."

Jove - "I vote Lakshima."

Charma - "I vote Ora."

Everyone seemed a little shocked and then disappointed when the second vote for Ora popped up. Everyone knew Lakshima was the firemaker back at camp, and that this tiebreaker would be a blowout even though Ora wasn't quite so bad herself. Their thoughts and fears were proven correct, as Lakshima coaxed a spark into a small flame in less than a minute while Ora was still chipping away at her flint with fervor. Lakshima piled wood around the flame until it was roaring and crackling. Ora had a small flame sizzling on her coconut husk, but it was too little too late. Lakshima's fire burned through her rope swiftly. Lakshima was advancing to the Final Tribal Council, while Ora was the last person eliminated from All-Stars.

 **"Ora, the tribe has spoken."**

 _By a vote of 2-2, and then a lost firemaking tiebreaker, Ora Kitt has been voted off._

 **FINAL TRIBAL COUNCIL**

Jove, Charma, and Lakshima strode into the Tribal Council area, torches flickering brightly against the inky black night. They took their spots in front of the fire and then watched as the jury that would decide their fates marched in, taking their seats on the jury benches opposite the Final Three. Saxony, Sulien, Victoire, Natali, Rickardo, Kelvin, Marlet, Josepha, and a still reeling Ora were all cleaned up and looking pretty for the Final Tribal Council. Some weren't extremely excited while others were ready to speak their minds. Everything would come out in the jury questioning. First, however, the finalists would have opening statements.

Jove stood first, smiling at Josepha in particular. "Good evening, jury. I really am so grateful to have made it here and to have the chance to showcase my game to all of you. After my dismal experience in Kecantikan I didn't really think I'd have a good shot coming back. I knew I'd be underestimated since I'm not a legend like many other castaways out here. But I used that to my advantage. I wasn't a known schemer so I worked hard, getting people to trust me because they had no reason not to. I could play dirty and get away with it. I made strong alliances with my Estrelya tribe, and we worked together to maneuver successfully through the merge to this spot. We were always in control, while the two ladies next to me were just waiting in line to be slaughtered for the first few votes after the merge. I then outlasted the rest of my former tribe, using a fake idol to keep my closest ally Josepha safe at the Final 7. I culminated my journey by winning the Final Immunity Challenge and getting the necklace I am wearing around my neck tonight. I have fought hard and made plenty of successful moves to get to this point, and I've never been in danger. In fact, I have not a single vote against me this entire season. I have played a solid game, not too risky but not too safe. I outdid the best of the best in the best fashion, and therefore I deserve to receive your votes to win this season tonight. Thank you very much."

Lakshima was the next to rise and deliver her opening statement. "Hello, jurors. The motto of the game that we all love and excel in is 'Outwit, Outplay, Outlast.' It is by these three words that we must play the game; we must outwit, outplay, and outlast each other to get the prize money and island, and better yet, the fame and honor that comes with it. I have solidly outdone my fellow finalists in all three sectors of this game. I Outwitted by playing a fantastic strategic game. After the swap on Bulan, I flipped on Felician to secure my spot on the merged tribe. After the Bulans were blindsided and decimated, I managed to make a deal with Charma and the Estrelyas to flip on the Araws. One of them from the maroon tribe probably would've won their way here if we hadn't put a stop to it. Then, at the Final Six, I unleashed my weapons of mass destruction. My two idols, earned by me and me alone, helped keep myself and Charma in the game so I would have a fighting chance at making this Final Tribal Council. I also Outplayed well. I have won two pivotal Immunities, breaking Kelvin's second streak and keeping myself safe in the Final 5 so I could save Charma. That ties with Kelvin's wins for the most this season. Jove has only won a single challenge, and Charma has won none. I was also part of the original Bulan tribe who never lost an Immunity challenge. And I won that firemaking tiebreaker, showing I was ready to compete to keep myself in the game. And finally, I have Outlasted. I have outlasted all nine of you successfully. I have been a key force around camp, building fires and cooking most of the tribe meals. I have been a kind, respectful, calm, easy going woman that has made this game more pleasant for you all. Charma and Jove rarely helped around camp, and neither of them could start a fire to save their lives, in this game or out of it. I also outlasted the other two because I decimated Jove's alliance, and Charma would not be here without my idol play to save her. I deserve this money and this honor without a doubt, having fulfilled the message of this game's motto the fullest. Thank you kindly, jury."

Charma shakily stood, taking a deep breath before beginning. "I am going to own up to my game tonight, jury. I'm not going to try and make myself better than I really was out here for the past 39 days. I played the same game as Lakshima, just not as flashily. She was the one who played the idols, who baked up the strategy, who wore the Immunity necklace. I was the one who was the social one, who made friends with people and did damage control after the votes. I realize now I was an extension of Lakshima's authority. Lakshima controlled me in this game. A-and...I have to admit this. I don't deserve to win this game, not compared to Jove and especially Lakshima. I did not Outwit or Outplay, and I barely Outlasted. Please, vote for Lakshima if you ever had a thought about voting for me. I made a decision at the Final Four not to backstab Lakshima and let her have a shot at making it here. Once I made that decision, to think emotionally instead of strategically, I lost this game, but I'm alright with that. Because I've made a friendship I don't think will ever fracture."

Lakshima was in tears, and everyone else was floored by Charma's admission. Charma got up and hugged Lakshima, and the two girls sobbed for a few moments, embracing, until they wiped away their tears and prepared for the jury questioning. A shocked Saxony was the first to come up.

"Charma, truly, I am impressed by you owning up to your game. It's a very admirable thing to do," Saxony told her, bowing his head at her. "My question is directed to both Jove and Lakshima. Which quality of the other's game was the poorest this season?"

"Lakshima is a wonderful lady, but she could've been a little more sociable and more outgoing," Jove noted.

"I'd have to say the same thing for Jove," Lakshima replied. "He rarely socialized outside of his alliance and seemed pretty closed off to those on the bottom."

Saxony took his seat as Natali walked up. "This question is for all three of you. Which of your competitors do you think deserves to win the money more?"

"Lakshima absolutely deserves it the most," Charma told Natali.

"I would vote for Charma out of loyalty, and I thinks he's played the better game. She was socially adept and if I wasn't here she could take credit for the big game moves," Lakshima stated.

"Neither of them," Jove huffed. "I'm the one here that deserves to win."

Natali rolled her eyes as she walked away after Jove's reply. Rickardo folded his arms as he addressed the finalists. "My vote's already determined I believe. So, I just want to know, which part of your careers influenced your game play the most?

"As a chemical engineer, you always have to be thinking, running numbers through your head, and thinking of new things. That helped me play strategically well and keep myself on my toes," Jove replied.

"Being a salon owner, there's a lot of socializing that goes on. I have to remembers hundreds of clients' names, stories, and what they like to do with their hair. It's a really social environment that's helped me develop my social skills well. I also learned to be precise and calm from cutting hair," Lakshima answered.

"I'm a swimwear model, surprise surprise," Charma giggled. It had been noted over both of her seasons by the males that Charma was one of the hottest women ever to compete on the show. "Being a model has helped me truly become comfortable with myself, and it's also taught me how to flirt with and manipulate men." That elicited some laughs from the jury. "Modeling is also a cutthroat industry, so it helped me learn how to decipher who to trust and who not to trust."

Rickardo took his seat after getting his answer. Sulien stood next. "I already know how I'm voting tonight. I have one question for Mr. Partha. Please explain to me why you played the way you did socially."

"I believe I talked to people outside of my alliance!" Jove exclaimed. "I really think this is being blown out of proportion. It wasn't like I ignored everyone. I just spent most of my time with my friends, who were my core alliance."

"That's called poor jury management," Charma murmured as Rickardo sat down, making a few jurors chuckle and Jove glower.

Victoire sauntered up. "Charma, why the hell are you giving up tonight? Why quit on Day 39? The money's right there!"

"I don't think there's any point in bullshitting pointlessly and making myself seem like a ditz on national television," Charma answered truthfully. "Lakshima played a better game than I did, and I don't feel comfortable pretending that she didn't. It's not quitting. It's being woman enough to admit that I've been bested."

Victoire just sighed, shaking her head as she sat. Josepha staggered over to speak.

"I have a question for Lakshima," Josepha snarled. "Where did you get your idols?"

"I found the Bulan one that I used to idol you out at the well back in our original campsite," Lakshima stated calmly, staring Josepha down. "I won the Tanyag Na Tao idol in the auction."

"So, you won one of your idols based purely on chance. So part of your survival to this point is purely luck? Is that what you're admitting?"

"Yes, I am, Josepha," Lakshima replied strongly. "Everyone uses a little luck in this game. Be it winning Immunities, surviving rock draws, or getting advantages, every castaway's win has so semblance of luck woven into it. You cannot control every aspect of this game no matter how hard you try to. You must adapt to it and roll with the punches, which I did."

Josepha seemed unsatisfied with Lakshima's answers but sat down anyway. Marlet strode down to stand across the fire from the finalists. She stood there in silence for a few moments before speaking.

"I am truly conflicted tonight," Marlet murmured. "My heart lies with Jove, but my mind and everything else tells me to vote for Lakshima. You wounded me with that blindside, I must be honest. I was not expecting it, and it hurts when I knew I had this game on lock to be sent by an idol. Lakshima, convince my heart why I should vote for you."

"You're a mother, Marlet," Lakshima replied evenly. "My daughter is my everything. Everything I did, it was for her and my husband Roland. I just imagined her proud little face, saying 'Mommy, you did it!" I..." Lakshima trailed off, getting choked up. She wiped away a tear before continuing. "I went on this journey to prove something to myself, but also to my little girl. I'm not just some face out here that beat you, Marlet. I'm a real woman with a real child that wants to show what it means to succeed, and that she can regardless of her race or gender."

"Thank you Lakshima. Now, Jove, convince my mind why I should vote for you."

"I always had a hand in the pot controlling this game strategically. I was a swing vote on Original Estrelya and I cemented myself within majorities post-swap all the way to the end. I was in control of every vote while these two were not for the first several votes. I had a strategic hold on this season the whole way through, while these two floated through for the first half," Jove told Marlet.

"Marlet, may I comment?" Charma inquired. Marlet nodded her assent. "Maybe we weren't in control for the first three post-merge votes, but you have not been in control for the last three votes of these games, which are arguably the most important. So your whole claim of being strategically in control the whole way through is utterly false, and you should look for some other angle in which you try to make them think you actually should win over Lakshima."

Everyone was floored once more. Not only had Charma admitted that she didn't deserve to win, but now she was openly campaigning for Lakshima to win. It was definitely a first, and Jove didn't really know how to respond as Kelvin took the floor.

"You know I respect the competitive aspect of this game more than most," Kelvin told the finalists. "Sure, I believe social game is the most important, but competitiveness holds a special place in my heart. Jove and Lakshima, explain to me how you outplayed everyone this season."

"I fought hard in Immunity challenges and beat my fellow finalists in the Final Immunity Challenge," Jove answered.

"I'm the one that ended your winning streak and is the only reason you are sitting on that jury right now," Lakshima said with passion. "If you're looking for a competitor to respect, respect the competitor that beat you fair and square."

"Fair enough," Kelvin laughed, pleased with Lakshima's fire. Ora was the last juror to speak.

"I must make a comment," Ora sighed. "I am truly disgusted by Charma's performance tonight. If I was sitting on one of those stools, even if I knew I had zero percent chance of winning, I would be working my butt off to try and get a vote or something, to try and sway someone. I would give anything to be sitting there. All of these people here would give anything to be sitting there. Everyone watching at home would give anything to be sitting there. And you just throw it away, like a toy you have no use for. Disappointed."

"I'm sorry you feel that way," Charma shrugged. "I have made my decision, and I stand by it." Ora then continued her speech.

"I firmly believe Jove played the finest game this season. While Lakshima has made flashy moves, the only reason she had to play from the bottom was because she wasn't a good enough player at first to get on top and stay there. Jove was in control of the game and with the numbers to the very end. I find it more impressive that he didn't have to fight to stay in, because he was a good enough player to not put himself in that position. Thank you."

Ora sat, and the questioning was complete. It was time for the vote, and the castaways would vote in reverse order. They did something new this season: they showed some of the jurors voting and revealing a few of their votes before they were read. These were the five confessionals shown:

Sulien scribbles down a name in loopy handwriting and holds up the ballot. _Lakshima._ "Bravo, Shima. Truly phenomenal game. Go Bulan!"

Marlet talks to the screen; her vote is not shown, and the camera is to her back as she speaks. "This vote is all about respect for this game and the theme of this season. Well played."

Josepha revealed her vote. _Jove_. "You were my best friend and number one ally in this game, and I know you would've taken me to the end and lost graciously to me if it hadn't been for that dastardly idol. I hope you get the money."

Ora sidled up into the voting hut and quickly jotted down _Jove_. "Estrelya to the end, baby. You played strong from beginning to end and earned this vote."

Kelvin grinned as he showed his vote for _Lakshima._ "I wish we would've gotten to see more of the fire you showcased tonight during the game. I have mad respect for you after you beat me out of this game. I can't wait to introduce you to the millionaires club. Elinore will be happy that this season's winner is from her season, and you and Kinsley are going to best friends, I can already see it."

After all the votes were cast, Halcyon retrieved the full urn from inside the voting hut. She congratulated the All-Stars for a fantastic season full of twists, turns, and surprises, and she knew it would be well received. The twelve castaways all watched as Halcyon carried the urn away longingly, and two days later back in the Flat, the votes were revealed.

"Jove."

.

.

.

.

.

"Lakshima."

.

.

.

.

.

"Jove."

.

.

.

.

.

"Lakshima. We're tied, two votes Jove, two votes Lakshima."

.

.

.

.

.

"Lakshima."

.

.

.

.

.

"Lakshima. That's four votes Lakshima, two votes Jove. If this next vote is for Lakshima, she is our winner."

.

.

.

.

.

"Lakshima Hariss, you are the winner of Paradise: All-Stars!"

Lakshima celebrated wildly, hugging Charma tightly and shaking hands with Jove before jumping off of the stage into the arms of her husband Roland and her daughter Khalifa. The three hugged each other tightly as Halcyon revealed the other two votes were also for Lakshima. The first returnee to ever win Paradise was weeping openly with her family pressed close as she accepted her check and land grant from Halcyon. Her dream had been fulfilled and she had redeemed herself in the game of Paradise. Lakshima Hariss could not be happier.

* * *

Saxony, Sulien, Victoire, Natali, Rickardo, Kelvin, and Marlet voted Lakshima. Josepha and Ora voted Jove.

* * *

 **SUMMARY OF PLACEMENTS:**

Winner: Lakshima, Tanyag Na Tao (originally Bulan, then Bulan) {got 7 votes at FTC}

2nd: Jove, Tanyag Na Tao (originally Estrelya, then Araw) {got 2 votes at FTC}

3rd: Charma, Tanyag Na Tao (originally Bulan, then Bulan) {got 0 votes at FTC}

4th: Ora, Tanyag Na Tao (originally Estrelya, then Bulan)

5th: Josepha, Tanyag Na Tao (originally Estrelya, then Araw)

6th: Marlet, Tanyag Na Tao (originally Estrelya, then Bulan)

7th: Kelvin, Tanyag Na Tao (originally Araw, then Bulan)

8th: Rickardo, Tanyag Na Tao (originally Araw, then Araw)

9th: Natali, Tanyag Na Tao (originally Araw, then Bulan)

10th: Victoire, Tanyag Na Tao (originally Bulan, then Araw)

11th: Sulien, Tanyag Na Tao (originally Bulan, then Araw)

12th: Saxony, Tanyag Na Tao (originally Bulan, then Araw)

13th: Alannis, Araw (originally Araw)

14th: Felician, Bulan (originally Bulan)

15th: Calliope, Araw

16th: Trinidad, Estrelya

17th: Jolyon, Estrelya

18th: Beven, Araw

* * *

 **STATS**

Won most Individual Immunities: Kelvin and Lakshima with 2

Number of Idols played: 4

Number of ties broken: 0 (1 counting firemaking tiebreaker)

Number of rock draws: 0

Number of firemaking challenges: 1

Quits: 0

Medical evacuations: 0

Number of votes against each castaway (does not count votes for winner, counts votes negated by idols):

Lakshima - 10

Jove - 0

Charma - 3

Ora - 2

Josepha - 18

Marlet - 4

Kelvin - 7

Rickardo - 6

Natali - 6

Victoire - 9

Sulien - 7

Saxony - 7

Alannis - 6

Felician - 6

Calliope - 4

Trinidad - 4

Jolyon - 4

Beven - 5

Immunity Winners:

F12: Ora/Kelvin

F11: Victoire

F10: Marlet

F9: Kelvin

F8: Kelvin

F7: Lakshima

F6: Josepha

F5: Lakshima

F4: Jove

* * *

Next season, and all-new twist will be revealed...

Called EXILE ISLAND!

One castaway will be sequestered on a separate island for portions of the game.

On that island is exactly where the only idols of the season will be hidden...

* * *

 **A/N: That was an INTENSE season! I loved writing some of my faves once more, and I wish I could've had every character win, but sadly it wasn't meant to be. Who were some castaways you want to see come back in future seasons that didn't show up here?**

 **Also, what did you think of Lakshima's win and who were you rooting for? I'd love to hear some feedback from y'all, anything :)**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **Tracee**


End file.
